Hold Me With Your Eyes- A Wilson Story
by princess angel mama
Summary: Sonny and Will are kidnapped. How do they escape and what happens after….. Some say Will is weak, I happen to think he's strong; just in different ways and in different circumstances. (note: Will's daughter has become real to him; hence she has become real for me and impossible to ignore. Although she does not play a role in the story…she does exist.) Warning: mature content
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sonny pulls Will behind him as they walk up the walkway to the Kiriakis mansion on a Friday night.

"Sonny, your mom still hates me for lying to you about the baby. You go…I'll wait for you at home. She doesn't want me here."

Sonny stops and turns around. "But I want you here with me and she doesn't hate you."

"Ok, she doesn't like me."

Will and Sonny are at the door when Brady opens the door.

"Oh, hi guys. I'm on my way out. Sorry but I won't be joining you for dinner."

"Sorry to hear that," Will says with feeling.

Brady leaves and Will and Sonny walk into the mansion. They hear voices and walk towards the living room. Justin and Victor are talking.

"Victor, I'm worried. Eric Viall has threatened me if I don't drop the case. "

Sonny puts his finger to his lips for Will to be quiet.

"He's in jail Justin. What can he do?"

"Don't give me that Victor. You know as well as I do that he has men who can do what he wants done. What about Adrienne?"

"You can drop the case Justin. I'll have someone else from the company take it. I'll put someone to keep an eye on you and Adrienne for now."

"Let me think about what I want to do Victor."

Sonny raises worried eyes to Will and Will raises his hand to touch Sonny's cheek.

Sonny clears his throat and walks into the room with Will at his side.

Justin and Victor look up. They greet Will and Sonny and then Maggie and Adrienne come into the room.

Maggie hugs both boys and Adrienne hugs Sonny and addresses Will by saying hello.

Will can feel the chill in the air and withdraws into himself. Justin tries to break the ice and asks, "Will, how are Gabi and the baby?"

"They're fine, thank you. The doctor says that the baby should be coming by the end of the month."

Maggie smiles, "you must be very excited."

Sonny answers, "we both are."

Adrienne's eyes frost over and she stares at Will.

Will turns to Sonny . "Sonny, I'm not feeling so good. I'm going to go home and lay down. I'll meet you at home later."

"No Will-"

Adrienne interrupts, "Sonny , if he doesn't feel well; he should go rest."

Sonny looks at his mother and signs. "Yes and I should go be with him."

Will squeezes his arm. "Don't do this Sonny, please."

"Will…can you please wait for me in the car?"

"Sonny-"

"Please Will."

Will looks at the room and says, "I'm sorry."

Justin places a hand on his shoulder. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Will walks out of the room and Sonny walks up to his mother and speaks softly. "Mom, if you don't want him here; then you are going to have a hard time getting me here. I love you; but I need you to understand that I'm in love with him."

Adrienne reaches out and hugs her son. "I love you Sonny. I just want what is best for you."

"He's what is best for me. I love you mom."

He turns to the room. Have a nice night everyone. He hugs his father. "I love you dad."

Sonny walks out to the car and gets in the driver's seat. Will won't look at him. "So where do you want to go for dinner?"

"You should have stayed Sonny. She'll only hate me more."

His hand reaches out to turn Will to him. "Wherever you're having dinner; that's where I'm having dinner. Got it?"

After nodding his head yes; Will leans over and kisses Sonny.

Sonny smiles , "you ok with Chinese and then going to the coffee house so I can close?"

"Sounds great."

* * *

The coffee house is empty and Will is helping Sonny clean the last of the tables while he cleans off the bar.

The door opens and Sonny answers without looking up. "Sorry, we're closed."

"We're not interested in coffee."

Sonny looks up to find three sizable men in front of him.

The same man speaks, "you are Sonny Kiriakis…right?"

"Who wants to know? " Will walks up to stand next to Sonny.

The man who asked pulls out a gun. "I want to know."

"Yes, I'm Sonny."

No, he's lying. I'm Sonny," Will adds.

Sonny turns to Will. "Don't ….I mean it Will."

"Nice try…..Will", grins the stranger.

"Move it Sonny….you're coming with us."

Sonny comes around the counter slowly. "Why?"

"We need to convince your father to do us a favor. We're thinking he'll be more likely if we have you."

He grabs Sonny by the arm and pushes him in front of him towards the door.

"No!" Will lunches for the gun.

The other two men pull out guns and Sonny reaches for Will. "STOP! Please Will….stop. It'll be ok."

"No…Sonny."

The apparent leader grabs Sonny again and pulls him in front of him.

Will moves and blocks the door. "You're not leaving here with him."

"Will…get out of the way…now!" Sonny shouts.

Tortured, pain filled blue eyes turn to Sonny.

The leader smiles. "Oh, I get it. You two are a couple. Steven bring Will with us. He's going to help us to get Sonny to behave."

Sonny's eyes widen and harden. "No. He stays here."

"You need to figure something out Sonny. You're not in control of this situation. You do what we say, not the other way around."

"I'll do what you say…..just leave him here."

"No, I can tell. He will be useful to us."

Will and Sonny are taken to a van and tied up. As the van starts to move Sonny raises his head. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I couldn't let them take you without doing something. At least we're together."

I'd rather not have you with me and know that you are safe Will," Sonny glares.

"Sonny …I lost you not too long ago and then I at least knew that you were safe. I don't know how to survive losing you again….especially not like this. Don't be mad at me."

Brown eyes look into blue and Sonny rests his head on the floor of the van. "How can I be mad at you after you say something like that?"

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Will and Sonny are blindfolded and walked out of the van with their hands tied behind their backs.

"Will, are you here?"

"Yes," Will answers as he walks.

They are taken to a basement room that has no windows and an attached bathroom. "Will?"

"I'm here."

The leader takes Sonny's blindfold off. "Welcome to your temporary home. You can call me Rick."

The guy that Rick called Steven takes Will's blindfold off. They untie them and leave the room. They can hear the click of the lock and slide of the bolt.

When they are alone Will turns to Sonny with worried eyes. Sonny walks up to him and hugs him tightly. We're going to be fine."

They comb through the room and find nothing. There is just a bed and a very bare bathroom attached. There are no windows or other doors. There are no escape routes. Their cell phones were taken in the van and now there is nothing to do but wait. They get on the bed and Sonny pulls Will to him.

* * *

Justin gets a phone call early Saturday morning and then goes to find Adrienne. He tells her they also need to find Victor. Justin faces them.

"Eric Viall's men have taken Sonny and Will. They have them now; I didn't think they would go after Sonny. They sent me a picture of them tied up. They've given me until tomorrow to not only drop the case but to hand over all the evidence against him."

Adrienne sits down. "Oh my god. You are going to do it…right?"

"I'll drop the case Adrienne, but I don't know if I can get my hands on the evidence."

"I'll see what I can do," Victor says as he looks at Adrienne.

Adrienne cries softly.

Justin kneels in front of Adrienne. "We'll get them back Adrienne."

Adrienne raises tear filled eyes to her husband. " I want my son Justin. Get him back."

Justin's eyes harden just a bit. "We'll get them both back Adrienne."

* * *

Rick and Steven walk in and stand at the door. Rick looks at Sonny. "Come here Sonny. I want you to speak to your father on camera and ask him to do what is being asked of him."

"What is being asked of him?"

"That is none of your business. You do what you are told. Tell him you are fine and to do what he is told."

"What is he being asked to do?" asks Sonny again.

"Well Steven, it seems Sonny here needs a taste of your convincing before he starts doing what he's told."

Steven takes a step towards Sonny and Will attacks him. Steven pulls a gun out and points it at Will's head.

Will stills in Steven's arms and Rick looks at Steven. "How could I have forgotten about Will. Don't move Sonny or we shoot him. We need you both to understand something. We need you alive Sonny, but we can hurt you until you wish you were dead."

He then turns to Will. "You Will….we don't need. So we can kill you without it being a problem. Remember that. "

Rick pulls out his gun. "Come here Will."

Will walks over to him. "You both need a little discipline." He pulls Will towards the door.

Sonny takes a step towards Will. "No! Please, I'll do what you said. Don't take him away."

Rick smiles, "too late." He looks at Steven. "Ask Julian to help you gag and tie him up for now."

Rick takes Will to another room and pushes him into a small closet. He closes the door and locks it.

Will is in a small closet; it is pitch black and all he hears is the sound of his own breathing. Several minutes later he hears Rick's voice. "Lets see how much punishment your boyfriend can take. Don't worry though; you won't have to hear him. He'll be gagged.

"NO!" Will screams. He kicks and pushes at the door, but it won't move. "Sonny! Sonny! Leave him alone!"

Will screams for hours but he can't hear anything but himself. Even though he can't see anything; in his head all he sees is a broken Sonny; bloodied and hurt. Sonny's unheard cries fill Will's head.

He sobs into the darkness and continues to kick, pound and claw at the door. "Sonny! Sonny! PLEASE! …..I need him," he whispers.

He slides along the wall and sits on the floor. He braces himself against the wall and kicks at the door until his knees feel like they are vibrating. He continues to scream for Sonny until he is hoarse …..yet there is never an answer.

* * *

Sonny is on the bed tied up and gagged. He is unhurt. Rick came in several hours ago to tell him that Will would pay for his unwillingness to cooperate.

For several hours now all that he can hear is Will's screams calling out for him. What are they doing to him? He screams Will's name through his gag as tears stream down his face.

"Please be ok Will. Please be ok." He repeats in his head over and over again. Will's every scream tears into his heart. Yet….when Will's screams stop; Sonny's blood runs cold.

"No, no, no….scream Will", he begs in his head. "Let me hear you…..please god…..Will, scream….."

Sonny feels like he can't breathe; like he's going to be sick. His world is slowly being enveloped in darkness. His head falls to the mattress and the tears just continue to fall.

* * *

Will continues to kick at the door until he hears a crack. He stops and pushes at the door with his shoulder until the door opens. The lock has broken. Will carefully opens the door slightly. There is no one in the room. He opens the closet door and covers his eyes with his hands as the light is too much for eyes that have been in total darkness for hours. He waits for his eyes to adjust to the light and then he carefully looks around the room searching for a weapon. He finds none. He then goes to the door of the room and finds it unlocked. He cracks open the door and peeks out.

Rick is at the end of the hallway to the right. To the left are some stairs that must lead out of the building. He can hear Sonny in his head, "Get out. Try to escape…"

He looks down at his hands. They are bloodied and bruised from the banging. He wipes them on his jeans. His shirt is plastered to him with his own sweat.

He takes a shaky breathe, "I'm sorry Sonny. I can't leave you here. I just can't."

There's only one other door and that's where Sonny has to be. He just has to figure out how to get the keys or get in there without them. He goes back in the room and looks around. There has to be something he can use.

His eyes finally come to rest on a thick glass bowl full of chips. "Well, I have to work with what I have," he whispers.

He empties out the bowl and takes it to the door. He cracks open the door and waits for something…not sure what. Sometime later he sees Steven with a tray; he opens the door and walks in. No one else is around.

Will quickly runs to the room and quietly opens the door. Steven is checking Sonny's rope. Will runs up behind Steven and smashes the bowl over his head. Steven falls to the ground and Will reaches for Sonny.

"You're ok …" Will marvels . He takes off Sonny's gag and starts to work on the rope at his hands.

"Oh my god, you're ok. ….Get out of here Will….now…before someone else comes."

Will looks up as he gets Sonny's hands loose. "You are out of your mind."

Will's hands go to Sonny's ankles as Sonny rubs his wrists. He is working on the knots when Rick walks into the room.

He points the gun at Will. "It seems like we underestimated you Will."

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sonny takes Will's hands and whispers, "if you love me; you are not going to do anything right now. He'll kill you Will."

Rick walks forward and kicks Steven until he opens his eyes and sits up; reaching for his head. "What happened?"

"It seems that Will here; got out of the closet and hit you over the head with that bowl." He nods at the bowl laying beside Steven.

Steven gets up, grabs Will by the shirt and punches him several times in the gut. Will doubles over; Steven grabs him again and punches him in the face. Will falls on the bed as Sonny reaches for him.

Rick goes to the door. "Lets go Steven; grab the bowl. We have things to take care of."

He looks at Will, "you are not getting shot because oddly enough; I'm impressed. If there is a next time you will pay more than just Steven punching you."

Steven glares at Will and walks out the door with Rick.

"Will…you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"What did they do to you?" Sonny's eyes search Will's.

"They locked me in a closet and told me they had gagged you and were going to see how much punishment you could take. I guess they just wanted me to go crazy….it worked."

"I heard you screaming and I thought that they were hurting you. He told me that you were going to pay for me not doing what they wanted. I…I"

Will hugs Sonny. "I guess they knew what would hurt us the most. It's ok now Son….we're together now."

Will pulls back and finishes taking the rope off of Sonny's ankles. Sonny stands up and stretches. He then takes Will's arm. "Come on..I want to wash your hands….is this from banging on the door?"

Will nods his head yes.

They wash Will's hands and go back to the bed. Sonny leans his back against the wall and pulls Will between his legs to lay on his chest.

He kisses Will's temple and softly runs his thumb along Will's bruised hand. "You should have tried to leave without me. You might have made it out."

Will smiles and turns his head to look at Sonny. "I heard your voice in my head telling me to do that. I couldn't Sonny. Would you have left me here?"

Sonny kisses Will's forehead. "I hate when you do that. You know I couldn't have left you here."

His head goes back on Sonny's chest. "Sonny, how old do you think the baby has to be before we take her camping?"

Sonny's voice is soft. "I think as soon as she can walk we should take her." He chuckles, "I would like to point out though that I don't know how to change diapers so I should be excused from that duty."

Will turns on his stomach and hugs Sonny. "I'll teach you; so no excuses," he grins.

Hours pass and Sonny keeps Will close to him. When he closes his eyes he can still hear Will's screams. He opens his eyes and makes himself relax by breathing in Will's scent and reminding himself that right now they're ok and they're together.

He looks at the side table and notices the tray. When he begins to sit up; Will follows suit. Sonny reaches over and takes the lid off to see some sandwiches and chips. He picks up a sandwich and hands it to Will.

"I'm not hungry."

"We haven't had anything since last night. If we are going to make it through this; we need to stay strong."

Will reluctantly takes the sandwich and starts to eat.

When they have finished their meal Sonny takes the blanket off the bed and slips underneath. He holds the blanket up. "Come here."

Will slips in next to him and they take their shoes off. Sonny's hands slip underneath Will's shirt; his hands running along Will's back.

Will's hand stops Sonny. "I can't ….not here…..not with them out there."

Sonny's voice is husky with emotion. "Trust me….I won't leave us vulnerable to them. Our clothes will stay on….I just…."

Will stops his words with a kiss.

Sonny deepens the kiss and his hands once again seek skin under Will's shirt. They kiss and Sonny unbuckles Will's belt and unzips his pants. He slides his hand in and holds Will in his hand…..caressing….squeezing….enticing…urging…..

Will leans into Sonny and his hands also start to search for bare skin. Sonny swallows Will's soft moan.

Will unbuckles and undoes Sonny's pants; searching…needing more. He knows what Sonny wants. He wants to feel alive and Will wants to give that to him.

There was once a time when Will was unsure of where to touch; how to touch Sonny. Not now, now he knows what Sonny needs. He kisses and sucks his neck; right underneath his ear. His hand plays with his nipple until it is hard and tight. They slide inside his pants and run along the line of his *ss; teasing him until Sonny's breathing matches his heartbeat. Will's hips press against Sonny; softly…gently…slowly guiding him to the edge.

Will's touch becomes gentle only to get rough. His hands caress only to dig. His nails softly run along sensitive skin only to score a moment later. His hand finds Sonny's hard length and he relishes the power that Sonny gives him.

They kiss…tasting each other…their tongues making love with every flick, curve and touch.

Sonny's body begins to tremble as Will's hand squeezes and pumps. His breathing is harsh as he grabs a napkin from the tray and brings it under the blanket as he groans into Will's shoulder.

Will smiles and holds Sonny to him. Minutes later Sonny reaches out for Will. Will shakes his head no. "Sonny …I don't think I can."Sonny's eyes are melted chocolate as he whispers. "Yes…..you can."

Sonny runs his hands along Will's skin. Will closes his eyes and almost purrs. Sonny's hands make his skin tingle. His body thrums with the pure pleasure of having Sonny's hands on his body.

His eyes flick to the door and Sonny's hand bring his eyes to look into his own. "Don't…you look at me….just me."

Sonny's eyes hold him; more imprisoned than anyone else could ever physically hold him. It's impossible to look away as his eyes whisper their love and shower him with passion.

Will can feel his body responding to Sonny; who refuses to be denied. Then the outside world tries to invade Will's consciousness and his eyes begin to wander to the door.

"No baby…look at me…give me what I want…I need it….please."

Will's eyes are drawn back to Sonny's. His body is not his own; it is in Sonny's hands and it responds to his touch until Sonny takes what he wants. He knows just when to take Will's mouth and swallow his cry.

He continues to kiss Will as his body quivers, "thank you", he whispers into Will's ear.

They buckle up their pants and Sonny gets up to throw away the napkins in the bathroom. He turns off the lights and Will sits up abruptly.

"Sonny …can we leave the bathroom light on…I want to see you."

Sonny switches the light on in the bathroom. "Better?" he asks.

Will gives him a small smile, "yes."

Sonny climbs in behind Will and pulls him close. Yet Will feels the same need that Sonny does so he turns around and they end up chest to chest in a tangle of limbs as they both hold each other through the night.

* * *

It is Sunday morning and Justin nervously waits for a phone call. Adrienne and Victor are sitting in the room with him. He hasn't spoken to anyone else for fear that something will happen to the boys if the kidnappers find out.

The phone rings. "Hello….yes, I've dropped the case…..no….no one from Titan has taken the case…..no, I wasn't able to get my hands on the evidence….I need more time.."

Justin looks up at Adrienne and swallows.

"What did they say?" she screeches.

"He said he's going to punish Sonny for my inability to get the evidence, but he'll take into consideration that I dropped the case. I have until tomorrow to get the evidence."

Adrienne runs into Justin's arms. "What are they going to do to my baby?" she cries.

"I don't know Adrienne; but I'm sure we'll find out soon."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Will caresses Sonny's sleeping face; his thumb runs softly along his jaw line and he hugs him softly from behind. He is careful not to wake him up. Sonny's body suddenly tenses and he mumbles something. He reaches out in front of him, finds thin air and calls out , "Will!"; as he sits up.

"I'm right here Sonny." Will tightly squeezes him from behind.

Sonny turns and crushes Will to him.

"You want to talk about it?" asks Will.

"No," Sonny whispers as he lays back down on the bed. He doesn't want to talk about an image of a dead Will. He wants to forget. He doesn't say anything as Will runs his hands along Sonny's body. Sonny turns and pulls Will into his arms and squeezes just a bit too tight; but Will doesn't say a word.

They hear the rattle of a key in the door knob and Will tries to sit up. Sonny's arms tighten to keep him in the circle of his arms. He knows Will is probably uncomfortable with being in his arms in bed in front of these guys; but he can't let go just yet.

Rick, Steven and Julian walk in. Julian has rope in his hands and Rick walks up to the bed. "Your father followed half of our instructions. We need to send him a message to convince him to do the rest. We are taking into consideration that he followed half, so it won't be too bad if you cooperate."

He addresses Will. "We can tie you up and you can stay here as long as you cooperate or we take you to another room. You decide."

"Stay", whispers Sonny. "I'd rather have you here. No matter what they do; I'll be fine if you're with me. Just please don't do anything to piss them off."

Will swallows, "I want to stay here…please."

Julian comes over to Will and Sonny forces himself to let go. Julian pulls Will to the other side of the bed. Sonny watches as his hands carefully tie Will's hands behind his back. His hands seem to linger on Will as he slides his hands down his legs and he ties his ankles together. He gently gags Will. In fact he is so gentle with Will that Sonny watches him with suspicious eyes.

Rick grabs Sonny's arm and leads him to the far wall. Will's eyes never leave Sonny and Sonny's eyes are glued to Will's. There is an invisible line between them and they refuse for it to be broken.

Rick looks over at Steven. "Roll up his jeans to his right leg to his knee."

Steven does as ordered. Rick pulls out his gun and stares at Sonny. "I'm going to shoot you in the calf. It will just be a flesh wound. Don't move; I don't want to shoot you and hit bone. Got it?"

Sonny nods his head; never once breaking eye contact with Will. Will's eyes widen and his body begins to struggle when he hears Rick. Julian and Steven turn to look at Will and they take a step towards him. Sonny nods his head no and continues to pull at Will with his eyes. They can't take him out of the room; he needs him here.

Will understands Sonny's message; his body quiets and his eyes are filled with so much open love that Julian and Steven look away; while Sonny drinks it in.

"Julian take out the camera; Steven hold Sonny so he doesn't flinch."

Sonny can feel Steven's hands on him but his eyes are trained on Will. As long as he has Will; he'll be ok.

Rick doesn't even think twice. He aims and fires within seconds. After the bullet tears through Sonny's leg; Sonny's body jerks. He can feel the burn in his calf and the warmth of the blood sliding down his leg.

Julian closes the camera and Steven tries to help Sonny to the bed. Sonny jerks his arm out of Steven's grasp and limps towards the bed.

His eyes are trained on Will's. It's as if Will is pulling him…carrying him towards the bed. Blood runs down Sonny's leg as he walks; leaving a trail of blood behind him. He just needs to get to Will; if he can get to Will then he can handle everything else.

He gets to the bed and places his hand on Will's shoulder; his hand warms at the contact from Will's body. His eyes turn to Rick. "Is that all? Can we be alone now?"

Rick's eyes look from Sonny to Will with confusion. He was expecting to see them upset, angry, scared. Yet, they're not. "Yes," he answers.

He turns and leaves; taking Steven and Julian with him.

Sonny's hands shake as they take off Will's gag.

"Sonny.."

"Shh…just let me get you untied so that you can help me."

When Will's hands are untied; he unties his own ankles. He runs to the bathroom and grabs the two towels there. He brings them back and presses on the calf; trying to get the bleeding to stop. He's forcing himself not to panic; Sonny needs him.

Will guides Sonny's hands to the wound. "Press down." Will grabs the sheet and begins to tear it into strips.

"You have two holes; so the bullet went in and out. That's good. We don't have anything to disinfect it with; all I can do is wrap it."

"I know Will. Just wrap it and stop the bleeding."

Will wraps it carefully; making sure that it is not too tight. The bleeding stops with the pressure and Will begins to breathe a little easier.

When he finishes; he holds Sonny's face in his hands. "You're so pale…..talk to me Sonny."

"You look pretty pale yourself. Are you ok?"

Will nods his head slightly.

"If you talk to me Will; it will help me. What are you thinking?"

Will bites his lip and looks down.

"No secrets; remember," Sonny reminds him.

"I'm….I'm scared. What if they come back and do something else to you or this gets infected?"

"I'm going to be fine Will."

"You promise?"

Sonny's eyes blanket Will with their warmth. "Yes…I promise."

Sonny prays that he has not just made a promise that will be broken.

* * *

Justin looks at the video sent to him on his phone and blanches. What has he done? Why didn't he think to warn Sonny? He will never forgive himself if he loses him or if Sonny loses Will.

He shakes his head to clear it and he finds Victor and shows him the video.

"I have until tomorrow at 5:00pm or they say they take it a step further."

Adrienne comes into the room. "What happened?" she asks.

Justin tells her; refusing to let her see the video.

He looks at her. "He's going to be ok Adrienne. He was still standing at the end of the video."

"Get them what they want Justin."

"I'm trying…..we should tell Sami and Lucas."

"No," she says. It's too dangerous. If they find out, they'll kill them both."

"Will is their son. The police could help."

"Sami is too unpredictable and they warned you not to tell the police. You know they must have someone there. They'll find out."

"We could tell Roman."

"He will tell Sami. She's his daughter."

Victor steps forward. "I agree Justin; Sami is too unpredictable and this is something we can handle better than the police. Do you want to go by the book or do you want your son back?"

Justin nods his agreement. "Fine…I understand. I need to get back to trying to get my hands on the evidence. Today is Sunday, it only makes it more difficult.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sonny is sitting up on the bed; trying to ignore the pain in his calf. Will is sitting next to him absentmindedly rubbing Sonny's thigh.

"Will, when did you know you loved me?"

"Uhhh…Sonny, I'm not really good at this. You know that."

"I need to think about something else. Come on…..please."

"Ok, then you tell me when you knew you loved me."

Sonny smiles and gets a faraway look. "When we met; I knew there was something there. I know that sounds weird; because you were with Gabi. But there just was…. I decided that having you as my friend was better than not having you at all," he smiles to himself.

"Then when I saw you struggling to admit to yourself who you really were; I started falling in love with you bit by bit as I saw your courage. I got to know you more and more and saw how kind, smart, forgiving, funny and amazing you are. The more I knew you… the more I fell in love with you. So many times; I wanted to reach over and just hold your hand…run my fingers through your hair…..hold you. I can't tell you how many times I stopped myself from kissing you."

He runs his finger along Will's thigh. "I just wanted to be there for you."

"You were Sonny."

"Do you remember that night that you kissed Neil?"

Will blushes, "yes."

"That was the night I knew I had it bad. When you got up to play bear pong with him; I wanted to snatch you back when you got up. I could see the way he was looking at you and I wanted to punch that look right off his face. Ohh. God! And then when I saw you kissing him; I thought my heart was being ripped out."

"I'm sorry."

Sonny smiles, "don't be. You needed to do things your way. But I won't lie and say that I didn't want to snatch you out of his arms and get violent with him."

"I'm glad you didn't. I'm not sure I could have handled that at the time."

"The night of the explosion…..when I couldn't find you…I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think of anything else….I couldn't do anything else until I found you. I needed to know that you were ok. My world felt like it was upside down and nothing else mattered except finding you."

"Then when you did; we got in a fight", Will says sadly.

"Yes, but I got to taste you that day and I know that there was a lot more going on that day than just that kiss."

He leans his head against the wall and smiles to himself. "I will embarrass myself completely and tell you that that day you first kissed me; that day when you stopped running away from me. That is the day that I fell head over heals in love with you. I feel under your spell and have stayed there ever since. Even before we had our first official date, I was already in love with you."

Sonny turns and looks into Will's eyes, "have I freaked you out?"

Will leans over and kisses him. "No, you've made me feel very special and loved."

"You know for someone who has a hard time expressing his feelings; sometimes you say the most wonderful things."

Will shrugs his shoulders, "yeah, when I am not messing up and saying the worst possible thing."

"As long as it is how you feel Will; I want to hear it."

Will says nothing.

"Come on Will…help me forget….talk to me."

Will looks down at his hands and moves away from Sonny. "You always scared me Sonny. I felt what you felt at the beginning. But I didn't understand it and I didn't want to. But I couldn't walk away; so I took your friendship…..I needed it. Remember that day you gave me the coffee for life card and I put my arms around you to get it….that was the first time that I had to force myself to let you go…I wanted to kiss you so bad….but you were my friend and it didn't make sense and I was just so scared."

Sonny chuckles, "I'm glad I wasn't alone that day. When you had your arms around me….I had to remind myself to breathe. It just felt so right."

Will shrugs, "It did….it felt so right that it scared me out of my mind. Then my dad came in and started in on me and I was just even more confused."

Will looks at Sonny and his eyes well up. "I don't know what you want to hear. "

"There is nothing wrong that you can say Will. I just want to hear your truth."

Will is agitated and he raises his voice and starts talking so fast that Sonny is powerless but to hang on to his every word.

"I don't know Sonny! I don't know when I fell in love with you. Do you want to hear that I think I am out of my mind because I think I have loved you for forever. I have loved you my whole life and I was just too busy pretending to be someone else to notice. I have loved you my whole life and I feel like I started to live the day you came into my life. I've dreamed about you but in my dreams I couldn't see your face and now I look back and I can see you so clearly that I feel stupid for not having seen it before. I don't understand why you love me and I don't care because I'll take it even if I don't deserve it. Don't ask me when I started loving you Sonny! Ask me when I didn't!"

Will covers his mouth and is breathing hard. He gets up and goes to the other side of the room; facing away from Sonny.

"Come back here Will", Sonny croaks.

Sonny can see Will's shoulders moving rapidly as he breathes harshly and his hand is still over his mouth. He doesn't turn around or move to come back to Sonny. "Don't make me get up Will; come here."

Will turns around and walks back to Sonny. "I'm sorry."

Sonny is confused, "why….were you lying to me just now?"

Will shakes his head no.

Sonny shakes his head, "and I repeat...for someone that has a hard time expressing his feelings; sometimes you say the most wonderful things."

Will's eyes widen. Sonny knows Will thinks he's said the wrong thing; but it was the perfect thing to say. The perfect thing for Will to say.

"I love you Will Horton….and I happen to think that you are more right than I could ever be. I have loved you for forever and I will love you for forever."

He smiles, "now that you remind me…I remember seeing you in my dreams….how could I have forgotten."

He kisses Will with a sweet gentleness. "You don't understand why I love you….you think you don't deserve my love. For me…..not loving you is impossible. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I will never let you go."

"I…I…" Will takes a deep shaky breath. "I love you Sonny…just don't leave me….I can't go back to being without you. It doesn't work too well for me."

"You just try getting rid of me….I'll fight you tooth and nail."

* * *

Will wakes up the next morning to Sonny moaning. He did not sleep most of the night. He'd gotten Sonny to eat a little and drink some water. He'd gotten Sonny to sleep, but Will had been afraid to close his eyes until exhaustion had gotten the best of him.

He now sits up and tries to wake Sonny up. When he touches Sonny's face; his heart begins to race. Sonny is hot…he's got a fever and he knows that's not good.

"Sonny…Sonny open your eyes."

Sonny's eyes open. They are a little glazed and unfocused.

"Sonny…you have a fever. We need to get you to a doctor soon. We at least need to get you some medicine."

Will runs to the door and pounds on it. "Julian…Julian! I need to talk to you."

There is a jangle of the door knob being opened and Julian opens the door. "What's wrong Will?"

Will knows asking for a doctor is not going to happen; so he asks for what he thinks he can get. "Sonny's running a fever. We need medicine and a disinfectant and towels…please."

Julian takes out his phone from his back pocket and checks something. He looks at Will. "I'll be back."

Will goes to sit next to Sonny. He grabs a pillow and takes off the pillowcase, folds it, wets it and puts it on his forehead. Sonny pulls Will to him. "Why did you ask Julian?" he asks.

Will shrugs his shoulders. "He seems the nicest."

Minutes later Julian comes back in. He looks at Will uncomfortably and shifts his weight back and forth. "I can get you what you want, but I want something in return."

His eyes harden and his hands fist. "I want to make something clear. I'm not gay…but..but…I want you to kiss me…a real kiss…as payment. I'll go get the stuff and you can tell me if you still want it."

He turns and walks out…leaving a stunned Will staring after him.

Will looks down at Sonny to see if he heard and Sonny's glaring face is all Will needs as an answer.

"No." Sonny rasps out.

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"That son of a b!tch!" Sonny glares at Will. "Don't even think about it!"

Will's mind races; thinking about possibilities and choices. He sits down next to Sonny on the bed.

"Sonny-_"

"No."

"You need the medicine."

"I can wait. My dad and Uncle Vic will get us out of here."

"You need the medicine now….you're really hot…what if you get worse?"

Sonny's eyes widen. "You want to kiss him…."

Will signs, "you must really be sick because you're getting delusional. You know better than that. No, I don't want to kiss him; but you need the medicine. I would kiss the devil himself if it would get you what you needed…Listen, I have an idea. He always carries his phone in his back pocket. I think I can get the phone while I kiss him."

"No…no…no. If you get caught, they could kill you… It doesn't matter; because you are NOT kissing him."

Will reaches out and touches Sonny's cheek. It's so hot…he grabs the folded up pillowcase and takes it to run under cold water. He brings it back and places it on Sonny's forehead. The look on his face makes Sonny's blood run cold.

"Will….don't do it…I'll be fine without the medicine and my dad could have already figured out a plan."

Will worries his lip and swallows as he holds Sonny's eyes. "I'm not willing to take that chance Sonny."

Sonny's breathing becomes harsher in anger. "No!"

"I'm not asking you. I'm doing it."

Sonny turns his head away. He remembers Neil kissing Will….oh God! This will be so much worse.

"Please understand Sonny. It's not like I want to do this…please let me do this for you….for us…"

Sonny can hear the anxiety, fear and worry in Will's voice; but the thought of someone else kissing him….he turns around and reaches out to touch Will's lips.

"I promise you Sonny….when his lips touch mine…I will be wishing they were yours. "

Sonny curses and reaches out to grab Will's shirt to pull him down. "Kiss me," he whispers harshly.

Will kisses Sonny with a loving reassurance. Sonny deepens the kiss to invade Will's mouth; claiming him…leaving an imprint of himself behind. "You remember me when you're kissing him….promise?"

"I promise," Will breathes.

"Will…if you don't think you can take the phone without him noticing…promise me you won't try."

"I promise."

Will fleetingly kisses Sonny's cheek. "I love you Sonny. I love you so much."

He moves to the end of the bed and checks Sonny's calf. "Does it hurt?"

"It's ok..not too bad."

Will decides to wait for the disinfectant before he uncovers the wound. He lays down next to Sonny and kisses the side of his neck. He can feel the heat coming off of him and he can't control the fear that seems to be choking him.

They hear someone at the door. Will tries to sit up but Sonny grabs his shirt and Will understands. He remains laying next to Sonny as the door opens and Julian walks in.

Sonny takes Will's hand and squeezes so hard that Will winces. Julian locks the door and walks over to the bed. He holds out the bag and Sonny forces himself to let go of Will.

Will sits up. Julian clears his throat. "I got you the medicine for the fever, towels, disinfectant and I also got you some sterile bandages. Do you want them?"

Will stands up. "Yes." He reaches for the bag, looks inside and places it on the bed.

Will can't stop the next words from escaping his mouth. "If you're not gay…..why do you want to kiss me?"

"Does it matter? Do you want that bag or not"

Will nods his head yes.

Julian reaches for him, but Will shakes his head no. "Not here….can we go in there." Will nods towards the bathroom. "Please", he says glancing at Sonny.

Julian walks partway to the doorway of the bathroom and waits for Will to follow.

"Will….please…..don't go," Sonny whispers.

Will leans down and kisses Sonny with an uncontrolled desperateness. He whispers into Sonny's ear. "Close your eyes Sonny. Close your eyes and remember my first kiss; when you fell head over heels in love with me. Remember that until I come back." Will looks into Sonny's dark eyes and then follows Julian.

Sonny's tortured eyes follow Will until he reaches Julian and he continues to follow them with his eyes until he can't see Will anymore. He tries to get up but his body won't do what it's told. He closes his eyes and remembers their first kiss outside the Pub. If he can just keep that in his head; he'll be alright.

Will stands against the wall and Julian takes the few steps toward him. "I want the kind of kiss you'd give him…do you understand Will?"

"Yes."

As Julian leans in; Will closes his eyes and thinks of Sonny. Julian's lips cover Will's and the taste is all wrong; it is bitter and harsh. But Will remembers what he needs to do, so he thinks of Sonny and deepens the kiss. His hands tentatively go to Julian's back and Julian groans as he pulls Will closer to him; running his hands along Will's body.

Will forces himself to allow it and lowers his hands to search for the phone. He feels the outline of the phone and presses himself onto Julian as he slips the phone out of the pocket. Julian's mouth is demanding and Will breathes through his panic.

"You taste so sweet", Julian says as he grabs Will by the neck and delves deeper into his mouth.

He groans once more and Will can feel Julian's erection against his body as his arms lower to wrap around Will's waist and press into him. Will slips the phone into his own back pocket and steps back from Julian.

"You…you said a kiss. That was more than a kiss."

Julian's breathing is ragged and there is clear desire in his eyes. He nods his head and quickly walks out of the bathroom and keeps walking until he's at the door, he unlocks it and walks out.

Will walks out of the bathroom; flushed and trembling. "Give me your dad's number."

He texts Justin; "This is Will and Sonny. Track this phone. You need to come fast." He hits send and takes the phone to the bathroom. He turns off the volume and vibrate and wedges the phone under the cabinet; so that it can't be seen.

He then turns on the water and washes his face and lips repeatedly. He can't get Julian's taste out of his mouth; he feels like he's drowning. He takes a deep breath and walks back out to Sonny. He gets the medicine out and has Sonny take some.

"Will, look at me."

Will's turbulent ocean blue eyes look into Sonny's honeyed worried gaze. "You ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just let me look at your leg and re-bandage it."

Sonny pushes his anger away and focuses on Will. It warms his heart that Will looks so lost at having kissed Julian.

"First, come here." Sonny pulls him down and gently take's Will's lips. A gentle reminder of who he is and where he belongs.

Will clutches at Sonny; needing to feel grounded. He feels like he's lost at sea and the waves are dragging him under.

Sonny ends the kiss and takes Will's face. Dark honeyed brown eyes hold Will in a trance…soothing him…pulling him in from the rough waters of the sea. His eyes embrace Will until he comes onto the shore. Sonny won't let him go until those beautiful turbulent ocean blue eyes turn to a summer blue sky.

Will smiles and kisses Sonny lightly and Sonny lets him go. Will moves to Sonny's calf and starts to carefully unwrap it."Does it hurt?"

"It's not too bad. How does it look?"

"It's red, but it's not swollen."

Will takes out the disinfectant and puts a towel underneath Sonny's leg. "This is going to sting Sonny."

He pours it over the wound and Sonny hisses and arches his back. Will takes the sterile bandages Julian brought and rewraps the wound.

"I'm going to check the phone," he whispers.

He goes to the bathroom and there is a text. "Hang in there. Be there ASAP." Will checks the time; it's 11:45am.

He goes back and tells Sonny about the text. About an hour later, Julian comes in with a tray of food.

Will unconsciously takes Sonny's hand and leans toward him. Sonny squeezes gently and pulls him closer.

"Will…can I talk to you privately in the bathroom?" Julian asks.

"No." Sonny answers.

"Sonny, it's ok." Will's eyes are wary.

Sonny shakes his head no. He struggles to sit up and Will helps him. Sonny glares at Julian, "it is not going to happen. I'll scream for Rick. Do you want him to find out?" he threatens.

"I was talking to Will", Julian glares back at Sonny.

"Can you give us a minute Julian?" asks Will.

Julian walks to the door to give them some privacy.

"Sonny you told me not to piss them off. You're pissing him off."

"Will, I have a feeling I don't have to worry about that guy shooting you."

Sonny grabs Will's hand again. "I swear to you; if you get off this bed right now I am going to find a way to follow you."

Julian repeats himself from the doorway; when Will looks at him but doesn't answer. "Will, can I speak to you privately?"

Will runs his hand through his hair. "No, no you can't. If you have something to say to me; you can say it in front of Sonny."

Julian continues to glare at Sonny. He looks at Will. "Did you take my phone Will?"

Will stares at him, "no."

Julian returns Will's stare and his eyes search Will's with an uncomfortable scrutiny. He finally turns and leaves the room without saying anything further.

"Thank you Will. I wouldn't have been able to handle a second time."

Will kisses Sonny. " I wouldn't have been able to handle it either; but I think he just wanted to ask me about the phone."

Sonny lays back down, "maybe…but I wouldn't even have been able to handle seeing you walk away from me with him."

Will tenderly lays his hand on Sonny's brow."Do you think he believed me", Will whispers.

"I don't know, " answers Sonny.

"Maybe he went to warn Rick," worries Will.

"He might have. We'll just have to wait and find out."

They wait…they wait not knowing what is to come.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

The waiting stretches out and they begin to relax. Will continues to run the pillowcase under cold water and brings it back to try and cool off Sonny. He gives Sonny another dosage of medicine. His fever does seem to have come down some. He feels much cooler than he did in the morning.

They hear shouts coming from outside the door. Sonny sits up. "Help me up; we need to get in the bathroom. At least we won't be out in the open."

Will almost carries Sonny into the bathroom in his rush. He props him up against the far wall and goes to the door.

"Don't you dare go back in there and leave me in here."

Will turns and looks at him. " I could try and stop them if they get in the room."

Sonny starts to panic."Will, we stay together…...please."

They hear a gunshot and Will turns back to the door.

Sonny takes a step towards Will and starts to fall. Will rushes over and catches him.

Sonny clutches at him. "Together…ok….together…..we stay together."

Sonny looks like he's freaking out and Will doesn't like seeing him like this.

"Ok….ok…together…..we stay together."

Will helps Sonny to stand and he leans him back up against the wall. He then places his body between him and the door.

Sonny struggles with him." Get behind me."

Will gives him an incredulous look. " Are you serious? You're hurt. Come on, Sonny. Don't be dense."

Moments later the door to the room is broken in. "Sonny? Will? We're here to help."

Will moves to go to the door and Sonny grabs at him. "We don't know for sure", Sonny whispers.

"I know that Sonny, but I have to go find out. I'll stay in the doorway so you can see me."

"We're here", Will answers as he pushes at Sonny to lean against the wall and walks to the door.

Will walks to the doorway and finds two men with guns. "Who are you?

"We were sent by Victor Kiriakis."

Will goes back into the bathroom and helps Sonny to walk out.

"Where are Rick and his men?" asks Will.

"There was only one man here and he's dead now."

"We need to get Sonny to a doctor."

"Of course….lets go." He looks at Sonny. "Your father is waiting in the car."

He tries to help Sonny, but Sonny leans on Will and refuses his help. They walk out of the room and they see Rick shot; laying on the floor.

"Are you sure he's dead?" asks Will.

"Yes, he's dead", answers one of them.

"There were two others. Where are they?" asks Will.

"I don't know. He was the only one here when we got here. Maybe the other two were just out or got wind that we were on our way," he answers.

Will almost half carries Sonny up the stairs and out of the building. They somehow make it outside; where Justin rushes out to help.

"Sonny!"

"Dad."

Will shifts Sonny, "he has a fever..we need to get him to a hospital."

Justin hugs his sons and nods. "Ok, let go. "

* * *

They take Sonny into the emergency room and the nurses don't allow anyone else to go with him. Will sits in the waiting room with Justin and Adrienne sitting across from him. He can feel Adrienne's cold stare and he gets up and walks away.

Nurse Maxine walks out a few minutes later and walks up to Will. "Would you be so kind as to go in there and tell your boyfriend to behave?"

Will looks confused.

"He's asking for you and won't let us do our job. Come with me."

Will follows her into a room and Sonny is struggling to sit up when Will walks in.

"Sonny, what are you doing?"

"Getting my way", he smiles.

He holds out his hand and Will walks up to him.

Nurse Maxine looks at Sonny. "Will you behave now?"

"Yes ma'am, " Sonny says saucily.

She smiles; asks them what happened and what they did to the wound. She looks at Will, "you did a good job honey."

Sonny's calf is cleaned, stitched and wrapped. He is given something to fight infection and given something to fight the fever once Will tells them what he gave Sonny.

Nurse Maxine takes his temperature. "How hot was he before Will?"

Will touches Sonny's forehead. "He only feels warm now, before he was really hot."

"Well, I would agree with you. He is only slightly warm now. That is good," she smiles.

She looks at Sonny, "he took good care of you."

Sonny smiles as he holds Will's hand. "Yes, he did."

Sonny is taken to a regular room. The doctor wants him to spend at least one night in the hospital. Once Sonny is settled and the nurses leave Will slides through the door into Sonny's room. He sits next to a sleeping Sonny; softly running his fingers through his hair. He still only feels slightly warm now and Will smiles in his relief.

Justin and Adrienne walk into the room and Will looks up. He stands; unsure of what to do.

Sonny's eyes open and he smiles, "mom...dad."

They both come over and give Sonny a hug and a kiss as Dr. Cameron walks in.

"Hi Sonny, how are you feeling?"

"Better …how's my leg."

"You guys did a good job taking care of it. The fever you had is under control right now. The bullet did tear through a lot of muscle…..Sonny, you may be left with a limp. You're going to have to work with a physical therapist. The sooner you start…the better your chances."

"You mean a permanent limp?" asks Sonny.

"Yes, but we'll start physical therapy tomorrow and think positively."

"When can he go home?" asks Adrienne.

"Tomorrow morning."

Will is standing in the corner of the room. Dr. Cameron turns to him. "You look exhausted. You should go home and get some rest. You have also been through a lot Will."

"Can I stay?"

"I won't force you to go home Will," says the Dr., "but Sonny does need to rest. I'll be giving him something to help him sleep."

Adrienne sits in the chair next to Sonny's bed and takes Sonny's hand.

"I'll wait outside," whispers Will.

"Will…", Sonny calls.

"You should spend some time with your parents," Will smiles.

Sonny's eyes follow Will out the door. Not wanting him to leave, but not wanting to push his luck with his mom. The last thing he needs is for her to start making Will feel like he has to leave his room permanently. Will will come back in….he's sure.

Will walks out of the room and looks back at the door. He's so tired …..he needs a shower and a change of clothes but he can't even consider leaving right now.

Maybe Mrs. Kirakis will leave and then he can slip back into Sonny's room. He rolls his eyes, "yeah good luck with that Will," he mutters to himself.

He waits an hour and peaks into the room. Mrs. Kiriakis is asleep in the chair holding Sonny's hand. Sonny is asleep and he looks like he is resting comfortably. Mr. Kiriakis is sitting in another chair and is smiling at Will. Will smiles back, relieved that he seems to be ok with him being in the room.

Will leans back against the wall and slides down to the floor next to the door. He sits there watching Sonny sleep; happy to simply be in the same room with him.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's morning and the therapist comes into Sonny's room. Sonny opens his eyes to find his mom sitting next to him. His eyes search the room and his disappointment at not seeing Will weighs him down.

"Morning sweetie."

"Morning mom."

They both look at the young woman standing at the foot of the bed. "Hi, my name is Mandy and I'm going to help you today to stretch out your leg."

"Why?" asks Sonny.

"Your muscles were damaged and we need them to stretch out. We need your leg to stretch out straight so that you can walk normally. "

Justin comes to the door and quietly stands there and watches. Mandy pulls back the sheet. Sonny's right leg is bent as it lays to the side. Mandy takes Sonny's leg and bends it further slowly. Sonny flinches; but says nothing. She starts to straighten it and as soon as she hits about 90 degrees Sonny stops her.

"Stop….that hurts."

"Sonny…we need to stretch it out as much as you can."

"That's it; that is as much as it will go."

"Ok," she says as she bends it again and tries to straighten it. She works his leg several times and Sonny stops her as soon as she hits 90 degrees each time.

Justin frowns from the doorway. It's not like Sonny not to push himself.

Mandy looks up. "Someone needs to do this at least twice a day at home. He'll come here every other day to work with one of us here at the hospital."

"I'll do it," Adrienne smiles.

Sonny looks up; but says nothing. "Where is Will?" he thinks.

Mandy leaves and Justin comes in with a bag. "I brought you some clothes you had at the mansion. The nurse will be in with your release papers in a few minutes and then we can leave."

Sonny wants to tell them that he's not going to the mansion. That he's going home with Will; but without Will here, he remains quiet.

He stalls when the nurse walks in hoping that Will will show up.

"Dad, do you know where my phone is? Did they happen to find it?"

Justin takes out Sonny's phone from his pocket. "Victor's men found your phone and Will's. I already gave Will his back."

Sonny smiles relieved. He takes the phone and calls Will. It goes straight to voice mail and Sonny's hands shake as he puts the phone down.

"Is something wrong Sonny?" asks Justin.

"No, no everything is fine."

* * *

They get to the mansion and the day drags on. Adrienne tries to stretch Sonny's leg and has the same success as Mandy.

"Leave it alone mom…that is as far as it will go."

"Sonny the more you stretch it out; the more likely we can get you to where you need to be."

"I don't care about my leg right now."

"That's not like you Sonny. Do you want to be left with a limp?"

"No! No I don't."

"Then we need to stretch out your leg."

"I want to be left alone mom."

"I don't understand you Sonny."

"I'm sorry. Please, just leave me alone for a bit."

Adrienne shakes her head and walks out of the room.

Sonny's eyes get sadder as the day passes. He continues to call Will; but it goes straight to voice mail. His head will not be quiet and he can't stop from thinking. "Where is Will?...you may be left with a limp….does he care?...you may be left with a limp…..who wants a boyfriend with a limp…I wouldn't even be able to keep up with the baby…..he loves me….where is he?...you may be left with a limp…."

His thoughts are interrupted when Adrienne comes in the room.

"Sonny, it's time for dinner." Adrienne walks in with a tray.

Sonny looks up, "I'm not hungry."

"Ok, well lets try stretching you out again then."

Adrienne sits on the bed and Sonny stops her every time when his leg gets to about 90 degrees. Justin stands at the door unnoticed and watches. Adrienne finishes and gets up. She looks up and notices Justin. "Hi honey, I'll let you boys catch up." She smiles and gives them each a hug and kiss before walking out of the room.

Justin nods at the untouched tray. "You're not hungry?"

"No."

"What's wrong Sonny? Talk to me."

Sonny licks his lips and looks down. "Dad…..where's Will?"

"He hasn't come to see you?" Justin asks confused.

"No…I haven't seen him since he walked out of my room last night and left. I called him, but he doesn't answer…..Do you think that it's because of my leg?"

"Sonny, do you really believe that?"

"No…I don't know."

"Will didn't leave the hospital last night Sonny. He slipped into your room once your mom was asleep and stayed by the doorway and watched you sleep all night. He was exhausted and I sent him home this morning. I told him he could come see you here. Your mom had already decided to bring you here. Maybe he's still sleeping."

"No…it's already 5:00. He'd be up by now. Wait…..Uncle Vic's men only got one of the men. The other two are still out there. What if one of the other two…"

"No Sonny. Victor's men got the guy in charge; the other two were just following orders. Besides, I went and spoke to Viall today. He's relieved that Victor is not seeking revenge for taking you. Now, that he doesn't have you in his hands as leverage; he is leaving us alone as long as no one from Titan takes the case against him and we won't. I am sure he already has his own men trying to get the evidence against him."

Sonny starts to try and get out of bed. "Something could still be wrong with Will."

"Sonny …don't. I'll go check on him."

"I'll go with you."

"No Sonny, I'll bring him back with me. I'm sure he's fine."

"Ok, but go now dad….please."

"Ok, I'll go now." Justin quickly leaves the room.

Sonny watches his father leave the room and fists his hands in the sheets. He grabs his phone and calls Will again. It goes straight to voicemail again. He closes his eyes and he can't help remembering Will's voice screaming his name.

"No..he's fine…he's fine."

* * *

Justin knocks on the apartment door and is almost surprised to see Will open the door.

"Hi Will."

"How's Sonny?"

"He's fine; but he was worried about you. He asked me to come check on you."

"Can you tell him I'm ok?"

"Why don't you tell him? I'll drive you there."

"I….I can't"

"Why?"

Will sticks his hands in his pockets and walks away from Justin.

"You know Will…he thinks maybe you mind that he may have a limp."

Will's head snaps up. "That's stupid."

Justin smiles, "I agree….I know you love my son and I know you want to be there with him. That is pretty obvious to me. So what is going on?"

Will signs, "Mrs. Kiriakis said I wasn't welcome at the mansion."

"What! Wait…what did she say exactly?"

"She said that I shouldn't go to the mansion because Sonny needed to rest."

Justin closes his eyes. "Why didn't you answer Sonny's calls?"

"Because then I'd have to tell him what she said and I didn't want to upset him right now."

"Will, he's already very upset. How long did you think you could keep stalling him?"

"I was trying to figure that out. Do you have any ideas?"

"Yes, I do…come on….I'm taking you to the mansion."

Will bites his lip and does not move.

"Will, Sonny needs you right now; believe me."

They stare at each other for a few seconds until Will grabs his keys and phone and walks out the door.

Justin follows him and closes the door. "This is not going to be good", he thinks.

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Justin walks into Sonny's room at the mansion. "Is Will ok?" Sonny asks anxiously.

"Yes, he's right outside your door. I asked him to give me a minute to explain."

"Explain what?"

"Sonny, I want to remind you that your mother loves you."

"I know that dad. Why are you reminding me?"

"She told Will not to come see you here….that you needed your rest."

"What!"

"I'm sure she thought she was doing what was best for you."

"Will! Get in here!"

Will opens the door and walks in. Their eyes lock and they stare at each other. Justin quietly leaves the room.

"Come here," Sonny rasps out.

Will walks over to the bed and sits down next to Sonny. Sonny pulls him toward him and they hug. They hold onto each other until both of their bodies finally relax after a long day.

"Why did you listen to her?"

"She's your mom Sonny."

"Why didn't you at least answer my calls?"

"We said no more lies and I didn't want you to be upset about what your mom said."

"I was upset anyway Will. You weren't with me…I thought…."

"I know what you thought. Your dad told me. That was stupid Sonny."

"What was I supposed to think? How long were you just not going to see me? Did you think I would be ok with that? How many days and nights was I supposed to be without you?"

"I was trying to figure that all out when your dad showed up at the apartment." Will says as he glances at the door.

Sonny notices and his eyes harden. He knows Will is waiting for his mom to come in and kick him out or something. "I want to go home. I never even wanted to come here, but you weren't there to take me home. You'll help me; if I go home…right?"

Will smiles; relieved, "Yes."

"Hand me my crutches. They're against the wall."

Will gets up and hands Sonny the crutches.

"How did you get here?"

"Your dad drove me."

"My car's still at the coffee house. It's ok; he'll drive us back."

Sonny and Will get to the living room and Adrienne looks up; surprised to see Will.

Justin takes a deep breath and waits.

"I'm going home. Dad, can you drive us?"

"Yes, of course."

"Sonny our home is your home. You are home," Adrienne says.

"No. I'm not."

"You can't leave Sonny. Who will help you?"

"I will", Will says from behind Sonny.

Adrienne looks at Sonny and sees the anger in his eyes, "Sonny-"

"You had no right mom; none. He was kinder than I will ever be. Don't ever tell Will what he can or cannot do again."

"Sonny, you don't understand. I was just trying to do what was best for you."

"He's what's best for me! If you love me, then you will understand that. If you were hurt….who would you want at your side mom?"

Adrienne's eyes go to a silent Justin.

"Well for me that answer is Will. Did you know that the only reason he was taken by the kidnappers was because he wouldn't let them take me? Did you know that he got punished because he was trying to stop them from punishing me? That he …that he risked his life to get me medicine and to get that phone that got us rescued?"

Adrienne pales and her eyes widen. "I'm sorry….no…I didn't know."

"Dad, can you please drive us now please?"

Adrienne takes a step towards her son. "Stay here Sonny…Will, you're welcome to visit Sonny….or…or you can stay here with him."

"No", Sonny says coldly. He turns with his crutches and heads towards the door. "Come on Will….lets go home."

* * *

Will opens the door to the apartment and Sonny heads towards the bed. Justin taps Will on the shoulder.

"I need to show you how to stretch out his leg. He wouldn't stretch it more than about 90 degrees for the therapist or Adrienne today. Maybe….maybe you can get more out of him."

Justin walks into the apartment, "Sonny before I leave I need to show Will how to stretch out your leg."

"Is that necessary?"

"Yes," Will says.

"Will, the therapist said this has to be done at least twice a day."

Justin sits on the bed next to Sonny and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Sonny, your mother loves you."

"I know that, but what she did was wrong."

"Yes, it was and I am sure she will figure that out if she hasn't already."

Justin bends Sonny's leg and tries to stretch it out. Sonny asks him to stop and Will's voice taunts him. "You have got to be kidding me. You can do better than that Sonny."

Sonny looks at Will, but Will's eyes are on Justin; who gets up off the bed and allows Will to take his spot. Will bends Sonny's leg and as he gets to 90 degrees Sonny asks him to stop.

"Stop Will..that hurts."

Will's left hand slides up to Sonny's thigh and he tantalizingly leaves it there resting. His blue eyes capture Sonny's and Sonny becomes entranced ….unable to look away. "Come on Sonny….you can take more…..give me more', he whispers.

Sonny's breath hitches and Will continues to slowly stretch out his leg until it is at about 130 degrees.

"Stop," Sonny gasps.

Will bends it again and stretches it several times getting the same results. Justin smiles as he stands behind Will, unnoticed by either boy.

Justin clears his throat, "I'll just walk myself out."

Both boys snap out of their trance and look up guiltily. "Thank you", they both utter.

As soon as Justin closes the door Sonny pulls Will to him. "I missed you."

They kiss ; breathing….tasting….savoring….sinking into each other.

Sonny unbuttons Will's shirt and slides it off his shoulders. Will pulls Sonny's shirt over his head in one motion. Their hands grab at each other; feeling like it has been days instead of hours in their time apart. Will's mouth fastens on Sonny's neck and he works his way down to his chest; leaving a trail of kisses and sensitive skin.

Sonny tries to kick off his shoes and whimpers at the pain. Will jumps away from him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just tried to kick my shoes off and it hurt. I'm fine….come back," he says as he sits up and reaches for Will.

"No, wait; I don't think this is a good idea. You're going to hurt your leg."

"No, I won't."

Will indecisively looks at Sonny. He eventually comes down, leans over him and unbuckles Sonny's belt. He carefully takes his shoes off and completely undresses him.

"Your turn," Sonny says huskily.

"No," Will says as he lowers his head to Sonny's navel. He licks him; gently sucking his skin.

"Will, I want more tonight. I want to be inside you tonight….please. It's been four days too long."

"You'll be inside my mouth…that's inside me," he says as he lowers his mouth.

"Will, you know what I want."

"No, not until a doctor says it's ok."

"Oh my God, I can't believe you're saying no to me."

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Will smiles and raises his head to kiss Sonny lightly on the lips. "I'm not saying no to you. I'm saying …not that way and you know it's because I love you and not because I don't want you."

Sonny closes his eyes and rolls his head back on the pillow as he lets out a huff. "I have an appointment with the therapist tomorrow. You're coming with me so that you can hear someone say that it's ok."

Will grins, "ok…..but for now…" Will gently bends both of Sonny's legs a little more. He kisses Sonny's knees and his mouth slowly, inch by inch lowers to his thighs. Will is careful to make sure that no trace of pain crosses Sonny's face.

He runs his hands along Sonny's thighs and settles himself between his legs. His mouth licks its way around the short dark curls nestling him; using his teeth to lightly nip his skin. His mouth hovers over Sonny; teasing him. Sonny starts to move his hips to get closer to Will's mouth; but Will clamps his hands on his hips to stop him.

Will's finger lightly trails around the head of Sonny's erection. His finger smears Sonny's precum and lightly presses down as he runs along the length of his pulsing erection. He lowers his head and breathes in Sonny's arousal. It is an aphrodisiac and he feels himself harden even more against his jeans. His breath blows against Sonny and his erection twitches as Will smiles. He runs his lips along its velvety soft hardness and Sonny begs.

"Damn it Will….I'm going to cum without you even getting your mouth on me…..please."

Will opens his mouth; slowly taking him into his mouth. He loves Sonny's taste; it seems like he's always tasting him for the first time and at the same time it seems like a favorite treat he's always had.

Sonny looks down at Will and groans at how good it feels to be in his mouth. He's warm and welcoming; he can feel Will's tongue running along his head. Will's hand holds him at the base and squeezes as his mouth slides up and down.

Will looks up and stares into Sonny's eyes as he sucks and his tongue presses. Will's eyes are so carnal, so raw, so unshuttered that Sonny trembles from their penetrating gaze.

This is what it feels like to be truly loved and wanted….he knows that without doubt. Will's eyes spark blue fire as their heat warm him more than any fever ever could.

Sonny's hand grasps Will's hair; but he doesn't set the pace. He allows Will to do that; he luxuriates in his touch….. happily remaining in his mercy and breathing through his pleasure.

Will takes him in deeper and Sonny clenches his jaw against the pleasure. He feels devoured….so wanted…so desired….that it is almost inconceivable. Will's eyes hide nothing behind their crystal blue clarity and Sonny is humbled and overwhelmed by it all.

"Oh my god Will!" he screams as his body reaches its limit and he closes his eyes as bliss overtakes him.

His hands remain clutching Will's hair and Will seems in no rush to move.

Sonny finally opens his eyes and sits up. He reaches over eagerly to undo Will's pants and Will gets up and smiles at Sonny. "I'll wait till tomorrow….I don't mind."

"I do mind…..I want you…I'll chase you around the fre*ken room Will."

"Why are you making this a big deal? "

Sonny looks at Will's crotch where he can clearly see his aroused state. He raises an eyebrow.

Will grins, "I'll go take a cold shower."

Sonny licks his lips. "Will, I won't move ….I promise."

"You will break that promise…and you and I both know it."

Sonny has a sheepish look and blushes. "Fine…then please let me have you like you just had me. Don't treat me like I'm broken Will. It's only my leg that's hurt. I promise you my mouth is just fine."

Will walks over to stand between Sonny's legs; who's still sitting on the bed. Sonny smiles and places his hands on Will's waist; while his head leans on Will's flat stomach. He breathes in Will's scent and sucks him gently along the waistband of his pants.

His hands slowly unzip him and slide his pants and boxers down. Will steps out of them and Sonny's nose flares as he breathes. He can smell Will's arousal and it penetrates him until it is all he can smell.

Sonny licks him and slowly twirls his tongue around Will's head; running his tongue slowly down the spine of his length. "You taste so good."

Will's fingers dig into Sonny's shoulders and his head falls back as he groans.

Sonny draws out Will's pleasure….he gently takes his balls and pulls…..massages…holds him as only he can. He then quietly grabs some lube from the drawer right next to him. Will is so in the moment that he's not even aware of Sonny squeezing some on his finger. His mouth continues to work Will as his finger teases Will 's entrance.

Will's knees bend and he opens his eyes. "What !" he gasps.

Sonny's mouth lets go of Will. "I want to remind you where I'll be tomorrow", he says as he slips his finger in. Will groans and digs his nails into Sonny's shoulders. Sonny teases Will…slowly going in and out. He slips in a second finger and curves them just slightly as he goes in as deep as he can. Will moans and clutches onto Sonny for dear life. Sonny increases the pace of his fingers as his mouth sucks harder and moves faster.

"Sonny!" Will screams.

Sonny holds him up and then guides him down as he lays them both on the bed.

"That was so not fair", Will mumbles into Sonny's neck.

"I never claimed to be a fair person", Sonny chuckles.

"That left me wanting more Sonny."

"That's what I wanted," he says with a gleam in his eye. "I'm hoping you keep wanting more until you get more." Sonny says as he kisses the breath right out of him.

They cuddle for a while until Will asks , "Oh , are you hungry? Do you want me to get you something?"

"Yes, do we have something here though. I don't want you to go get something."

Will gets up and goes to the kitchen. "We have fruit, chips, cheese and crackers or eggs. I could make waffles or pancakes."

"I just want some fruit."

Will cuts up some fruit and brings over a bowl of strawberries, bananas and oranges. "Is this ok?"

"Perfect."

Will feeds Sonny and smiles when Sonny insists on feeding Will some of the fruit.

"I bet you didn't eat much at all today," Sonny guesses.

Will gently bites Sonny's finger and laughs. When they are finished eating; Will asks if Sonny wants to watch TV or play a game.

"No, I just want to lay down with you and go to sleep."

Will gets up and turns the lights of. There is a lamp next to Sonny and Sonny switches it off when Will climbs into bed. Will stiffens and Sonny asks. "Everything ok?"

Will scoots over and lays his head on Sonny's chest. "Yes, just fine."

Sonny can feel Will's heartbeat furiously beating against his body. His breathing is wrong and his body is tight against him. Sonny thinks and then runs his fingers through Will's hair with one hand as his other hand switches on the lamp. "Better?"

Will starts to relax but says, "you..you can turn it off."

"I don't mind having it on. Is it ok, if we leave it on? I want to be able to see you."

Will smiles, "I'd like that. I want to be able to see you too."

Sonny tenderly kisses Will's temple. "Goodnight Will…I love you."

"Night Sonny…..I love you too….Sonny?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

To be continued…..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Will opens his eyes and smiles. Sonny's face is inches from his own and he can feel his arm across his side. His fingers gently caress Sonny's face and he carefully lifts his arm off of his body.

He slides out of the bed and gently kisses Sonny's forehead. Padding to the kitchen and quietly setting about making waffles and eggs. He's in the middle of plating the food when he hears Sonny's panicked voice.

"Will….Will!"

He rushes over , "hey; I'm right here."

Sonny raises confused eyes to Will. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was expecting for you to be next to me….and you weren't."

"I made you breakfast," he kisses Sonny and goes to get the breakfast. He places it on a tray and brings it over.

Sonny smiles, "thank you."

They eat their breakfast amidst smiles and chuckles; happy to be in each other's company. Each grateful for the little things; like Will's sweet touch as he lays his hand on Sonny's thigh…..Sonny's unconscious habit of bringing Will's hand to his lips.

Sonny puts his fork down. "I love starting my day with you. It seems like my whole day will be brighter because of it."

Will puts his own fork down. "I don't know what to say when you say something like that."

Sonny laughs, "You don't have to say anything Will."

"Will I sound like a dweeb, if I just say I love you."

Sonny laughs again. "You won't sound like a dweeb, but you are one. But you're my dweeb and I love you just the way you are."

Will leans over and kisses Sonny's cheek. "I love you Sonny; more than you will ever know."

When they are done; Sonny slides to the edge of the bed. "I need a shower and then I need to go to that appointment with the therapist."

"How about if I help you with that shower?"

"I was hoping you would say that."

Sonny gets up and limps the couple of steps to the crutches.

"Sonny, why aren't you walking when you use the crutches if you can limp to them? Did they tell you to stay off your leg?"

"No, I'm supposed to walk on it; even when I use my crutches."

"Then why haven't you?"

"Because I don't like to limp."

Will gives Sonny a look but he doesn't say anything and walks to the bathroom. He turns when he hears Sonny coming in. He's limping in; using his crutches. Will smiles and walks up to him. He kisses him; his tongue sliding into Sonny's mouth. The kiss is almost electrifying. He plunders Sonny's mouth so much so that the crutches fall to the ground and Sonny's arms wrap around Will's waist. When the kiss ends; Sonny's eyes search Will's.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"For limping in here with your crutches; why did you do it?"

Sonny blushes, "I don't like to disappoint you."

"I didn't say anything ," Will says.

"You didn't have to; I saw the look on your face."

"My Sonny doesn't give up…Sonny, I want you to know that I don't care if you have a limp for the rest of our lives. It doesn't matter to me. I will love you and want you no matter what."

"Will, sometimes you say the sweetest things."

"Well, this part isn't so sweet. I won't let you give up though; that isn't who you are. So, I will do anything I have to; to make sure you don't give up."

Sonny smiles, "I think that part was sweet too."

It is Will's turn to blush.

Sonny grins, "What do I get if I limp all the way to the shower without the crutches?"

"Did the doctor say it was ok to do that?"

"I was supposed to try and walk some without the crutches."

Will walks back to the shower and turns on the water and holds Sonny's eyes, "well in that case why don't you walk over here and find out?"

Sonny limps over to Will; keeping his leg bent and walking on his toes. Will gets under the water and guides Sonny in. He is careful not to let him slip. When Sonny is under the water and balanced; Will shampoos Sonny's hair. His fingers massage his scalp and as he rinses his fingers run through its silkiness.

His hair is always so soft and he loves to run his fingers through it….when it is wet, dry, sweaty…it doesn't matter.

He then takes the lathered sponge and lovingly washes Sonny. He starts at his neck and works his way down. He takes his time; luxuriating in being able to touch him.

His touch is not sexual; it is a simple caring touch. He bends and washes Sonny's feet as his hands hold on to the wall and he watches Will with hooded eyes. Will's hands glide back up Sonny's body with an overt reference that Sonny absorbs.

Will does not say much with his words, but people just need to see his actions….really see…they need to look into his eyes to hear him speak his inner most feelings. It is all there if someone just takes the time to look.

Sometimes; like right now …when Sonny looks into Will's eyes….he says so much that Sonny feels choked up. If Will knew….he would probably close his eyes or shutter them away.

This is the one secret Will can never know. Sonny will keep it to the grave. He will never tell Will what he reveals with his eyes….because Sonny will not take the chance that those beautiful blue eyes might hide from him.

Sonny takes his hands off the wall and runs his hands over Will's shoulders. He wants Will so much that he feels like he hasn't had him in forever…but it's been five days. D*amn; five long days.

His body….his psyche is begging to bury itself inside of Will. By the time Will is finished washing Sonny and he washes his own body while Sonny watches; they are both fully aroused.

"Will…" Sonny whispers as he limps up against Will's back. He presses himself against Will and lays his forehead on Will's shoulder blade.

His erection nestles between Will's perfect *ss and he groans. He can feel himself become harder at being so close to his goal. He wraps his arms around Will's middle and presses his hips into Will. They both groan and Will's breathing picks up pace.

Will turns and kisses Sonny's shoulder; slowly working his way down.

He gets to Sonny's navel and Sonny stops him. He tugs on Will until they are standing face to face.

"It's not that I don't enjoy your mouth." His breathing is harsh as he takes Will's lips with a kiss. "You know that….please tell me you know that."

Will grins, "I know that Sonny. I don't doubt that…..you um…..show your appreciation enough for me to know that."

"Cocky little thing; aren't you."

"Since we both know you love it; why are you stopping me?"

"Because right now I'm dying to have you. As in I want to bury myself in you and f*ck the living daylights out of you. If I can't have what I want; I'll wait until I can."

"Sure?" Will asks invitingly.

"Yes, I just ….I just need more right now."

Will looks at him guiltily. "Sorry," he murmurs.

Sonny runs his finger along the line of Will's *ss and pushes in ever so slightly.

Will gasps and his body leans into Sonny.

Sonny licks his lips. "It's ok…I don't plan on waiting very long."

To be continued….


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sonny and Will are waiting for the therapist to enter the hospital room. They look up as the door opens.

"Hi, my name is Robert and I'll be your physical therapist. Sonny why don't you walk over here?"

Will sits in a chair against the wall as Sonny starts across the room.

"No Sonny. I'd like you to walk here without the crutches. There's a cane right next to you; try using that if you feel you need it."

Sonny looks at the cane and slowly takes it. He starts walking with the cane . "Straighten out your leg more Sonny", Robert instructs.

Sonny tries to turn to see Will; but he is behind him, so he only catches a glimpse of him.

He doesn't straighten out his leg much and when he gets to Robert his eyes are a hard brown.

"Sit down on this table…ok, I'm going to see how much you can straighten out your leg."

Sonny tries to turn to see Will; but Will is still behind him. Robert gets to about 100 degrees and Sonny stops him. Robert bends Sonny's leg again and tries to straighten it.

"Stop!" Sonny bites out.

"Sonny, you did way more than that last night," Will says. He is standing to one side of them against the wall.

Robert looks up and glances at Will, "and you are?"

Sonny looks at Robert, "he's my boyfriend….Will."

"Ok, Will….can you come here please?"

Will walks over.

"Stretch him out for me please."

Will squats down in front of Sonny and slides his hand from his thigh down to his ankle. He bends Sonny's leg and starts to straighten it out. When he gets to where Sonny usually stops he whispers, "give me more Sonny…."

Sonny's breathing comes out harsher as Will keeps going.

"Stop Will…please."

Robert says, "keep him there ." He squats down next to Will and measures the angle. "You were right Will, he could do more. That's 130 degrees Sonny, only 50 more degrees to go."

Robert looks between Will and Sonny and quickly decides what needs to be done. He instructs Will on every exercise; having Will's hands on Sonny…..having Will be the one to push him.

Robert leads Sonny to a stationary bicycle. "The farther away you are from the pedals; the more your leg has to stretch out. Let's start easy and have you sit the closest."

Will moves the chair back one slot. "He can do more….right Sonny?"

Sonny looks into Will's eyes and somehow Will convinces him that he can do more simply by looking at him.

"Yes, I can."

Robert smiles. "Ok, lets try the second slot then. We'll start you off with five minutes."

Will stands in front of the bicycle and smiles. "I think you are tiring yourself out Sonny. You won't be able to do much after this."

Sonny's eyes gleam. "Don't worry about me; I'm fine."

When he is done with his five minutes; he has sweat running down his face and he's flushed.

Will whispers to Robert, "am I pushing him too far?"

Robert lays a hand on Will, "you're doing great….you both are."

At the end of the session Robert takes Sonny back to the table.

"You should be able to stretch out more now; after the exercises, your muscles should be looser. Lets see if we can get more than 130 degrees Will."

Will's eyes lock on Sonny. Sonny can feel Will's determination and it becomes his own. He works through the pain until he gasps.

"Stop."

Robert comes to measure the angle and smiles," 145 degrees…excellent….we're done for the day guys."

Will bends Sonny's leg back with a huge smile. Sonny clears his throat. "Robert, I have a question for you."

Will's eyes grow round and he starts to turn a light shade of red. He gets up to walk away. "I'll wait over there."

Sonny grabs him, "Oh no….you're staying for this."

Robert looks confused. Sonny looks at Robert while holding Will's hand. "Can I have sex without hurting myself? I mean; are there any restrictions?"

Robert smiles, "There are only two restrictions. No running or lifting something over ten pounds. Other than that, the pain you feel during walking and stretching your leg is good as long as you can tolerate it. The more you can tolerate; the faster and better we will get you to walking without a limp. Soooo, yes you can have sex", Robert grins, "just don't lift him up or run around chasing him."

Sonny looks at Will and grins, "thanks."

Will turns a slightly darker shade of red at Sonny's look and Robert's words.

Robert's eyes get mischievous. "Will, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure."

Sonny's eyes follow them as they cross to the other side of the room.

Robert clears his throat. "I don't mean to presume or but in or tell you what to do; but he seems very….excited."

Will turns even redder.

"If he were to be standing up while you guys were um….together. He would need to straighten his leg out more and use it….I bet he wouldn't even notice any pain. "

Will is unable to meet Robert's eyes, "I can't believe you're telling me this."

"You seem to be willing to do anything to help him", Robert says.

Will can tell he is trying hard not to laugh.

"Um….ok….I get it…..thanks."

"Should I wish you luck or him?"

Will looks at Sonny and without looking at Robert he says, "wish me luck."

Robert starts laughing, "good luck Will."

They walk back over to Sonny and Robert addresses Will once more.

"Keep stretching him out at least twice a day and he should be at least at 130 to 145 degrees; since that is what he did today. Here take this with you so that you can measure him."

He looks up at Sonny. "We're done Sonny. I'll see you the day after tomorrow. Take the cane and leave the crutches."

Sonny begins to say something; but the look Will gives him keeps him quiet.

Robert leaves the room. "What did he say to you?"

Will grins, "that is for me to know and for you to maybe find out."

Sonny reaches for him and Will playfully stays out of his grasp.

"Are you ok? We worked you pretty hard."

"I'm perfect."

"Should I take you to the coffee house? You haven't been there in a while…I know you're dying to go see that everything is ok."

Sonny's eyes darken. "You're kidding me; right? We're going home…..now."

Will's eyes sparkle, "are you sure? I wouldn't want you to overdo it."

Sonny gets up, picks up his cane and walks over to Will. He puts his hand on the small of Will's back and runs his finger slowly down the seam of Will jeans….right down the middle.

He whispers into his ear. "Take ….me…home…..now."

To be continued….


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Will opens the door to the apartment, throws his backpack on the floor and starts tugging at Sonny's shirt before the door is even shut.

He remembers Robert's words in the back of his mind as he pushes Sonny up against the now shut door. Sonny throws the cane on the floor as he wraps his arms around Will.

They battle with their mouths and hands for endless minutes; breathing each other in. Each trying to satisfy something deep inside that they have no control over. Will starts to unbutton his shirt; when Sonny pushes his hands away and pulls at the shirt. Buttons fly and hit the floor; scattering across the room. Sonny digs his nails into Will's skin as he pushes the shirt aside. They turn so that Will is now against the door.

Sonny bites into Will's neck and sucks little bruises down to his shoulder.

Will wraps his arms around Sonny's waist and presses his hips into his; groaning at the feel of Sonny's body against his own. He touches Sonny through his jeans and can feel the hard outline of his desire. He cups him and softly squeezes.

Sonny trembles and curses, "Oh…hell no."

While they kiss; they unbuckle and unzip their pants but Sonny is beyond desperate. He turns Will around and simply lowers his jeans and boxers over his hips before harshly pushing into him completely.

Will grits his teeth and hisses.

Sonny freezes. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…please tell me you're ok," Sonny pleads.

"I'm ok", Will gets out.

In seconds; Sonny remembers the gun to Will's head, his screams, Will walking away with Julian and yesterday's long day without him. His hands dig into Will's hips and he slowly slides out to sharply thrust back in. Will's body rocks and his head rolls back as he moans.

Sonny needs this right now; he needs to be inside Will. He needs to make Will his own in this special way. It feels so overwhelmingly…..breathtakingly good; that he stops and bites into Will's shoulder while he shudders.

Will tries to move away. "Sonny?"

"Don't move….please…..my leg's fine…..you just ….feel so d*mn….amazing."

He sets his feet more firmly apart and starts to stroke Will. Once he starts the pace; it becomes furious and crazy and panicked. He can feel the burn in his calf; but he doesn't care. The pleasure overwhelms the pain by a long shot.

He finds Will's sweet spot and savors every cry of pleasure that comes from Will's lips. Will's body contracts around him  
and Sonny shudders again as everything around him blurs. Will's heat surrounds him and turns him inside out.

Sonny is caught in a storm where Will's cries are the roar of thunder and his own moans are the crack of lightening. The storm brews and builds until everything else vanishes. He holds onto Will as he would a lifeline. His body…his emotions have him lost in this storm but Will is here with him and Will makes everything beautiful in his own special way…...even a storm.

Will's body clamps around Sonny as he trembles and Sonny shouts out, "F*ck", as he grips onto Will for dear life and shatters into a million pieces.

Will clutches at the door knob and leans his body against the door as his knees bend. His body quietly trembles in its aftermath. He squeezes his eyes shut and struggles to stay on his feet as he quietly moans.

Sonny catches his breath and slowly pulls out. Will is oddly quiet as he straightens up and pulls up his pants.

"I'm sorry; I didn't even let you get undressed," Sonny whispers as he kisses Will's shoulder.

Sonny's hands go to Will's pants but Will is too quick. He turns around and kisses Sonny's cheek.

"Don't be sorry. That was …..amazing."

"It's your turn. Lets go to the bed."

Will starts walking towards the bathroom. "No, I'm fine."

"Will…"

"Give me a minute Sonny." Will walks into the bathroom and shuts the door.

Sonny reaches down, grabs the cane and walks over to the bathroom door. It's locked.

"Will, open the door."

"Sonny , can you please give me a few minutes. I'm…I'm going to take a shower."

Sonny starts to panic. In a voice that quivers he says, "p-please open the door."

Will hears the panic in his voice and opens the door. He hides behind the door as he asks, "What's wrong Sonny?"

"Please don't lie to me. Did I hurt you?"

Will turns a light shade of red. "No, you didn't."

"You swear?"

Will rolls his eyes, "yes…I swear."

"Then tell me what's wrong."

Will rests his head on the door. "I'm embarrassed Sonny."

Sonny looks completely confused, "why?"

Will turns even redder and drops his eyes, "because both you and I had really intense orgasms and I'm a mess, "he says as he opens the door.

"I came in my pants and I need a shower", he grumbles.

Sonny smiles, relieved and follows Will into the bathroom. "Don't be embarrassed with me Will; especially not about this. You know I love it when you come just because I'm inside you. It makes me very, VERY happy. I'll help you clean up…if you let me."

Will turns the water on and starts taking his pants off. "Do you need help getting undressed?" he asks.

Sonny grins and starts getting out of his pants. "No, I'm good."

The water is hot and soothing. Sonny takes the lathered sponge from Will's hands and starts to wash Will's chest. Will closes his eyes and enjoys the simple pleasure.

Sonny washes Will's arms, shoulders, flat stomach and the rest of his upper body. He turns Will around to softly run his soapy hand down Will's back. His fingers lightly trail along the curve of Will's lower back. He runs the sponge over Will's backside with a possessive familiarity.

Will can feel the slight roughness from the sponge but the soap makes it glide with a sweet friction. Sonny's left hand follows the sponge and his soapy hand feels like the most delicious caress. Will hums his contentment.

Yet, when he reaches Will's hips; Will opens his eyes and takes the sponge from Sonny.

"I'll finish Son."

"I want to finish Will."

"It's ok, I'll do it."

"Why?"

Will huffs, "because I don't want you to lose your balance in here and fall."

Sonny comes up flush next to Will and kisses his neck. "If I can make love to you the way I just did; I think I can handle washing your legs."

Will kisses Sonny. "You're stubborn."

"Yes, I am….but you love me anyway."

"Yes, I do," Will smiles.

Sonny is careful while he finishes washing Will's legs. He doesn't want to lose his balance and look stupid; so he carefully lowers himself onto his knees. While Will is rinsing and Sonny is running his hands along his backside he notices that Will is getting very aroused. He hides his satisfaction and surprises Will by taking him into his mouth.

Will swallows a yelp and groans. Sonny sucks and licks Will until his hips are moving and his hands are tangled in Sonny's hair. Sonny is still on his knees and is taken by surprise when Will pulls out of his mouth.

"Hey," he complains.

Will pulls Sonny up. "I won't let you fall…I promise." He turns Sonny in his arms and slowly enters him. He wraps his arms around Sonny's middle as he braces his legs.

Will makes love to Sonny with such slow sweetness; that he soon has Sonny begging for more. "Please Will….I need more….please."

Will's hand wraps around Sonny's now hard erection and he pumps his hand as his hips thrust into Sonny. The rhythm becomes fast and slightly frantic as Sonny demands more and Will willingly gives more.

"More….God yes….."

Sonny's hands are braced against the wall. Will's left hand grips him and helps him balance as Sonny's legs tremble with the effort to stay on his feet. His calf burns; but he ignores it. He's almost there and he can't stop now.

He can feel Will's erratic breathing on the back of his neck and when Will's mouth fastens on it; his knees bend and it is only Will that is keeping him up. Sonny groans his release and Will soon follows with Sonny's name on his lips.

They slowly drop to their knees and Will spoons Sonny until their breathing calms. They stand and rinse in the now cold water. They step out to lovingly dry each other off. As they walk to the bedroom; Sonny stumbles and Will catches him. "You ok?"

"Just tired," he smiles.

Sonny steps on a button and smiles at Will. "I'm sorry…I owe you a shirt."

Will grins, "yeah …you do."

Will gets them to the bed and then reaches for his backpack. "I want to try something."

He gets out the device Robert gave him to measure.

"Will, I'm tired. I don't want to stretch out any more right now."

"Just one time….ok?"

Sonny grumbles and lays back.

Will bends Sonny's knee and stretches out his leg until Sonny grunts, "stop."

Will measures him and grins. "Robert was right…you went to 150….that's five more than when we were with Robert."

Will places Sonny's leg back on the bed.

Sonny rises up onto his elbow. "What do you mean; Robert was right?"

"Um…never mind."

"Will, what did Robert tell you? No secrets ….remember."

"This isn't really a secret."

"William Horton."

Will looks at Sonny with lowered eyes. He bites his lip and plays with the bed sheet. He takes a deep breath and speaks so fast that Sonny has to listen carefully.

"He suggested I make sure you were standing up when we made love so that you would straighten your leg and use it because you were basically so horny you wouldn't care."

Sonny's eyes grow round. "You let him tell you how to make love to me?"

"Well no, he suggested and you were the one making love to me at first and it's not like it wasn't good and you liked it and it worked…so don't even start complaining."

Sonny grabs Will's waist and pulls him down, while he laughs. "Who's complaining?"

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sonny nuzzles Will's neck and softly kisses his skin. He turns off the lamp; now that it's morning they don't need it.

Will won't admit that his time in the closet is bothering him and Sonny does not want to push it. He can tell that the lamp helps and if he has to sleep with a lamp on for the rest of their lives; Sonny can deal with that. He himself, can still sometimes hear Will screaming when he closes his eyes and has an irrational need to just touch Will to make sure he is ok.

Sonny lays his head on Will's chest and listens to the steady rhythm of his heart. It is lulling him back to sleep when his phone rings. He picks it up from the side table, rejects the call and puts it back down.

Will opens his eyes.

"I'm sorry the phone woke you up."

"It's ok….was it your mom again?"

"Yes."

"Sonny, she called you all day yesterday. You can't keep avoiding her. She's your mom."

"Yes, she is my mom and yes I can keep avoiding her."

Will picks up the phone. "I don't like being the reason you're not talking to your mom. Call her."

"You're not the reason. She is."

"Forgive her Son….she did it because she loves you."

"Will…"

"Call her…..for me."

"Does it mean that much to you?"

"Yes."

Sonny takes the phone from Will and calls his mom. He puts it on speaker phone.

"Hi mom."

"Sonny, I'm so glad you called me back."

"I'm calling you back because Will asked me to."

"Then I am grateful to Will….Sonny I'm sorry. Dad and I would like to take both you and Will out to dinner tonight….please…..anywhere you want."

"Um…hold on. I need to talk to Will."

He puts the phone on hold but before he can ask Will; Will says " I'll drop you off….you should go…..please go."

"I'm not going without you."

"Sonny please…she doesn't really want me there…..but you need to go."

"I won't go without you. She needs to understand how important you are to me."

Will huffs, "fine; tell her yes."

"Ok mom….what time?"

"How about 5:00; where do you want to go?"

"Will and I like that Chinese restaurant at the square."

"Ok Sonny….we'll meet you there."

Sonny hangs up and hugs Will. "Thank you for agreeing to come with me. I know you don't want to but it's important to me."

"I'd do anything for you Sonny." Will whispers as he kisses Sonny's chest.

Sonny's arms wrap around Will. "I'd do anything for you too babe."

"Let me stretch your leg out. Then we can take a shower."

"Ok, we both have class today. I can meet you after class and then can you come to the coffee house with me?"

"Perfect. I can catch up on my class work and make sure you rest at the same time." Will says as he smiles.

* * *

Will is quiet as they get to the town square. Sonny squeezes his hand and brings it to his lips.

"You ok?"

Will nods his head yes and gives Sonny a small smile.

Sonny promises himself that he is not going to let his mom hurt Will today in any way.

They spot Adrienne and Justin and walk over slowly. Justin smiles, "you are walking well with that cane Sonny."

"Thanks dad."

Adrienne hugs a stiff Sonny. "You look wonderful honey. Will, it is nice to see you."

Will gives her a small smile, "nice to see you too Mrs. Kiriakis."

"Will, can I speak to you alone before dinner?"

"Sure."

"No," Sonny interjects. "If it's ok with you Will; I'd like to hear what she has to say to you."

Sonny wraps his arm around Will's waist and Will remains quiet.

Adrienne takes a deep breath. "Ok Sonny, have it your way."

Her eyes turn to Will's , "Will I am very sorry for butting in and for not making you welcome at the mansion. But most of all, I'm sorry for not understanding how much you love my son. I thought that you didn't love him enough…as much as he deserved. I thought that you would hurt him again because you didn't care enough. I was obviously very wrong. I hope you can accept my apology."

Will smiles, "of course."

Sonny gives his mom a smile, "thanks mom."

Justin grins, "good. Now can we go eat? I'm starving; I skipped lunch."

They all walk into the restaurant. They find a table and order.

As the food comes; Sonny notices that Will remains quiet and hardly puts any food on his plate. He worriedly glances his way.

Adrienne clears her throat. "Will, I have a feeling you didn't believe everything I said. I have a gift for you boys. I was going to give it to you after dinner. Will, maybe you could open it now."

She opens her bag and brings out a gift bag. She hands it to Will with a card. "It's for both of you. Maybe this will convince you both that I understand."

Will opens the card and reads, "I was hoping you would hang this wherever your home may be at the time."

Will looks at Sonny; who encourages him with a smile. "Look in the bag Will."

Will opens the bag and brings out a beautiful framed ceramic tile. It has a hand painted heart on it.

Inside the heart are the words: "HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS".

Under the heart are the words:

" WELCOME TO OUR HOME

SONNY AND WILL"

Adrienne looks at Sonny. "I understand…Will is your home."

Will's eyes are full of emotion as he sets the tile on the table, gets up and walks around the table to Adrienne. He leans down and softly kisses her cheek, "thank you."

She places her hand on his cheek before he can straighten up and a tear falls down her face. "No Will, thank you. You really are the most forgiving person I know. You have a very big heart and I understand why my son loves you so much."

Sonny gets up and comes to Adrienne's other side and kisses her other cheek.

"Thank you mom."

Justin grabs an eggroll. "Can we please start eating now?"

They all laugh and the boys sit back down in their seats. They start to eat and the atmosphere is much more relaxed.

Will smiles, "Sonny can straighten his leg out to 150 degrees now."

"That's great Sonny," Justin says around a mouthful of food.

"That's only because Will has no mercy for me."

Adrienne looks at Will, "somehow I doubt that."

Dinner is almost over and Adrienne chuckles. "Sonny I know shrimp is your favorite. You better grab the last shrimp on the platter before your father takes it."

"Umm….actually," Sonny grins.

"Eat the shrimp Sonny", Will says in a warning voice.

"Somehow, I think we are missing something Adrienne", Justin raises an eyebrow.

Sonny shrugs his shoulders. "The first time Will and I ate here, we ordered this dish. I ate the first shrimp so I thought it would be fair for him to eat the last. So every time we eat here; I make sure that this is one of the dishes I order and I feed him the last shrimp. It's my favorite part of coming here."

Will sets his jaw and gives Sonny a look.

Justin laughs and advises Will, "I know my son Will. Just eat the shrimp or you'll pay for it later."

Will blushes and reaches for the shrimp. Sonny's hand stops him. "I said my favorite part was feeding you the shrimp." Sonny says as he uses his chopsticks to pick up the shrimp.

Will looks at Adrienne and Justin, "Sonny…"

Sonny raises the shrimp to Will's lips. Even though his parents are across the table; Sonny has the same look he always has when he lifts that last shrimp to his lips.

It's that I love you more than anything look and so Will shakes his head and opens his mouth to take the shrimp.

* * *

Will and Sonny walk into the apartment. Will walks over to a frame hanging on the wall. "Sonny can I take this down and hang the tile here?"

"Course you can."

Will takes the frame down and hangs up the tile. Sonny comes over and hugs Will from behind. "Thank you for coming with me to dinner with them and for forgiving my mom."

"I'm glad she doesn't hate me anymore."

"No one could hate you Will. Anyone who could hate you would be wrong in the head."

Will smiles. "It was nice of her to make this for us."

"Yes, it was…she finally understands that my home is wherever you are because my heart belongs to you,"

Will kisses Sonny , "it goes both ways you know."

Sonny nips at Will's lips. "Yes, I know."

To be continued….


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A week later Will and Sonny walk out of the hospital; after an early morning appointment with Robert. Sonny has stretched out his leg to 165 and his limp is much better. He still walks with the cane, but Robert has suggested he stop using it. Sonny has decided to keep using it for now; but his leg is much straighter and he is able to walk on it longer now.

"Sonny, I have to go to class. I'll meet you at the coffee house later….ok?"

Sonny softly runs his hand along Will's shoulders.

"Ok, I love you."

Will kisses his cheek. "I love you too."

After a quick kiss, Will walks away.

* * *

Will walks into the coffee house and his eyes search for Sonny. His blue eyes light up as soon as he spots him behind the counter.

Sonny's smile lights up the room as Will walks up to him and whispers against his ear. "I missed you."

They sit at the corner table and talk. Will brings out a book and studies; while Sonny works when it gets busy. A couple of hours later Sonny brings over some dinner for them to eat.

They are in the middle of dinner when a delivery man comes in with a beautiful vase full of colorful wild flowers. He walks up to the counter and asks for Will Horton.

Will turns when he hears his name. "That's me, " he answers.

The delivery man comes over and hands Will the flowers. "These are for you."

Will reaches for his wallet.

"No thank you; it has been taken care of."

He walks away and Will looks at Sonny with curious eyes. "Ummmm..thank you Sonny."

Will cannot read Sonny's eyes. "I didn't send those to you Will. I would have sent you red roses; those are your favorite and they suit you. Who sent them? Look at the card."

Will reaches for the small envelope and takes the card out. "It doesn't say who sent them."

"What does the card say?"

Will reads, "It's nice to see you again."

He looks at Sonny. "I don't know who sent them."

Sonny looks at the flowers. They are actually very masculine looking. The vase is a dark blue; almost black and the flowers look wild and exotic…..not Will.

He looks up at Will and raises an eyebrow.

"Maybe an old friend who you haven't seen in a while."

"Sonny ….I spend almost all my time with you. I haven't had time to see any friends lately."

Sonny's eyes darken. "I'm sorry Will."

Will makes a face. "Don't be sorry. I want to spend ALL my time with you Son."

Sonny smiles shyly. "Ok, lets forget the flowers."

"Hi honey…hi Will," Adrienne comes up to the table. She kisses Sonny's cheek and places her hand on Will's shoulder.

They both smile and say hello.

"Can I get you something mom?"

"Yes, I'll have my usual please."

Sonny gets up. "Sure, coming right up."

Adrienne takes Sonny's chair. "How are you Will?"

"Good, thank you."

"And Gabi and the baby?"

Will smiles, "perfect," he says.

"That is wonderful to hear."

She looks at the flowers on the table. "Oh , did you get Sonny flowers?"

"Umm. No, I didn't."

"Oh, he got some for you. That is so Sonny."

Will looks extremely uncomfortable. He'd rather let her believe that Sonny got the flowers, but he doesn't want to be caught in a lie; especially by her.

"Sonny didn't send me the flowers."

Adrienne turns confused eyes to Will.

"They were delivered to me, but I don't know who sent them."

"Oh," Adrienne carefully says.

Will shows her the card. "I don't know who they are from," he says defensively.

Adrienne smiles," don't worry about it Will. It could be anyone."

"Yeah, it's probably a joke from one of the guys."

She gets up. "I better go get my coffee from Sonny; he's taking a while and I have to get going."

Adrienne walks up to the counter. Sonny turns around and hands her the coffee. "Sorry mom; I had to take care of something real quick."

"It's ok Sonny."

She slides the card from the flowers across the counter. "Be careful about this Sonny."

Sonny's eyes harden. "Will wouldn't cheat on me mom."

Adrienne smiles and puts her hand on top of Sonny's. "I wasn't suggesting he would. When I got over him lying to you I remembered why I was happy that you two had found each other before. I remembered why I understood why you loved him to begin with and I can't believe I'm saying this; but he's too sweet….too trusting and I'm afraid he might get hurt…..and…..if he gets hurt….you get hurt."

Sonny bites his lip. "So what do I do?"

"Be careful…..communicate….take care of him."

Sonny chuckles, "who are you and what have you done with my mother?"

Adrienne laughs, "I better go. I love you Sonny."

"I love you too mom….and thanks."

Sonny slips the card into his apron pocket and goes back to Will.

Will looks up from his book and smiles. "I'm hungry; can I have dessert?"

Sonny leans over the table, "what can I get for you?"

Will licks his lips, "chocolate cake."

Sonny lightly touches Will's hand. "Coming right up."

He brings a piece of chocolate cake and places it in front of Will. A barista comes over and places a glass of milk next to the cake.

"Milk?" Will laughs.

Sonny makes a face. "Both you and I know you love milk with your chocolate cake so don't even try to ask for coffee.

Will sticks out his tongue at Sonny and takes a huge bite of cake. He gets frosting on his lips and Sonny chuckles as he reaches out and swipes it with his thumb.

Will laughs; grabs Sonny's thumb and puts it in his mouth after he swallows the cake. He sucks at the frosting and Sonny freezes. The tension around them thickens and he slowly takes out his thumb out of Will's mouth and runs it along his lips.

Will's eyes light up and he runs the tip of his tongue over Sonny's thumb. . "Hmm, the frosting tastes way better on you than on the cake."

"Oh please don't say that," Sonny croaks.

"It's true," Will says as he takes a drink of milk.

"I have to close tonight Will. We can't leave for at least a couple of hours. Are you trying to torture me?"

Will takes another bite of cake and actually looks contrite.

Sonny smiles when Will lowers his fork and he can see more frosting on his lips. He reaches out with his thumb and Will grabs his napkin and raises it to his lips.

Sonny stops him. "That would be a waste of really good frosting," he says as his thumb swipes at his lips again.

Will looks at Sonny's thumb and Sonny's heart warms as he realizes Will is not sure what to do.

He raises his thumb to Will's mouth and waits.

Will's pink tongue comes out and licks the frosting off his thumb.

Sonny squirms in his chair and closes his eyes as he focuses on not moaning out loud.

Will clears his throat. "I think I'm done with my cake."

Sonny grabs the fork and picks up some cake; lifting it to Will's lips. "That would be a waste of good cake."

Will takes the cake. Sonny knows Will's trying to help but when his tongue runs along his lips to get any frosting; he can actually feel the blood rushing to his crotch. He closes his eyes and tries to adjust himself without being too obvious. His jeans are getting very uncomfortable.

Will takes the last forkful and offers it to Sonny. Sonny takes it and focuses on chewing.

Will takes a drink of milk and offers the glass to Sonny; who smiles and takes a drink as he stares at Will.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah."

"Can we go to the storage room?"

Sonny smiles ruefully. "I'm sorry babe. I have someone stocking tonight."

"Your office?"

Sonny gives Will a pained look. "The person stocking will be in and out of there grabbing the paperwork."

Will takes a deep breath, "then I better get my mind on something else." He says as he brings his book in front of him.

"Good idea. I'll go get my Lit book. I need to catch up on that." Sonny gets up and comes back with a book. When he sits down he has to move the flowers to make room for his book.

A dark look crosses his face and he frowns.

Will notices; gets up, picks up the flowers and walks behind the counter. He empties out the water and then throws the vase and flowers in the trash.

He comes back and sits down.

"You didn't have to do that Will."

"I don't want them; if they're not from you…then I don't want them."

"I won't lie and say that it wasn't very satisfying to see them go in the trash," he grins.

"Then I'm glad I threw them in there."

Sonny reaches over and lightly traces Will's lips. "You're beautiful…"

Will blushes and looks down.

Sonny smiles, "and you are even more beautiful when you blush. Have I ever told you that I love it when you blush?"

"I'm not beautiful Sonny. You think so, because you love me."

"I do love you. But you're wrong…you are very beautiful. There is something about you…that is more. You are hot and gorgeous but there is a quality about you….that makes the word beautiful come to mind."

Will is now a dark shade of red. Sonny smiles, "and when you blush…..you can't hide from me….so oddly enough it makes you even more beautiful to me."

Will's eyes darken and there is a flash of upset. "I wish I had the words to tell you how I feel …..what I see when I see you…but I don't know how to tell you."

Sonny looks into Will's eyes and he can see the love pouring out of him. He feels it blanket him as it surrounds him like a blanket of smoke gently curling around him. "I don't need your words Will…you tell me in your own way…believe me."

Will looks intently at Sonny and unconsciously licks his lips, "that's because you get me…."

Sonny clears his throat. "Ok…I'm um…that look is getting me excited again." He says as he squirms in his seat.

"I need to think about something else before I embarrass myself." Sonny says as he grips his book.

"Ok," Will smiles with a sparkle in his eye.

They both turn to their books. Sonny suddenly has feeling of unease settle over him and he fingers the card in his apron pocket. He hears his mom's words in his head, "be careful."

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sonny stretches and flinches when his calf protests. Will is laying on his stomach and he never got his boxers back on last night; so he is deliciously naked under the sheets.

Sonny carefully raises himself up on one elbow and slowly takes the sheet off of Will's body. He stirs; but settles back into sleep.

His eyes roam over Will's body and he stops at the curve of his lower back. Will's got amazing pecks, his abs are ripped and every other part of him is beautiful. But except for his private anatomy; Sonny grins….there is something about the curve of his back that gets his blood racing every time.

He licks his lips and can't help the temptation of leaning down and running his tongue along that curve.

Will murmurs and lazily opens his eyes. He realizes he's naked to Sonny's appreciative eyes and he reaches for the sheets. "Hey, that's not fair. You shouldn't stare at me naked when I'm asleep."

"Why? I look at you naked when you're awake." Sonny asks as he pulls the sheet back off.

Will makes a face. "I don't know, it just doesn't seem right."

Sonny slides his body over Will's until his chest is on Will's back and he kisses the back of his neck. "Who is going to stop me?"

"Me," Will retorts.

Sonny laughs, "how? You'll be asleep."

Will tries to turn over and Sonny stops him by sucking on his earlobe.

"Would you agree with me that you're mine?"

Will smiles shyly, "yes."

"Then I can look at you whenever I want; cuz you're mine." Sonny says as he sucks on Will's neck.

The alarm goes off and Will reaches over and knocks it off the night table. "Ignore it," he says.

Sonny groans, "I can't. I have a delivery coming in this morning."

Will whines, "you shouldn't start something you can't finish Sonny Kiriakis."

Sonny bites his earlobe, "I promise to finish it later."

He gets off of Will and gets up.

Will grabs at him. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I told you; I need to get to the coffee house."

"Not before we stretch out your leg."

"I don't have time today Will."

"Make time Sonny," he says as he pulls Sonny down on the bed. "I want you to break 170 today…please."

"Will…"

Will's eyes get all soft, "Aww Will; not the puppy dog eyes."

Will has the nerve to stick out his bottom lip. "Please….pretty please."

"Uuuugggg….."Sonny lies back down on the bed.

Will gets the measurer and starts to straighten Sonny's leg.

"Stop," Sonny gasps.

Will bends the leg and straightens the leg several times.

"OK , last time. Go as far as you can."

Sonny grits his teeth and looks into Will's eyes. He swears Will is giving him his own determination.

"STOP WILL!"

Will measures him and kisses Sonny's knee. "Yes, YES, YES! It's past 170, maybe 172!

He jumps on top of Sonny. "You did it!"

Sonny grabs Will's face and pulls him down. "No Will, we did it."

Will's happiness spills out of his eyes and falls onto Sonny like rain.

He kisses Will….tracing his lips with his tongue. "I love making you happy. I would do anything to see that look in your eyes."

Will sucks on Sonny's tongue and pulls it into his mouth. He lets go on a sign.

"You do Sonny…you make me so happy and I am so proud of you right now."

Sonny grins; ridiculously happy at hearing Will's words. Will gets off of Sonny and huffs.

"Ok , don't want to make you late for work."

Sonny gets up, showers and starts getting dressed. "Come in with me."

Will straightens up Sonny's collar, "I can't. I'm going to meet with Debra; pick up some lecture notes and go over some class work. Then I need to head to the gym; I haven't been in a while. I was going to go to the Pub for lunch to check on Gabi. Do you want to meet me?"

"Sure. What time?"

"How about 12:30?"

Sonny picks up his keys and cane, "I'll see you then. Don't be late."

Will smiles, "I won't."

* * *

Will adjusts his earphones as he runs on the thread mill. Sweat runs down his back and he swipes at his brow as he steadies his breathing. The music thrums through his blood and the vibration of the thread mill travels up his body.

The song finishes and Will starts to slow down in order to cool down. He steps off and walks over to the weights.

He starts with some arm curls and moves rhythmically onto the next station; ending with squats. His legs burn; be he ignores it as he pushes through and does his reps. The music urges him on until he's satisfied that he's given everything he has.

He looks at the mp3 player and curses. Damn, it's already past noon. He's going to be late for his lunch with Sonny.

Will rushes to the locker room, grabs a towel and goes to the private shower stalls. Today is not his day; they are all taken. He looks at the open showers and grimaces. He's never used those before. They look so exposed; taking a shower in the open.

He shrugs his shoulders; he'll make it a quick shower anyway. Will quickly undresses and steps under the water. It feels like all eyes are on him; but he knows he's imagining it. He quickly rinses and wraps a towel around himself.

* * *

Sonny looks at his phone; Will is ten minutes late. That's not like him. He's about to call Will; when he rushes into the Pub.

"I'm sorry Sonny. I lost track of time."

He leans down and kisses Sonny. A soft brush of his lips that Sonny can still feel when they're gone.

"It's ok."

Will sits down and Gabi comes over.

"Hi Will…Sonny; what can I get you?"

Sonny orders a turkey sandwich with fries and Will orders tuna on rye; also with fries.

Gabi brings the food and Will asks. "How are you doing Gabi?"

"I'm great Will…we're both doing great. Oh, the doctor changed her due date. He says we still have at least three weeks. Just so you know everyone also keeps telling me that the first baby always comes late. So I hope you are not in a hurry."

Gabi jumps, "Oh…hurry, she's kicking." She grabs Will's hand and his eyes light up.

"Can Sonny feel?"

She smiles, "sure."

"Amazing…" Sonny says in awe.

Gabi walks away and Will and Sonny start their meal.

"Did your delivery come in?"

"Yeah, I need to go back to the coffee house though. One of the baristas called in."

"I'll go with you."

Sonny smiles, "I was hoping you would say that."

Will calls Gabi over. "Gabi, can I have the bill please?"

"Oh, someone paid it for you already and left you a note."

"Left us a note, you mean?"

"Umm, no Will…left you a note. He called in and said that he'd like to pay for Will Horton's lunch. He asked me to look at the counter and there was already an envelope with money and this note."

She hands Will the small envelope and walks away. Will opens the envelope and takes out the small card. "Looking forward to sharing a meal with you soon."

Will looks up; avoiding Sonny's eyes. "Gabi," he calls. She comes over.

"Was it T?"

Gabi laughs, "no; definitely not T. I've never heard his voice before."

"OK, thanks, " smiles Will.

Will finally looks over at Sonny; who raises an eyebrow.

"I thought that maybe T was playing a joke on me," explains Will.

Sonny extends his hand; waiting for Will to hand him the card.

Will slowly places it in his palm.

Sonny eyes get hard as he reads it.

"Sonny, I don't know who it is."

"I know Will."

Sonny fingers the card. "It's from the same florist shop as yesterdays. He used the same card….he didn't say hope…he said looking forward….he's pretty d*mn sure he'll be sharing a meal with you."

"Wow, you got all of that out of one sentence."

"I am my father's son….yesterday's note said, it's nice to see you again…alluding to the fact, he's met you, had not seen you and was now seeing you again."

"Uhhh, Sonny. I think you're going overboard with this. I won't be sharing any meal with whoever it is. Can we forget it?"

Sonny smiles and discreetly slips the card in his pocket. "Sure, lets go. I have to get back."

As they walk out Sonny hears his mother's voice, "be careful…"

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Will and Sonny are walking through the town square on their way to Common Grounds when Will takes Sonny's cane away.

Sonny stops, "Will give me the cane back."

"You don't need it Son."

"Yes, I do."

"Robert said you should stop using it."

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because I limp more without it Will!"

Will's hands trail softly down Sonny's back. "But Robert said that it would make your leg stronger and then your limp would get better."

Sonny snatches the cane back. "Stop telling me what Robert said!"

Will recoils from Sonny's anger but he comes back and snatches the cane again; and then walks away. He stops several feet away.

"Give….me…the…cane…..Will."

"Come and get it," taunts Will.

Sonny limps over to Will and growls angrily. "How hot was that Will? Where you turned on watching me limp over here?"

Will's eyes go down for a minute and then his eyes light up as he figures it out. "Is that what this is all about? You think I won't think you're sexy?"

Sonny blushes as he grabs at the cane. "Lets go. I need to get to the coffee house."

Will grabs Sonny behind the head and tangles his fingers in his hair as he pulls him close. "Sonny, I love you. I think you're sexy just because you're you. As a matter of fact; you did look really hot walking over here; cuz you were mad and you look really hot when you're pissed off. I just don't want that anger directed at me, " he laughs.

"Will…" , Sonny says sheepishly.

Will pulls Sonny in for a kiss. He brushes his lips against Sonny's and runs his tongue over Sonny's bottom lip. "You know what?"

"What," Sonny breathes huskily.

"I would find it extremely hot if I knew you were doing it for me…if you got rid of the cane for me…cuz you loved me…."

"That's not true Will."

Will's blue eyes darken. "Try me."

Will then smiles and gives Sonny an impish look, "and it would make me ….really happy."

Sonny licks his lips and hands Will the cane. Doing something to make Will find him sexy and making him happy; how could he resist. Even if it weren't true that Will found it sexy. He'd settle for making him happy.

Will smiles; the kind of smile that lights up his eyes and makes them sparkle and Sonny knows that he'd hand him the cane again or do almost anything to see that sparkle.

How can something like this make him so happy? He reaches out and touches his cheek.

"You're one of a kind Will Horton. Do you know that?"

"Is that good?"

"Yes….yes, that is good, " Sonny whispers.

Will can make things that seem so big….. seem so small and insignificant.

They walk hand in hand to the coffee house. When they get there they see their cousin Abigail. They say hello and Will heads to the restroom.

Sonny puts his hand in his pocket and fingers the card. He turns to Abigail. "Abby, I need you to keep Will busy for a little while; please."

Abby looks suspiciously at Sonny. "Sonny, this isn't something you are trying to hide from him, is it? Didn't you guys learn your lesson?"

"No, it's not like that. Please Abby; this is important."

"Ok Sonny."

Will comes out and Abby gives him a hug. "Hey Will, I haven't had time to catch up with you in a long time; sit with me for a while."

"Uhhhh, sure."

Sonny gives him a quick kiss. "I'll be back; I need to make some calls."

Will sits down with Abby.

"So, how are you and Sonny doing?"

Will's eyes follow Sonny as he walks away. "Perfect Abby….we're perfect."

"Awww Will. I am so happy for you guys. How are Gabi and the baby?"

"They're great. I just saw her and felt the baby kick. Sonny got to feel her too. I can't wait for her to be born and to actually see her….hold her."

His eyes go to Sonny and his eyes grow soft. "I can't wait to see her in Sonny's arms."

"Aw Will…you're too much…you're going to make me get all weepy."

Will smiles. "So how are you Abby?...", Will asks as his eyes unconsciously go to Sonny who is on the phone at the counter.

Sonny gets a list of florist in the area from the phone book and starts calling them. He asks to see if they have an arrangement available like the one Will received. Only two of the florists carry a dark blue vase.

He asks them if anyone else ordered an arrangement with a dark blue vase in the last week and one of the florists says yes. Sonny's heart begins to race and his eyes gleam; but he is soon disappointed. Unfortunately, the florist doesn't remember the customer very well. She just remembers he was a large, handsome man.

"Yes, my name is Jackson Kiriakis….Oh..Victor Kiriakis….yes , he's my uncle…you know him….well, I am sure he would be very appreciative of any help you could give me…. Can you remember anything about him?...How about what he was wearing?...Was he alone?... He was….ok….Um, did he pay with a credit card? He paid cash….ok , thanks….Can I give you my number and if he comes in again, maybe you could call me?… you have my number with caller id….ok. …thank you…I appreciate all your help."

Sonny hangs up the phone. He stares at it and wonders to himself what he thought he was going to find out or accomplish.

"Damn it." His mother is right. This doesn't feel right; but what else can he do right now? His mind races; but he can't come up with anything.

He looks over at Will talking to Abby and frowns. For some reason he feels like Will is slipping through his fingers and he needs to hold on tight to him. He closes his eyes and his hands fist as he hears Will screaming for him in his head. He grabs the counter and holds on tight in an effort to stop from going over and touching Will.

"He's right there…he's right there", he whispers to himself.

Will runs his tongue over his lips as he talks to Abby and Sonny finds a smile as he gets an idea.

Abby gets up and looks at Sonny; who also smiles his gratitude. He walks over and can't help placing his hand on Will's shoulder. His body completely relaxes as his fingertips slide to the edge of his open shirt and his thumb rubs the skin at his collarbone.

After a few minutes; Abby says goodbye and walks out.

Will's phone buzzes and he checks a text. He texts back and looks up at Sonny. "Sonny, I need to go get something ; I'll be back."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Will bites his lip. "Um, no. I'm going to get something that's for you and I want it to be a surprise."

Sonny grins. "Hmm, I like surprises. Well, that's perfect because I'm working on a surprise for you too."

"Ohh", Will's face falls.

"Hey, what's wrong with that."

"Nothing."

"Will, your mouth is saying nothing and your face is saying something else."

"It's just that your surprise is bound to be better than mine."

Sonny's face softens. "Your surprise will be perfect", he says as he gently kisses him.

"Go, I want you back soon."

Will grins, "I won't be gone long."

"Better not be."

Will walks out of the coffee house and Sonny goes back to the counter. He takes out a box from one of the shelves underneath. He's been holding onto this box for a couple of days now; not sure of whether to give it to Will. He might take it the wrong way.

Sonny fingers the box and knows that Will needs it and he might just have to do a little convincing.

If he gives it to him with his new idea…it'll work…he grins.

He goes to the back to get to work. He wants it to be done by the time Will gets back.

To be continued….


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Will and Sonny drive into the parking lot of their apartment. They each get out of the car with a bag.

Will reaches over. "Here, let me help you with that."

Sonny pulls the bag behind his back. "No, it's not heavy. I can manage."

"Are you sure? You're not tired from not using your cane?"

"No, I'm fine. Stop worrying."

Will shrugs, "I can't help worrying."

Sonny makes a face. "You've asked me like five times already. Give me the cane back, if you are so worried."

Will sticks out his tongue. "No, you can't have it back. But I'm still gonna worry; so deal with it Kiriakis."

They walk up to the door and Will stops in front of it. There is a dark blue gift bag sitting in front of the door. He looks at Sonny.

"I don't suppose this gift is also from you?"

Sonny's eyes are granite hard . "No."

Will picks up the bag and opens the door. He walks over to the trash can.

"No," Sonny stops him. We need to see what's inside."

"No, Sonny. I doesn't matter what's inside. I don't want to know."

"I do….."

"Sonny, I don't think…"

"Open it Will."

Will places his own gift to Sonny on the counter and reluctantly opens the smaller bag. He looks up at Sonny without saying a word.

The look on Will's face makes Sonny's blood race. He looks….almost a little afraid …maybe.

"What is it?" Sonny fights to keep his voice neutral.

Will brings out a bottle of cologne…his cologne…the cologne that he wears. "How did he know?" whispers Will.

"Is there a card?" Sonny's voice shakes as he asks. He places his own bag on the kitchen table.

Will looks in the bag and takes out another small envelope.

"Read the card", Sonny says.

Will reads it, but he can't get himself to read it out loud so he walks over and hands it to Sonny.

Sonny takes the card and reads it. "Breathing you in; it suits you perfectly."

Sonny walks over and grabs the bottle. His arm angrily goes back to fling it across the room.

Will snatches the bottle from Sonny. "Don't Sonny."

Sonny turns furious eyes on Will. "You want to keep it!" he snarls.

Will shrinks back from his anger. "No….I….I don't want it to break. Then the whole apartment will smell like it."

Sonny instantly regrets his anger. "I'm sorry."

Will drops the cologne and bag in the trash. "It's ok…I don't blame you. I would be pissed off too."

"I'm not mad at you Will. You know that….right? I just wish this guy would go find someone else to give stuff to."

Will nods, "yeah, I know."

Sonny smiles, "lets forget him. I want my surprise."

Will finds a real smile. "Go take a shower and I'll get it ready."

Sonny raises an eyebrow. "Hmmm….get it ready…sounds interesting….ok, but first close your eyes because I need to put part of my gift away."

Will closes his eyes and Sonny puts a container into the fridge.

"Ok, open your eyes. I'll be back." He grabs his pajama bottoms and goes into the bathroom. He closes the door and places the card in his jean's pocket to get later and begins to undress for his shower.

Will watches the door close and goes to his bag. He sets up his surprise; looking around the room to make sure that it looks perfect. He stands in the middle of the room; unable to sit as he nervously waits for Sonny to come out of the shower.

Sonny opens the door and walks out in his pajama bottoms. He limps into the room. Will has turned off all the lights; but all around he has set small votive candles. There are candles everywhere; on the floor, counters, table…even the nightstand. Their glow illuminates the room.

"It's beautiful Will."

"There is one special one; that one is your real gift."

Sonny waits patiently for Will to explain; he always does things in his own way.

Will pulls Sonny to the bed. Sonny sits down and Will hands him an envelope and a box.

Sonny opens the envelope and raises his eyes. "Will you read it to me?"

Will's eyes get huge and he shakes his head no.

Sonny smiles; this is as far as he can go. "Ok Will…we'll do this your way," he thinks.

"Ok, I'll read it out loud."

"Dear Sonny,

A couple of weeks ago a friend's girlfriend was working on an art project. When I saw it; all I could think of was you. She saw me staring at it and asked me why. When I told her; she offered me the project as a gift for you. She said that after what I said…this was meant for you. I don't know how she remembered my words. She had them inscribed on the gift. It's how I feel about you. I hope you like it.

Will"

Sonny looks up and looks at Will; who won't meet his eyes. He looks back down and opens the box.

Inside is what looks like a lit candle. Sonny takes it out. It is a square candle holder but it is filled in with glass. In the middle is what looks like a frozen flame. It appears like the flame is shooting out colored light. It makes the glass glow almost like the fringes of a sunset.

On the bottom of the glass holder there are words inscribed. Sonny reads them out loud.

"My love for him is like this; a flame that will never die."

Sonny clears his throat. "You said this to her?"

Will sits across from him and doesn't say a word. He looks lost for words.

But Sonny needs to hear him say it. "Will, did you say this to her?"

Will's eyes go to the frozen flame. "Yes, she asked me why I was staring at it and that was why."

So straight forward in his mind; thinks Sonny.

"Thank you. I love it and I love you." He leans over and his lips cover Will's. Will pulls back when he tastes something salty.

"Sonny…" Will looks unsure as he wipes a single tear off of Sonny's face with his thumb.

Sonny interrupts him. "I can't tell you what this gift means to me. She's right; it was meant for me….for us."

He sets the gift down. "Will."

"Yeah."

"Your surprise is way better than mine."

Will's eyes light up."Really?"

"Um hm."

"Can I see my surprise now?"

"Not yet."

Sonny gets up and turns on some soft music . He goes back to the bed and lays down; leaning back against the pillows and wall. He stretches out his arms to Will, "come here…I want to finish enjoying your gift first."

Will lies down next to Sonny and they lie in each other's arms listening to the soft words from love songs; amidst tiny flames of fire.

Sonny turns to look into Will's blue eyes and listens to their whispers as they softly tell him so much more than he ever thought he'd have. He allows himself to sink into their depths and swears he can see the brightest flame of all reflecting back at him. If only he knew…..

To be continued…..


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hours later the candle flames start burning out and the room starts getting darker.

Will turns and lays his head on Sonny's chest; closing his eyes. He is trying to relax but Sonny can feel the tension rising in his body as the room starts to get cloaked in darkness.

Sonny kisses the top of Will's head and gently nudges him off.

Sonny sits up and goes to stand up.

"Sonny," Will reaches out.

"It's time for my present Will."

Will reaches over to turn the lamp on. Sonny is about to stop him, but changes his mind. He walks over to the table. "Can I open it for you?"

"Sure."

"Ok, close your eyes."

Will closes his eyes, Sonny opens the box and sets it up. He walks over to Will; sits down next to him and turns off the lamp. Will's hand automatically searches until it lies on Sonny's thigh.

"Open your eyes Will."

Will's opens his eyes and they go to the only light source in the room. It's a night light. A spun cracked blue glass circle illuminated by a light bulb.

"So you can always find me in the dark, " Sonny whispers.

"It reminded me of your eyes." He smiles to himself. The illuminated blue glass is the exact shade of blue as Will's eyes; but the night light also reminded him that there is always something more behind Will's eyes.

Will is quiet…too quiet.

Sonny looks at him. "You don't like it?" he asks.

Will's face is guarded . "Why did you get it for me? Because you think I'm scared of the dark now? Night lights are for kids."

Sonny holds Will's gaze; wanting to say the right thing. "When I close my eyes sometimes; I still hear you screaming and I have to reach out and touch you to know you're ok…..I got it because I never wanted you to be in total darkness again. I wanted you to be able to find me in the darkest part of night."

Will looks like he is trying to figure something out. His eyes search Sonny's and Sonny can tell the exact moment Will gives himself permission to be ok with it.

"It was so dark….and pictures of you hurt …..and ….and dead kept popping into my head…..all I could see was blood all over you…I kept seeing your eyes…..and you were gone….dead…..and I was alone again….I kept screaming for you and I couldn't hear you ….and when it's so dark I can't see anything…those same pictures come to my head…..and I feel …alone again….."

Sonny holds Will's hand. "But it's over ….you're not alone….and now we have this light so that you can always see that."

"We'll always have it on?"

"Yes, even when we're too old to see the light….it will be on."

Will's eyes suddenly begin to sparkle. "I like that idea Sonny. I like it a lot." Will presses his lips against Sonny's. "Thank you."

"I'm not done." He gets up and walks over to the fridge. He comes back with a container. He sets it on the night stand and starts to slowly unbutton Will's shirt. He continues until Will is only in his boxers.

He opens the lid and Will grins, "chocolate frosting."

Sonny straddles Will's hips. "Well…you see I was going to let you have dessert; but I find myself very, very, VERY hungry right now….so I've changed my mind."

"But that was meant for me," Will complains as he tries to get Sonny off. "I'm the one who loves chocolate cake."

Sonny leans down on Will's chest; forcing him down. "First of all, I think that I deserve a reward for handing you that cane today. Second, I believe you told me this morning that I should finish what I start and I promised I would. Third, I have a feeling that chocolate cake will soon be my most favorite kind of cake and lastly," he looks over at the trash can, "I have an overwhelming need to do this right now."

Will lies back on the pillow, "maybe you can save me some."

Sonny sticks his index finger in the frosting and brings it to Will's lips, "here….I'll let you have a taste."

Will sucks on Sonny's finger swirling his tongue around the tip. Sonny's eyes darken and he takes his finger out of Will's mouth. "You're being bad Will," he warns.

Will smiles and reaches for Sonny's head to bring him down for a kiss.

Sonny shakes his head no. "I want you to promise me that we do this my way tonight. You don't do anything unless I ask you to….promise?"

Will licks his lips with his tongue, "Ok; I promise."

Sonny reaches for the container and brings it closer to him. He dips his finger in the frosting and brings it to Will's chest. He drags his finger down to make a line and gets more frosting. He continues until he's written a word on Will's torso.

"MINE"

Will looks down at his chest and looks back at Sonny. "I don't need you to tell me that Sonny."

Sonny's finger trails along Will's navel…."No, but I needed to see it. "

He lowers his head and starts to lick the frosting off of Will.

"Oh my god Will; you taste sooooo good. I never knew chocolate frosting could taste this good."

Will focuses on trying not to move; he looks at the clock and tries to focus on the time. 12:35…"You work early tomorrow morning, don't you?"

Sonny glances at the clock. "Yes, what's your point."

"No point…..just reminding you." Will closes his eyes and thinks. "Reminding you not to drag this out Kiriakis."

"Thanks for the reminder."

Sonny grabs more frosting and decorates Will's body with it; only to slowly lick every bit off.

Will can feel Sonny's tongue licking at his nipples…..he softly sucks on his chest. His breathe warming his skin.

Sonny sucks at the frosting on Will's neck; tasting the sweetness of the chocolate with the saltiness of Will's skin. Will arches his back and rolls his head back exposing his neck for more. Sonny happily complies and continues to devour the chocolate; knowing he will never have chocolate frosting again without thinking of how good Will tastes with it.

Sonny lowers his head and licks at Will's waist until he has him whimpering. He pulls back and forces himself to relax; never allowing himself to get close to the edge. But he brings Will close to that edge over and over again. He wants Will to want him more than anything tonight. He wants to be the only thing that Will can think about.

He takes Will's boxers off, gets more frosting and coats most of Will's pulsing erection starting at the base. His heat warms the frosting and it softens against his skin. When Sonny takes Will into his mouth; Will nearly jumps off the bed. Sonny brings him back down, lies on his stomach between Will's legs and swirls his tongue around the frosting. He has never tasted anything this d*mn good.

He raises his head, "Will….you taste freaken amazing."

Sonny eagerly lowers his mouth again and Will starts to move his hips….he's so close again.

Sonny presses his hips down to keep him from moving and Will bites back a moan. Sonny takes him deeper into the back of his throat and Will groans as he clutches Sonny's hair. His body begins to tense…and then Sonny lifts his head up.

"Sonny", Will gasps.

Sonny waits until he feels Will's body lose that edge and then he slithers up and takes Will's lips. He ravishes him; going deep into his mouth. His tongue searches for every secret taste that it has had and searches for anything new Will might have hidden from him. He grinds into Will; again forcing himself to stay in control. He makes sure to never cross his threshold.

Will moans as Sonny softly grinds his hips against him. Will lifts his hips to meet him and Sonny feels Will's body tensing again…..so he slowly rises off of Will.

"Please Sonny!"

"Not yet Will."

Will's breathing is ragged. "I can't wait…I can't!"

Sonny turns Will over and runs his hand down his back. He lathers the small of his back and his *ss with the frosting and begins to slowly…..lick by lick consume Will while savoring every moment. He pauses every so often and delights in his taste.

Will's body is thrilling with sensation. He needs Sonny so bad right now that he can't see straight. He undulates his hips against the mattress and bites into his lip at the pleasure of the friction.

Sonny stops licking him. "Will…you promised…..my way."

Will bites his lip harder and tastes the blood as he stops.

Sonny takes off his pajama bottoms and lays on top of him as Will holds his breathe. He can feel Sonny's erection nestled between his *ss. If only he would push a little harder. Will raises his hips; trying to receive him.

Sonny slips his hand underneath Will and wraps his hand around Will's hard length. He presses himself against Will and whispers. "Now, you can move."

Will fists his hands in the sheets as he thrusts into Sonny's clasped hand. "Oh god, that feels so f*cken good. …please let him go inside me, " Will thinks. Sonny doesn't, but it doesn't matter because Will is so far gone that he doesn't need much.

"Yes! Yes ! Almost!", he shouts in his head.

Sonny feels Will's erection pulsing…contracting and he takes his hand away.

"D*AMN IT SONNY!...PLEASE!"

"I'm not done yet Will."

Will buries his head in the pillow; almost sobbing his frustration.

Sonny reaches over and grabs some lube. His own erection is painfully hard, but he ignores it. He has a hard time focusing but he knows he wants more.

He rims Will with a slow patience that has Will crazed.

Will looks at the clock… 3:14 am. It can't be long now….it can't….he can do this.

Sonny slowly slips in one finger; easing it slowly in…out…..in…out. Will raises his hips; asking for more. Sonny uses that one digit to tease Will softly….gently…..never giving him enough.

He finally slips in a second finger and Will's body contracts around them….begging for more. Yet Sonny curves his fingers only for the barest of seconds ….his pace slow and rhythmic. Softly….barely brushing against Will's sweet spot.

Will is writhing under his hands…whimpering with every movement. Sonny eventually slips in a third finger and gently moves them inside of Will….gently expanding him…slowly going in deeper….but Sonny knows he's not giving him enough.

"F*ck Sonny ! PLEASE!... I CAN'T! PLEASE!"

Sonny gets up and lubes himself . He sloooowly slides into Will, "OH GOD YES!" Will screams.

Sonny shudders and gives himself a moment before he starts to move…slowly….so slowly that Will starts bucking underneath him in frustration.

Sonny grits his teeth and breathes. Will's body is so tightly clamped around him that his own body is begging him to bury himself in Will and lose himself in him. Every muscle he possesses is quivering , straining to claim Will. But he refuses; he continues to torture both of them.

Sonny thinks he's losing his mind; he wants to F*ck Will so hard that he feels his last bit of control slipping. He thinks of the last few days and he needs to know…God he doesn't know what he needs to know…he can't think…

All he can think is that it feels so amazing to be buried in Will right now. His can feel his erection pulsing…..throbbing inside of him.

Will's body feels fractured; like his skin is burning and he can't breathe. His whole body aches for Sonny and yet Sonny won't give in. Now it feels like a punishment. Why is Sonny so mad at him? Why is he doing this? What could he have possibly done to deserve this torture?

He reaches his limit and violently throws Sonny off of him. He crawls off the bed and leans against the wall. "Why are you torturing me? What did I do wrong?"

Sonny's confused. Will's eyes are wide and luminous. Sonny is still trying to grasp the fact that Will threw him off when Will's words register.

He hurries over to Will. "Babe…I'm not. You didn't do anything wrong. I …I just wanted you to want me more than anything tonight…I wanted to be the only thing you wanted ….the only thing that you could think of."

Will looks at the clock. "I felt that way over two hours ago. "

Sonny glances at the clock and he can't believe he has lost all track of time. "Holy sh!t , it's 3:35…. I'm sorry….I'm so sorry. I messed up…I lost it…" He's been at this for hours.

Sonny is not sure how they got to this moment but he knows he needs to fix it. "Tell me what you want and you can have it. You want to top?"

Will shakes his head no. "F*ck me…..f*ck me hard…and let me come", he pleads.

"I promise…" Sonny says as he gets on the bed and waits for Will.

Will lays down and the sheets hurt against his skin…every time he moves against them, it sends an ache inside of him to his core. He draws in a shuddering breathe.

Sonny leans over him; still hard and throbbing. Will rolls his hips up and Sonny plunges into him; wasting no time. His rhythm is mind numbing…..heart stopping….blood boiling….

He moves within Will; filling him, impaling him only to retreat and do it over again and again. They try to cling to sanity but they both fail.

It steals the senses and makes them fracture. Will's body is so tense his body hurts; but the pleasure is so overwhelming that it is inconceivable …indescribable…He grabs the pillow from behind his head and covers his face. He screams …he screams and he screams and he screams as his body simply follows Sonny….trusting him….begging him…

Will's body is on fire and he throws the pillow aside….gasping for breath. He is blind with need as Sonny strokes him with only one purpose; to give him what he needs.

Will's erection pulses….almost vibrates. He feels his balls contract and suddenly his body combusts; leaving his body quivering , trembling in Sonny's arms.

Sonny smiles at the force of Will's orgasm; silky white streams explode out of Will and land on Sonny's chest and shoulders. His own body follows Will's release and he groans loudly as he holds Will tightly to him.

Will shudders through his orgasms; moaning into Sonny's receiving mouth. Sonny kisses every gasp and sound from his lips until Will's body quiets.

He looks down and Will is out ….wiped out.

He carefully gets up and cleans himself; coming back to gently clean up Will as best as he can without waking him up. He climbs into bed next to him and carefully pulls him into his arms. He glances at the frozen flame and reads Will's words before closing his eyes.

* * *

Sonny wakes up to go to work early; tired from the long night. He doesn't have the heart to wake Will up; he still looks wiped out. He showers, gets dressed and gently kisses him. Sonny smiles as he smells the sex in the room. He leans down to place a whisper of a kiss on the middle of his back; he can smell himself on Will and that pleases him more than it should. The sheets barely cover Will and they expose the small of Will's back. Sonny smiles as he licks his lips and reluctantly walks out of the apartment.

The door opens a few minutes later and someone else walks into the apartment and up to the bed. Someone else's hand gently runs along Will's naked back. Will moans…..

To be continued….


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sonny wakes up to go to work early; tired from the long night. He doesn't have the heart to wake Will up; he still looks wiped out. He showers, gets dressed and gently kisses Will's lips. Sonny smiles as he smells the sex in the room. He leans down to place a whisper of a kiss on the middle of his back; he can smell himself on Will and that pleases him more than it should. The sheets barely cover Will and they expose the small of Will's back. Sonny smiles as he licks his lips and reluctantly walks out of the apartment.

The door opens a few minutes later and someone else walks into the apartment and up to the bed. Someone else's hand gently runs along Will's naked back. Will moans…..

He stirs and murmurs Sonny's name as lips lightly graze his shoulder blade. There are soft footsteps as the person steps away.

Several minutes later the door softly opens and closes and Will is once more alone in the room.

Half an hour later Will stirs and moans into his pillow. His skin is hot against the sheets. He keeps his eyes closed and remembers pieces of last night; pictures flashing through his mind.

The last thing he remembers is having the most intense orgasm of his life. He can still feel Sonny deep inside of him and he unconsciously moves his hips only to let out a disappointed whimper.

His body is asking…..demanding for more right now and he reaches out for Sonny. He opens his eyes when he realizes Sonny is not in the bed.

"Sonny?" he calls out.

There is no answer.

"Son of a b!tch, " he mutters . "I need a really cold shower."

He sits up and sits still; breathing softly, trying to gain some control over his body. He gets up and turns the water on. As he steps under the water he gasps sharply. It feels like a hundred tiny hands stroking him at once. He groans and soon jumps out of the shower.

"Bad idea….bad idea."

He lets the water drip off of him; at least the water cooled his skin as he rinsed. His friend down there has settled down but he still feels an ache in his core. He looks down and considers taking care of it himself but he somehow knows that it is not going to be enough this time.

He comes out of the bathroom and glances at the votive candles still scattered across the room. His eyes fall on the frozen blue flame and then on the left-over chocolate frosting next to it.

He mutters, "Sonny did this…Sonny can fix it."

He grabs his phone and texts him.

"U at work?"

"Morning to u 2."

"U at work?"

"Yes."

"On my way; make sure storage room is empty."

He doesn't wait to see if Sonny replies. He grabs some boxers and slips them on. He winces and growls. He tries to decide between sweats or jeans. He is not sure he can handle the jeans against his skin but he may need them to hold him down. He has a feeling the sweats would be easier on his nerve endings.

He decides on lose fitted jeans. He slides them on and actually whimpers at the feel of the jeans sliding up his legs. "Oh God, what is wrong with me?"

He carefully pulls a t-shirt over himself and grabs his keys.

* * *

He's walking through the town square on his way to the coffee house when a young woman stops him.

"Excuse me, are you Will Horton?"

"Yes."

"Some guy gave me $20 bucks to hand you this."

She hands him a manila envelope. Will takes the envelope and looks down at it. There is nothing written on the outside of it.

"Who gave you this?" he asks as he looks up; but she is already gone.

He opens up the envelope and takes out a single piece of regular white paper. He turns it around and pales. His hands shake and his body trembles. He can't seem to catch his breath. He shoves the paper back in the envelope and looks around him.

He feels exposed and vulnerable. He needs…he needs Sonny, he thinks. Then he remembers Sonny's anger at the cologne last night and he knows this will be much worse.

No, he can't tell him yet. He needs to think first. He needs to go somewhere safe. He needs to go home.

He turns around and starts to walk back to his car.

"Will….Will!"

Will looks up to see Justin Kiriakis calling him. No, no he can't talk to him right now. He can't talk to anyone right now.

Will looks at Justin and rushes off without saying a word.

Justin watches Will run off and realizes something is wrong. He turns and quickly walks towards the coffee house.

Justin walks into the coffee house and sees Sonny behind the counter.

"Dad," Sonny smiles. "I hope he's gone by the time Will gets here," he thinks with anticipation.

"Hi Sonny….Sonny you need to call or find Will."

"He's on his way over now dad."

"No, he's not. He just ran off in the opposite direction and something was wrong."

"What do you mean; something was wrong?"

"He ran right past me when I called him without saying a word. I saw his face Sonny. He looked really upset. Something was wrong."

Sonny gets his phone out and calls Will; but he doesn't answer. He texts him and waits; but there is no reply. If something were wrong Will would come to him….he would come find him; he thinks.

He looks at his dad, "he ran away from the coffee house? Are you sure?"

"Yes, he ran towards the parking lot."

"He's going home," Sonny murmurs.

He looks at Justin, "thanks dad."

"I hope everything is ok. Let me know if there is anything I can do."

"Thanks dad."

Sonny turns to one of his employees. "I'll be back. Call Chad if you need to."

* * *

Will opens the door, walks in and locks the door behind him. He feels sick to his stomach; even though his stomach is empty.

He needs to get away from the envelope. He hides the envelope in his backpack and goes to the bathroom. He locks that door too and leans against it.

"Oh God….Oh God." He wraps his arms around himself and he groans.

Then it just all becomes too much. He slides to the floor and lets out a painful sob.

He hears the front door open and he grows still.

"Will! Will are you here?"

Will closes his eyes, "Sonny…oh no…not yet."

His stomach lurches and he quickly reaches for the toilet and retches.

Sonny hears him and tries to open the bathroom door. "Will, are you alright?"

Will's stomach contracts and he heaves as bile comes up. He leans on his hunches and closes his eyes.

"Will, open the door," Sonny urges.

Will stares at the door; unable to move or utter a word.

"Will answer me! You ok?" Sonny yells as he tries to shake the door open.

Sonny looks at the locked door and knows something is wrong. He tries to use his shoulder to open the door but his leg won't give him enough leverage. He fists his hands in frustration.

He listens at the door and hears nothing. He yells out, "Will open the door!"

Nothing.

Even though Will is in there separated by a door from him he can feel the wrongness in the air. His skin crawls and he knows he needs to get to Will.

He pushes against the door again; ignoring the pain in his calf until he gets an idea…

"OWWW!" he screams.

Will hears Sonny's scream and snaps out of his daze. He rushes to open the door.

Sonny grabs the door and forces it open to get inside; pushing Will back. He takes Will's face in his hands. "Are you ok?"

Will wrenches away and looks at him, "are you?"

Sonny looks guiltily at him. "I'm fine. I knew you would open the door if you thought I was hurt."

Will turns around and walks to the sink. "That was smart." He rinses his mouth and leans his elbows against the sink.

Sonny comes up behind him and wraps his arms around him. "Will?"

Will gasps and straightens up. He leans his body against Sonny's as he moans; his body inadvertently helping him forget. He turns around and leans his head on Sonny's shoulder.

"I need you…..."

Sonny runs his hands up Will's body and Will flinches. Sonny's eyes question Will.

Will blushes, "I'm still achy…sensitive from last night…I'm wound up….tight."

Sonny cups Will's crotch and Will groans…pressing into Sonny's hand.

Sonny slips off his shirt and starts taking off his pants. "I'm sorry babe. Let me make it better."

Will swats Sonny's hands away and drags Sonny's pants and boxers down. "Yes….God yes…"

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Will quickly takes off his clothes and Sonny reaches out for him. Will's eyes roam over Sonny and his nose flares in response. Sonny is so gorgeous that he takes his breath away.

"I love you so much Sonny," he says as he grabs him by the back of the head and brings his mouth to his.

Will is not asking, pleading or begging. He's demanding and taking what Sonny freely offers.

Sonny reaches down and wraps his hand around Will's already hard erection. Will leans into Sonny and deepens the kiss. He can taste coffee and cinnamon along with Sonny's complex unique taste. He can hear his moan as he swallows it and feel his breathe against his lips. His senses absorb Sonny in every possible way.

"Sonny, you feel so good against me." Will says as he slides his body against his. Sonny's touch soothes his desire like a balm; only for his desire to come back tenfold seconds later.

His body reminds him of its need and he grabs Sonny's waist. "Sonny…I need you…..."

He turns Sonny around and reaches for the medicine cabinet for some lube. He slips his finger into Sonny and groans in relief as he realizes Sonny is ready when he pushes back with a moan. Will slides in a second finger and spreads his fingers as he slides them in and out.

Sonny's fingers dig into Will's thighs as he rolls his head back. He searches for Will's lips and closes his eyes as Will kisses him with a hungry passion.

Will takes his fingers out and lubes himself quickly. He fills Sonny with one single powerful thrust. Sonny's body rocks and arches as Will presses deeper still.

Will's body is greedy….ravenous with need. His rhythm is harsh and Sonny follows every stroke with his body.

Sonny's hands are braced against the wall as Will clutches at his hips. Sonny reaches down to stroke himself and Will stops him.

"Don't." He's not asking…again he demands; knowing Sonny will not deny him right now.

Will takes from Sonny what Sonny eagerly offers. Their bodies mesh and play a tune that is now well rehearsed. It is like the constant beat of falling water. He continues the rhythm …climbing….clawing his way to the edge of a waterfall. He holds Sonny to him and jumps off…falling….

Will's teeth sink into Sonny's shoulder as his body violently shakes its release. His knees bend and he slides to the floor taking Sonny with him.

He's not capable of thinking, but he knows he wants more; he needs more.

He grabs for the lube and hands it to Sonny. "Now," he bites out as he lies on the hard bathroom floor.

"Here?" Sonny asks.

"Yes."

Sonny tries to prep Will with his fingers.

"No, I want you now."

Sonny slowly slides into him; almost afraid to hurt him. But Will tilts his hips; drawing him in.

Sonny can feel Will's scorching heat; pulsing around him. His hands dig into him as they pull Will to him and his own need starts to spiral out of control.

Sonny is on his knees; he sits back and he slides Will's legs over his shoulders; pulling him closer…sliding in deeper. They both moan and Will's fingers dig into Sonny hips as his eyes lock onto Sonny's.

Will's whole body can feel every sensation coursing through his body. He is no longer there; but he can feel every sensation excruciatingly sharp piercing through him. It spreads outward from his core in ripples and waves. They gently spread out until gradually he is floating.

Sonny can feel the exact moment when Will surrenders completely to him. He looks into Will's eyes and he can almost tangibly touch Will's trust. His eyes caress him so sweetly that Sonny can feel their touch upon his skin. It is in that moment as he is deeply buried in him that it hits him like a blow.

He loves Will…..he wants Will; this he's known. But in this crazed moment of passion it hits him that he needs Will. HE NEEDS THIS, HE NEEDS WILL…..LIKE HE NEEDS AIR. HE CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HIM. WHAT IS MORE HE NEEDS WILL TO NEED HIM. The revelation is staggering and his body trembles as he continues; determined to give Will what he needs in this moment.

Sonny feels his body tensing and he holds on by a thread until he feels Will contracting around him and he hears him crying out. Only then does Sonny allow his body to find its own release.

Minutes later as he lays next to Will he tenderly looks into his eyes, "better?" Sonny asks.

Will nods, "much", he smiles. "That was…..I don't know."

Sonny holds Will; not caring that they are on the bathroom floor. To him it feels like a bed of emeralds. Will lazily closes his eyes and Sonny knows he needs to get him up. He sits up and they both get up. They clean up and pull on their boxers. Sonny holds out his hand to Will and Will takes it. They walk into the bedroom and Sonny's mind remembers the sound of Will retching when he came in. He remembers the locked door to the bathroom.

Sonny goes to grab a water bottle from the fridge while Will sits down on the bed. He hands Will the water and sits down next to him.

"Are you going to tell me why you didn't come to the coffee house and why you were retching when I walked in?"

Will's eyes instantly wake up. They fill with dread and fear as he remembers. Sonny had made him forget.

Sonny can tell that he'd forgotten and almost regrets bringing it up.

"What happened Will?"

Will opens his mouth; but nothing comes out.

The look on his face has Sonny panicking. Sonny calms himself. "You can tell me anything Will."

"I don't want to tell you this."

"Why?"

Will shrugs his shoulders.

"I love you no matter what Will."

And that is the exact thing that Will needs to hear. He breathes and worries his hands.

"I was at the square; on my way to see you when a girl stopped me and asked if I was Will Horton. I said yes. She told me a guy had paid her $20 bucks to give me something. She gave it to me….I looked down to look at it and when I looked up she was gone. She was gone before I could ask her anything else."

Sonny's heart plummets. "What did she give you?"

Will gets up and walks over to his backpack. He takes out the manila envelope and brings it back to hand to Sonny. Sonny takes it and slowly takes out the crumpled piece of paper. He looks at it and he feels sick. Now he knows why Will was retching.

He forces himself to breathe and stay calm. "Was there anything else?"

"I don't think so," Will whispers.

Sonny looks in the envelope. He knows that there is a card in there. He brings out another card from the florist shop. It only has one word on it. Sonny is so angry that he actually thinks he sees red. But this moment isn't about him; it's about Will. He notices that Will did not come back to sit next to him and he looks lost….He can tell that Will is emotionally spent.

He pushes his anger aside and focuses on getting Will through this.

"What does it say?" Will asks in a barely audible voice.

Sonny clears his throat. "Beautiful."

He looks back down at the paper. It is a picture of Will taking a shower. It shows his naked beautiful body from behind as the water hits him. It is an image that he loves. The idea that someone else took this and watched him makes his blood simmer.

"How did he get this?"

"Yesterday, at the gym."

"But you always use the private stalls."

"They were all taken and I was late for my lunch with you. It's the first time I've ever used them."

Sonny looks up, "and the last."

Will sticks his hands in his pockets and walks further away from Sonny. "I'm sorry Sonny."

Sonny gets up and walks over to Will. "Hey, you have done nothing to be sorry about. You did nothing wrong."

Sonny looks at the picture. "Well he's right. You are beautiful," he says as he kisses Will's shoulder.

Will turns his body to Sonny and seeks a hug. "I thought you would be mad."

"Oh, I am pissed off ….at him. I want to beat the living shit out of him. But first we need to find him."

"How are we going to find him?"

"Well, this has to be a crime….we'll start by going to the police."

"NO!" Will snatches the paper and starts tearing it into pieces. His hands are shaking and he looks almost wounded.

Sonny forcibly wraps his arms around Will; pinning his arms down and stopping him. "Will…listen, I would never have let anyone see that picture. That's not what I was saying."

Will lays his forehead on Sonny's shoulder. "I don't want to go to the police. I don't want to talk about this to my Grandpa Roman or Rafe or Aunt Hope."

"OK, we'll think of something else."

Will's body relaxes against Sonny; seeking comfort. "I'm glad you came looking for me."

"My dad came into the coffee house and told me to find you. He knew something was wrong when he saw you at the square. When you didn't answer your phone or texts; and he said you'd gone towards the parking lot, I knew you'd come home."

"I didn't even hear my phone ring."

Will pulls away and walks to the trash can. He throws away the pieces of paper and starts picking up the used votive candles. "I'm ok now. Go back to the coffee house; I know you need to get back."

Sonny watches Will move around the room and he knows he's not going to be able to leave without him.

He slides his arms around Will as he hugs him from behind. "Come back with me, please."

"I'm fine Sonny."

"OK, you're fine; but I want you with me."

Sonny buries his face is Will's neck and sucks gently. "I'll feed you lunch and you can have chocolate cake for dessert."

Will walks out of Sonny's arms to the left over frosting and he takes the container to the sink. "I can't believe you're offering me chocolate cake after last night."

"Are you mad at me about last night? Sonny asks. "I'm not exactly sure what happened to be honest. It spun out of control."

Will turns around. "For a minute….towards the end….it felt like you were punishing me…but most of it just felt so d*mn good that it was ….I don't know…I didn't know my body could get that …frustrated...and the end...when I came...don't laugh...but I think I saw fireworks or something...it was amazing."

"I must say Will…you and chocolate frosting taste amazing together. If I promise not to take it too far; can I just do the frosting part again….please….I'm willing to beg?"

Will smiles, "maybe….if I can have a turn first."

"Are you ok now? You were pretty wiped out after you came last night."

"Yeah, I think I lost a little piece of myself….maybe inside of you," he laughs.

Sonny walks up to him as he slides his shirt on and starts buttoning it. Will helps him to finish. "I'll take care of that piece until you find it," Sonny says as he presses his lips against Will's .

"I know you will," whispers Will.

"Come with me," cajoles Sonny.

Will's eyes fill with undisguised love. "How can I say no to you AND chocolate cake?"

To be continued….


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sonny stands behind the counter looking to his left as he watches Will's head fall to his arms.

He should have left him at home; then he could have slept comfortably in bed. He admits to himself though that after the last delivery from their mystery man that just wasn't going to happen.

He takes out the cards and spreads them before him.

**"It's nice to see you again."**

**"Looking forward to sharing a meal with you soon."**

**"Breathing you in; suits you perfectly."**

**"Beautiful."**

He fingers the cards as his eyes fall on Will. Each time this guy has gotten more intimate with both his words and what he sends. He remembers the picture and swears. How much more d*mn intimate can he f*cken get than that?

He looks down at the cards. He's given nothing away; but his father always says that this kind of person always makes a mistake sooner or later.

This has become a safety concern for Sonny and he needs to deal with that first. He takes out his phone and makes a call he hopes he won't regret.

Will lifts his head and Sonny quickly gathers the cards and slips them in his apron. Will walks over and slips his arms around Sonny. He kisses him and slips his hand in his apron; bringing out the cards.

Sonny gives him a wry look.

"So have you figured something out?" Will asks.

"No, but he'll make a mistake soon and when he does; we will take advantage of it."

Sonny then bites his lip. "Will….how about asking my dad for help?"

Will tenses.

"We need help Will. This guy is taking it too far. Let me talk to my dad; maybe he'll have an idea."

"OK."

Sonny gets his phone out and calls his dad. He steps away and comes back a few minutes later.

"We're going to dinner at the mansion tonight. I think it's better if I show him the cards when I tell him."

Will nods his head.

Sonny reaches out. "You look sleepy and tired."

Will grins, "Well my boyfriend kept me up most of the night begging him for sex. Then when he was finally nice enough to give me some; I fell apart."

"Did he put you back together?" Sonny's eyes sparkle.

Will kisses Sonny's eyes. "He always does."

"Lucky boyfriend."

"Nope, lucky me."

* * *

Sonny, Will, Victor, Maggie and Adrienne are having dinner at the mansion.

Adrienne looks at Will's plate. "Did you have a big lunch Will?" You've hardly touched your plate."

Will looks at his plate and then mutters to Sonny. "Well, now I know where you get it from."

Sonny starts choking on his food and takes a drink of water.

"What was that Will?" asks Aunt Maggie.

Sonny turns to Will. "Yeah Will, what was that? I don't think I heard you." He is trying hard not to laugh.

Will blushes and whispers. "You're going to pay for that."

He looks up. "I said that now I know where Sonny gets it from. He…he worries a lot."

Adrienne smiles, "Well, actually that has never been a problem of his; but I could see how it could start becoming a problem."

Sonny gives Will an evil look. "Mom, he's only had chocolate cake today. He skipped breakfast and when I tried to give him lunch; all he wanted was chocolate cake."

Will's eyes are shocked and he playfully glares at Sonny, "I can't believe you sold me out like that."

"William Horton; you know better than that," Maggie scolds.

"I knew that was coming," Will's eyes reproachfully look at Sonny.

Will takes a few more bites of food; but in the end he's too upset to eat and Sonny makes sure he is left alone.

After dinner Sonny takes Will's hands. "Why don't you visit with Aunt Maggie while I talk to my dad alone?"

Will lets out a quiet long breath. "I would like that."

Sonny and Justin walk off to find some privacy.

The doorbell rings and it is Maggie's grandson Parker being dropped off for a surprise visit with Maggie.

Parker is fussy and Will asks him if he wants to play outside. Maggie sends Will a grateful look as he swings Parker in the air and he squeals with laughter.

Will takes him outside and they play wrestle on the grass and Will crawls on all fours as he gives Parker a horsie ride. Maggie looks on and smiles her joy.

Justin and Sonny walk into the living room to find only Adrienne sitting there.

Sonny looks around the room in a heartbeat and harshly asks, "where's Will!?"

Adrienne looks up with startled eyes at Sonny's harshness.

"Where is he mom!?"

"Will wasn't kidding…" Adrienne says in wonder.

Justin interjects for his son. "He has cause to worry Adrienne. Where is Will?"

Adrienne's curious eyes ask questions that will not yet be answered. "He's outside with Maggie and Parker."

She gets up and leads the way. When they get to the patio door they stand with Maggie and Sonny relaxes when he sees Will.

Justin watches Parker climb over Will amid giggles as Will patiently allows him. "He is going to be a great father," Justin says as he smiles.

Sonny watches Will and Parker and turns to his father with guarded eyes. "Dad, do you think I would be a good father….honestly?"

Justin raises and lays his hand on his son's shoulder. "Yes, Sonny; I think you will be a great father too."

Adrienne's eyes are surprised at her son's question. Her eyes suddenly soften and she whispers to him. "Why don't you go join Will and Parker, Sonny? They look like they are having fun."

Sonny smiles at her and walks towards Will and Parker.

"Hey Parker; do you need help? I know his weakness."

"You do," Parker wonders with a child's awe.

Will starts to scoot away. "Sonny …..no…don't."

Sonny gives Parker a conspirator's evil look. "Parker have you heard of the tickle monster?"

Will rolls away; but he is caught because he is too careful not to roll over Parker.

Sonny straddles Will's hips and brings Parker to sit on Will's stomach. He looks at Parker and brings his fingers up. "Let's get him Parker!"

"No!" Will screams.

They tickle Will unmercifully as he begs for them to stop. Parker finally stops. "I like him…lets stop."

"Thank you," Will gasps to Parker. "I think I like you better than him."

"Hey," Sonny complains.

Will grins.

Maggie comes over. "I think someone is going to need a bath. Can you say thank you to Will and Sonny for playing with you?"

"Thank you," Parker says with an impish smile. He sits on Will's lap. "Play with me next time."

Will looks uncomfortable. "I'm not really here that often buddy…..sorry."

Justin smiles, "maybe we'll just have to fix that, won't we Parker?"

Parker smiles and nods his head yes. "Play date!" he screams and everyone laughs.

Maggie takes Parker and asks Adrienne. "Adrienne, I think I need a little help. Would you come with us?"

"I would love to," Adrienne chuckles.

Will and Sonny get up off the ground and Justin walks over to them. "Will, I've already told Sonny; but I think it is important to tell you. Take this person seriously. I don't like where this is headed. I know you will fight Sonny on this; so I am going to put my two cents worth in. You shouldn't be alone right now. I am going to talk to Victor about using one of his men."

Will's easy smile falls and he takes a couple of steps back as he runs his hand through his hair.

Sonny's eyes fall on him and he walks close to him. "Lets just go home for now. We're tired and sleepy. We need to rest and then we'll talk about it tomorrow. Sound like a good idea?"

"Yes, home sounds good. Lets go home."

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sonny has turned off the alarm. Neither one of them has class and he doesn't have to go into work; so sleeping in was a good idea. They both had a long day yesterday and a long night before that.

He is half on top of Will and he knows why. All night he felt like he needed to make sure Will was ok; he'd figured out that the only way he was going to get any sleep was if he practically kept Will under him. Will hadn't seemed to mind.

Sonny slides his leg up against Will's and delights in the feel of his skin against his own. His eyes turn to the nightstand and he stares at the candle with the frozen flame that Will gave him. Will's words on the bottom of it warm his soul. It is Will in his most honest, purest, simplest, most beautiful form; frozen in time.

He draws strength from those words and he knows he can trust in a tomorrow as long as he can keep everything else at bay.

He tightens his arms around Will as his father's words run through his head.

"This guy is not playing a game Sonny. He has a purpose and you know what that purpose is."

Yes, he knows what this guy's purpose is. He wants Will. But he can't have him; he thinks with a growl.

Will's body becomes tense and Sonny can feel Will's heartbeat begin to speed up.

"Stop….stop," Will murmurs.

His body begins to fight; trying to get Sonny off of him.

"Will….wake up….babe….wake up."

Will's eyes snap open and when his eyes adjust and he finds Sonny staring back at him; his body stops fighting.

"Are you ok?" Sonny asks.

"Y-yes."

"What were you dreaming?"

"I don't know."

"You said stop…"

"I don't know Sonny."

He turns around and faces away from Sonny; trying to hide his feelings. But there is no one that knows him better than Sonny.

Sonny once again climbs over Will and covers him with his body."It's ok…it was just a dream…right?"

Will can feel Sonny's weight on his back and he's grounded….the dream drifts away like mist as Sonny holds him down….his rock…..keeping him from floating away.

"Yes, just a dream."

When Will has relaxed under him; Sonny kisses the side of his neck. Will turns and flips Sonny over. He takes Sonny's lower lip and sucks on it. He slips his tongue into Sonny's mouth and relishes his taste.

"I love how you taste Sonny; I close my eyes when we're apart and I can still taste you in my mouth."

Will's mouth lowers to capture Sonny's nipple and he tortures him until Sonny's hands are pulling at Will's hair. He fastens his mouth on Sonny's neck and softly licks and sucks while his hands knead and caress Sonny's body.

Sonny exposes his neck more and eagerly seeks more attention. Will just as eagerly complies and sucks until Sonny is squirming under him.

Will's hand lowers and cups Sonny softly through his boxers; his thumb slowly running along his length.

Sonny groans and lifts his hips to Will's hand. The cotton boxers are in the way and he yanks at them. He tugs at Will's boxers next and rubs up against him.

Will's mouth sucks on Sonny's earlobe and he nips with his teeth; while his hips slide against Sonny. Sonny's erection nestles next to Will's. They slide against each other, press against each other, have their own mating dance until Sonny gasps, "Will?"

"Yeah."

"F*ck me now please?"

"I'm enjoying my breakfast; you taste good."

Sonny reaches down between their bodies and wraps his hand around Will's pulsing….throbbing erection and softly pumps his hand as he squeezes.

"Sonny."

"Yeah."

"Turn around."

Sonny flips over; while Will reaches for the drawer and quickly gets himself ready. He slips his fingers into Sonny and Sonny moans as his hips move in an easy rhythm. Will does not linger; but finds himself slowly pushing into Sonny. He keeps the easy rhythm and slides his entire body over Sonny with every thrust. With every thrust Sonny can feel Will's body like a wave gently lapping on the shores.

Sonny fists his hands in a pillow and begs, "more Will."

"How much more Sonny."

"Everything."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

Will becomes harsh in his movements and strokes Sonny with a quiet anger that simmers. Sonny wraps his hand around himself and moves to the time of Will's body.

Will's every thrust is a wave that Sonny rides out. They both start repeating "I love you…I love you…I love you…", until their bodies crash upon the rocks and melt onto the shore.

Will holds onto Sonny; refusing to let go for a long time…..until his stomach grumbles and Sonny chuckles.

"How about some pizza?"

"YES!" Will says enthusiastically.

"Ok, I'll order and then we can shower and dress while we wait."

They shower, get dressed and decide to clean up the apartment while they wait. Sonny walks over to do the dishes.

"Sonny, you are barely limping now."

He turns around and grins. "I know…it feels much better and stronger."

Will smiles as he picks up clothes. "I'm proud of you Son."

"I couldn't have done it without you Will."

Will starts to make the bed; while Sonny finishes up in the kitchen. When Sonny finishes; he turns and his eyes go to the same spot they have kept returning to since the day before.

He freezes and his breathing picks up. "Will, where's my candle?"

Will looks over, "what?"

"Where's my candle? The candle you gave me."

"Oh, I put it in the drawer."

Sonny walks over, sits down on the bed and takes the candle out of the drawer. He holds it in his hands and looks down at it. Will is a man of few words. But somehow this time Sonny got lucky. Someone got not only his feelings but his words ….frozen for him to see over and over again. He stares at it as he talks. . "I don't want it in the drawer….ok?" I want it here; where I can see it."

"You don't have to have it out Sonny, it won't hurt my feelings."

"You're not getting it. I want it here, so I can see it every day."

"You really like it that much?" Will shyly asks.

"Yes, I do. I REALLY like it."

He sets down the candle,walks over to Will and kisses him. "I like the reminder of your love."

The doorbell rings and everything else is forgotten.

"Pizza!" Will grins. He opens the door, pays for the pizza and brings it to the table.

Sonny brings over some drinks and then goes back to the fridge for a container.

"Aunt Maggie gave me this for you last night. She snuck it in the car. It's to thank you for helping her with Parker."

Will opens up the container. "Chocolate cake! And you just brought this out! No offense Sonny but her chocolate cake is better than the coffee house's. You should get her recipe."

He grabs a fork and takes a bite.

"Will, what about the pizza?"

"I'll eat the pizza after the cake."

Sonny rolls his eyes. "Dessert typically comes after the meal and you should have food. You had cake for lunch yesterday and almost no dinner."

"I'll eat pizza….don't be jealous…I'll share."

Sonny shakes his head no. "No thanks, I'm hungry for food", he says as he takes a bite of pizza.

"Besides if I have any of that…it'll end up on your body and you'll end up under me and you will not be doing any eating anytime soon."

Will blushes and takes another bite. "In that case I'm not sharing…..I'm starving and I'm still recuperating from the last time you had me and chocolate frosting…"

He takes another bite of pizza. "I don't think I'm gonna hold out long before I have seconds on that Will.."

Sonny has finished two slices of pizza by the time Will finishes his cake and a glass of milk.

Will grins mischievously. "When do I get chocolate frosting and Sonny? I need payback from the tickle monster and you telling on me yesterday."

Sonny's eyes are unfocused as he tries to focus on Will's words.

"Sonny?"

Something is wrong. Sonny feels heavy lidded and lethargic. He…he feels like he's going to pass out. Sonny looks at the pizza and then at Will….and his brain fights to tell him something…..the pizza…the pizza is drugged.

"Will."

"Sonny, what's wrong?"

"Bolt the door."

"What?"

"Bolt the door now Will."

Will gets up and bolts the door shut. He comes back and kneels before Sonny.

"Sonny?" Will's voice is unsteady.

"The pizza was drugged. Call 911 and my dad. Don't open the door until my dad gets here. Not even for 911."

Will calls 911 and then he calls Justin. "Please come to the apartment. Sonny's been drugged…yes, I called 911….but Sonny doesn't want me to open the door until you get here. Please hurry."

Sonny starts sliding off the chair and Will lies him down on the floor.

"Sonny….don't go. Stay with me ," Will whispers.

"I'm right here", Sonny says softly.

Will looks at Sonny and he starts freaking out. Sonny's pale and his breathing is shallow. He glances at the door. Where is everyone? Where is Mr. Kiriakis? It seems like it has been forever.

"Sonny, I love you," he says as he runs his fingers through Sonny's hair.

Sonny's eyes start to close and Will reaches out. "Sonny….stay with me….please."

The doorbell rings. "This is 911…open the door."

Will moves to open the door and Sonny clutches at his shirt.

"No."

"Sonny please…it's 911."

"No, not until my dad gets here."

Will looks at the door and then back at Sonny.

Sonny is determined and his hand fists in Will's shirt.

"Promise me…"

"This is 911…open the door.."

"Will….promise…wait…."

Sonny's eyes roll back but his hand is still fisted in Will's shirt.

Will struggles to get out of Sonny's hold.

"I'm coming", he shouts out.

He frees himself and stands between the door and Sonny.

"911…do we need to break in the door?"

Will hears Sonny's words, "Will….promise….wait…"

But as he sees Sonny lying on the ground; he has no choice.

He rushes over, unbolts the door and unlocks it.

"Please help him", he says as he opens the door.

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Will is nervous about opening the door until the EMTs rush over to Sonny and they ask what happened.

"We think he was drugged," Will answers.

Justin rushes into the apartment and takes in the situation. He walks over to Sonny and squats down.

"How is he? I'm his father," he says before he is asked.

One EMT looks up. "Well, his vitals are stable."

"Thank God," Justin breathes.

Justin gets up and walks over to Will. "I guess you didn't wait for me before opening the door."

Will's eyes ask Justin to understand. "He lost consciousness. I couldn't wait."

"I know Will. I'm grateful you love him as much as you do."

Will looks at Sonny as the EMTs work on him. "I hope he says that."

Justin smiles ruefully. "Don't count on it."

The EMTs put Sonny on a gurney and they all walk out of the apartment as he is put in the ambulance.

One EMT looks at Justin. "Will you be riding with him?"

Justin pushes Will in front of him. "No, his boyfriend is going with him."

Will waits to argue, but the EMT just shrugs his shoulders and says, "lets go then."

He climbs in and sits as close to Sonny as he can get. He takes Sonny's hand in his and squeezes it, but Sonny does not squeeze back. His heart is in his throat when he asks, "Is he going to be ok?"

The EMT looks at Will; trying to figure out how much to say. He can see the love that Will does not think to hide; so he answers.

"I think so. His vitals are stable. I'm pretty sure the drugs were just meant to knock him out for a while."

Will nods his head. "Thanks…for telling me."

"Sure."

They get to the hospital and Sonny is taken to the emergency room. Will waits in the waiting room and Justin comes in. He sounds like he is talking to Mrs. Kiriakis on the phone. He hangs up and looks at Will.

"Tell me what happened."

"We ordered pizza. I didn't eat any because I wanted to eat the chocolate cake first that Aunt Maggie sent me last night. Sonny had two slices of pizza and then he looked at me funny when I asked him a question. He started losing it a little. Then he told me to bolt the door, told me the pizza was drugged, to call 911 and you."

Adrienne comes in and rushes to Justin. He looks at Will for permission and Will nods his head yes. Justin explains to Adrienne what has been going on and she turns around.

"Are you ok Will?"

Will doesn't answer and Adrienne gives him a hug. "It's going to be ok. Sonny will be fine. You'll see."

Sometime later nurse Maxine walks up to them. "Well, he's coming around. He'll be fine. It'll take some time for the drugs to completely flush out of his system; but not too long. We put an IV in to help with that. The drugs were just a sedative, so there was no damage done."

Justine, Adrienne and Will thank her.

She looks at Will. "He is asking for you. Actually he's very insistent to see you. Come on…you can all come calm him down."

They walk into the room to see Sonny sitting up arguing with another nurse. His eyes look up as they walk in and he lays back down.

Nurse Maxine fixes his covers and checks his IV. "Ok now, I got him here for you; so behave."

"Thank you," he smiles as his eyes stay glued on Will.

Nurse Maxine chuckles and leaves the room.

Will walks up to Sonny and sits on the bed. "She said you were going to be ok."

"Yes, I am." Sonny says as he takes Will's hand and rubs it lightly with his thumb.

Sonny looks at his mom and dad. "Hi mom…dad."

They both come over and lay their hands on his leg.

"Thanks for going to the apartment dad. As soon as I figured out the pizza was drugged I knew that we were both meant to have it and be knocked out. Then he was going to come in for Will. That's why I made Will wait for you to show up."

Will exchanges a look with Justin and Sonny picks up on it. He looks at Will. "You didn't wait!"

"You were unconscious Sonny. You needed help." Will says defensively.

"I asked you to promise to wait for my dad!"

"I didn't promise."

"Will, it could have been him; just saying it was 911!"

"Stop yelling at me."

"He could have taken you! He could have had a gun!"

"But he didn't!"

Adrienne speaks up. "Sonny stop yelling. He did what he did because he loves you and besides you are going to get us kicked out of your room."

"It's over, " Justin adds. "You're here…Will's here….let it go Sonny."

"When did you both start taking his side?" Sonny growls.

"We're not taking sides; stop it Jackson," Justin warns.

Sonny takes a deep breath and his eyes get lazy.

"I love you," Will tries to appease him softly.

Sonny's hand reaches for Will's again as his eyes try to resist closing.

Rest," Will urges.

"Alright …..just stay here….ok?" Sonny mumbles as he holds Will's hand.

"Ok."

"Sonny falls asleep and Roman walks into the room soon after. "Will, we need to talk."

Justin gets up and follows Will out the door.

Roman looks at them. "I understand that Sonny got drugged. What happened?"

Will turns surprised eyes to Justin and Justin explains to him. "The EMTs had to call the police Will."

Roman turns serious eyes to Justin. "What is going on? First you refuse to tell us how Sonny got shot and now this."

"The shooting was a family matter. We took care of it Roman."

"Well this is now a police matter. So how did Sonny get drugged?"

Justin nods his encouragement to Will. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "It all started when I got some flowers….."

After Will finishes explaining Roman turns reproachful eyes to him. "You should have told me Will."

"I'm sorry Grandpa Roman. I just didn't want to get the police involved."

"I'm also your grandfather and I love you."

"I know."

"Do your parents know?"

"No, I don't need their drama on top of everything else."

"Ok, fine. We need to go to your apartment. I need to take the pizza to get tested."

"Can it wait?"

"No Will…we need to get it tested as soon as possible. Do you have the cards at the apartment?"

"Yes."

"I will need those too."

Will looks at Justin who says, "I'll explain to Sonny. Go ahead."

* * *

Sonny groggily opens his eyes to see his mom and dad.

Adrienne smiles, "how are you feeling honey?"

Sonny's mind clears and his eyes search the room. "Will….where's Will?"

"He's at your apartment," Justin answers.

"No…No!"

"He's fine Sonny. The police had to get involved because the EMTs notified them about you being drugged. Will had to explain to Roman. He took Will to the apartment so Roman could get the pizza and cards."

"He was supposed to stay here!"

"He wasn't given much of a choice."

"Call Will….get him here now dad."

"Sonny, he's with his grandfather; who's a police commissioner."

Sonny reaches for the hospital phone.

"Damn it, you're stubborn," Justin mutters.

"Yes, you and Will can agree on that after you get him here."

Justin takes out his phone and calls Will. "Will…..yes, he's fine. Where are you? Can you ask Roman to bring you back to the hospital now?"

Justin looks at Sonny and starts walking out of the room.

"Don't dad. Give me the phone."

"Sonny, let me take care of this."

Sonny gets out of the bed and grabs the phone from his father.

**_"Where are you?"_**

**_"Sonny, are you ok?"_**

**_"I'm fine. Where are you?"_**

**_"At home. I'm on my way back."_**

**_"Is your grandfather with you?"_**

**_"No."_**

**_"WHAT!"_**

**_"He had an emergency call. He had to go. I told him I would be fine. My car's here. I'll –"_**

**_"Bolt the door," Sonny says as he yanks the IV out of his arm."_**

"Sonny", Adrienne gasps.

**_"Sonny, I can just drive over now," Will reasons._**

**_"Stay in there and bolt the door Will."_**

**_"Sonny listen…."_**

**_"BOLT THE F*CKEN DOOR!"_**

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Sonny!" Adrienne scolds.

Sonny ignores her and goes to the closet. He finds his clothes and starts to quickly get dressed.

Will is not talking.

"WILL!"

"What?" he says softly.

Sonny breathes and counts to five. "I'm sorry…Will, you said you loved me and would do anything for me …right?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm asking you. Stay there, bolt the door and wait for me. I am way past freaked out."

Will walks over and bolts the door.

"Ok, it's bolted."

"Thank you." Sonny walks out of the hospital room and Justin follows.

Justin signs, "I would try to reason with you, but I can tell that you're way past that."

Sonny gives his dad a grateful look.

"Stay on the phone with me ok, Will? My dad is going to drive me home."

"Sonny, I really don't think this is necessary."

"Then just humor me."

"You're stubborn."

"Yes, I've heard that before."

"I'm sure you have."

"You were supposed to stay at the hospital. You said you would."

"Sonny." Justin warns.

"I wasn't given much of a choice Sonny," Will says defensively.

"How long ago did your grandfather leave?"

"Just before your dad called."

"He should have known better than to leave you alone, if he knew what was happening."

"Sonny!" Both Justin and Will say in exasperation.

"Ok …fine….. So um ….how hungry are you? All you've had is chocolate cake."

Will pauses, "actually now that you mention it. I'm starving."

Sonny smiles, "find something to eat. We're already in the car. We'll be there soon…ok?"

Will walks around the kitchen. "Ok, but I don't think we have much. We need to go shopping."

"Do we have milk for cereal?"

Will opens the fridge, "Nope."

"Did I have the last muffin?"

Will looks in the cabinet. "Yes you did, " he grumbles.

"Oh, I know. I think there's still some fruit that I brought from the coffee house. Look in the drawer in the fridge. Do you see it?"

Will doesn't answer.

"Will…Will answer me."

"I'm here."

"What's wrong? Why are you whispering?"

Will doesn't answer and Sonny's eyes go to Justin.

"Please tell me what's going on Will."

"Sonny, someone's at the door. They're trying to get in."

Sonny's heart stops. He looks at Justin. "Someone is trying to get in."

"Tell him to hide; to go in the closet. It's the best place I can think of. We don't know how many there are or if they're armed."

"Will, babe hide in the closet."

"No, I can hit him over the head with something; like Steven," he whispers.

"No Will, we don't know how many guys are out there or if they're armed. Please hide….go in the closet…I know what I'm asking you…but I'll be there soon."

"I can't…not the closet. I'm in the bathroom. I'll stay in here."

"Will, the closet is the best place and I promise you I will be there really fast. Stop talking. I don't want him to hear you."

"Sonny…I can't," he whispers.

"Yes, you can….sometimes, it's braver and stronger to hide rather than to fight. Please Will…I'll be right here on the phone."

"K."

Sonny turns to Justin. "Please hurry dad…."

They get to the parking lot and Sonny can hear Will breathing on his dad's phone. He throws his own cell phone at his father; who dials 911 as they run to the apartment.

Sonny is still struggling with his leg and he's frustrated at his slowness.

The door is ajar when they get there. Sonny and Justin glance around and see no one in the apartment.

"Will!" Sonny runs to the closet and opens it. Will is standing in there with the phone in his hand. Sonny pulls him out of the closet.

"You ok?"

Will stares blankly at Sonny.

"Will, you ok?"

Will nods his head yes.

I need to hear you say it. Tell me you're ok."

"I'm ok."

Sonny searches his eyes and mentally curses because he knows that stint in the closet came with a price for Will.

"He was in here. I heard him," Will says.

"Well he didn't find you," Sonny affirms.

Justin looks at the broken and forced bolt on the door. "Well the lock was obviously not a problem for him; it's not forced or broken. But he had to force the bolt. You boys aren't going to be able to stay here tonight."

Will looks at Justin and then at Sonny. "I can call my dad or grandma Marlena. I don't want to stay at my moms ; I don't think that's a good idea."

Sonny's hands reach out and cup Will's face. "First, lets get one thing straight. We're staying together; no matter where we end up. Got that?"

Will gives Sonny a small smile. "Yeah."

Justin clears his throat. "Well I think it makes the most sense for you both to stay at the mansion."

Sonny can tell Will doesn't like the idea. "It won't be for long. I have a plan…ok?"

Will nods his head yes.

Sonny kisses him lightly. "Thank you. Now let me pack us an overnight bag."

Sonny grabs a bag from the closet and starts grabbing some clothes. He packs for Will; who still seems to be in a little bit of a daze.

Will's eyes fall on Sonny's arms and he snaps out of his daze. There is dried blood on his arm.

"Wait," Will stops Sonny by touching his arm. You're supposed to be at the hospital. Did they release you?"

"Well, not exactly."

"You left without the Dr. saying it was ok! You took the IV out yourself didn't you? You're going back."

"Will wait! My dad would not have let me leave if it wasn't safe…right dad?"

Sonny turns hopeful eyes to his father.

Justin looks at both of them. "I had already spoken to the doctor. They were going to release him tonight Will. The doctor said he was fine. But lets be honest Sonny…you didn't know that and I wouldn't have been able to stop you from coming if I had tried."

Sonny looks sheepishly at his father and then turns to Will.

Will stares at Sonny until Sonny comes up close and whispers. "I'm fine; I promise."

Will touches Sonny's face. "You sure?"

"Positive. Now let me finish packing."

Will sits on the bed and looks down. His breathe hitches and his heart begins to race. There is something barely sticking out from underneath his pillow and he knows what it is.

He looks closely to make sure and now there is no doubt in his mind. He leans over and grabs a sweater from the end of the bed. He uses it to hide the manila envelope that he slips from under his pillow.

He walks into the bathroom and locks the door. He leans against it and stares at the manila envelope; dreading having to open it.

What now? What could he have possibly sent? He opens it and brings another piece of white paper out. He turns it over slowly and shudders.

He forces his breathing to stay calm; but he can't keep his hands from shaking as he sticks one hand in the envelope again. He knows there's a card in there. He finds it and brings it out.

He reads it and his mind races. He unconsciously raises his hand to his mouth and thinks. He realizes this guy has finally made a mistake; because Will finally knows who it is. Now that he knows who it is; maybe he can put a stop to this. At least now; he knows who it is.

Sonny knocks on the door. "Will, you ok in there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Give me a minute."

Will sticks the paper and card back in the envelope and folds it in half. He bites his lip, holds the envelope behind his back and opens the door.

Will looks at Sonny. "Will you do something for me?"

"Yes," Sonny answers immediately without thinking.

"Thanks," Will smiles. "Go sit at the kitchen table and stay there until I say…ok?"

Sonny looks at him strangely but does as he's asked.

"You promise to stay there until I finish explaining?"

"Yes, I promise."

Justin looks at Will. "The police are on their way Will.

Will nods his head. "He didn't find me because he wasn't looking for me. He came to leave me this."

He brings out the manila envelope from behind his back.

Sonny gets up. "What's in there?"

"Not yet, hold on. You promised."

Sonny gives him a look and sits down.

"I know who it is. You said that he'd make a mistake and he did. Before you see this; I need to explain so that you can tell me if you think I'm right."

To be continued…..


	26. Chapter 26

(Note: I cannot answer your reviews if you review as a guest. If you punch the name of the story on the website, you can read it from the beginning, :))

Chapter 26

Will turns his eyes to Sonny. Did you tell your dad what happened when we were taken?"

"No."

They are interrupted when the police walks into the apartment. Will looks at them. "He's gone. I'll call my grandpa Roman later and tell him what happened."

The police officer recognizes Justin and looks at him.

"Commissioner Brady has already been here today. I don't think there is anything you can do. Thank you for coming."

The police officers nod and leave.

Will suggests to Justin. "Why don't you sit with Sonny?"

"Ok Will; tell me what happened." He says as he sits down next to Sonny.

"They came into the coffee house and asked for Sonny. They ended up taking both of us because they figured out we were a couple and they could use me to get Sonny to do what they wanted. When we were there they didn't like that Sonny didn't do what they told him to do…so they tied and gagged him and locked me in a closet. They told me that they were going to punish him, but that I wouldn't hear him because he was gagged. I..I kinda freaked out because I couldn't hear Sonny and I thought…."

Justin remembers he just had Will hide in the closet and Sonny's concern for him having to go in there and he now understands. "I'm sorry Will."

"It's not your fault."

Sonny looks at his dad. "They told me that they were punishing Will because of me. Will was screaming for me….calling my name because he thought I was being hurt. They figured out that was more torture than them actually hurting us. It worked…After that, they shot my leg to get a point across to you and then I got a fever."

Will takes over again. "There were three of them. The guy in charge is the one that Victor's men killed. His name was Rick. One of the other two…he was nicer….his name was Julian …..when Sonny got the fever I called him. I asked him for medicine, towels and a disinfectant. He later came back and told me he would get us the stuff but I had to pay him. He wanted me to kiss him; which didn't make sense because he said he wasn't gay. Anyway, I also noticed that he always carried his phone in his back pocket. I thought I could get it while I kissed him."

"I didn't want him to," Sonny growls.

"I can imagine," Justin murmurs.

Will looks at Justin. "Sonny was so hot…and I was afraid they would come in and do worse. I needed to at least try to get us out of there."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me."

Sonny searches Will's eyes. "Will …why are we…."

Sonny's eyes get stone hard. "It's Julian? You're telling us; its Julian."

Will looks back at Sonny. "When he kissed me; he told me I tasted sweet."

Will takes the envelope to Sonny and hands it to him. Sonny takes it, opens it and slides the paper out.

Will's eyes don't leave Sonny; who is staring at the picture. Sonny looks up and meets Will's gaze.

Justin's eyes go down to look at the picture. It is a picture of Will in bed. He is on his stomach and the sheet barely covers his butt.

"Do you know when this was taken?" Justin asks softly.

Sonny's eyes wrench away from Will's and they look back at the picture. "This was yesterday morning. I left him exactly like this. It's the only morning that I've left him alone in bed since we were taken."

"Where did you find the envelope?" asks Justin.

"I saw a corner of it sticking out from under my pillow when I was sitting there."

"Why didn't you tell us right away?" Sonny wonders.

"I needed to know what was in there first."

"Where's the card?"Justin asks.

Sonny reaches in the envelope and Will puts his hands in his pockets.

Sonny's voice shakes as he reads it. "Hope your dreams are as sweet as you taste."

He gets up and throws his chair across the room. Will flinches, but doesn't move otherwise. He knows that Sonny's emotions are frayed and he almost expects more.

"Sonny, that is not going to help." Justin scolds.

Justin turns to Will. "Could it be anyone else?"

"If you're asking; if I've kissed anyone else….I've only kissed three guys. Neil, Sonny and Julian….and Neil was before I even came out."

"Then yes Will; I think you're right. I think our guy is Julian."

Sonny takes a steadying breath and turns to his father. "Dad, can you please go to the property manager's house. You're on the lease, so he shouldn't have a problem with it. Ask him to fix the lock as soon as he can. You can leave him a note if he's not there. We'll meet you at the mansion."

Justin looks from Sonny to Will and hesitates. "Sonny, I don't think.."

"Please ….", Will says, "Sonny and I need to talk."

Justin walks over to his son who looks like he is holding on to his temper by a thread. "As your father, I'm going to remind you of two things. One; don't say anything you will later regret and two; remember why he kissed Julian to begin with."

Sonny doesn't respond to his father; so Justin just walks out.

Will doesn't approach Sonny; he just waits.

"What kind of kiss did you give him Will? We've never talked about it."

"He told me he wanted me to kiss him like I'd kiss you and you told me to think about you…so I did."

"This will sound like a dumb question; since he has done all this. But did he like it? He did say he wasn't gay."

"Yes he liked it and I am pretty sure he's gay."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because by the time the kiss ended he had a hard on and he was very enthusiastic during the kiss."

Sonny's skin is flushed and he grips the counter; which he is now standing next to. "Will…..how do you know he had a hard on?"

"Because it was pressed against me Sonny."

Sonny reminds himself to breathe; because it feels like he's forgotten how. He's angry and hurt and yes maybe even a little afraid; of what…..he doesn't know or won't admit to himself. He looks into Will's eyes; but today when he needs to see beyond them…..Will has put up his wall.

Sonny's hands fist as he opens his mouth. "Did you…did you…."

Sonny watches as Will's wall crumbles and falls. His eyes hold so much raw emotion that Sonny cringes. Will starts shouting.

"DID I WHAT?! DID I LIKE KISSING HIM? DID I LIKE HIS HANDS ON ME?! DID I LIKE HIS BODY PRESSED AGAINST MINE?!"

Will looks like he's breathing fire. His chest is heaving and his face is flushed. Sonny is sure that his eyes are a mirror of how he feels. They're angry, hurt and scared and now all Sonny wants to do is hold him.

"I COULDN'T BREATHE SONNY! I WAS SO PANICKED. I KEPT THINKING ABOUT YOU AND ABOUT HAVING TO GET THE PHONE…..BUT I WANTED HIM OFF ME IN THE WORSE POSSIBLE WAY!"

He is still shouting and he starts to pace as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"HE TASTED BITTER….HARSH….ALL WRONG! AND I KEPT TRYING TO THINK IT WAS YOUR HANDS ON ME….BUT THEY WEREN'T AND I WANTED TO PUSH HIM OFF ME!BUT I COULDN'T!"

Sonny can't bare to hear anymore; he can't bare to see Will so torn up. Will's pain drowns Sonny's hurt and Will's fear extinguishes Sonny's anger.

He walks over and wraps his arms around Will, but he fights him. He's trapped in a moment he's been trying to forget.

"I KISSED HIM! I PRESSED MY BODY AGAINST HIS AS I TOOK THE PHONE.I TOUCHED HIM …..AND NOW….NOW HE'S SEEN ME NAKED AND HE WAS HERE YESTERDAY AND YOU…."

"Shh stop….stop", Sonny gently covers Will's mouth with his finger. "I shouldn't have asked you….forget it…forget it…"

"I can't."

"Then let me help you forget."

Will's turbulent blue eyes are held by Sonny's soft warm brown eyes. Sonny's tongue lightly outlines Will's lips; asking for permission to enter. Will opens his lips to grant Sonny entrance. Sonny peppers Will with soft kisses. "You're here with me now….these are my lips touching you."

Sonny's hands roam Will's body; touching Will's now so familiar body. "These are my hands touching you now."

Will's eyes are closed and he inhales slowly. Sonny kisses his eyelids. "Look at me Will."

Will opens his eyes and Sonny stares into them…sinking into them. Sonny wraps his arms around Will and presses their bodies together. Sonny holds Will with his eyes and carries him through time until he's standing before him and everything else is forgotten.

Will's eyes are calm now…Sonny can see that in his eyes..but suddenly there is something there…something behind the blue of his eyes that tells Sonny that there is something more.

"What is it Will? What are you thinking?"

Will bites his lip until Sonny's lips free it by gently sucking on it. "Talk to me."

"If he was here and I was asleep…why didn't he take what he wanted? I was asleep…he could have surprised me…taken me..or whatever it is he plans to do."

Sonny's heart stutters as Will vocalizes Sonny's fears. Julian could have taken him yesterday…

To be continued….


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Sonny goes back to the morning before in his mind and then he smiles his glorious smile. He looks at Will, "I know why."

Sonny takes Will's hand and leads him to the table. He picks up the picture. "He must have come in minutes after I left because I was looking at you as I left and you were EXACTLY like this."

"And?"

"And um ….I had kept you in perpetual ….sexual frustration most of the early morning and umm…you and the sheets had some of our cum on you. "

"What does this have to do with Julian?"

"Will, when I left yesterday…the room smelled of us….I could smell the sex in the air and when I kissed you goodbye I could smell myself on you," he grins.

"Well I'm glad that makes you happy; but again why does it matter?"

Sonny once again wraps his arms around Will. "If I were him Will and I was into you….I would have walked out too if you smelled of someone else and you had obviously had your fill. I would have waited for another opportunity."

"Well, I hadn't had my fill…" Will retorts.

"Well , he didn't know that," Sonny counters.

Will suddenly smiles and Sonny is relieved. "You shouldn't have left me like that Sonny. That was dangerous."

Sonny runs his fingers through Will's hair. "That's not funny."

"No, it wasn't funny…believe me."

Sonny laughs, "Next time, I'll make sure you are completely …..unwound."

"Nah ha…no next time…not like that….not that long."

"No babe…I'll be more careful…I promise."

Will's fingers slide up Sonny's back. "Sonny, can't we just replace the lock ourselves. I want to stay here."

"Even though he was here Will?"

"It's home and we'd bolt the door."

"You had the door bolted and he got in." Sonny reminds him.

Sonny's hands slide down Will's collar bone and he gently rubs. "The mansion is safer and I'm hoping it's just one night. I have a plan."

Sonny goes to grab the plaque his mother gave them. "Home is where the heart is….right? So wherever you are….that's home for me and I'm hoping that wherever I am….that's home for you."

Sonny looks intently at Will until Will nods his head yes. Sonny wraps the plaque in his pajamas and puts it in the bag. He then grabs his frozen flame and puts it in the bag.

He walks over to the nightlight and gently wraps it and puts it in the bag while Will is busy grabbing his backpack.

"Ready?" Sonny asks.

"Yeah". Will walks over and hugs Sonny tightly. "So, what's the plan?"

"Can you just trust me? I'm working on something; but I'm not sure it will work out. It's kind of a surprise."

"You're not getting me something else; are you?...because you've done enough and I don't want anything else. I just want you."

"Will you trust me Will?"

Will's eyes sparkle and Sonny's heart hurts as it's squeezed.

"I've always trusted you and I will always trust you Sonny."

Sonny closes his eyes. How can love make you so afraid? For so long he'd been afraid that he would never find this kind of love. Now that he has it…he is even more afraid to lose it. Even when they'd been apart….he'd known he still had Will and his love. But what would he do without Will? Without Will's love….

"Will?"

"Hmm."

"Do you need me?" Sonny asks as he holds his breathe.

Will looks perplexed by the question. Then he shrugs his shoulders and tilts his head to one side in total Will fashion. His eyes blanket Sonny until he can feel their warmth.

He softly signs. "That's a dumb question Sonny. I need you like I need air. Being without you is like …..being half alive."

Sonny can't quite believe Will just said what he'd thought yesterday….I NEED HIM LIKE AIR…..Yes, he's right…..that time apart had been like being half alive…..but if he was taken away completely…..

Sonny's eyes fill with pain and Will reaches out. "What did I say wrong? I'm sorry."

Sonny's hands touch Will's face. "You've said nothing wrong. It was perfect…..just what I needed to hear. It's just that the idea of being without you is painful. I need you Will Horton."

Will smiles. "I love you Sonny Kiriakis and I need you too. I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Sonny grins, "good thing you don't have to. Come on I want to get you to the mansion so I can feed you."

"I'm starving…let's stop by and get something." Will says eagerly.

Sonny's eyes cloud and his face sets.

"Or not…" Will says as he grabs the bag and walks out of the apartment; pulling Sonny behind him.

* * *

Will drives and Sonny calls his mom to ask what time dinner will be. Maybe she can have a snack ready for Will. Luckily, she says dinner is ready and they will hold it for them to get there.

Adrienne passes the phone to Justin; who asks if it's ok to tell Victor what is going on with Julian. Sonny asks Will and they agree Victor should know.

They get to the mansion and Justin meets them at the door with a man at his side. He's light skinned, blonde, big and looks like he is about in his 30's. He also looks very serious.

"Sonny…Will; this is Isaih. He will be keeping an eye on you. He's one of Victor's most trusted men."

Will's face fills with tension.

Sonny smiles, "nice to meet you," he says as he shakes his hand.

Isaih shakes Sonny's hand and turns to Will. "So, I hear it's a good thing you like chocolate cake better than pizza." He grins and Will instantly relaxes in his presence.

Will smiles, "chocolate cake is my favorite."

Isaih grins, "well today you're having my favorite…..carrot cake."

"Well lucky for you," Will says.

Isaih laughs, "actually by the time I get to the kitchen…..it'll all be gone."

"Well that s*cks," Will says.

Henderson clears his throat and tells them dinner is ready to be served. They all walk into the dining room, Sonny and Will sit down; while Isaih takes his post at the entrance to the door. They start eating and Sonny is relieved to see Will attacking his plate.

As Will is finishing his steak; Sonny asks, "want some more?"

"No, I think I ate too fast…I'm full."

Dessert is served and sure enough it's carrot cake.

Sonny smiles, "this is awesome. Although my new favorite is chocolate cake."

Will blushes, "you'll have to fight me for that chocolate cake."

"I'm willing to wrestle you for it," Sonny says with hooded eyes.

"You better stop Sonny." Will says as he self- consciously looks around the table at everyone.

Sonny grins, "fine; I'll be good. Hey, you're not going to eat your carrot cake?"

Will bites his lip. "Do you think it'd be ok to give it to Isaih? He said it was his favorite."

Sonny's eyes soften . "That'd be nice Will."

Victor and Maggie excuse themselves from the table and Sonny takes his last bite of cake and brings it to Will's lips. Will takes the cake and Sonny gives him a kiss on the cheek as they get up.

Isaih is standing at the door watching them. Will picks up the cake and a clean fork and tries to hand it to Sonny. "Son, will you give it to him?"

"Nope, it was your idea….you do it."

They come up to Isaih and Will tries to hand him the cake. Isaih is surprised as he refuses. "I can't Will….but thank you."

"Why not?"

"I'm on duty."

"You can watch us and eat your cake…. It's not like it's a beer or something."

Isaih regretfully shakes his head no.

Will turns to Sonny. "Can we go to the TV room and watch a movie?"

"Sure."

They walk to the TV room and Sonny grabs the remote. Will turns around and offers Isaih the cake. "I dare you to tell me Victor Kiriakis will come in here."

Isaih smiles kindly and takes the cake. "Thank you Will."

Sonny finds a movie and starts it. It's a comedy and they're soon cracking up. Sonny has pulled Will to lay on his chest and Isaih is discretely sitting in the back of the room.

Will gets up and stands up. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Sonny and Isaih ask at the same time.

Will gives them a face. "Seriously?...I'm going to the bathroom. Don't tell me to take one of you. Not gonna happen; besides we're inside"

Isaih laughs, "here take this." He hands Will a keychain. "If you press the star in the middle it will tell me you need me. It'll also tell me where you are. If you're not with me; you have this with you….understand? I know we're inside but I don't know who I'm dealing with yet."

Will rolls his eyes and takes the keychain. He walks out of the room and Isaih and Sonny sit back down. Sonny has paused the movie so he looks at Isaih.

"You like him…don't you?"

Isaih laughs. "Are you asking me if I'm interested in your boyfriend?"

Sonny also laughs. "No, you're not gay."

Isaih grins. "No, I'm not…Yes, I do like Will. I've seen him around since he was a boy. But he has never met me. ….I was drawn to him from the moment I saw him…I made a point to know about him….I volunteered for this assignment."

He sadly looks at Sonny. "I had a little brother who died when he was 12. He looked a lot like Will and I think he would have grown up to be a lot like Will."

Isaih takes out his wallet and shows Sonny a picture.

Sonny's eyes widen. "Wow, he did look a lot like Will..it's uncanny."

Sonny smiles sadly. "I'm sorry that he died."

"So am I."

"How was he like Will?"

"He was kind…smart….fun…different….."

"Yeah…he was a lot like Will", Sonny says softly.

To be continued…..


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Will bounds into the room full of energy carrying water bottles. He hands one to Sonny and another to Isaih. "Henderson asked if I needed anything and I thought we could all use a drink."

Sonny opens the drink and takes a swallow and hugs Will in gratitude.

Isaih smiles, says "thank you," and also takes a drink.

"You're welcome….lets finish the movie Sonny."

Sonny looks closely at Will and touches his shoulder, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

Sonny's eyes search Will's . "Will….you sure?"

"Sonny…please stop." Will's eyes dart to Isaih and Sonny takes the hint. He is willing to let it go…..for now.

Will tries to change the subject. "I wish we had our swimming trunks. I passed by the patio doors and the jacuzzi looked so inviting."

Sonny laughs, "anything with water looks inviting to you."

Will shrugs, "after the last week; soaking in hot water sounds like heaven."

Sonny sits and Will slips behind him; settling back against the sofa. He pulls Sonny to him and casually lays his hand in Sonny's hair. Sonny relaxes against Will and starts the movie.

Will laughs with abandonment at the antics of the movie and Sonny pulls Will's arm more securely around him. It is nice to hear his laughter and feel his happiness. Will casually wraps one leg around Sonny. He is sure that Will is not even aware the he has done it. It feels so good to love and be loved. He treasures all these little things….that are taken for granted by so many…..

Sonny closes his eyes and says a quiet thank you to God…for giving him this moment….this love….for giving him Will.

Will seems to read his mind as he kisses Sonny's neck and whispers into his ear, "I love you."

The movie finishes, Sonny turns off the TV and Isaih approaches them. He hands them two swimming trunks. "These should fit," he says.

Will looks up, "how did you do that?"

"I have my ways. Are you going to ask how I got them or are you going to go enjoy the jucuzzi?"

Will turns to Sonny with hopeful eyes, "please…"

Sonny raises an eyebrow, "how am I supposed to say no?"

Will grins and pulls Sonny up. "Lets go change."

He turns to Isaih with a sparkling smile, "thanks Isaih."

Sonny notices Isaih's eyes soften as Will pulls him out of the room.

After they change and walk outside, Isaih walks them to the Jacuzzi. "Where is the keychain?"

Sonny raises it in his hand.

"Keep it next to you on the ledge. I will wait by the door and keep my back to you to give you guys some privacy. But I can get to you in seconds if you need me. The jucuzzi has been turned on and is ready for you. Hopefully, it's not too hot."

"Thank you Isaih," they both murmur.

Will walks into the jacuzzi and sinks in. He groans, "that feels so good."

Sonny follows, "d*mn Will….does the water feel better than me….you look like you're about to come?" he whispers.

Will opens one eye, "almost…"

"Really?"

Will chuckles.

* * *

"Adrienne …close the curtain. It's just wrong…"

Adrienne smiles as she walks away from the window.

"I know…it's just so nice to see him so happy. I just wish that Victor would find this guy that is after Will."

"We have to find him Adrienne. This all started because of me. Those boys have been through enough because of me."

"This isn't your fault."

"Maybe not…but I had a part in bringing Julian into their lives….if anything happens to Will….Sonny would be devastated."

* * *

Sonny sits next to Will and glances at Isaih who has his back to them.

Will closes his eyes and leans his head back. Sonny smiles and follows suit.

Will's muscles relax and soon he feels the tension of the last few days slipping away. He opens his eyes and slowly licks his lips. Sonny's eyes are closed and a smile crosses his lips. The steam rises around them; cradling them in its warmth. The water bubbles around them; swirling around their chests.

Will can hear the thrumming of the jets….the swirl of the water…..his own breathing ….and Sonny's slow rhythmic inhales of air. He longs to hear a moan escape those full lips…..

Will lovingly looks at Sonny and his chest tightens at how breathtaking Sonny is. He still can't quite understand how Sonny's picked him to love…but he believes it….Sonny has made him believe it.

His hand reaches out and he runs his fingers lightly across Sonny's chest. His fingers draw small circles and slowly go under the water to find a nipple already formed into a tight bud. He softly flicks it with his thumb….circling it until Sonny's body leans towards him…silently asking for more.

Will 's body drifts closer to Sonny's and his hands slide up to his head….his fingers tangling in Sonny's dark locks. His fingers caress his scalp….lovingly brushing against the nape of his neck.

"That feels so good," Sonny murmurs.

He pulls Will onto his lap and circles his waist with his arms. He brings his hands to trail up Will's back under the water. His hands slide down and rest at the curve of his lower back as he closes his eyes. He pulls him closer and licks the salty water off Will's neck…ending with a few bites and sucks that he can't quite stop himself from taking.

"Does the water feel better than that?" Sonny asks.

"Nu hmm.." Will incoherently shakes his head no.

Will's lips find Sonny's and he runs his tongue over his lips; demanding for them to open.

Sonny's lips open on a breath and his tongue peaks out to run over his own lips. Will captures Sonny's tongue and possessively sucks it into his mouth.

Will's tongue curls around Sonny's …seeking…..tasting…that flavor that is so explicitly Sonny.

Their tongues, their lips, their teeth…..hungrily devour each other asking….begging….demanding…taking and freely giving.

Will breaks the kiss and groans as he tries to suck in some air.

"Shh", Sonny warns as he glances at Isaih.

Will opens his eyes, follows Sonny's eyes and gets off of Sonny's lap. He drifts to the other side of the jucuzzi and closes his eyes.

"Hey, come back." Sonny whines quietly.

Will opens his eyes and looks at Sonny intently. "I'm sorry. I'm not good at this. We need to stop."

"What the hell do you mean, you're not good at this? When have you ever heard anything but extreme satisfaction from me?"

Will smiles, "I meant, I'm not good at being quiet and you know it….I'm sorry."

Sonny crosses the jucuzzi and maneuvers his way onto Will's lap. "Don't you EVER apologize for that. You know I love every sound you make."

He kisses Will's lips. "Every sound you make; I consider mine and I enjoy hearing you more than you will ever know."

"Yeah, but I'm supposed to be quiet now."

"Let me see if I can help you."

He takes ownership of Will's lips again and wraps his legs around Will's waist. When Will tries to break the kiss; Sonny's hands keep him there….holding him by the back of the head. He swallows a whimper that is followed by a moan.

Will reaches down and unties Sonny's trunks. He slides his hand in and squeezes….touches…caresses. Will is trying to turn the tables around….but Sonny is not complaining.

Sonny starts moving his hips as he buries his face in Will's neck. "God…that feels so good," Sonny whispers into Will's ear.

Will takes Sonny's lips and sucks on the bottom one; softly nipping with his teeth.

Sonny pushes harder into Will's hand; that is now gripping him. He wrenches his mouth from Will's and bites his own hand to keep from crying out. His breathing is ragged; his hair now clinging to his scalp.

The water's heat seems to speed everything up; his blood races through his veins. He clenches his legs around Will as he feels himself getting lost in the moment, "Will, I'm gonna come."

"What's stopping you?" Will whispers as he takes Sonny's lips once more. He swallows Sonny's groan and continues to milk every ounce of pleasure out of Sonny as he softly convulses in his arms.

Sonny finally looks up. "I was supposed to swallow your moans," he whispers. "How did that happen?"

Will gives Sonny one last quick kiss. "I don't want to come here," he softly says as he gets out of the jacuzzi.

"What?!" Sonny says. "What do you mean…like here in the jacuzzi?"

Will dries off and wraps a towel around his waist. "Umm..no like here in this house…mansion or whatever you want to call it."

Sonny follows him out and gets dried off.

Will looks up. "Isaih, I'm ready to go to my room."

Isaih comes over. "Do you want me to find a cot and sleep in there with you or do you want to sleep alone?"

Sonny's eyes set as he gets upset. "What is going on? What does he mean; do you want to sleep alone? What do you mean; you're ready to go to YOUR room?"

Isaih looks between them and takes several steps back." I will just wait for you two to figure this out."

Sonny crosses his arms and Will starts to find the floor very interesting. "When I went to the bathroom, Henderson asked me if we needed one or two rooms and I got the impression that two rooms was the right answer."

"You're out of your mind. You were so worried about me because you love me that you lost it. I doubt that Henderson cares where we sleep and if he does….I ….DON'T…CARE."

"Sonny, your mom and dad are in there and my Aunt Maggie and your Uncle Victor."

"I repeat…I….DON'T….CARE."

"I do care."

"Fine, go to your room and about 60 seconds later you'll find me opening your door and getting into your bed."

Will smiles, "you would…..wouldn't you."

"You better believe it. …..Will, we're two adults. It's no one's business where we sleep."

"I was just trying to do the right thing."

"Sonny takes his hand and squeezes it. "You sleeping with me is the right thing."

"I'm sorry….I messed up."

"So, is this what was bothering you when you came into the TV room?"

Will nods his head yes.

"But we've fixed it…..right?"

"Yes."

"So one room?" Sonny asks.

"One room," Will smiles.

Sonny looks at Isaih, "and he's not joining us," Sonny adds.

Will laughs, "no…he's not."

Sonny brings Will's hand to his lips. "Don't think I let that comment go ….about not coming here", he whispers.

Will looks at the floor again.

Sonny runs his tongue over Will's palm. "I'll wait until I have you alone to finish that conversation…."

To be continued…..


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

They walk upstairs and Isaih walks them to their room. "You have the entire west wing to yourselves; except for me. I'm taking this room across the hallway. Lock the door and keep the keychain by the bed. You press that star and I promise you I will be here in a flash."

"Thank you Isaih," Sonny and Will smile.

Sonny holds the doorknob in his hand and squeezes. He turns back, "Isaih?"

"Yes."

"The lock on our apartment door was not broken or forced. Only the bolt was forced. How did he do that?"

Isaih reaches over and locks the door from the inside and closes the door. He reaches into the inside pocket of his coat and takes out a pouch. He then takes out a pointy file looking small stick. He sticks it in the lock; fiddles with it and eventually opens the door. "Guys like me can open most of these kinds of locks. The bolts present more of a challenge and we'll be heard."

Sonny looks at Will. "Did you hear him force the bolt open?"

"Yes," Will answers.

"Could you open the front door of the mansion?" Sonny asks Isaih.

"No, all the locks leading to the outside of the mansion are the best there are and I wouldn't be able to get them open without a key. Don't worry though, there is a bolt on this door."

"If you don't think they can get in the mansion; why are you worried?" Sonny asks.

"It's my job to be overly cautious. Don't worry…."

"Thanks," Sonny smiles again.

Sonny opens the door and flips the lights on immediately. Isaih goes into his room and Sonny pulls Will into their room. He locks and bolts the door behind them.

Sonny walks to the overnight bag. He takes out his frozen flame candle and puts it on the night stand. He then takes out the tile his mom gave them and sets it on a side table against the wall. Last, he takes out the night light and plugs it in.

"You brought it," Will says with a smile.

"I told you….every night." Sonny says as he returns the smile.

Will walks over to the bag and finds his pajamas. They both change into their pajamas and get ready for bed. Sonny walks over and stands at the light switch. "You going to be ok with just the night light on?"

"Yeah…fine."

Sonny turns off the lights and climbs into bed. "Come ere", Sonny says. Will silently scoots over.

"Now about that comment…"

Will lays his head on Sonny's chest. "You said we'd be here one night…..right? Isaih's right across the hall….he'll hear me Sonny…..I know he will….."

Sonny can feel the tension in Will's body and he can feel that there is more to it; but he decides to drop it. "Hey….ok", Sonny says as he runs his hand down Will's back.

"You tired?" Sonny asks.

"Yeah", Will whispers.

"Ok, lets go to sleep."

Sonny runs his hands along Wills body until Sonny drifts off to sleep.

Will lays in bed and listens to Sonny's heartbeat. He can see Sonny from the light of the night light; but when he closes his eyes and all is quiet…the darkness chokes him….and he can see Sonny's body on the floor; bloodied…..then he hears Julian's footsteps from this afternoon…he opens his eyes and wills himself to stop thinking about it….he closes his eyes again…trying to grasp onto sleep….but he suddenly feels the ghost of a memory…a kiss on his shoulder blade…an unfamiliar touch sliding down his back….. and his stomach lurches….he feels cold and clammy…..he looks at Sonny and almost wakes him up.

He carefully gets up and walks into the adjoining bathroom. He turns on the lights and breathes…in…out….in…out….in….

"Will….what's wrong?" Sonny is standing at the door.

"N-nothing."

Sonny licks his lips. "You wanna try that answer again?"

Will's eyes are wide…..almost a transparent blue. "Sonny …yesterday…..did you kiss me before you left in the morning?"

"Of course I did."

"Where?"

"Where what?"

"Where did you kiss me?"

"Will…."

"Where did you kiss me Sonny?"

"I kissed your lips ….and….and your back."

Will searches Sonny's eyes. "Where on my back?"

He comes to stand in front of Sonny and gives him his back. "Where Sonny?"

Sonny touches the middle of Will's back. "Here ….I kissed you here."

Will turns around. "Did you touch my back before you kissed me?"

"No."

Will walks away and heads to the bedroom door. Sonny runs in front of him and blocks the door." Where are you going?"

Will instantly realizes he can't leave and heads to the window. He opens it and leans out, dragging in a deep breath.

Sonny waits…hoping Will will turn to him. Will finally turns around to face Sonny.

It is sooo hard for Sonny to stand still and wait. He wants to wrap his arms around Will ; but he knows Will needs time.

Will shivers and Sonny quietly closes the window behind him.

Will eventually takes a step towards Sonny and Sonny closes the rest of the distance between them in the blink of an eye. He wraps his arms around Will and quietly holds him.

"He ran his fingers along my back…he kissed my shoulder blade….when I was asleep."

"No…you're imagining it Will." Sonny says as he leans back to look at him.

"I'm not Sonny …..I'm not."

Sonny looks into Will's eyes and he sees the truth. That son of a b!tch put his hands and lips on Will while Will was in HIS bed..in THEIR home! Sonny is so angry that he can't breathe….he wants to physically get his hands on Julian so bad that he can almost smell his blood. Yes, that's what he wants…..he wants Julian's blood.

Will is still in his arms….too still. Sonny struggles to let go of his anger ….at least for this moment because he needs to focus on Will.

He looks into Will's eyes and Will's eyes make Sonny's heart feel cold. He wishes he saw anger….fear….something…..anything….but he doesn't. Will's eyes are distant; almost vacant….empty; but not quite. He can still see his Will in there; he just has to pull him back to him.

Sonny's not sure what to say…how to chase the memory away.

"I don't want to close my eyes Sonny."

Sonny curses Julian, the dark, Rick, the closet, himself for leaving him in bed alone yesterday.

Sonny's lips hover over Will's and he asks him something that he has never asked him before. "Can I kiss you Will?"

A flicker crosses Will's eyes and he softly says yes, but Sonny still sees the distance in his eyes and he doesn't want to kiss him like that.

Instead he lowers his lips and brushes them against Will's skin. He kisses the top of his shoulder and trails kisses down to his chest and stomach. Sonny's hands run up Will's back…..afraid to touch him and afraid not to.

He slowly walks around Will and tentatively kisses his shoulder blade. Will's skin is taunt and smooth. Sonny runs his tongue slowly down Will's back until he gets to the hallow of his back. He lowers Will's pajamas to get…..just a little bit lower.

Will moans softly and Sonny rests his head on the small of Will's back and smiles at his reaction. He rises and kisses the back of Will's neck and wraps his arms around Will's middle. They stand there for what seems like forever.

Sonny eventually goes to stand once more in front Will; afraid to look into his eyes. His eyes slowly rise to meet Will's eyes and he slowly exhales; saying his name. "Will…."

His Will is back; Will's love sparkles in his eyes and Sonny attacks his lips…refusing to let them go. Their hands have no idea where to go; their lips searing, scalding hot. There is nothing gentle in this moment.

Sonny pushes Will up against the wall with his body; only for Will to turn around and trap Sonny against the wall.

They are desperate…desperate to forget…..desperate to remember….desperate to hold on…..desperate to find…everything and nothing.

Sonny has once again trapped Will against the wall and he presses his body against his as his hands capture Will's. A frame behind Will falls and breaks….the noise reverberating through the room.

Seconds later….Isaih is at the door. "Will…Sonny; everything ok?"

Will freezes and Sonny curses. "Go away…..we're fine Isaih," Sonny says between his heavy breathing.

"Just checking", they can hear the smile in Isaih's voice.

Sonny remembers Will's reluctance in having Iasih hear him . He lowers his head to Will's chest. "Do you want to stop?" he groans.

"Do you want to stop?" Will asks.

"Oh God no," Sonny says fervently.

Will's hands tangle in Sonny's hair and he brings his lips closer for a kiss.

When Sonny breaks the kiss his words are inhaled by Will's breathe. "I love you Will."

"I love you too Sonny."

Sonny's hips press into Will and they groan together. They reach down and get rid of their pajamas. Sonny gently pushes Will down on the bed to lay back on a pillow.

He sprawls himself between Will's raised thighs; kissing them…..feeling the muscle flex under his tongue. His lips lower; leaving a soft trail of kisses behind. His tongue licks Will's balls and gently sucks; while Will tries to close his legs in reaction and moans.

Sonny pushes Will's legs to open and runs his tongue up Will's length; greedily licking Will's essence off the tip. Sonny's hands spread Will's thighs wider and he takes him into his mouth. Will moans again; rolling his head back.

Sonny slowly raises his head and leans over to grab something from the overnight bag. Will opens his eyes as Sonny opens a tube.

Their eyes meet and Sonny's finger reaches for Will's most private part. Will's eyes panic…."Sonny, I won't be able …."

Sonny slowly slides a finger in as Will talks and slowly withdraws it. He can feel Will's tiny muscles at the entrance of his tight passage clenching around his finger.

"Do you want me to stop Will?" Sonny asks as he slides his finger back into Will's clinging heat.

"No….don't stop", Will gasps raggedly as he raises his hips.

Sonny lies on his stomach and Will's hot scent fills his head. His taste is still on his tongue and he wants more. He lowers his mouth and sucks; while he slips a second finger into Will.

Will's whole body arches; tense as a drawn bow. His eyes are squeezed shut as his hands twist in the blue sheets.

"Oh god…God", Will groans loudly as his legs move his hips.

Will's hands become fists in Sonny's hair and his hips lift up off the bed; straining against Sonny's invading fingers and warm mouth. Will feels himself falling into a deep familiar void. He reaches for it, knowing it is there. He feels Sonny's fingers moving inside of him; softly hitting that spot that just feels so damn good. Sonny's mouth takes him deeper and he sucks just a little harder; pressing Will against the back of his throat. Will's hands pull at Sonny's hair; wanting more. He can feel the painful pleasure building. He feels himself slowly sinking into that pleasure….until the pleasure wraps itself around his core…until he feels himself getting lost in its depths. His thighs shiver and his feet flex as he gives a hoarse cry that can definitely be heard out in the hall.

Sonny swallows the warm, delicious liquid that shoots into his mouth and watches Will's climax convulse his body. He will never tire from seeing such a beautiful sight…so passionate and sensual.

He watches Will surrender to his climax as he shudders ripple after ripple….His reaction is fuel to the fires already burning within Sonny and he cannot wait another second.

He slides up along the length of Will's shuddering body, rolls Will's hips up and thrusts in before the last ripple has even faded away. Will cries out again and whimpers with every thrust.

Sonny's own release is not far behind….it is a shattering explosion of sensation that whirls him away into nothingness. He collapses onto Will's damp body and buries his face in his neck.

Minutes later, Sonny raises his face and Will's eyes are open…looking at him. They stare at each other and Sonny's heart hurts. Just as badly as he wanted to hold Will…he wants to be held.

And Will knows….somehow…..he wraps his arms around Sonny and holds him. Not only that, but Will's blue eyes hold him ….embrace him with their love and Sonny feels like everything is right and nothing can touch them.

Sonny breathes …..afraid to look away….afraid to see the vacantness in Will's eyes once more. They lay there; Sonny on top of Will…completely covering his body. Their faces turned to each other so that each can feel the other's breathe on their lips. They hold each other in the dim light of the room cocooned within their own love.

Will's eyes start to close and he forces them to open. "Sonny…."

"Yeah."

"I can't keep my eyes open….will you stay right here on top of me while I sleep?"

Sonny moves his head closer to Will's ; so that their lips are barely touching. Their heartbeats beat against each other."I won't move…I promise."

Will closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep….trusting Sonny to keep the dark at bay.

To be continued…..


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Will wakes up to find he can't move. Sonny is completely on top of him. The weight of his hard body is against him and it feels so good that he stops for a moment just to savor the moment. Sonny's arms are over his head; forming a halo around Will's head. He can feel Sonny's warm breath against his ear. Will's hand is on Sonny's back and he lightly runs his hand down in a loving caress.

Will can feel Sonny's smile against his face and he turns to see him opening his eyes.

Will returns the smile. "You didn't move….you stayed on top of me."

"I promised you…"

Sonny tries to move his weight off and will tightens his arms to keep him there. "I'm sure you're tired of having my weight on you." Sonny says as he kisses Will's cheek.

"Nu hmm…I love having you exactly where you are."

"You make the most comfortable bed ever."

"Well, you make the warmest blanket ever," Will grins.

There's a knock on the door and they hear Isaih's voice. "Hey guys, both Mrs. Kiriakis' want you to join them for breakfast in 45 minutes."

"Thanks Isaih," Sonny answers.

Will stares at the door and Sonny can see a blush creeping up his neck. Will remembers the night and closes his eyes. "Oh my god." Will says as he buries his face in Sonny's neck.

"Sonny, how loud was I?" Will mumbles.

Sonny digs his hands into Will's hair and kisses him soundly. He then pulls back and gets up.

"Go take a shower first….don't worry about it….even if he heard you….it's not like he cares."

Will gets up, looks at the door, bites his lip and heads into the bathroom.

As soon as Sonny hears the shower going; he opens the door to find Iasih leaning against the wall. There is not a doubt in his mind that Isaih heard Will. He would have had to be deaf not to have heard him.

Sonny stares at Isaih and finally says, "please don't embarrass him….don't mention it….no snide remarks or looks …..don't let him know you heard him…..please."

Isaih smiles, "ok…I didn't hear a thing…."

"Thanks", Sonny says as he turns to go back in the room.

Isaih reaches out to stop him. "Wait….I have to get this out of my system…."

His eyes sparkle, "Damn Sonny…" He shakes his head and raises his eyebrows, "DAMN!"

"Are you done?" Sonny asks.

Isaih chuckles, "yeah, I'm done."

All of a sudden; Isaih's face sets and he gets very serious. "Sonny, please don't take offense….but did you guys um….where you two together while you were taken? Did Julian hear Will?"

"No!" Sonny bites out.

"Hey, don't be upset; it would just help me to know. I am trying to figure this guy out."

He looks at Sonny's upset face. "I'm sorry Sonny. I didn't mean anything by it."

"No, I'm sorry…Isaih there is something else you should know. Will remembered something last night. When Julian was in our apartment he touched Will….and kissed his back."

"Then why did he stop there?"

Sonny smiles, "let's just say he knew Will had had an eventful night and was um….tired."

Isaih grins, "I see…"

"Isaih….when we get our hands on this guy….if you get to him first…I want a moment with him."

"We'll see Sonny."

Sonny nods and walks back into the room.

* * *

Will comes out of the shower with a towel wrapped around him and Sonny kisses him lightly. "Wait for me. Why don't you get our stuff together, while I shower? Pack everything except our clothes. Mom said Rose would wash them for us."

"Ok", Will says as he starts getting dressed.

A little while later Sonny comes out of the shower and starts getting dressed. Will is on the phone. When he get off, Sonny asks ,"Gabi?"

"Yeah, I was just checking on her and the baby."

"She ok?"

"Yeah, she doesn't have another doctor's appointment till next week."

"Good….you ready for breakfast?" Sonny asks.

"I'm not really that hungry."

"Well I am; come on."

They open the door and Isiah is waiting for them. Will looks at him until Isaih meets his eyes with a smile. "So are you going to save me some dessert today Will?"

Will smiles, "what if you don't like what we're having for dessert?"

"Oh…I already have the 411 on that. I overheard Mrs. Kiraikis talking to cook; something about your favorite cookies. She's going to try and butter you up for something and I love cookies. Which are your favorite?"

"Chocolate chip…I love chocolate," Will grins.

"Even better, chocolate chip is my favorite too," Isaih grins back.

Will makes a face. "I wonder what Aunt Maggie wants?"

Sonny gives him a push. "Lets go find out; I'm hungry."

They pass by Iasih and Isaih whispers into Sonny's ear. "I bet you are. It seems like you worked hard last night."

Sonny turns and gives him a warning look. Isaih gives him a knowing grin.

They are on their way down when Sonny gets a text. He smiles and texts back.

They sit down for breakfast and Will grabs a piece of wheat toast and orange juice.

Sonny is having some eggs when he turns to Will. He bites his lip. "I need to go out this morning to take care of something."

"I'll go with you."

Sonny gnaws on his lip. "Can you stay here with Isaih? I um…I need to take care of this on my own."

Will's eyes darken, "but-"

Maggie clears her throat. "Will, actually I was hoping you would do me a favor. Parker is on his way over and he asked about you….I promise…..only an hour or so and I will get him out of your hair…I'm having cook make your favorite chocolate chip cookies for you to have with lunch…"she smiles hopefully.

Sonny smiles, "is that ok Will? I'll be back for lunch….promise."

"Sure."

Sonny finishes his breakfast and kisses Will goodbye. He passes by Isaih and stops. "Sometimes…he-"

"We'll be fine Sonny."

Sonny nods and walks out.

Will and Parker are playing outside. An hour has turned into the whole morning but Will doesn't mind; since Sonny is gone. Isaih watches them from the patio doors and laughs at their exuberance. Parker has brought a bag full of dump trucks and fire trucks. They play in the garden until Parker's attention wanders.

He runs to a tree and asks Will to help him up. Will helps him climb along the lower branches and finally sets him down with a huff. Parker decides this is a good time to run and takes off.

Will laughs; chasing after him, calling his name. They are at the edge of the property, on the driveway when Will catches up to Parker. Will looks up across the street to see Julian staring at him. Julian's eyes bore into him and he gives Will an…..odd smile.

Will juggles Parker in his arms and takes out the keychain from his pocket. He presses the star. He has barely put the keychain back in his pocket and turns when Isaih runs up to him. "What's wrong?"

Will looks across the street. "That's him….that's Julian."

Isaih looks across the street and takes off running. He screams back, "take Parker and get in the mansion….NOW!"

Will turns and runs to the mansion with Parker in his arms. He gives Parker to Maggie and heads back outside. He just wants to make sure Isaih is ok."

"Will, what's wrong? Maggie calls after him.

"Stay in here with Parker," Will says as he closes the door behind him.

"Will!" Parker and Adrienne both call out.

"Stay in there", Will yells back.

Will is halfway down the driveway when Isaih comes bounding back. "Why aren't you inside?" Isaih huffs.

"I just-"

"I told you to get inside." Isaih says harshly.

Will's eyes harden. "You don't get to tell me what to do."

"Yes, I do. You're my responsibility."

"Did Julian get away?"

"Isn't that obvious Will?" Isaih says harshly.

Will's had enough. "I don't need this."

He walks away heading away from the mansion.

Isaih goes after him and grabs his arm. Will wrenches away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Isaih asks as he grabs Will's arm again.

"Let me go Isaih!"

They both look up as a car comes into the driveway. Sonny drives up and jumps out of the car."Get your hands off him Isaih."

Isaih looks at Sonny. "So you want me to just let him walk away?"

Will's face is flushed and upset. Sonny directs his question to Isaih. "What happened?"

"Will and Parker were playing in the driveway near the edge of the property. Will pressed the star on the keychain. Julian was standing across the street. I went after him and told Will to get himself and Parker in the mansion….Julian got away," Isaih growls.

"I came back to find Will out here….instead of inside." Isaih says angrily, "and then he decides to walk off on me."

Sonny turns to Will. "Why did you come back outside Will? You knew Julian was out here."

Will doesn't answer.

"Will?"

"I just wanted to make sure Isaih was ok." Will says softly; avoiding Isaih's eyes.

Isaih's eyes widen and soften. "Will…..it's my job." Isaih says uncomfortably.

Will shrugs his shoulders.

Isaih touches Will's shoulder. "I'm sorry I went off on you. I was upset Julian got away…..but you need to listen to what I say."

Will looks down the driveway and Sonny follows his gaze. "So where did you think you were going?" Sonny asks.

Will takes a step back and runs his fingers through his hair. "I don't know."

Adrienne opens the door. "Is everything ok out here?"

Sonny turns, "everything is fine mom."

She walks out some to be heard. "Ok then….well those of us in here are ready for lunch followed by some cookies that Maggie has promised us. So come inside."

Isaih looks at them and walks back towards Adrienne. Will turns to Sonny. "I lost my temper. I was going to walk away."

"I know….you can't Will."

"I'll try…"

* * *

They have lunch and Will grabs some cookies and wraps them in a napkin. As he passes Isaih, he slips them in his coat pocket. Isaih stops him with a hand on his shoulder. "So….we're ok?"

Will smiles, "yeah, we're ok."

Isaih smiles back. "Thanks for the cookies."

"You're welcome…you owe me though."

"I'll remember that."

Will looks at Sonny. "Sonny….I have class in an hour and a half. I need to go. I know you have a class at the same time and you need to go too. Maybe Isaih can drop me off and pick me up?"

Isaih looks at Will. "I will go in with you and stay."

"That's not necessary."

"Yes , it is." Both Sonny and Isaih say at the same time.

"Fine, ok. "

Sonny looks at Will. "After class, I want to take you somewhere."

"Just the two of us?" Will asks.

"No", both Sonny and Isaih answer together again.

"Oh", Will answers.

Sonny turns to Will. "Is our stuff packed?"

"Yeah, are we going home today?" he asks hopefully.

"Maybe", Sonny hedges.

"I'll go get our stuff." Will says as he sprints upstairs.

Will grabs their overnight bag and his backpack and comes back downstairs.

"Will you be coming back?" Maggie asks.

"I don't know," Sonny hedges again.

Maggie smiles, "our doors are always open to you both."

Will gives her a hug. "Thanks Aunt Maggie."

Will puts the backpack and overnight bag in Sonny's car. Isaih speaks up. "Do you guys mind if we take the family car? I can have your car driven to where you need it later."

Sonny looks at him and nods, "sure."

Will grabs the stuff and takes it with them.

* * *

After class, Sonny is nervous as he takes Will to where his plan entails.

Will looks at Sonny . " Why are we here? Are we visiting someone?"

As they ride up the elevator Sonny licks his lips. "Remember that plan I had?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I called EJ. I remembered once I heard him say that his apartments were safest. That was why he had moved in your mom and the kids to one of them. He has a security guard on the premises, the doors are reinforced….so the locks and stuff are really good….like the ones at the mansion and each apartment has a security system."

"What are you saying Sonny?"

They come up to a door and Sonny turns to Isaih who is walking behind them. "Can you stay here please?"

Isaih nods and Sonny takes out a key and opens the door. He looks at Will and takes his hand as he leads him into the apartment. "I hope I'm saying …..welcome home."

To be continued….


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Will looks around and sees that what little furniture they have is already in the apartment. There are boxes scattered around the floor. He looks at Sonny with wide eyes.

"There's a room for your daughter." He pulls Will to a door and opens it to an empty room.

He pulls him to another door. "This is our room." Sonny says as he opens another door and their bed is already there. Will stumbles after him; not saying a word.

"I know her room is not right next to ours and kinda far but we can get one of those baby monitors so we can hear her ….right?"

Will looks around the apartment and tries to take everything in. He tries to take Sonny's words in.

Sonny's eyes search Will's. "Say something Will…."

Will grins, "can we sleep at home tonight?"

"Really….you're ok with it? You like it?" Sonny grins.

"It's perfect." Will says as he wraps his arms around Sonny.

"I was a little worried," Sonny admits.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me about this? I could have helped."

"I wanted to surprise you and I was worried that you wouldn't want to leave our apartment. I know you consider it home."

Will smiles, "well I heard somewhere that home is where the heart is. So that means if you're here…then this is our new home."

"You have no idea what this means to me Will."

"What do you mean?" Will asks.

"When I got that apartment, I got it for me. When you moved in with me; it became our home…..but this apartment…I got this with you, me and your daughter in mind…so somehow it feels more like our home to me….like we'll kind of be a family."

Will wraps his arms around Sonny. "I hope it's not kind of. I hope we are a family….because that's what I want."

Sonny gets a faraway look….thinking of things that he is sure Will is not ready to think about….

"So, how did you get our stuff here so fast?"

"EJ…and a really good moving company."

"Can we afford it?"

Sonny makes a face. "Well, I'm pretty sure our lease does not look like our neighbors …so yeah we can afford it. I think EJ really cares for you. I hope you don't mind, but I had to tell him a little bit of what was going on to explain the rush."

Will smiles, "that's ok and yeah…I think he does care for me Sonny. I'm surprised you're ok with this though."

"I find I'm surprising myself lately," he grins.

"So can we stay home tonight?" Will asks; almost jumping up and down.

I need to talk to Isaih and see what he thinks.

Will races to the door and opens it. "Sonny needs to talk to you and remember you owe me", he grins.

Sonny goes over all the security features with Isaih. "So what do you think? Are we safe enough to stay the night here?"

Will turns his hopeful eyes to Isaih; who shakes his head. "You must have gotten your way all the time as a kid."

Sonny grumbles, "he still does."

He playfully pushes Will. "Stop, I want his honest opinion."

Isaih gets serious, "I wouldn't give you anything but that…..I'll stay with you until you are ready to call it a night. I'll make sure you are locked up tight. As long as you both promise to stay in until I come back in the morning…you'll be fine."

Will hugs Sonny from behind, "yes", he breathes.

Will pulls away. "Lets go shopping for food. I'm not calling in for anything and we won't be able to leave if we get hungry."

"Good idea", Sonny says as he links his fingers with Will's .

* * *

Sonny and Will have finished their shopping. The bags are in the car. Sonny insisted on some muffins from Common Grounds and he wanted to go check on things. They are now in the town square near the bench as they stop to talk; Isaih is holding the box of muffins.

"Isaih how can you eat so many desserts and not be fat?" Will laughs.

Will's phone buzzes. He takes it out and checks a text. "Sonny stop…don't move." Will says in a panicked voice.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Will's phone buzzes several more times.

His eyes are glued to the phone.

"Will, who's texting you?"

"Don't move Sonny…please."

"Ok, I won't move. Now tell us what's going on."

"It's Julian…I don't know how he got my number."

Isaih looks around. "It wouldn't be hard to get Will. What does he say?"

"He says that he has a gun trained on Sonny. If Sonny moves, he'll shoot him. He wants me to walk to the parking lot and you guys have to stay here."

"No! Don't even think about it Will," Sonny warns.

Will doesn't look at Sonny. He turns to Isaih. "He's thought of everything. He wants you to stand behind Sonny and hold him so that I can leave. If you don't…he'll shoot Sonny."

"I said NO! " Sonny shouts; breathing quickly.

Will ignores Sonny and continues to look at Isaih. "You know Victor and Justin wouldn't want Sonny shot and you work for them. Besides he won't kill me; but he's threatening Sonny's life…I'm begging you Isaih."

"No!" Sonny reaches out for Will and grabs him. "Look at me Will."

"Please Isaih…." Will almost sobs.

Isaih gets behind Sonny, forcibly removes his hands from Will and pins his arms to his body in a bear hug.

"Let me go…you're supposed to protect HIM…" Sonny says in a panic.

"Sonny he's right…..Julian won't kill Will."

"You don't know that…and you know what he WILL do," Sonny's voice sounds crazed.

Will walks up to them. "I have my keychain Isaih."

Sonny doesn't hear Will; his eyes are boring into Will as he pleads. "Look at me Will!"

Will takes a deep fortifying breath and looks at Sonny.

Sonny's eyes are full of emotion. "Don't do this….please don't walk away from me. I'd rather he shoot me."

Will's eyes are luminous and full of love. "I'm sorry Sonny ….I can't let that happen."

"Will….you don't understand what he wants."

"Yes, I do."

Sonny thinks fast. He knows there is only one thing that will stop Will.

"Will Horton….if you walk away from me right now….I will never forgive you…I won't want to see you again."

Both Will and Isaih take a harsh indrawn breath.

Will's phone buzzes again and Will reads it and types something into his phone.

"I'm sorry Sonny….I love you."

Will's eyes go to Isaih's. "He says to wait five minutes after I'm gone. He wants me to leave my phone. I left a text on there for Sonny. Please give it to him when he calms down."

Will slips the phone into Isaih's coat pocket and Isaih nods.

Sonny struggles in Isaih's arms. "I'll have your *ss fired! Let me go!"

Will starts walking away. "Will! WILL! I MEAN IT! Don't walk away from me! Don't walk away from us!"

Will looks back with the saddest look Isaih has ever seen. He squeezes Sonny in his anger but Sonny is oblivious.

Will turns and quickly walks away.

Sonny kicks and struggles to get out of Isaih's arms. "No! Will! Let me go Isaih. I thought you cared about him! I trusted you with him…please…"

He realizes Isaih is not going to let him go and he slumps in his arms…..defeated.

Several minutes later; Isaih lets him go and Sonny bolts in the direction Will went. Isaih follows him. "Sonny wait.."

He catches up to Sonny and Isaih takes out his phone. "Will has the keychain….we can track him…we'll find him…."

"Where is he?" Sonny's voice cracks as he asks.

* * *

Will presses the star in his pocket as he walks toward the parking lot. Julian comes out behind him as he walks by a tree.

Will feels the pressure of what he thinks is the tip of a gun at his back.

"You won't shoot me," Will says.

"I will do whatever you make me do Will…walk."

They walk to the same van Will and Sonny had been taken to what seems like a lifetime ago.

Julian ties and gags Will up. He then starts driving. Will is not sure how long they drive; it feels like they are going fast. Julian finally stops. He goes to the back and unties and un-gags Will.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Will. You yell or try to run away and you'll pay."

He walks him out and they go to a motel room. Julian already has the room key. Will's heartbeat is beating furiously and he's hoping Isaih is on his way.

Julian pushes him in. "Give me whatever that guy gave you to track you."

Will's eyes widen. I don't know what you're talking about."

Julian points the gun at him. "Ok Will, we'll do this one the hard way. Take off your shirt and pants. You can keep your boxers on."

"Julian…"

"Now."

Will takes off his shoes, shirt and jeans; shivering as his jeans slide down.

"Throw them over here." Will does as he's asked.

Julian throws Will a small bag that was on the bed. "Put these clothes on. I got them for you myself."

Will grabs the bag and quickly puts on a new pair of jeans. Julian goes through Wills jean's pockets and finds the keychain. "Ahh, here we go."

Will looks at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Julian walks towards him and runs the tip of the gun down Will's chest. "Don't lie to me Will. We'll do better if you don't lie to me. That guy keeping an eye on you came really fast today when you saw me earlier today. You didn't even call out to him."

Julian presses the star and it clicks in. "So you pushed this…."

Will doesn't say a word and stays stoically still. There is nothing he can say.

"Put your shirt and shoes on. Lets give them somewhere to go while we find somewhere new.

While Will puts his new shirt on and he slips on his shoes Julian folds the shirt and jeans Will took off and sets them on the bed. He places the keychain on top.

"Lets go." He grabs Will's arm and takes him back to the van while he points the gun to his back.

* * *

Isaih has called for back up with Victor's men. He has also called Roman; since he was already aware of the Julian situation. Sonny calls his father and tells him what is going on.

Sonny now sits as Isaih drives. "Why is this taking so long? Why aren't we going faster? "

"Because the farther they are; the harder they are to trace. We're getting closer though," Isaih says harshly.

"If anything happens to Will; I will make you pay." Sonny says coldly.

Isaih does not answer and continues to drive.

Isaih finally says as he looks at his phone that is hooked on the dashboard. "We're close."

He parks in the parking lot of a motel.

"Oh God", Sonny groans.

Julian ignores him and gets out of the car. "Stay here."

"Yeah right," Sonny growls.

He follows Julian who looks at him and glares. Several other men come up behind Julian and a couple of police cars drive up. They all follow Julian who is staring at his phone. He comes to a door and listens…he takes several steps back and kicks in the door. The room is empty…

Sonny follows him and walks to the bed. He picks up Will's clothes and throws the keychain at Isaih.

"You said we'd find him!"

He launches himself at Isaih. "You were supposed to protect him and you let him walk straight to him."

Isaih stands stoically and allows Sonny to strike him until Sonny slides to his knees.

Sonny reaches for Will's shirt….."Now what? How do we get him back?"

To be continued…


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Will sits with his hands tied to a ring in the back of the van. Julian has not gagged him this time. He knows he's on his own now and he needs to think of something.

"Julian…why are you doing this? You said you're not gay?"

"I'm not!"

"Then I don't understand."

"You don't need to understand."

"Let me go Julian…..please"

"I can't."

"Why?" Will asks.

Julian says nothing.

"Why?" Will asks again.

"Because I need to get you out of my system so I can get back to being me."

Julian looks at Will through the rear view mirror. "It's only happened a handful of times. I….I get stuck on a guy and I can't even look at a woman until I've had him."

"But I'm with Sonny….I don't want to be with you."

"I need to get you out of my system Will…then I'll let you go. I tried to leave you alone…..I didn't want to do this…..but I can't…once I have you; then I can go back to being normal."

"Normal?" Will whispers.

"Yes, normal. I can go back to women."

"Have you thought that maybe you are gay?"

"I'm not! I can have women…I have women all the time….it's just that sometimes a man gets stuck in my head, but only until I get him out."

Will feels the van slowing down and he starts to panic. "Julian…Julian…"

"Yes."

"I'm….I'm hungry. Can we go eat? You said we'd share a meal soon."

"You remembered…you're really hungry? You really want to have dinner with me?"

"Y-yes."

Julian smiles. "Ok….I'll find us someplace nice. Did you like the clothes? I picked them out myself."

"Yes…thank you…and they fit perfectly."

"I knew they would. I'm good at that."

Sometime later, the van begins to slow down again and Julian parks. He comes to the back of the van and unties Will. "Can I trust you Will? Don't make me regret this."

Will nods his head. "I won't."

They get out of the van and Julian pulls Will closer. His face lowers for a kiss. Will backs up; pushing Julian away.

"Why did you do that? You liked kissing me….I know you did."

"I kissed you because you said I had to so that I could get the medicine and other stuff."

"But you liked it, I know you did."

Will instinctively knows not to deny him. "Yeah, but I'm with Sonny."

"Well Sonny is not here and you are going to do a hell of a lot more than just kiss me."

Will swallows and says nothing.

"You know; I knew you had taken my phone when you kissed me. I told Steven that we had to get out of there. I knew someone would be coming soon. So we told Rick we were going out for food."

"Why didn't you tell Rick the truth?"

"I'm not sure…..maybe because I somehow knew I would get tonight", he grins….."maybe because I knew I'd get caught", he shrugs.

Will stares at him without saying a word.

"Let's go to dinner Will. I can't wait for our night to get started."

He holds Will by the arm and they walk towards the entrance of the restaurant.

"And Will…."

"Yes."

"My gun is in my coat. I bet you would feel awful if I killed several innocent people because of you."

Will closes his eyes and wills himself not to panic. He'll find a way to get out of this. Even if Sonny doesn't want him back; his daughter needs him.

Julian asks for a private table and they are shown to a secluded table in the back.

"What do you want to eat?"Julian asks.

Will's head draws a blank. He looks down at the menu and sees a word at the top in bold. "Steak…..I like steak."

Julian turns to the waiter, "your best steak please."

Will raises his head. "No, that's ok. Just-"

Julian glares, "I said I wanted the best steak." He looks at the waiter again. "In fact, two of your best steaks with steamed vegetables."

The waiter asks what they would like to drink. Julian looks expectantly at Will.

"Water."

Julian glares again; showing his displeasure.

"Um…diet coke …maybe", Will ventures.

Julian nods, "and bring me an iced tea with lemon."

The waiter brings some bread and olive oil with the drinks. Julian breaks off a small piece of bread and dips it in the oil. He raises it to Will's lips. "You said you were hungry."

Will opens his mouth and takes the bread. It feels like saw dust in his mouth and he struggles not to gag. How is he going to make it through dinner? But this is better than being in a room alone with him; so he swallows and takes a drink.

Julian takes another piece of bread and feeds it to Will.

"Will?"

Will raises his eyes in answer.

"Do you top, bottom or both?"

Will chokes on the bread and grabs for his drink.

"I need to know Will."

Will's face turns a deep red.

Julian's eyes narrow. "Wait a minute…I know you've been with Sonny…but is he your first?"

Will slowly nods his head yes.

Julian grins, "Oh this is good…it'll be a treat for me…..now answer my other question. I need to know how careful to be with you…..because I only top."

Will's eyes are wide. "Answer me…have you bottomed with Sonny?"

Will can't talk; so he slowly nods his head yes.

Julian smiles, "good."

Their food comes and Will slowly takes a carrot into his mouth.

"Have some steak…it's delicious," Julian smiles.

Will cuts up a piece and brings it to his lips.

Julian watches Will eat. His eyes don't leave Will's lips; as his eyes darken with desire. Will's mouth feels dry and he fights the urge to cover his mouth with his napkin.

"Will?"

"Yes."

"Has Sonny taught you to use your mouth?"

Will chokes on his food again and grabs for his napkin. He feels a deep blush staining his face again and he refuses to look up.

"Oh wow….you're shy…..you're so…different."

"What do you mean? You mean because I've only been with Sonny?" Will looks down.

Julian assesses Will carefully. "The other men I've been with have all been experienced; but no…..that's not what I meant. You were very comfortable with Sonny, I saw that. ….I saw you with him this week and today with that little boy…you're nice….sweet…..but you were also very brave when you stood up to us…I've seen you be kind and loyal….I've seen you be outgoing and fun…..and now I see you being shy. You are a lot of things…at the same time…..you're just ….different…special."

Will looks up at him. "I'm not special."

Julian looks strangely at him. "You really believe that…and maybe that's part of the attraction."

Will stays quiet.

"Sonny thinks you're special."

"Sonny loves me."

"Well, I think you're special….I'll show you just how special I think you are….and I'll show you how to use your mouth if Sonny hasn't."

Will looks back down at his plate again.

"Will… look at me."

Will looks up to meet his eyes.

"I'm very good with my mouth….I'm also very good at topping…..you'll enjoy yourself…I promise… I just might have to keep you longer than I thought….."

Will's stomach lurches and he shivers. Julian is talking about more than once. He's gotta think. If worse comes to worse…..he remembers the first words spoken today between him and Julian.

**"You won't shoot me."**

**"I will do whatever you make me do Will."**

His mind races. Can he handle having sex with this man? ….Even once? He thinks of his daughter. He thinks of Sonny. He tries to think and figure out what he himself can live with….

"You're shivering Will….are you ok?"

Will's eyes stray to Julian's coat. He **DECIDES** and looks up. "I'm cold. I'm really cold."

"Oh, I'm sorry …..maybe I should have gotten you long sleeves."

Will makes a point of running his hands over his bare arms. "I think the air is on in here too."

Will's heart begins to race faster as Julian slides his coat off. He hands it to Will. "I know I'm way bigger; but it'll keep you warm."

Will smiles as he accepts the coat. "Thank you."

He slips the oversized coat on and makes his body relax against the chair. The weight of the gun lies against the side of his hip.

Will's hands stay on top of the table and he slowly cuts another piece of steak . He takes the bite and looks at Julian.

The opportunity has to be perfect; but he has to do it before Julian remembers the gun is in the coat. He can't mess this up.

Julian is looking down at his food when Will decides to make his move.

He puts his hand in the coat pocket and decides it's now or never. He darts for the door.

"Will, come back here!"

Will screams as he passes the waiter,** "call the police!**" He flies out the front door and runs as fast as he possibly can.

"Will, I swear to God….you're going to regret this!"

Will crosses the dark parking lot. The gravel crunches under his feet as he runs. There's no one around; no one to call out to help to. He reaches the end of the parking lot. There's an alley to the right and what looks like closed stores to the left. He hopes for something on the other end of the alley and heads in that direction. He forces his legs to move faster; he needs to get away.

He hears the steady pounding of Julian's footsteps behind him. They mingle with his own footsteps, his own heavy breathing and his heartbeat pounding against his chest. The alley is darker. There are no lights. The light from the stars and the moon are mostly blocked out by the tall buildings on either side. He pushes the darkness away …flinging it away from him. He can't afford to be wrapped in its clutches right now.

He looks ahead and his heart stutters. There is a tall chained fence coming closer and closer as he runs. He reaches the fence and shakes at the locked chain as he hears Julian's footsteps getting closer. He knows he can scale the fence; but he doesn't have the time…..

His breathing comes faster; unbelievably his heart races even more. He plunges his trembling hand into the coat pocket and feels the cold hard steel of the gun.

He remembers the text he left Sonny when he walked away from him. He makes his decision again and closes his clammy hand over the handle of the gun. He leans his forehead on the linked fence…hearing Julian's footsteps closing in on him.

"Oh…God…..I'm sorry," he whispers.

To be continued….


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Sonny feels his world turned on its axis. He's spinning out of control. His fingers sink into Will's shirt. He digs his nails into the fabric.

He hears several footsteps in the room and their voices fill his head. He looks up to see several men and police officers walking around the room. They look far away and seem too close…..their presence chokes him….

Sonny unconsciously brings Will's shirt to his nose and inhales. There's a faint musky, sweet, complex smell that is Will. It fills his senses and makes the world suddenly…..…stop.

The voices in the room disappear…he feels no other presence in the room.** There is only the whisper of Will's voice and the certainty of his touch…."I don't know how to survive losing you again"…..the feel of Will's fingers in his hair…"I have loved you forever. I have loved you my whole life."….the feel of Will's moist lips upon his skin…"Don't ask me when I started loving you! Ask me when I didn't!"…..the feel of Will's leg sliding against his own…"I love you Sonny"…the feel of Will's breathe on his lips…"I need you like I need air"…the feel of Will's tongue sliding into his mouth….."I've always trusted you and I will always trust you Sonny"…..the feel of Will filling him to his core…."My love for him is like this; a flame that will never die"…..the feel of Will's heat clamped around him…."Can we sleep at home tonight?"….**

Sonny stirs; coming back to reality. Will is a man of few words. So these words are like priceless gifts to Sonny that Will has no idea he has given him. He treasures them…..collects them in his heart…

His breathing is now even; his pulse a steady rhythm. He now feels centered and…determined.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny!" Justin calls him.

Sonny focuses on his father. "Dad, how did you know where we were?"

"I called Roman…..are you ok Sonny?"

"No dad, I'm not. But I will be; as soon as I get Will back."

Sonny looks around the room and finds Isaih talking to Roman. He takes Will's jeans and shirt with him and walks over to them. "How are we going to find him?"

Isaih looks at him like he's dirt and walks out the door. Roman turns to Sonny. "We're working on it Sonny. I have patrol cars out looking for him. "

That's not enough for Sonny and he knows Isaih might have more. He walks out the door in search of him.

He finds him leaning against the car with his hand over an ear piece.

"Isaih," Sonny calls.

Isaih turns; giving Sonny his back.

"Isaih!" Sonny says louder as he positions himself in front of Isaih.

"What?"

"What are you doing to find Will?"

"I don't work for you Sonny."

"What is your problem?"

"Walk away from me Sonny."

Justin steps forward. "Isaih , why are you speaking to my son like this?"

"Ask him."

"I'm asking you."

Sonny looks at his father. " This is Isaih's fault dad. He pinned me and let Will walk straight to Julian. Uncle Victor should fire him."

Justin's eyes fill with turmoil. "No Sonny. Isaih did his job. He did what was best in that particular situation and deep down you know that. This is my fault. This all started because of me."

"No dad, this isn't your fault."

"No, it's not. This is all Julian". Isaih agrees.

Sonny turns to Isaih. "Ok, so we stop playing the blame game. What is your problem with me? You are treating me like I am the one that committed a crime."

Isaih's eyes stubbornly meet Justin's and then they slide to Sonny's. "I thought you were different. I thought Will came first for you. I thought you loved him."

"What the hell are you talking about? He does come first for me and I do love him."

"Is that why you told him that you'd never forgive him if he went with Julian? That you would never want to see him again. Did you see the look on his face as he walked away from you?"

"Sonny…." Justin whispers.

"I was trying to stop him from going with Julian!"

Isaih's eyes are angry. "Yeah, but you should have known better. I've only been around you two a couple of days and I already knew that he loved you more than he loved himself. You came first. Julian was threatening to shoot you. No matter what; he was going to protect you…..even if it meant losing you."

"I was trying to protect HIM."

"No, you weren't. You were worried about you. You couldn't stand the thought of Julian touching him."

"No, I can't stand the thought of Julian touching him. The thought makes me feel violent and sick at the same time, but that is not why I was desperate to keep him away from Julian. I'd want Will back no matter what happened with Julian. I just want him back."

Isaih turns away. "I have work to do."

Sonny strides forward and grabs Isaih by the front of his shirt. "You don't know me and you don't know Will. No one knows him like I know him. Will's been with one woman and I'm the only man he's ever been with. Sex is not a casual thing for him."

Isaih pushes Sonny away. "He'd get over it."

Sonny pushes Isaih against the car. "No he wouldn't get over it. He'd survive it, but at what cost to him. That kiss he gave Julian came with a price and Will chose to kiss him. That touch and the kiss on his back…came with a price...and he was asleep. What price would he have to pay if Julian forced him to have sex with him? How far is Julian going to go? How much is he going to take ? I know Will…it'll be with him forever….it'll haunt him forever. I didn't want that. I DON'T want that!...I love him."

Julian begins to soften. "Ok, maybe I understand why you said what you said to him….but it was still wrong. You hurt him….just as much as Julian threatened to. Did you see his face?"

Sonny' s eyes go down. "No, it's all a bit hazy for me."

"Well, I did see his face and I do remember….it is the saddest I have ever seen anyone be."

"That's enough Isaih," Justin says. "Sonny's heart was in the right place."

"Fine", Julian turns around again.

"What are you doing?" Sonny asks.

"My men and I are listening to all the police channels to see if something clicks….in relation to Will…he's smart…..I think he'll figure something out…he might just need some help."

Isaih sticks his hand in his coat and feels Will's phone. He'd forgotten about it. He takes it out and remembers Will had left a message on there for Sonny. He presses the button and reads it. It might give him a clue….

"Oh God," Isaih whispers.

Sonny looks at Iasih's hand. "That's Will's phone."

Isaih looks at Sonny. "Yeah, Julian told him to leave his phone with me. I'd forgotten he'd put it in my pocket. Do you remember? He said that he'd left you a text message on there."

Sonny reaches for the phone. "No, I don't remember that."

He takes the phone from Isaih and reads the text.

**"Don't worry. I'll shoot myself bf I have sex w/him."**

Sonny loses all color to his face and he grips the phone like a lifeline.

Justin comes over and reads it. "Oh God," he whispers.

Sonny looks up to face his father. "This isn't what I wanted. I didn't mean what I said. I didn't mean it dad….dad."

"I know Sonny…..I know. He'll be ok." Justin puts his arm around Sonny's shoulder.

Sonny looks over to meet Isaih's eyes. Isaih's eyes are a wall of stone as he turns and puts his hand on his ear piece.

"Let me take you home Sonny," Justin says.

Sonny remembers Will's excitement…..**…."Can we sleep at home tonight?"…..**he can't go home without Will….he can't...

"No dad, I'm not going home without Will."

Sonny continues to stare at the text; while Justin quietly leaves to talk to Roman.

Isaih suddenly straightens up and reaches for the car door.

"Did you find him?" Sonny asks anxiously.

"No, this is just a hunch. A waiter called in saying that a customer ran out asking for the police to be called. It's probably something else, but it's close by so I'm going to go check it out."

"I'll go with you", Sonny says.

"No, I work faster alone and I'm probably wrong. Stay here with the police and your father. They will probably hear something faster than I will."

"Ok…Isaih…..I didn't mean it."

"I know that now."

Isaih quickly leaves ; leaving Sonny staring after the car.

Sonny stands in the middle of the parking lot. It's dark and he thinks of Will. He hopes that he's somewhere where there's light.

He looks down and he sees that he dropped Will's clothes when he grabbed Isaih. He picks them up and holds them in his left hand.

His eyes go to his right hand; which is still holding Will's phone. The screen has gone to the screensaver; a picture of Sonny and Will laughing with their heads together. They'd taken it at the coffee house a couple of months ago.

Sonny's thumb softly caresses the image of Will's face. "I love you Will. I didn't mean it…"

To be continued…..


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Will takes out the gun and turns around. Julian is about ten feet from him. Will can feel the chain linked fence cutting into his body as he presses back against it. His heart pounds so furiously in his chest; that he is sure his shirt is moving with every beat. His pulse vibrates against his skin; the sound drowns out everything else in his ears. He points the gun at Julian and he is proud that there is only a slight tremble in his hand.

"Stop Julian!"

Julian stops and smiles snidely at Will. "You won't shoot me. You don't have it in you."

"You don't know me. You don't know what I'm capable of. I'm capable of shooting you…..of shooting myself….but I'm not capable of allowing you to force me to have sex with me."

"Give me the gun Will….and I'll forget this happened."

"What is it you said to me ? **I will do whatever you make me do…**..now I'm telling you….slide your phone over to me and walk away."

"I can't do that Will."

"You have to."

"No, I don't. I WILL have you. You can either cooperate and enjoy yourself or…we can do this the hard way ….but believe me….I'll have you."

"NO…YOU …WON'T ."

"Are you willing to die to deny me?" Julian asks.

"Are you willing to die just to have me? " Will counters. "I think you are not seeing the fact that I am the one pointing a gun at you."

"Will listen."

"No, you listen! Slide your phone over to me and walk away!"

* * *

Isaih drives into the parking lot of the restaurant that the 911 call came from at the same time as a patrol car. Isaih looks at the exit of the restaurant and sees the obvious route someone running would take from it. He looks at the stores . Will would know there would be no help coming from there. He'd take his chances with the alley.

Two police officers come up to him and Isaih identifies himself. Isaih starts walking through the alley and they follow. He explains why he is there in quiet whispers. "I'm not sure if this is who I'm looking for. It's probably not, but I was close by so I had to come check it out. "

Isaih stops talking when he hears voices and then he recognizes Will's voice. He raises his hand to the two officers and they nod to let him know they understand.

"Are you willing to die just to have me? " Will counters. "I think you are not seeing the fact that I am the one pointing a gun at you."

"Will listen."

"No, you listen! Slide your phone over to me and walk away!"

"No."

"Julian I promise you. I can't give you what you want."

"Then I'll take what I want Will."

Will's eyes are glued to Julian. He doesn't want to shoot him, but he will. His only other choice right now is to shoot himself and if given the choice…it's Julian that is going down.

There's a slight movement behind Julian and Will's eyes carefully take in the broader picture. Right now….all he sees is Julian …he refocuses to see behind Julian and his body slightly relaxes.

Julian notices the change in Will instantly. Will's shoulders drop just slightly; his stance is not as tense. Most importantly….Julian notices Will's eyes…he sees relief.

Julian turns around as he suddenly hears the faint crunch of something being stepped on. He curses as he sees two police officers and the guy that had been keeping an eye on Will. All three have guns trained on him.

One of the police officers speaks. "Police…get down on your knees and keep your hands up."

Julian does as he's told. Isaih rushes over to Will and takes the gun from his grip. "Are you ok Will?"

Will nods his head yes.

"Did…did he ….hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Isaih asks insistently.

Will looks Isaih in the eyes. " I didn't have sex with him Isaih."

Isaih releases a breathe he didn't know he was holding .

The police officer handcuffs Julian; who looks up and taunts Will. "I'm not done with you yet Will…I promise."

Isaih grabs Julian by the front of the shirt. "Shut the f*ck up!"

The police officers stick Julian in the patrol car and Will tells them what happened.

"You're not that far from the motel." Julian says.

"He must have driven around in circles or something."

Will looks at the police officers. "Do I have to go to the station tonight?"

The officers look at Will. They know that he's been through a lot. They also know that he is the police commissioner's grandson. One of them speaks up. "You can come in and sign your statement another day. We have enough with your statement and that of Isaih's .

"Thanks", Will says gratefully.

Will turns to Isaih. "Do you still have my backpack in your car?"

"Yes."

Julian starts walking to the car and Will follows. Will opens up the overnight bag and takes out his clothes and stuffs them in the backpack. He looks at the nightlight, tile and candle; but leaves them untouched in the bag.

"Where are you going?" asks Isaih.

Will looks up; looking a little dazed. He stays silent for what is surely several minutes. Isaih patiently waits.

Will finally speaks, "I know where I'm going tomorrow morning but I can't go there tonight. So…..um, maybe you could drop me off at a motel?"

"Why aren't you going home to Sonny?"

"He doesn't want me home Isaih."

"I think he does."

"No he doesn't."

"Will, he didn't mean what he said. He told me so,"

Will knows Isaih is just trying to make him feel better; but he knows the truth. " I'm not going to talk about this. I'll just walk to a motel. You said the one I was at was close."

Will's eyes are vacant…..empty. Isaih thinks to himself that it doesn't even seem like Will is standing in front of him.

"Wait," Isaih reaches out and grabs Will's arm.

Will looks at Isaih and doesn't say anything.

Isaih speaks softly. "I have somewhere where you can stay tonight and then I'll take you where you want to go in the morning."

"I don't want to be found tonight….by anyone."

"You won't be."

"And we won't talk about Sonny?"

"Not a word."

"Okay…thanks." Will gets in the car and Isaih walks to the driver's side.

* * *

Sonny is standing against the building. His father is inside with Roman and the other officers. He's promised to come get him if he hears anything.

"Sonny! Sonny! They found them." Justin rushes out of the room.

"They found Will?" Sonny's heart races.

"Yes."

"Is he ok?"

"From what they told Roman, yes."

"Where is he?"

Roman comes out. "I'm assuming he'll be at the station; that is where they're taking Julian. Do you want a ride?"

"I'll take him Roman," Justin says as they walk towards the cars.

"Hurry dad," Sonny urges.

The car ride to the station takes twenty minutes but it feels like hours. Sonny looks out the window vacantly. He doesn't see the building…..the road…or the people. All he sees is Will's face….because that is all he wants to see.

He jumps out of the car as Justin parks and runs towards the station. He can feel the faint burn in his calf; but it doesn't slow him down. He races into the station and his eyes search. He doesn't see Will. Yet his eyes lock on Julian and he sees red.

Sonny races towards him….he doesn't think…..he just reacts. He wants to feel Julian's throat beneath his fingers. He wants to squeeze and feel him crumble to the ground.

"You son of a b!tch!" Before Sonny can lay a hand on him; Roman and another police officer hold him back.

"Sonny stop!" Roman shouts at him.

Sonny struggles against the hands keeping him back while Julian laughs. "Are you wondering what I did to your boyfriend?"

Roman shouts, "get him out of here!"

Justin grabs Sonny's shoulders . "Who are you going to focus on; Julian or Will?"

Sonny instantly stops and looks at Roman. "Where's Will?"

"I don't know," Roman answers.

Roman turns around and asks the officer behind the desk. "Where are officers Daily and Spears? They were the ones that brought that scum bag in."

"Here we are sir." Two officers come up to Roman.

"Where is my grandson?"

"We took his statement at the site sir. He then asked if he could leave. We told him he could come in and sign the statement later."

"Was he ok, did Julian hurt him?" Sonny asks.

The officers look at Commissioner Brady; who says, "answer him. Did that slime bag hurt my grandson?"

"No sir. Your grandson was fine….shaken up….but Julian didn't get what he wanted."

"Where did Will go?" Sonny asks.

The officer turns to Sonny. "He left with the security guard who was looking for him. Isaih was his name."

Sonny turns to Justin. "Can you drive me home dad? He must have taken Will home."

"Of course…..lets go."

They drive to the apartment in silence. Sonny's mind is blank. He can't seem to think; to form a coherent thought. He just wants to get to Will. They park, go up the elevator and rush to the door. His hands shake as he sticks the key in the doorknob and opens the door. "Will…..Will!"

The apartment is empty…..Sonny turns to his father. His eyes clear and anxiousness can be seen in their depths. " I …..I didn't even have the chance to give him a key yet. Of course….he couldn't come home."

Justin's eyes are kind. "Sonny, Will would have called you."

"I have his phone dad."

"I'm sure Isaih would have let him borrow his."

"What are you saying dad?"

Justin appears to change his mind…his heart…or maybe his courage is lost. "Why don't we go to the mansion? Maybe Isaih took him there. We can at least talk to Isaih and ask him where he took him."

Sonny turns hopeful eyes to his father and nods. He just needs to get to Will so he can explain…..maybe Isaih explained to him already…."then why hasn't he called you?"…..asks a tiny voice in his head.

To be continued…


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Sonny and Justin enter the mansion to find Victor in his study. "Uncle Victor, is Will here?" Sonny asks anxiously.

Victor looks up from his paperwork. "No Sonny…should he be? My men have kept me informed. I know he was found, but I didn't know he was coming back here."

"No, it's just that we can't find him. He left with Isaih after they spoke to the police. Can you ask him to come here so we can ask him where he took Will?"

Victor's face sets. It's a face that Sonny has known since childhood. It's a face that says that Sonny is not going to like what Victor has to say. "I'm sorry Sonny. Isaih called a while ago and asked for the night off. He rarely asks, so I gave it to him."

"Can you call his cell please?"

Victor takes out his phone and makes the call. After a moment he gives Sonny that same look. "He's not picking up, it went to voicemail. He usually turns his cell off when he has time off."

"Can I have his address? ….Please Uncle Victor."

"Sonny, Isaih has worked for me half of your life time; he is just usually not seen.…..He's head of security here. I didn't ask him to take this assignment. He volunteered and I'm not sure why. Isaih lives here most of the time. He has a place that he keeps for when he is off…but like I said; that is rare.. he's usually here…..when he does take time, I respect his privacy…I trust him implicitly …..I have no need for his other address."

Sonny turns to his father. "I don't understand. What is going on? Where did he take him?"

"I don't know….Sonny …..maybe Will doesn't want to be found. Maybe he thinks you're not looking …...because of what you said."

"But Isaih knows I didn't mean it….he'd tell Will."

"It doesn't mean Will would listen…..or believe him."

It is then that Sonny forces himself to accept that Will believes he doesn't want him anymore…that he won't forgive him for walking away. That he doesn't want to see him. They have too much history in that department….he shouldn't have gone there…

Now Sonny is getting mad at the powers that be. He wants to be with Will. He wants to explain right away and take away the hurt that he knows he's caused. He thought for sure he'd have the chance to explain right away….He can fix this. He just needs to get to Will.

He looks to Uncle Victor. "Do you know when Isaih is coming back?"

"He only asked for tonight off, he'll be back tomorrow morning," Victor answers.

"Can I stay here and wait?" Sonny asks.

"Of course", Justin and Victor both answer.

"You can use the room Will and you had," Victor adds.

"No, no thanks. I'll just wait in the living room."

"Would you like another room?"

"No, I'd just like to wait in the living room; it's closer to the front door."

Both Victor and Justin nod.

Sonny sits down on the sofa and takes his shoes off. He brings his legs up close to his chest and lays his chin on his knee. He wonders where Will is…..if he's ok. He knows in his heart that right now Will is hurting and it is because of him and that makes his own heart hurt. "I'll fix this in the morning Will and then we can go home."

* * *

Will stands at the window of Isaih's apartment. Isaih had wanted Will to take the bedroom, but Will didn't want to sleep in a bed by himself without Sonny. He'd have to at some point, but he isn't ready yet. So he'd insisted on sleeping on the sofa….. He hadn't slept at all though.

He watches the sun come up. The colors of the sunrise look dim…muted. It's a new day and he stands there wishing for a day long gone by. A day when he had Sonny to look forward to…a day when Sonny was his future….now he has no future…..he has no air to breathe…..and he feels half alive….no…he doesn't feel alive at all.

He continues to stare out the window trying not to think…trying to teach himself to let go. He has to….his daughter will be here soon and she needs a father…..but how can he be a father when he's not a complete man.

Isaih comes out of the bedroom and brings him out of his reverie. He makes some coffee and hands Will a cup.

"How did you know I like it black?" Will asks.

Isaih shrugs his shoulders. "I notice stuff." He takes out some frozen waffles out of the freezer and pops them in the toaster. "I try and keep the freezer stocked since I'm hardly here."

"I'm not hungry."

"You'll eat," he says firmly.

He places a couple of waffles and syrup in front of Will. "Eat."

Will looks at the waffles and then at Isaih. He has that look Grandpa Sean used to get when he meant business. Will picks up a waffle and takes a bite. He doesn't taste it….

"So where am I taking you?"

"I don't want anyone to know where I am . I just need some time alone. Promise you won't tell anyone?"

" I promise."

"Thanks…..and Isaih can you please return the overnight bag to Sonny? Tell him that I'd like him to keep what's in there but I understand if he wants to get rid of it."

"Will…"

"Please Isaih…..just tell him."

"Ok Will…whatever you say…."

Isaih had hoped that the morning would bring life back into Will's eyes. He looks at him and there is still nothing there. His eyes are as empty as last night. He sees no anger, sadness, or anything. He just seems like he has given up. He wants to help Will….he wants to fix it….but has no idea where to even start.

* * *

Sonny's phone rings and it startles him as he sits on the couch and stares at the wall. "Hello."

"Sonny, this is Isaih."

"Where's Will!"

"Um, hold on. Where are you?'

"I'm at the mansion."

"OK , I'm on my way there. I won't be long."

"No wait! Whe-" Sonny looks at his phone, Isaih hung up on him. He tries to calm down and find a sliver of patience …he then realizes that his patience has long since evaporated somewhere during the night. He puts his shoes on, goes to the bathroom to wash his face. He then comes back and paces …getting more and more agitated with every minute that goes by.

He just spent the night thinking all the thoughts that Will must be thinking…..his heart feels like it's getting crushed in someone's fist. He runs his fingers through his already messy hair and growls into the room. He glances at his watch. Isaih said he would be here soon, so where is he?

Just as he is thinking that, he hears someone opening the front door. He rushes over and meets Isaih at the door.

"Where is he?"

"I can't tell you."

"What do you mean, you can't tell me?"

"He made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone." Isaih hands Sonny the overnight bag. "He took his clothes out and asked me to return this to you. He also asked me to tell you that he would like you to keep what's in there. He said he'd understand if you wanted to get rid of it though."

Sonny takes the overnight bag and opens it. He left the tile, nightlight and candle in there. Will thinks that he would get rid of it? Sonny looks up at Isaih. "Why didn't you tell him that I didn't mean it? That I wanted him back."

"I tried Sonny. He wouldn't listen to me."

"You must not have tried very hard."

"This wasn't my doing or my business."

"Then stay out of it and tell me where he is."

"I promised him I wouldn't Sonny."

"Isaih….please….I love him…..I need him….and he loves and needs me. You know that. That is more important than anything else. Let me fix this…..help me fix this….please…."

"Sonny…." Isaih looks torn.

Sonny decides to change tactics and make this about Will and not himself for Isaih. "The officers said that Julian didn't hurt Will. Is that true?"

"That's what Will said."

"What do you think?"

"Julian didn't get what he wanted. But Sonny…Will didn't even look like Will when I got to him. I mean he looked the same, but he wasn't all there. His eyes were ….I don't know."

"Empty…." Sonny supplies.

"Yes, I suppose that's the word. I didn't see any anger…fear….sadness…..there was nothing there. But if I'm honest, I think that has more to do with you than with Julian."

Sonny flinches as if Isaih has given him a physical blow.

"Isaih…..I know you care about him….." Sonny decides to fight dirty. "If he were your brother…..wouldn't you do anything you possibly could to make him happy?"

"You know I would….and I want Will to be happy."

"I make Will happy and I am not making empty promises when I tell you that I can bring back life to his eyes. HE NEEDS ME Isaih….that is more important than your promise. He thinks I don't want him….right? That I won't forgive him for walking away from me."

"Yeah…..that's what he thinks."

"That's why he's not here. Otherwise, I promise you he would be right here with me and he would be happy."

"D*mn it ! I don't break promises. He trusted me."

"Isaih …please….."

Isaih closes his eyes and takes a long breathe. "Let's go…..grab your bag. I'll take you. Let me just check in with Mr. Kiriakis to tell him I need to take you somewhere and I'll be back soon."

"You grab the car and I'll go tell Uncle Victor that you have to take me somewhere."

Isaih smiles wryly as Sonny runs off to tell his uncle. He heads for the car knowing in his heart that he is doing the right thing. He just hopes that Sonny can fix Will; because he looked pretty broken the last time he saw him.

* * *

Sonny stands at the door of the Horton cabin wondering what made Will come way out here. He raises his hand to knock and ends up leaning his hand ; palm open against the smooth wood. For the first time since speaking to Isiah this morning he feels unsure as to whether he can fix this. He pushes his doubts aside. His hand slowly slides down to the doorknob; not knowing if it is unlocked.

It is ….he can't believe it isn't locked…..seriously. When will he learn to lock the door? When will he learn not to be so trusting? Sonny realizes he hopes the answer to that is ….never.

He smiles to know that it seems like nothing can kill Will's innate nature to trust. He carefully opens the door. Will is sitting in front of the fireplace with his knees pulled up; his arms wrapped around his legs.

"Will…."

Will's head turns to Sonny's direction; but he doesn't meet Sonny's eyes. "He promised me he wouldn't tell….."

"He knew you needed me…I convinced him."

"I can't do this right now Sonny. I can't ….I'm sorry….I need time." Will turns back to the fire.

"Time for what? To get over me?"

"That'll never happen…"

"I didn't mean what I said Will."

"I can't do this right now."

"Are you asking me to leave?"

"Yes," Will whispers.

To be continued


	36. Chapter 36

Thank you for sticking with me so far on this journey...for all your support and reviews :). This is a long chapter...I couldn't seem to find a spot to stop.

* * *

Chapter 36

Sonny slowly walks over and kneels beside Will. "Did you hear me? I didn't mean it."

Will's voice is monotone….soft…..without emotion. "Yes you did. I remember what you said to me and I remember your face….you meant it. I've been trying to forget but I can't because I know you meant it. Besides you don't lie. You just feel bad for me right now. You think that I can't handle losing you because of everything going on, but you'll remember …..then …..just leave now Sonny. It's better this way….."

"You're not making any sense Will. You just said I don't lie, but you're saying I'm lying right now. I'M NOT! I didn't mean it when I said that I wouldn't ever forgive you and that I'd never want to see you again. I was just trying to stop you from going with Julian. If you saw something on my face…..it was determination and desperation to keep you with me. I would have said or done **ANYTHING** to stop you from going with him. I didn't want him to hurt you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I hurt you. But I did it for the same reason that you walked away. I did it because I love you and you walked away because you love me."

Will is still looking into the fire.

"D*mn it Will! Look at me!"

Will turns his face to Sonny and meets his eyes.

Sonny's vision blurs as his eyes fill with tears. He's scared because Will's eyes ARE empty….just as Isaih described. At the mansion …they had been distant …but he could still see HIS Will in their depths…..right now….he sees no emotion in his beautiful blue eyes…there's nothing there and he knows he did that…..not Julian.

"Will please! Please! Believe me! I love you! You know that! " Tears stream down his face.

Will reaches out and wipes Sonny's tears with his thumb; Sonny can start to hear sadness in his voice. "Don't cry. You hardly ever cry. I don't like it when you cry."

Sonny takes a deep shuddering breath. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I hurt you. Please believe me. I didn't mean it." He says through his tears.

Will looks into Sonny's tear filled eyes to see the truth reaching out to him and he begins to really breathe again. His body starts to come alive again as it begins to thaw from its frozen state of loss. Sonny's eyes beg him to listen…they plead…..they shout….they caress and they hold him. He feels the truth encircling him and he reaches out to it…grasping at it. He leans forward and kisses a tear that is sliding down Sonny's face. "I believe you….. Please stop crying…please."

Sonny looks into Will's eyes…..searching. They are no longer empty; he can see the myriad of confused emotions in his eyes…..but they are still distant. Yet, he decides not to push right now. It's enough for him that their not empty….it's enough that he believes him. He reaches out and takes Will's hand in his; gently rubbing his palm with his thumb.

"You really believe me?"

"Yes."

"You forgive me?"

"Yes. Do you forgive me for walking away?"

"There's nothing to forgive."

Sonny pulls Will into his arms; they both tremble at the other's touch. Their breath shudders in their chests as they simply clutch at what might have been lost. They inhale…..they breathe…..they touch…..

Will pulls back and looks into Sonny's eyes…searching for ….a reassurance that he finds and allows to wash over him like a soothing balm quickly healing an open wound. "I missed you last night," he confesses.

"I missed you too Will…so much."

"I love you Sonny."

I love you more than you will ever know Will."

Sonny leans back and continues to rub Will's palm with his thumb. "Do you think you could tell me what happened with Julian?"

"If you want me to."

"I do."

"Ok…um, I walked towards the parking lot and he came up behind me with a gun. He took me to the same van they took us to…..he knew I had a tracking device…he took me to a motel…..we ended up at a restaurant…..he forgot the gun was in the coat….so I ran towards the alley…..Isaih took the gun from me….he took me to his place…..and he dropped me off at the ferry this morning."

Sonny sits quietly rubbing Will's hand through his whole story. "Were you able to keep the light on last night at Isaih's? I was worried about that."

"Yeah, since I stayed in the living room; I was able to keep all the lights on."

"I'm glad…...Will would you really have shot yourself?"

"If it had come down to it and I had a gun…yes."

"I would never want you to do that." Sonny's voice begins to quiver again as his eyes fill.

"Don't…don't…."

"Promise me that will never be an option for you. You'd be taking away what I need most in this world."

"I…..I never thought about that; since I thought you were done with me."

"I'll never be done with you."

"We can get through anything Will…..as long as we're together. Promise me…..promise me that will never be an option."

Will thinks for long seconds….he remembers his thoughts when he was with Julian. "Sonny I don't think I could have lived with myself if he had done what he wanted."

"It wouldn't have been easy, but you'd have me and…and your daughter. I would have helped you through it. I would do anything for you Will."

Will is silent as he looks back at the fire. "I promise," he whispers.

"Will?"

"Yeah."

"Are you wearing the clothes he bought you?"

Will looks down. "Yeah, I forgot I was wearing them."

Sonny bites his lower lip. "Do you mind taking them off and changing your clothes?"

Will looks at Sonny strangely. He gets up and slips his shoes and socks off. He takes his shirt off and drops it on the floor. Sonny bends down, picks it up and throws it in the fire. The fire roars as it consumes it.

Will's eyes widen; his hand hovers at his waist as his eyes stare at the flames that devour his shirt. He undoes his jeans and slips them off. He hands them to Sonny who drops them into the fire with satisfaction in his eyes.

Sonny looks up. "Where are your clothes? I'll go get them for you."

"It's ok. I want to take a shower first. I'll be back." He walks towards the bedroom.

"Will…." Sonny calls.

Will looks back, "yeah."

"Do you want some company in the shower?" Sonny asks softly.

"No, that's ok. I won't be gone long."

"Ummm….ok."

Will disappears through the door. Sonny hears the water turn on and follows Will. He watches Will step into the shower and stops at the bathroom door. He undresses quietly….slowly….watching the steam begin to rise in the air.

Will feels Sonny's presence in the room. "Sonny?'

"Yeah, I'm here."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm patiently waiting and hoping."

"For what?"

"That you'll change your mind about wanting my company."

Will sticks his head out and raises his eyebrows when he sees Sonny standing in the doorway naked. "Are you that sure I'll change my mind?"

Sonny blushes. "No. I'm that hopeful."

Will turns his head to one side and gives Sonny the smallest of smiles. Sonny is looking at his eyes and he swears he sees a spark ignite.

"I change my mind…"he says as he sticks his head back in the shower.

Sonny lets out a breath and walks into the shower. The water is hot…too hot….and Will is scrubbing his skin so hard that he's leaving it red. "Will can I make the water just a little bit less hot?"

"Sure", he says as he continues to scrub.

Sonny fixes the water and reaches for the soapy loofah in Will's hand. "Let me."

Will's hand moves away. I'm…I'm almost done."

"I'll finish for you," Sonny insists.

"No, that's ok. I'll finish."

"Why are you scrubbing so hard?"

"I'm dirty."

Sonny stills Will's hand. "No, you're not." He brings his lips to Will's chest and gives him a gentle kiss. "Would I kiss you here if you were dirty or here…." He says as he brings Will's arm up and kisses his bicep.

Will looks at Sonny and says with total seriousness. "Yes, you would."

Sonny smiles, "you're right. I would…but you're still not dirty." He takes the loofah, "I'll finish anyway though; ok?"

"I…I just need my back, chest and arms."

"Ok." Sonny runs the loofah over Will's back. He can feel Will's tension . "You want me to scrub harder?"

"Yes…..please."

Sonny scrubs harder ; feeling Will's tension ease as he finishes with his arms.

Will takes the loofah and starts to gently wash Sonny. As hard as he was scrubbing himself is how gentle he runs the loofah over Sonny's skin. It is a caress Sonny can feel in his heart. Will is slow with his movements . The water starts to become tepid as he starts to rinse Sonny's hair.

Will is behind Sonny when he slides his arms around Sonny's middle and lays his chin on his shoulder. It starts as a light embrace…..but with every second that passes ….Will's hold gets tighter and tighter.

Sonny is enjoying the embrace until he feels Will's body shaking and he hears a muffled sob. He struggles to get out of Will's hold; but Will only holds on tighter.

Will takes in a shaky breath and loosens his hold. Sonny breaks away and turns around. He wraps Will in his arms. "I love you Will. I love you so much."

Will continues to silently cry; both of them holding onto each other tightly as the water gets colder and colder. Sonny finally reaches over and turns the water off.

Will's tears cease and his body quiets. "Are you ok?" Sonny asks.

"Yeah."

Sonny shivers and his skin gets goose bumps. Will quickly gets out and gets a towel. He tries to dry Sonny, but Sonny grabs the last towel on the rack and tries to do the same for Will. They end up laughing as they struggle to dry each other first.

They wrap the towels around their waists and Will starts to turn away. Sonny stops him; touching his face. "Will….was that about Julian?"

"A little," Will avoids Sonny's eyes.

"Was the 'a lot' part because of me?"

Will swallows, " I thought I had lost you forever this time...Julian…I was scared….freaked…..the thought of …..being with him…...was sickening…..unacceptable…but…the thought of being without you….of losing you….was unimaginable….overwhelming…..that's why I walked away…I'd rather face Julian a hundred times than risk losing you…."

"I'm sorry."

"I understand why you did it now. The same reason why I walked away…."

Sonny kisses Will softly on the lips. "Thank you for protecting me and loving me."

"Always….." Will says as he gives him a peck back.

Sonny pulls him into the living room and they change into some clothes. They find some food because Sonny is hungry. Will then walks to the fire after they eat and adds more wood. He stays there; standing, looking into the flames.

Sonny sits on the couch and stretches out his hand to Will. "Will…"

"Yeah," Will turns around.

"Neither one of us got any sleep last night. Come ere …lets catch up on some Z's."

Will walks over, sits next to Sonny and lays his head on Sonny's shoulder. Sonny shifts and brings Will between his legs. He leans back and brings Will to rest on his chest. "I want you here," he says as he wraps his arms around Will.

Sonny's hand drifts through Will's hair. Will's hand softly rubs Sonny's leg. Their hands move softly….slowly until their eyes close and they drift off to sleep.

The fire starts to die out as the hours pass by…..

Will wakes up to a feeling of not being able to breathe and pain. He orients himself and realizes Sonny is squeezing the life out of him. "Sonny! Sonny wake up!"

Sonny squeezes harder and Will grunts. Will pulls at Sonny's arms. "Sonny !"

Sonny wakes up startled and lets go.

"You were squeezing me to death Son."

"I'm sorry babe. I guess I was just trying to hold onto you."

"You don't have to hold on that hard. I'm not going anywhere." Will looks at his watch. "Oh wow, we slept a lot. Put your shoes on. I want to show you around." He grabs a couple of waters and some flashlights. "In case it gets dark before we get back," he explains.

Will pulls Sonny outside and they go exploring for hours. They are never more than a few feet away from each other. They constantly touch….reassuring themselves that the other is there. Their eyes seem to constantly stray to each other….caressing with their gaze.

Eventually, Will goes up an incline as the sun starts to go down. "You'll like this spot; it's great to see the sunset." Will picks a spot far away from the edge against a tree. "Come here," he says as he stretches out his hand to Sonny.

Sonny spots a flat rock closer to the edge. He straddles it and sits down. He gives Will a huge smile and holds out his own hand to him. "This spot is better, come sit with me."

Will looks at Sonny dubiously, but when Sonny smiles it is really hard to say no. He comes up behind Sonny and pushes him forward so that Sonny can lean on his chest.

"Will, why did you come here?"

"I've always liked the sunset from this spot. I wanted you to see it."

"No, I mean; why did you come here to the cabin?"

Will nuzzles Sonny's neck. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"It matters to me…..tell me."

Will kisses Sonny's neck. "I came here because it was the only place I could think of that I could go and not be reminded of you."

Sonny smiles, "I need to fix that."

"You already have."

"I'll have to make sure of that," he says as he pulls Will down by the back of the head for a kiss.

The sun starts to set and the colors are dazzling over the horizon. "The colors are back," Will mumbles.

"What?" Sonny asks

"Nothing."

"It's never nothing with you Will….tell me."

"I just said that the colors are back. I saw the sunrise this morning and the colors were different…..almost not there."

Sonny knows exactly what he means and smiles his understanding. They whisper in hushed tones; afraid to wake up the sun maybe or ruin the moment. They talk about the baby coming ….about their new place…..where they want to go and what they want to do together.

The sun finishes its journey home; Sonny and Will make their way to the cabin. They have a light snack and Will builds the fire again. Sonny walks over to the bag and takes out his candle and sets it on a table next to him. He then takes out the night light and plugs it in.

He looks at Will, "you really thought I would get rid of these."

Will shrugs his shoulders. "I thought maybe you wouldn't want to remember me."

"I wouldn't have to remember you Will, because I would never forget you."

Will smiles and walks up to Sonny to kiss him with a sweet eagerness. Sonny pulls back and lays his hand on Wills chest. "I'd like to try something…..are you game?"

"I don't know…what are you thinking?"

"I'd like to make love to you right now."

"Definitely game…"

"But I want it to be different this time. You can do whatever you want or you can tell me to do whatever you want. But you have to tell me what you're going to do or want me to do."

To be continued….


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Will smiles and walks up to Sonny to kiss him with a sweet eagerness. Sonny pulls back and lays his hand on Wills chest. "I'd like to try something…..are you game?"

"I don't know…what are you thinking?"

"I'd like to make love to you right now."

"Definitely game…"

"But I want it to be different this time. You can do whatever you want or you can tell me to do whatever you want. But you have to tell me what you're going to do or want me to do."

"Ummmmm….why?"

"Because I love to hear your voice."

"But…ummm"

"But what?"

Will blushes, "I'm not sure I can. It's hard to think when we're together like that."

"I'll help you," Sonny whispers.

"Ok….I…..I want you to take your shirt off." Sonny does as he's asked. "Take off your shoes and socks." Sonny obeys.

"I'm going to kiss and suck your neck…hmmmm…."

Will licks his lips, "now I'm going to bite this nipple right here and put my hands on your back…" Sonny groans at Will's assault on his nipple. The feel of Will's hands digging into his back make him want more.

Will's head rises and his lips are feathery soft against Sonny's, "I….I want to kiss you….hmmm, you always taste so good."

Will's hands lower to Sonny's waist. Sonny stops him. "What are you going to do now?" Sonny pants.

"Take your jeans and boxers off."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What about YOUR clothes?"

"Uhhhhh….you take my clothes off."

They are both undressed before the fire. Will gets down on his knees and gets close to Sonny's erection. He breathes on it as he tries to find the words …..Sonny twitches in anticipation."

"Will…" Sonny encourages.

"I…..I want to…"Will looks up to find Sonny's eyes. The need, anticipation and desire he sees bolster his courage. "I want to put my mouth right here," he says as he touches Sonny with his forefinger.

"God, I want you to!"

Will's confidence grows and he smiles. "I want to suck you…I want to taste you….I want my tongue to lick you…I want to feel you in the back of my throat….I want to feel you hard and thick in my mouth."

Sonny groans. Will's words are so freaken sexy that they drive Sonny's passion to soar. Hearing Will's voice say that we wants him in his mouth makes him weak with want. He moans as he slips to the floor to his knees. "Please", he begs. He's on his knees face to face with Will. Will's hands guide Sonny to lie down before the fire. His eyes hold Sonny as he lowers his mouth to take Sonny into his mouth.

He continues until Sonny is thick and rock hard in his mouth. He then rises and sits on the backs of his legs. He starts to get up.

"Will?"

"I'll be right back."

"No, I don't want any."

"You sure?"

"Yes…please…just you tonight."

Will looks down at Sonny's naked body. His eyes possessively roam and he can't seem to look away. He looks until his eyes find Sonny's dark glinting eyes.

Sonny watches as Will searches his face….his eyes. He has no idea what Will sees; but it seems to reassure him…..encourage him.

Will's blue eyes dance in the firelight and seem to come alive. He places one hand on each side of Sonny and crawls on all fours to come over him. "I  
want to feel you against me." He slowly lowers himself until their bodies meet; already hot against each other. He presses down and rolls; a wave softly lapping over him… over and over again.

"We're going to take this slooooow. I remember you like to take things slow." Will whispers against his ear. He then gets up and sits up.

"Open your legs for me Sonny." As Sonny opens his legs Will sticks his finger in his mouth and sucks. He slides down to one side of Sonny. "I'm going to rim you. I want you to take yourself in your hand and squeeze but don't move your hand." Every word is said with more confidence and authority. His voice lowers and becomes almost hypnotic. Sonny does as he's asked and moans loudly into the room. He begins to move his hips.

"Sonny, I'm supposed to tell you what to do and I didn't tell you to move your hips."

"Will, I'm so close."

Will's fingers tease Sonny's tight passage ; softly probing. Sonny's hand squeezes his own erection; feeling himself throb beneath his fingertips.

"Do you want my finger in?" Will asks huskily.

"Yes," Sonny says through a gasp as Will slowly slides his finger in. He slides it out with an aching slowness.

"I'm going to slide another finger in. That ok?"

"YES! YES!"

Will slides in a second finger and they move apart as he slowly goes in and out in a slow, teasing, torturous rhythm.

Sonny's breathing hard; breaking out in a sweat. "Can I move now Will?" he pleads.

"Do you think you're ready?"

"**YES!"**

"Pump…your …..hand."

"OH God Will!" Sonny groans as his hand moves up and down. He fights the rest of his body as it strains to remain still. "Will please."

"Ok…..I'm nice…..so you can move….go ahead and move your hips."

Sonny's hand pumps, his hips thrust; while Will's fingers drive him into a heated blaze. Will lowers his mouth; his lips flush to Sonny's fingers.

"OHHHHHH!" Sonny exclaims as his head rolls back and forth. His knees involuntarily come up close to his body and then straighten. Will sucks; his tongue sliding around Sonny's head. He continues to work Sonny until he hears Sonny whimper and feels him contract in his mouth. Will then raises his head.

"Come for me Sonny…." Will's voice is low, seductive and commanding.

Sonny's body obeys with a guttural groan. Warm, silky white liquid jets out of Sonny to land on his stomach. Sonny finishes shuddering and opens his eyes to find Will staring at him. He meets his eyes and becomes transfixed as Will's eyes hold him in their depths.

Will doesn't break that eye contact as he lowers his mouth and licks some of Sonny's cum off his stomach.

Sonny can hear the crackle of the fire. The wooden floor is hard beneath his body. That is not what he wants to hear and feel though. He wants to hear Will's voice and feel Will's body inside of him.

"More Will…I want more…..I need more."

"I want to be inside you Son. Do you want that?"

"GOD YES!"

He pulls at Sonny's hand to get him up as he lies down. "Then ride me." Will commands.

Sonny's eyes darken as he places a foot on either side of Will. He lowers himself and slowly pushes down.

"Hmmmm." Will moans.

Sonny can feel himself stretching…..he welcomes the slight burn because he knows what is to come soon after. He pushes all the way down…..savoring the feel of Will inside of him.

He rises and sinks back down watching Will's lids close…watching desire etched in the lines of his face. He feels his own desire climbing even higher. He rides Will slowly…..focusing on the feeling of him pressing into him…concentrating on caressing him in that special way.

He can feel Will's tension through the palms of his hands as they grip his body…..he can feel it through his thighs as they brush against Will's skin…he can see it on his face.

Sonny starts to ride Will faster only to have Will put his hands on his hips and slow him down.

Will's voice is thick with passion. "Slow….I want it slow." Will rasps out. "You feel so tight…so hot….so amazing….so perfect."

Will's words seem to drive Sonny to a new place he's never been before. He feels himself spiraling out of control. He can feel the sweat dripping down his back; his hair plastered to his scalp.

Will's hands continue to grip his hips keeping the rhythm slow until Sonny is frantic…..mindless with his need to go harder…deeper….faster. He feels the tension in his body coiling and with a few sweet strokes his body shudders as it orgasms.

Will raises Sonny and pulls out ….still hot, thick and heavy. Sonny sits on Will's thighs and reaches for him, but Will stops him.

"You still have to do what I say….remember?"

Sonny breathes heavily…..panting. "So what….should I do?"

"Nothing…absolutely nothing….."

Will gently pushes Sonny down and leans over him. "I just want you to let me love you…..that's all. Lie back…and let me love you."

He sinks into Sonny….leaning forward…intensely starring into his eyes. Will's passion is hot blue fire in his eyes. Their heat is much more intense than the fire in the hearth. They scorch Sonny's body; imprinting him with their gaze.

It is an effortless joining guided by want…..need…..desire and love. The repetitive glide of Will's body becomes Sonny's only reality. Will takes Sonny's lips and his tongue surges into his mouth…mirroring the possession of Sonny's body.

Desire roars…..higher and higher; a wave coiling before it crashes. The wave washes over them….through them…..building its tension.

Sonny's body begins to coil again; almost painfully tight as he grips onto Will.

Will presses against Sonny's bottom, thrusting deeply….just enough to lift Sonny's hips in a roll. Sonny pushes back; feeling Will touching his very core. He feels himself unraveling under Will. His fingers dig into Will as he lets out a shout.

Will feels Sonny's intense orgasm so fiercely that he feels it roll through him….through his blood, his veins, his bones, his very core. Sonny clenches around Will…hot and tight…so hot and tight that Will feels himself lost in the intensity of the pleasure…grasping for reality…..he feels it slipping away and he finds himself falling…..clinging to Sonny as he finds his own release with a shout of his own.

They lie before the fire …..holding onto each other until reality comes creeping back. They're hot, sticky and sweaty and they couldn't care less.

Sonny pulls himself over Will and rests his forearms on Will's chest as he looks down at him."You have the most sexy, amazing voice ever. I loved that."

Will blushes, "yeah I could tell you liked it."

Sonny responds with a blush of his own. "I was that obvious?"

"You've never been that loud before. I liked it…..a lot."

Sonny gets redder. "So when you think of the Horton Cabin….."

"I will think of you and tonight", Will finishes for him.

Sonny seems satisfied.

"Is that what you wanted?"

"Yes, it is. Is that bad?"

"No…it's surprising…..that's all." He brings Sonny's lips down for a kiss. "I wouldn't have thought that you'd need that."

"I did….I do. I didn't like knowing you could come here to NOT think of me."

"It didn't work. I was still thinking of you….but if there was any doubt …you changed that just by showing up."

Sonny kisses Will's chest. "I wanted to make sure."

"You did a fantastic job," Will grins.

"No Will…..you did…you never cease to surprise me…..you're amazing and I love you."

"I love you too Sonny."

"Will, I need to get back tomorrow morning. I have to work in the afternoon. Are…..are you coming home with me?"

To be continued….


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Sonny and Will are at their new apartment after just getting back from the Horton Cabin. It is early morning and they are surprised to hear the doorbell ring. Sonny goes to answer it. He asks who it is and hears his mother' s voice. He opens the door. "Hi mom….dad."

Justin is standing next to Adrienne and looks apologetic. "She asked me how you were and I told her you had texted me to let us know you were both fine and here. She wanted to come see for herself and see the new place."

Sonny smiles, "sure come on in."

"Are you both really ok?"

"Yes mom; we're fine."

Adrienne looks around. "This place is very nice guys…..good to see you Will."

"Thanks Adrienne. Do you want to see the baby's room?"

"Sure."

Will takes her over to the door and opens it.

Adrienne looks at Will. "Will, the room is empty."

"Well yes….we haven't gotten to that part yet."

"Isn't the baby due soon?"

"Yeees….I'll go get a crib soon."

"A crib …..that's it?"

"Well, I kinda need help with the rest. I'm not really sure about anything else. I was going to ask Grandma Marlena or maybe my mom."

Adrienne's eyes light up. "Will…..would you let me do it?"

"What do you mean? Do what?"

"I'll set up the nursery for you."

Will looks at Sonny; who gives him an "I don't know look."

"That's ok..you don't have to do that; besides I have a small budget for it."

"You don't have to worry about the money. It'll be our gift to Arianna," Adrienne smiles.

"I can't let you do that."

"Mom, that's really not necessary. We'll figure it out, " Sonny assures her.

Adrienne's face falls and Justin clears his throat. "Guys, can I talk to you for a minute in the kitchen?"

"Sure", they both answer.

They walk over to the kitchen and Justin gives them a strange look. "Please let her do it. It will mean a lot to her."

Justin looks at Sonny and Will's blank faces and tries to explain. "Remember, she only has sons. She's never gotten to do anything frilly and girly. I will owe you big time guys…..I tell you what Will…I'm offering you free babysitting whenever we are available."

"It means that much to her?" Will asks.

"Yes, I think it does." Justin answers.

Will walks over to Adrienne. "It would be really nice if you did the nursery."

"Really?" Thank you Will. You won't regret it. I promise. Is there anything you don't like?"

"No, whatever you think will be perfect."

Adrienne beams. Sonny comes up to her. "I do have one idea I read about that I'd like for you to include."

"Sure….of course Sonny." Adrienne looks around. "Sonny…Will; as long as you are being agreeable. You guys hardly have anything in here. Would you let me help with that; I could get you guys what you need. I could make the apartment baby proof. You know there are certain things you need to do to make an apartment safe for a child."

"That's too much", Will says.

"I agree," adds Sonny. "Thanks mom, but you don't have to do that."

"I want to. Consider it both of your birthday gifts…..Christmas too if it'll make you feel better."

Justin is standing behind her and he mouths the words, "owe you big time." He gives them a cajoling look.

Sonny walks closer to Will and whispers. "Would you mind? It seems to mean a lot to her."

"It's ok with me, if it's ok with you."

Sonny smiles at Adrienne, "OK mom…..thanks."

"Yes, thank you," Will says as he smiles.

"Ok, give me three days. You both can stay at the mansion while I work on it."

"What!?" They both exclaim. Will looks at Sonny with a slightly panicked look.

"Mom, why can't we stay here?"

"If I'm going to work on the whole apartment; it'll me a mess in here.

"We don't mind," Will assures her.

"Oh no, I wouldn't dream of it. I insist, you can both stay at the mansion". She gives them each a hug. "I better go get started."

As Adrienne leaves; Will and Sonny look like they've been bulldozed.

"Dad, we never agreed to stay at the mansion for three days."

"Guys, it's three days. It'll pass by fast and you'll have a fully furnished baby proof apartment with a nursery to show for it…..um…I have to go….and guys…..thank you…I really, really owe you."

Justin leaves and Sonny turns to Will. "I'm really sorry. I'm not even sure how that all happened."

"I guess your dad is right; three days will go by fast."

Sonny gives Will a kiss followed by a peck. "Thanks, I have to get to the coffee house."

"I'll pack our bags and take them over to the mansion. I'm going to go check on Gabi afterwards. She has an appointment tomorrow and I want to ask her what time it's at."

"Ok….um….are you coming to the coffee house after?"

"I have one other errand to run and then I'll head over there."

Sonny raises an eyebrow in a silent question.

"I have to go to the station to sign my statement Sonny."

"I'll go with you."

"No, you need to be at the coffee house."

"This is more important."

"Sonny, I'm just going to sign my statement. I'm not going to visit him or anything."

"Will-"

Will comes over and gives him a kiss. "Stop. I'm fine. I promise."

Sonny looks like he's going to argue and Will continues. "I'll come over afterwards and you can feed me."

"Ok", Sonny relents. "But if you change your mind; text me and I'm there."

"I know that," Will smiles.

* * *

Will and Sonny walk into the mansion that evening to find Justin in the living room.

"Hi dad."

"Hi Justin."

"Hi guys."

Sonny takes a look at his dad and knows something is up. "What's wrong dad?"

"Nothing wrong per se. Your mom has been having a fantastic time with your apartment. I think that she wanted to let you know that she now considers Will like family now."

"And….." Sonny encourages him to continue.

"She asked Henderson to put you in our wing of the mansion for the three days.'

"Dad…"

"Sonny, believe me ….I know you both want your privacy. If you want to ask Henderson to move you; I'm fine with it."

"You just want us to know that it'll hurt her feelings," Sonny finishes.

Justin smiles, "well…..yes."

Sonny grabs Will's hand and drags him outside to the patio. "We'll ask for the room we stayed in the last time or we'll go to a hotel."

Will smiles, "I know you really don't want to do that."

"Yes, I do because I know what this means."

"As long as you're sleeping next to me….." Will says softly and Sonny raises his hand to caress his face.

They walk back to Justin. "What room are we in dad?"

"Across the hall from us."

Sonny and Will start to walk away. "Sonny…..Will….thank you."

"They both smile in response.

* * *

Dinner ends up being just for the men of the house. Aunt Maggie and Adrienne don't make it home.

As they are walking out of the room, Adrienne rushes in. "Oh great…..Will…Sonny I have a couple of things to go over with you."

A couple of things turns into two hours of her asking questions about colors, fabrics and preferences. Sonny and Will fight to keep their patience and smile while answering her questions.

Adrienne finally finishes her questions and ends with; "I hope you don't mind I asked Henderson to put you in our wing of the mansion."'

She's looking at Will; so he responds. "Of course not; we both appreciate everything you're doing for us."

She kisses them both goodnight and walks out of the room.

Sonny and Will walk to their room. As Sonny unpacks he asks Will. "Will, I forgot to ask you; did they ask you at the station how you met Julian? Did you have to go into the whole kidnapping thing?"

"No, I just started the story with the gifts. Julian didn't say anything either…I think. I guess he didn't want to add that to his charges…..why?"

"Hmm….I just wondered . I was kinda waiting for a call to give my own statement about it I guess."

"I didn't want to involve your dad. I just want this to be over."

Sonny wraps his arms around Will. "It is over."

They both change into pajama bottoms and climb into bed. Sonny settles into Will's arms. "Will, I've been thinking about the cabin all day."

Will smiles, "so have I."

Sonny runs his hands down Will's side. Will softly groans. "Don't do this to me Sonny. Your parents are across the hall."

"We'll be quiet," Sonny promises.

Will sucks on Sonny's earlobe . "I tell you what; lets see if YOU can stay quiet."

Will's hand slips into Sonny's pajama bottoms. Sonny is semi hard as Will's hand skims over him in a light caress. Will's lips suck on Sonny's neck until Will gets a quiet moan out of him. "Shh….Sonny," Will whispers.

Sonny presses himself into Will.

"You like it when I talk Sonny?" Will asks in a whisper.

Sonny nods his head yes.

"Have I ever told you that I love it when I can feel you getting harder….thicker…..bigger in my hand?"

"No," Sonny quietly rasps out.

"Well, I do."

Will's hand starts to pump Sonny's now hard erection. He continues until Sonny's hips are thrusting into his hand. He kisses Sonny's soft lips and then slides his mouth to his ear. "Have I ever told you that I love feeling you throb underneath my fingertips?"

"Will, I'm gonna-"

There's a knock on the door and Henderson's voice. "Mr. Horton…."

"No, no…" Sonny quietly whines. "Ignore him."

Henderson knocks again. "Mr. Horton , sorry to bother you."

"Coming Henderson," Will answers as he gets up.

He opens the door to a very nervous Henderson. "I'm sorry to bother you sirs. I heard voices so I thought it would be ok to knock."

"It's fine Henderson. How can I help you?" Will asks.

"Little Parker drew you something the last time he was here and I promised him I would give it to you the next time I saw you…..I had forgotten until a few minutes ago," he says as he hands Will a piece of paper.

"Thank you," Will smiles as he takes the drawing.

"You're welcome and sorry to have bothered you."

"No problem Henderson. Good night."

"Good night sir."

Will closes the door, locks it, puts the drawing on the table and climbs back into bed.

"You lied to him. That was so a problem. He could have waited till morning."

Will crawls over Sonny and kisses him. "I'll make it up to you." His tongue outlines Sonny's lower lip, trails down his jaw line to his neck once more. He nibbles and sucks while his hand slides into Sonny's pajamas once more. "Will he come out and play with me?" Will asks as his hand closes around Sonny.

"Hmmmm…" Sonny murmurs.

Will slides to one side of Sonny and takes a nipple into his mouth. His teeth lightly pull until he's rewarded by Sonny with a low moan.

Sonny's lips find Will's and he posseses his mouth with a mounting desire. Will starts to squeeze as Sonny once again grows hard and thick in his hand.

Sonny's hips thrust into Will's hand. Will's hand adjusts so that it's over the head of Sonny's erection. His hand begins to pump as he breaks away from Sonny's kiss.

"Ohhhhh…Will." Sonny grits as he bites his knuckles.

"Sonny ….I want to feel your cum between my fingers."

"Oh God Will. I-"

There's a knock on the door again.

"No, no, no." Sonny clutches at Will. "Don't get up; please. They'll go away," he whispers.

"Sonny, I have a quick question for you." Adrienne's voice is heard behind the door.

Sonny closes his eyes tightly and groans softly as his own hand goes to his erection. "What did I do to deserve this?" Sonny whines quietly.

"Sonny? Will?"

"Coming," Will calls out. "I'm sorry Son," he says with a kiss as he gets up. Will adjusts himself to hide his own arousal as much as possible. He opens the door and discreetly stands behind it.

Adrienne stands in the doorway. She looks at Sonny; who is still in bed under the sheets. "Sorry guys …..Sonny I just have a quick question I forgot to ask you. You never told me what you wanted me to include in the baby's room. I need to know in case it will take me a while to get it done."

"Oh…um…I saw in this magazine where they put surround sound in the baby's room and put on soft music, classical music and nature sounds. It's supposed to be very soothing. I thought it sounded cool."

Adrienne smiles, "that does sound like a wonderful idea and it's easy for me to do. OK, I'm off. Good night."

"Night mom."

"Good night," Will smiles.

Will closes the door and crawls back into bed. Sonny falls back on his pillow and Will's hand comes to rest on his chest. "Wanna try again? Third times the charm."

"No, I think my guy is too scared to come out and play anymore tonight. With my luck tonight; Uncle Victor or Maggie will be at the door next."

Will chuckles, "so um…soothing for the baby huh?"

"Yep, that's what I heard."

"So the fact that the surround sound would probably drown out our moans and groans would just be a side benefit?"

Sonny grins, "Ok so you found me out. You think it'll work?"

"I guess we'll find out," Will grins back.

To be continued…


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Will wakes up to the feel of Sonny's breathe on his lips. He opens his eyes…..Sonny is laying on his side facing Will. Their faces are inches apart and Sonny's arm is draped over Will's middle.

Will can't resist moving his head those few extra inches and waking Sonny up with a kiss.

"Hmm…what a great way to wake up," Sonny murmurs against the kiss. He opens his mouth and captures Will's lower lip to softly suck on it. He pulls himself over Will and lazily kisses him. It's unhurried…full of patience with time.

Will wraps his arms around Sonny and squeezes.

"Hey, why are you squeezing so tight? I'm not going anywhere." Sonny grunts.

"I just love you so much; sometimes I don't know what to do with everything inside of me. I want to hold you tight and never let you go."

"I never want you to let me go Will."

Will's head turns and looks at the clock at the bedside table. He bites his lip. "Sonny…you have class this afternoon ….right?"

"Um hm and then I have to go to the coffee house; but I have all morning free," he says with a grin.

"Gabi has a doctor's appointment and she's going to have an ultrasound this morning," Will says quietly.

"Oh…that's right. You said she had a doctor's appointment today. You get to see your daughter…awesome."

Will continues to chew on his bottom lip. Sonny is now on his forearms on Will's chest and he takes Will's lip out of harms way with his thumb. "Hey, I need these lips….what's going on?"

"You keep saying YOUR daughter," Will says.

"Well, she is your daughter."

Will gently slides from underneath Sonny and sits up in bed. " A while back…you said something that I never forgot. It meant a lot to me."

Sonny sits up. "Really? What did I say?"

Will gets out of bed and starts pacing the room. "You said that what was yours was mine and what was mine was yours. Everything…..even the bad stuff. Do you remember that? Did you mean it?" He stops pacing and looks at Sonny.

"Yes, I remember that. I meant it then and I mean it now."

Will's eyes are once again speaking louder than his words. He's nervous…..anxious…maybe a little scared. Sonny patiently waits as Will starts to chew on his lip again. Will then takes a deep breath and seems to decide. He stars talking a mile a minute.

"Then Ariana Grace wouldn't be my daughter ….she'd be our daughter. I talked to Gabi…she knows how much you and I love each other. She knows what you mean to me and what you'll mean to Arianna. She said she'd be ok with you coming to the ultrasound. She called and asked; they said it would be ok….but you don't have to…I mean…she can just me my daughter," he whispers the last words.

Sonny's heart fills to overflowing. He is soo happy that it is almost scary. Can this really be happening? Is Will really saying this? He gets up and walks over to Will. "You mean it Will? Are you sure?"

Will nods his head yes.

"Our daughter", Sonny whispers. Trying out the words…tasting every syllable….feeling those two words seep into his skin….his blood…his heart. His eyes feel with unshed tears. He kisses Will ….tentatively….afraid to break the moment…..to make it disappear in a flurry of dreams. "I don't know what to say."

Will can see the happiness in Sonny's eyes and feels a deep sense of relief. Sonny's happiness feeds his own happiness and the world seems brighter, full of so much hope for happy tomorrows. "I love you works for me," Will smiles against Sonny's lips.

"You know I love you. I love you Will Horton."

"Yeah, I know. But I love to hear you say it."

Sonny clears his throat. "What time is the appointment? We don't want to be late."

Will looks at the time. "We have an hour and a half."

"Well lets get ready…..come on…..I want to be early."

"You want to be early? I don't think that's possible Sonny," Will teases.

"Very funny….come on", Sonny says as he eagerly pulls on Will.

Will smiles and follows Sonny into the bathroom.

* * *

They get to the hospital and find themselves waiting for Gabi to get there.

"See …we got here early. I'm getting good at this." Sonny points out.

"I'm sure Ariana will love you just as much as I do and forgive you when you're late…"

"I won't let her down Will. I won't ever let either of you down."

"No, you won't Sonny….because all we'll need is your love. "

"You both have that already."

"I love you Sonny and I'm sure you'll be an amazing father to our daughter…because you're amazing."

"Hi Will….Sonny". They both look up to see Gabi walking towards them.

"Hi Gabi," they both answer.

"Gabi, you really don't mind if I come in with Will?" Sonny asks.

"No, I don't Sonny. I know you will play a big role in my daughter's life. I'm ok with that. You should be there from the start."

"Thanks Gabi," Sonny smiles.

Gabi is called in and she goes in to get ready. Will and Sonny are called in after the doctor has examined her. The doctor squirts some lubricant on her round, smooth belly and suddenly the room is filled with the sound of a furious heartbeat.

Will and Sonny stare at the monitor; transfixed by the little person on the monitor softly sucking her thumb. "She's sucking her thumb", Will softly smiles.

"Is that her heart beating?" Sonny asks quietly.

"Yes," the doctor answers. "It is nice and strong."

"It sounds like the flutter of a butterfly's wings," Sonny whispers.

"Gabi laughs, "why are you both whispering? It's not like you're going to wake her up."

Sonny and Will grin. Sonny gets closer to the monitor." She has your nose Will. I wonder if she'll have your eyes."

"I hope she does," Gabi smiles, "I've always loved Will's eyes."

Sonny walks back to Will and Will laces his fingers through Sonny's. Will smiles, "look …she's moving."

Sonny's eyes go back to the monitor. "I can't wait to see her…to meet our daughter."

"Our daughter?" Gabi questions.

Sonny and Will turn cautious eyes to Gabi.

"Is that what she'll be to you Sonny…your daughter?"

"She's a part of Will…..I love him…..I already love her. Yes, that's what I'll consider her. Does that bother you Gabi?"

Gabi looks at both Will and Sonny and then her eyes stray to the monitor. Her hands comes up to rest on the side of her stomach. "No, it doesn't bother me. I think Ariana Grace will be one very lucky little girl to have so many people loving her. I think you both will make great fathers to my daughter and I'm glad that she'll have you both in her life."

"Thanks Gabi," Will says as he reaches out and lays his hand on top of Gabi's. Sonny reaches over and puts his hand on top of Wills. They all smile as they see Ariana Grace on the monitor reaching out with her hand. It is almost as if she is trying to join them….. by joining her hand to theirs.

Will and Sonny walk out of the hospital room so that Gabi can get dressed. They say goodbye and she promises to keep them up to date.

"That was amazing", Sonny beams.

"Yes, it was." Will grins. "Thank you for sharing this moment with me Son."

"Thank you Will. I can't believe that little person in there is a little piece of you…..our daughter. She will be as kind, sweet, and amazing as her father….our little girl", he says tenderly.

Will hugs Sonny to him. People pass by them and stare at their open and obvious emotion. Sonny and Will are oblivious to them all. They are too wrapped up in each other…..too centered on each other and their dreams.

Sonny finally pulls away . "Let's go have lunch and then I have to go to class."

"Ok, but I want Chinese."

"Sounds good, but this time; don't hog the noodles," he playfully pokes Will's chest.

"Maybe I should get my own doodles," Will says seriously.

Sonny makes a face. "Will, you could eat them all and I wouldn't really care."

"Well, since you're being so nice…can I have your fortune cookie?"

"No," Sonny laughs, "I draw the line at the cookie."

"I bet Ariana will get the cookie," Will smiles.

"I bet Ariana will get whatever she wants from us both."

Will puts his hand in Sonny's and they start walking.

"Do you have any plans for after lunch?" Sonny asks.

Will takes a deep breath and rolls his shoulders. "Yeah, I have to go see my mom. She texted me. I don't know how; but she found out about your mom doing the nursery and our apartment. She's not too happy about it, so I have to go make nice with her."

"I'm sorry babe."

"Don't worry about it. She is just being her typical self; thinking about herself. I'll tell her she can help me with the baby clothes or something and she will forget all about it. I'll think of something. Besides, I want to go see my brother and sisters. I haven't seen them in a while and I miss them. After that, I want to go to the gym."

"The gym?"

"Yeah, I need to stay fit for my boyfriend. I wouldn't want his eyes to stray," Will teases.

"That would never happen…..um Will…." Sonny sticks his hands in his pockets.

Will knows exactly what is bothering Sonny. "Sonny, I am never going to use the open showers again. I swear."

Sonny shrugs his shoulders. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure."

"Sonny, no one else cares." Will rolls his eyes.

"That's what you think," Sonny mumbles.

"Come on silly…I'm hungry."

To be continued….


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Sonny is at the mansion in their bedroom waiting for Will. He checks his watch and frowns. Will had called him when he'd left his mom's. He'd ended up taking his brother and sisters to the park. When he'd brought them back they'd convinced him to play board games; so he'd been there a while.

He'd left for the gym late, but still…..he should have been done by now. His phone buzzes and he smiles as he sees Will's text.

**_"Sorry….lost track of time. On my way."_**

**_"Long work out."_**

**_"Had some pent up energy I had to use up LOL"_**

**_"Did you save some energy for me? I need some tonight :D"_**

**_"What! And have your dad knock on our door? LOL"_**

**_"Not funny."_**

**_"It kinda is….. now :P"_**

**_"Want me to remember that comment….choc frosting."_**

**_"Nope not funny! Not funny at all!"_**

**_"LOL"_**

**_"Be there soon 3 u"_**

**_"3 u 2 miss u."_**

Sonny is waiting for Will in the living room. Will comes up to him and kisses him hello. "Hey, I missed you. Do you think I could go to the kitchen and find a sandwich or something for dinner?" Will asks.

"No, but you can have some grilled chicken marsala and veggies that I had cook save us for dinner."

Will slides his head to one side. You haven't had dinner?"

"I wanted to have my dinner with you."

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

"It's ok…I didn't mind. Come on…..we can eat in the kitchen."

They sit at the kitchen table and start their meal. "Did you have fun with the kids?" Sonny asks.

"Yeah, they are as full of energy as always. When I was watching them run around ….climbing all over the place….I kept thinking that one day…I'd be taking Ariana to the park."

"We'll be taking Ariana to the park."

Will smiles, "yes, we'll be taking her to the park."

"Eat your veggies Will."

"Uhhh Sonny….are you going to be that parent that is always bugging for the veggies to be eaten?"

"Yes, I am …I'm going to make sure you and Ariana stay safe….and healthy….."

"How about you focus on her eating her veggies and leave me alone?"

"Nope, not a chance." He picks up a forkful of veggies and lifts them to Will's lips.

Will takes the bite, "I would do anything for you Sonny…..even eat my veggies."

The cook clucks around them; unsure of what to do with them at her kitchen table. She brings over a plate of chocolate chip cookies and places it in front of them.

Will and Sonny each take one cookie and eat it. Will looks at the rest of the cookies and knows he can't take another bite. "Are you going to eat these cookies Sonny?"

"Nope, I'm stuffed…..go ahead."

"I'm full too. Lets go give them to Isaih. He loves them."

Will walks over to the cook. "Do you know where Isaih is?"

"In the servants quarters sir."

"Where's that?"

The cook smiles and says, "follow me."

She takes them to the back of the mansion. They go through a door and she calls out. "Isaih you have visitors." She gives them all a smile and heads back to her kitchen.

Isaih looks up; startled to see Sonny and Will standing before him.

"Hi Isaih," Will greets him.

"Mr. Horton…Mr. Kiriakis."

Will frowns, "what happened to Will and Sonny?"

He smiles. "Will…Sonny….I heard you guys were here for a couple of days. How are you both doing?"

"We're doing great," Sonny smiles back.

Will brings out his hand from behind his back to give Isaih the cookies wrapped in a napkin. "I brought you chocolate chip cookies from the kitchen."

Isiah takes them, "thanks Will."

Will looks at the TV, where a ballgame is playing. "Who's winning?"

"The Cubs."

There is a small awkward uncomfortable silence and then Will smiles at Isaih and Isaih asks…."do you guys want to join me and watch the game?"

Will looks to Sonny.

"Sure," Sonny agrees.

They sit on the couch….Sonny sitting between Will and Isaih. The couch is big a big sectional; since it is meant for the staff and there is plenty of room for them to spread out. Isaih lounges on one side while Will lounges on the other end with Sonny next to him. Will soon pulls his legs onto Sonny's lap. Sonny smiles and lays his hand on Will's thigh. The game is a good one and the room starts to fill with cheers and arguments about calls.

"He was so safe," Will grumbles.

Isaih laughs, "I want him to be safe too Will but he was out."

"He was safe Isaih," Will insists.

"Oh please don't argue with him about this Isaih. You'll be at it forever," Sonny warns.

Isaih grins and rewinds the TV. He pauses it and points to the screen. He looks at Will…."like I said…..out."

Will throws a pillow from the couch at him. "You're as blind as the ump. It must be your age. He is clearly safe."

"Oh God, here we go…." Sonny mutters.

Will turns to Sonny. "You decide Son…..was he safe or out?"

Sonny smiles and gives Will a peck on the lips. "Clearly safe babe."

Will grins, "see Isaih. My boyfriend has great eyesight and he agrees with me."

Isaih roles his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure that's what it is."

He leans over and whispers to Sonny, " was that so you could get some tonight? Because I really don't think it was necessary to lie."

"Nope, not necessary at all…but it helps to have him in a good mood", Sonny whispers as he grins.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Will asks suspiciously.

Sonny gives Isaih a warning look.

Isaih looks at Will, " I was just telling Sonny that I hope the Cubs win or you'll have a hard time in bed tonight.

Sonny gives Isaih another look before turning to Will. " I was telling him that you sleep better when you're in a good mood."

Will gives Sonny a look that tells him he knows he's lying. He leans over and kisses Sonny. "That's not what you two were talking about but I have a feeling I don't want to know so I'm not going to ask again."

"It wasn't anything bad," Sonny promises.

Will slides his hand into Sonny's, " I know."

Will gives Isaih a grin, "you better not be talking bad about me or you can forget about any more desserts from me."

Sonny sees Isaih's eyes soften just a touch. "I wouldn't risk that happening", he smiles.

An hour and a half later the game is over. Isaih looks at Will who is having a hard time staying awake. Will yawns behind his hand.

"You better get him to bed," Isaih says to Sonny as he nods at Will.

"Yeah", Sonny grabs Will's hand. "Come on Will…..time for bed."

They both get up, "later Isaih," Will calls out as they leave.

"Thanks for the cookies," Isaih calls out after them…"and for the company", he whispers.

Isaih looks after them as they close the door behind them…feeling just a little bit warmer, happier and at peace. He takes out his wallet and sits on the couch. He then takes out the picture of his brother and smiles as he runs his thumb over its image. "He may not be you…but for just a little while he makes it seem like a little piece of you is still with me."

Sonny and Will walk into their room. "I need to take a shower", Sonny says as he takes off his shirt. "You look beat…..how much did you work out today?"

"I might have gone slightly overboard," Will says with a groan as he stretches. "And taking the kids to the park wasn't easy either. I don't know how many times I had to lift the three of them onto something…off of something….over something…"

Sonny gives him a peck on the cheek. "Get in bed; I'll be right back."

"Ok, just let me brush my teeth."

Sonny gets out of the shower, dries himself and slips on his boxers. He comes over to the bed to find Will fast asleep. "Aww Will, you didn't save some energy for me," he says ruefully.

He climbs into bed and cuddles next to the man holding his heart even in his sleep. Sleep comes easily with the heat of Will's body next to his. Sonny lays his head on Will's chest and his heartbeat sings him the sweetest of lullabies.

* * *

Will wakes up with a smile on his face and an idea brewing in his head. They're going home tomorrow and he wants their first night in their new home to be ….memorable. He decides to get up and do some research on his idea.

He sneaks out of bed and quietly gets dressed. He grabs a notebook from his backpack and leaves Sonny a quick note.

**_"I'll be back. I'm going to go work on something special. Don't ask :) I love you._**

**_ Will"_**

He leaves the notebook on his pillow next to Sonny and gives him the lightest brush with his lips.

* * *

Sonny slowly wakes up and reaches for Will. He's surprised when his hand doesn't find him. He opens his eyes and frowns. "Will?" He sits up and notices the notebook on the pillow. He reads the note and closes his eyes. "Will, what are you up to? I would have preferred to have you in bed," he falls back and hugs Will's pillow to him breathing in his scent. Although Will has been coming up with some good surprises lately; he could have gone later….he thinks. He smiles as he inhales…..

He gets up and gets dressed. He decides to go find his father and ask him to join him for breakfast.

* * *

Sonny is talking to his dad in the study a few hours later; when Roman hurriedly comes in with Henderson chasing after him.

"Sonny!" Roman barks.

"I'm sorry sir," Henderson apologizes to Justin.

"It's fine Henderson. You can leave Commissioner Brady here."

Henderson walks away.

"Is Will here?

"No", Sonny answers.

"Do you know where he is?" Roman asks

"No, why?" Sonny can feel his blood starting to get cold. His hands start to feel clamy and the hair stands on the back of his neck.

Roman looks from Justin to Sonny. "You all failed to mention that Julian worked for Eric Viall."

Justin and Sonny exchange nervous glances. "Why does that matter?" Justin asks.

"Because Eric Viall was set free two days ago. If you know Eric Viall; if you work for him….he'll get things done for you."

"If Eric Viall wants something done, it wouldn't matter if he was set free or still in prison," Justin points out.

"True, but it sure as hell makes it easier for him to do what he wants done…..doesn't it?"

"What's your point Roman?" Justin asks.

"My point is that we would have been more careful with Julian if we knew he worked for Viall."

"What do you mean?" Sonny's voice goes an octave higher.

"Viall must have owed Julian a favor because he apparently had someone beat up Julian just enough to get him sent to the hospital…..Julian disappeared from his hospital room an hour ago."

Sonny's hands fist…..his heart races…..his blood feels like ice as it runs through his veins. "No, damn it! Not again!" He takes his phone out and calls Will…..he doesn't answer.

To be continued….


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Sonny's eyes go to Justin. "Dad, find Isaih…..please." Justin quickly walks out of the room.

Sonny walks to the side of the room. He calls Will again and leaves a message. "Will, call me as soon as you get this, it's important!"

He then texts him. "911 call me urgent!" He sees the phone shaking and realizes that his hand is trembling. He takes a deep breath. "He's fine…..he's fine. He just has his phone off or he's too busy to pick up and I'll throttle him when I see him…..he's fine….he's fine," he whispers to himself.

"Sonny?" Roman asks, "has he answered?"

"No," Sonny answers as Isaih and Justin walk into the room..

"What time did he leave?" Isaih asks.

"I woke up two and a half or three hours ago and he'd left a note; he was already gone."

"What did the note say?"

"Um, he just said that he was going to go work on something special and not to ask any questions. So I didn't text or call him. He's probably working on a surprise."

Isaih frowns ,"do you have any idea of where he could be Sonny?"

"No," Sonny whispers. He takes his phone out and texts Will again. He follows it with another phone call. As the phone rings, he pleads in his head with Will. "Pick up…pick up…please pick up!"

Roman clears his throat. "I'm going to go back to the station. We have men looking for both Julian and Will. Let me know if you hear anything."

As Roman turns; Justin stops him. ""Roman please call me if you hear or find anything."

Roman nods his head and walks out of the room.

Sonny looks at Isaih, "Isaih….."

Isaih takes out his phone and makes a call. "Get everyone that is available and meet me in Mr. Kirikasis' study…..and Thomas I mean I mean everyone."

The room is soon filled with men. There are at least twenty men there. Everyone from the security men to the gardener seems to fill the room. Isaih turns to them all. "Does everyone here know what Will Horton looks like?"

There is a chorus of yeses.

"Is there anyone who doesn't know what he looks like?"

No one speaks up.

"Good…..I am going to send you all to different locations to look for him. If you find him…you stay with him and call me…..understood?"

There is another chorus of yeses.

Sonny puts his hand on Isaih's arm before he can continue speaking. He addresses all of them, "thank you", he simply says.

They all look kindly at him. Isaih then points to two men, "you two go to the Brady Pub…..you two go to the south end if the park and work your way to the middle…..you two to the south end of the park…..you two to the south end of the mall….you two to the north end of the mall…"

Isaih keeps sending people out until there is no one left. They spend the next forty-five minutes pacing. No one has found Will. Sonny has continued to call Will and text him with no success.

Sonny looks at Isaih. "I need to go look for him. I just can't wait here."

"And then what, when someone finds him, you won't be here to go with me to pick him up?" Isaih raises an eyebrow.

"I keep telling myself he has his phone off…..he's too busy to pick up and when I find him….I'm gonna….I'm gonna….."

"You're gonna kiss him," Isaih smiles.

* * *

**_(I hour before)_**

Will walks through the double doors and self-consciously looks around. He walks around for a while. When his phone rings he quickly turns it off without looking at the screen. He knows its silly; but he feels like if he picks it up whoever is on the other end of the line will know where he's at. He puts the phone back in his pocket. He looks at the guy behind the counter, "I can do this," he tells himself.

Forty-five minutes later Will stuffs a brown paper bag in his backpack and walks out the double doors. He takes out his phone and turns it on to call Sonny.

His heart plummets when he sees the 911 texts from Sonny and all the missed calls. He pushes send….

"Will!"

"Sonny, what's wrong?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why? What's wrong?"

"Where are you Will?"

Will looks behind him. "Umm…I can't tell you."

"Will, babe….I really need to know where you are. " Sonny fights to keep his voice calm.

"Sonny, tell me what's going on."

"Will-" Isaih takes the phone out of Sonny's hand.

"Will, this is Isaih. Where are you?"

"Isaih…"

"Now Will."

"Umm…I can tell you where I'll be in five minutes."

"I'm going to throttle you. Where will you be in five minutes?"

"On the corner of Main and Second."

"There's a sporting goods store on that corner. You go in there and you wait for us. Got it?"

"Yes, but Isaih what's going on?"

"Julian's out…..he escaped."

Will doesn't answer.

"Will…you ok?"

"Yeah…..I'm fine."

"Ok, we're on our way to get you. Start walking."

"I want to talk to Sonny."

Isaih hands the phone to Sonny as they both start jogging to the car.

"You ok?" Will asks.

"No."

"Don't freak out."

"Too late….way too late."

"We're gonna be fine Son."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Get in the store quick Will and wait for us."

"I will."

"Don't hang up Will."

"I won't…." Will is slightly out of breath as he almost runs to the store.

Sonny can hear the faint sound of his shoes hitting the pavement and the steady sound of his breathing…..it reassures him like nothing else can in that moment….."OK Son….I'm in the store. You feel better?"

"A little…" He turns to Isaih, "he's in the store."

"Tell him to stay up front near the counter."

"Isaih says to stay in the front near the counter."

"k…..are you ok now?"

"No Will, I won't be ok until I have you with me…..until I can feel my hands touching you…"

"I'll be waiting for you."

"So, are you going to tell me what you were up to today?"

"No."

'You know I'm going to get it out of you."

"Maybe…maybe not," Will laughs.

Hearing Will laugh right now seems almost wrong; but the sound thaws him a little. It makes him feel more centered…..grounded. It pulls him back from the dark place he's been in since Roman showed up at the mansion.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Sonny asks.

"I had it off."

"Why?"

"Umm…..I can't tell you."

"Why are you hiding this from me?"

"If I tell you, you'll know what I was working on and it's a surprise."

"Will, you almost gave me a heart attack because you wouldn't answer your phone."

"I'm sorry Son."

"I should throttle you."

"Why does everyone want to throttle me?"

"Because you had us worrying about you."

"Not on purpose."

"I know."

"So tell me why you had it off then."

"No."

"Willlll !"

"Maybe while I'm here I can buy you a new basketball since the last time we played you were so bad you said that something was wrong with the ball. Or maybe I can get you some new lucky shorts, " Will teases.

Sonny lays his head back against the car seat and closes his eyes. "You're trying to change the subject and make me feel better."

"Is it working?"

Sonny bites his lower lip, "a little."

They continue to drive for several minutes while Will teases Sonny. Will finally smiles when he gets a chuckle out of him.

Isaih checks the rear view mirror and then glances at Sonny. He smiles and returns his eyes to the rode.

"We're almost there Will", Sonny says softly into the phone.

"What about my car Son?"

"We'll get it later…who cares about your car?"

"Hey! I care about my car."

Isaih starts to pull up to the curb. "Tell him to come out." Isaih gets out of the car and puts his hand on the handle of his gun.

"Will, Isaih says to come out. We're right out front."

Will walks out of the store and climbs into the backseat. He throws his backpack on the floor and closes the door. Sonny immediately crawls through the middle consul and climbs into the backseat; landing on Will's lap. His hands grope for Will; pulling Will to him. His fingers painfully dig into Will's skin but Will simply holds him and remains quiet.

Isaih gets in the car and looks back. He smiles when he realizes that he was right. Sonny's lips find Will's and they hungrily kiss him.

Will can taste the fear and relief on Sonny's lips. It's an oxymoron that needs no explanation. Sonny breaks the kiss and buries his face in the crook of Will's neck. "I'm so tired of this guy…I thought it was over."

Will rubs his hands up and down Sonny's back. "Maybe it is over….maybe he took off somewhere and we won't ever see him again. He's probably long gone by now."

Will's phone buzzes. He takes it out and reads a text. Will takes a sharp indrawn breath. "Damn", he mutters.

"Who is it?" Sonny asks as he reaches for the phone.

Will won't let Sonny take his phone. "Get your seatbelt on Sonny."

"After you tell me who texted you and what it says."

Isaih meets Will' s eyes in the rearview mirror. "That was Julian," Isaih states confidently.

Will meets Sonny's eyes, "yes…it was Julian," Will says. "Now get buckled in Sonny."

Sonny slides to his seat and buckles in. He reaches for Will's thigh and squeezes it. "What did he say?"

Will places his hand on top of Sonny's and runs his thumb over the soft skin of the back of Sonny's hand. He meets Isaih's eyes and then his eyes rest on Sonny's. He tries to appear calm, to show his love and reassurance in his eyes. "He texted… I promised you I wasn't done with you yet."

"That son if a b!tch!" both Isaih and Sonny growl.

Will chuckles.

"Really? You think this is funny?" Sonny asks. He can't believe that Will finds this funny.

"You both said it at the same time in the exact same way...it was funny."

"Glad we could amuse you," Sonny grumbles.

"Aww come on Son. Don't be mad. This is going to be fine…..you'll see."

"You're really trying hard to make me feel better."

Will's hand rises and touches Sonny's lips. "I don't like to see you upset…..hey, where are we going Isaih?"

"Back to the mansion."

"No, I don't want to go back to the mansion."

"Why", Sonny asks.

"Because Julian is a loon and no matter how secure the mansion is…..your mom, dad, Aunt Maggie, Uncle Victor and a whole lot of other people are there. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. Can't I just stay at a hotel? He won't know where I'm at."

"No." Both Sonny and Isaih answer.

"I understand what you're saying though Will. How about…how about if you stay at my place? It's unlisted and very secure," Isaih suggests.

"Thanks Isaih, I'd appreciate that."

"Isaih, I'm staying with him," Sonny adds.

"Of course Sonny…you're both welcome to stay there."

"Thanks", Sonny says as he laces his fingers through Will's .

Isaih looks at the rearview mirror for the umpteenth time. "Why do you keep looking at the rearview mirror?" Sonny asks.

"I'm just making sure we're not being followed; but it's hard to tell because there are so many cars out on the road right now. If I were him I would have headed straight to the mansion and I would follow you Sonny. You would be sure to lead me to Will."

Sonny's hand squeezes Will's and he pales as he looks out the back window.

"Was it necessary to tell him that Isaih?"

Isaih shrugs his shoulders, "he asked."

* * *

Several yards back there is a plain, black rental car carefully following them. The driver pulls behind a white Honda and stays back to make sure he is not spotted. He's thankful that there are so many cars on the road. Finally, things are going his way. His eyes stay trained on the car ahead of him as he doggedly follows it. "I promised you I wasn't done with you yet Will….and I'm not…..it's a shame we'll have to do this the hard way…"

T o be continued…


	42. Chapter 42

I just wanted to let you all know that the ending is finsihed being written. The story will be 49 chapters long...so not too far to go. :) Thank you for all the reviews and for sticking with me as long as you have.

* * *

Chapter 42

Isaih parks the car and ushers Will and Sonny into his apartment. He calls Roman to give him an update; while Sonny calls Justin.

"Please tell them not to tell my mom or dad," Will calls after both of them.

Will walks around the apartment as he looks around. Oddly enough he doesn't remember much of it from the last time he was here. It's small and…..stark. There's no pictures or frames on the walls. No family pictures or nick nacks on the tables. The place almost feels lonely…as if no one lives within its walls. Will realizes that is the truth; since Isaih doesn't really live here.

Isaih gets off the phone and smiles at Will. "We'll hope the Salem PD finds Julian quickly. For now; you and Sonny can take my bedroom."

"We can sleep out here Isaih. It's not a big deal."

"No, it's not a big deal. So take the bedroom. There's two of you and only one of me. I can take the couch."

Will looks at him for a long time before he relents. "Ok, thank you."

"I'll talk to Mr. Kiriakis. If this takes too long; I'll take some days off if I have to."

"You don't have to do that Isaih."

"I know…..but I want to and I will."

"Why Isaih? Why have you been so nice to me? Why do you care? You're going way beyond just doing your job….I know that and you know that."'

"Does it matter why? Can it be enough for you…..that I do care?"

Will looks at Isaih with his penetrating blue eyes. Isaih shifts uncomfortably under his gaze and smiles when he sees Will's eyes relax in that way that only he has.

Will smiles, "yeah…it is…thanks Isaih…for everything."

"You're very welcome Will."

Sonny joins them and comes to sit down next to Will. Isaih gets up and walks to the kitchen. "I'm hungry; are you guys ok with pizza pockets and chips?"

"Sounds great," Sonny calls back.

Will gets up and walks to the kitchen. "Need help Isaih?"

"I only have water and soda; what do you and Sonny want?"

"Water's good."

"OK, why don't you grab three waters from the fridge and take them out there for us?"

"Sure."

"Here, can you handle the chips too?" Isaih says as he tosses will a bag of chips.

Will catches it laughing. "I think I can handle that…..hmmm…Doritos….my favorite."

Isaih looks up. "Really? Mine too. What are Sonny's favorite?"

"His favorite are potato chips, but he likes Doritos too."

"I bet he does," Isaih smiles. Sonny would eat them even if he didn't like them if they were Will's favorite.

Will takes the water and chips to the couch. Isaih follows with the pizza pockets. They eat in front of the TV and then Isaih gets up and brings an XBOX out of the closet.

"Yes!" Sonny and Will grin.

Isaih connects it and raises two games up in his hands. "I only have Mario Kart and Call of Duty. What do you guys want to play?"

"Mario Kart", Sonny says.

"Call of Duty", Will says at the same time. "You decide Isaih, it's only fair", he adds.

"Call of Duty it is," Isaih grins.

"How did I know that was going to happen?" Sonny grumbles.

Will gives him a quick kiss. "I'll play Mario Kart with you later Son."

The hours slip away until Isaih looks up. "I'm going to go get some dinner. I don't feel like frozen food. You'll be safe here. No one can get in….just don't open the door."

"We're completely safe here?" Sonny asks.

"Yes, I wouldn't leave if I didn't think you were. No one is getting in here unless they have the keys and you unbolt the door or they blast the door open."

"Umm…in that case …maybe I can come with you. I need to get our overnight bag from the mansion. We don't know how long we'll be here …."

"Ok, no problem. We can swing by the mansion first."

"Are you ok with staying here alone Will?" Sonny asks.

"Yes, I'm fine…..but-"

"No, you can't come", Isaih interrupts.

"Alrighty then," Will smiles tightly.

"It's just not a good idea Will."

"Ok, I'll stay here. I'll practice my game and beat both your asses later."

Isaih ruffles Will's hair and Will pushes his hand away. "Stop Isaih….sometimes you make me feel like I'm twelve."

Isaih's face softens; his eyes grow almost misty. Sonny catches his eye and smiles.

"Am I missing something?" Will asks.

"No, you're not," Isaih smiles, "come on Sonny…and Will…DO…..NOT…. OPEN…THE ….DOOR….TO….ANYONE."

"Yes, I got that part down."

Sonny and Isaih walk to the door. Isaih turns to Will. "The windows have bars on them. This door is as sturdy as the one in your new apartment and the mansion. I installed it myself. I will lock the three locks; all you have to worry about is bolting the latch close."

"Wow, only three locks and a bolt. You think that's enough?"

Isaih gives Will a shove. "Just close the latch Will."

"Ok, Ok …..I'll be fine Isaih."

Sonny gives Will a quick kiss and a lingering hug. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care…whatever you guys want will be fine with me."

"OK…..Will…please-"

"Sonny, if you tell me not to open the door to anyone; I'm gonna get violent. I get it already."

"Just making sure," Sonny smiles apologetically. "You promise?"

"Sonny!"

"Just promise."

"Yes dang it …..I promise."

"And if I call, answer your phone…ok Will?"

Will picks up his phone, " Yes, sir."

Sonny makes a face and gives him another quick kiss.

Sonny and Isaih leave. Will hears the locks turning….he closes the latch on the bolt and sits down on the couch. "I hope they find Julian before those two drive me crazy, " he mutters. He turns the TV and XBOX on and starts a game.

* * *

Julian follows the car with Sonny and who he assumes is a security guard or body guard from a distance. He'd checked out the door while they were in the apartment and he is not going to get in there without a little help….but that's ok, because Sonny is going to help him get in there.

His hands fist as he remembers Will running away from him…pointing the gun at him. He can't believe he'd forgotten about the gun being in the coat. Will just seemed so trusting …he'd trusted Will and he'd forgotten to keep his guard up. "You shouldn't have betrayed me Will, " he growls.

He gingerly touches his face; it still throbs from the beating. It's not bad though; it's his ribs that bother him the most from the beating. He groans as he stretches; his ribs still tender from the assault. But it had gotten him out; so it had been worth it.

Julian follows Sonny and his companion to the mansion. He sits in his car far enough away not to be spotted. He takes out his binoculars and sits patiently until he sees them coming back out of the mansion. Sonny is carrying a bag with him. He throws it in the backseat and climbs in the car.

"OK, now where are we off to boys?" Julian asks softly as he turns on the car. He follows them until they park near the town square. He gets out of his car and carefully follows at a distance. They both know what he looks like and he doesn't want to give them a chance to recognize him.

He smiles when he sees them walking into the Brady Pub. Luck is really on his side today.

* * *

Sonny and Isaih go to the counter of the Brady Pub. Gabi's very pregnant self smiles at them as they come up to her. "Hi Sonny, are you going to grab a table?"

"No, this will be to go Gabi…..um…this is Isaih…..Isaih, this is Gabi."

"Hello Isaih, I've seen you in here before."

"Yes, I like to come in here, but it's nice to meet you Gabi."

"Nice to meet you too Isaih."

"So how are you and the baby doing? Sonny asks.

"We're great Sonny…how's Will? I haven't seen him around much lately."

"He's fine Gabi, just a little tied up lately…..that's all."

"Oh, well….ok…..tell him I said hi. What can I get you?"

"I'll have a burger and large fries….also that turkey and avocado sandwich Will likes. Can we also have a large clam chowder?"

"Sure."

Sonny turns to Isaih. "What do you want Isaih?"

"A burger and fries sounds good."

"Everything on it?"

"Yes."

Gabi smiles, "ok. I got that, coming right up."

A few minutes later Gabi comes back to the counter. She hands Sonny the Pub phone. "Sonny, someone is asking to the talk to you."

"Thanks," Sonny says as he takes the phone.

"Hello…who is this?"

"Do you remember me Sonny?"

Sonny looks around the room. Trying to find the face he's been dreaming of crushing. "How did you know where I was?"

"Where's Will Sonny?"

"Stay away from Will !"

"Who's going to stop me?"

"I am."

"I don't think so."

Sonny stares at the phone. The line is now dead. Gabi comes over. "Sonny is everything alright?"

"Yeah Gabi…..everything's fine. Can you please get us three iced teas? I forgot to order them."

"Sure Sonny."

Gabi goes to grab the drinks.

"Julian?" Isaih asks Sonny.

"Yes, he asked where Will was." Sonny's hand has a slight tremble as it takes out his phone and calls Will.

"Hey Sonny", Will answers on the second ring.

Sonny lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Hey Will."

"Where are you at?"

"The Pub…..you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What are you up to?" Sonny asks.

"Well I just lost a game of Call of Duty. Apparently, I can't talk on the phone without getting killed."

"Sonny smiles, "we're just picking up dinner from the Pub and then we'll be on our way back."

"Ok, did you get our stuff from the mansion?"

"Yeah."

"I was hoping we could go home tomorrow…your mom said it would be ready tomorrow."

"I know Will…me too; but we'll get there….I promise."

"Hey Sonny…what's wrong?"

"I just needed to hear your voice…..that's all."

"OK, if you say so."

"I say so."

"Hey Son."

"Hmmm."

"Can I please have some chocolate cake from Common Grounds for dessert?"

Sonny's eyes darken, "that could be dangerous Will."

"I'll take my chances," Sonny can hear the smile in his voice.

"You really want it?"

"Yep."

"So, you're not just trying to distract me and make me feel better?"

"Why would I do that? You said nothing is wrong….So can I?"

"Of course you can. I'll call and have them have it ready so all I have to do is pick it up."

"Thanks Sonny."

"You're welcome babe. We'll be there soon."

"Ok, I'll keep practicing so I can beat you and Isaih later tonight."

"I'll still beat your fine ass Will."

"Wanna make a bet?"

"What are the stakes?" Sonny grins.

"I'm sure we can think of something."

Sonny shifts uncomfortable and Isaih laughs out loud. "Hey Sonny, you wanna remember I'm standing in front of you," he grins.

Sonny blushes, "Gotta go Will. I love you."

"I love you too Sonny."

Sonny hangs up the phone and calls Common Grounds. Gabi comes over with the food. Sonny pays the bill and they head to Common Grounds to pick up the cake.

Isaih shakes his head. "Does Will always get what he wants?"

"With me…pretty much."

"He usually gives you what you want too…right?"

"Pretty much."

"So what happens when the two of you are at odds; who gets their way?"

"That doesn't happen very often and usually it doesn't take much for one of us to give in."

"You both are very lucky," Isaih says softly.

"I feel lucky…almost too lucky sometimes," Sonny says with a frown.

"Stop it Sonny…..he'll be fine….come on…hurry up…the sooner we get back…..the faster you'll feel better."

* * *

Julian quickly climbs the stairs of the apartment building. He walks to number 14. The door he saw Will, Sonny and that big idiot walk through earlier. He knocks on the door and waits for Will to come to the door…..he doesn't.

Will hears the knock on the door and freezes. He forces his breathing to stay normal…. in….. out….in….out. He quietly walks to the door and listens.

"Will!" Sonny calls out.

"Are you by yourself?" Will asks confused.

There is a pause and then Sonny answers, "I am, " he sounds irritated or something.

"Where's Isaih? Are your hands full?" Will smiles as he starts opening the locks. Sonny doesn't answer.

Will's hand stops at the latch of the bolt. The hair on the back of his neck stands. He's being silly. Yet, he remembers Isaih and Sonny telling him not to open the door to anyone and his own promise not to….but …it's Sonny…..

"Sonny?" he calls out.

"Will!" Sonny answers back. He sounds mad; maybe he's having a hard time carrying the food. Isaih must be parking the car or something. He unlatches the door and opens it…..

To be continued…


	43. Chapter 43

Warning: This is a very **intense** chapter. It was hard to write so I will assume it will be hard to read. Please skip if you are not sure you want to read it.

* * *

Chapter 43

Will opens the door and instantly tries to slam it shut. Julian throws the door open; making Will stumble back. Will's eyes frantically look behind Julian. He knows he heard Sonny's voice, he'd know it anywhere. What's Julian done with Sonny? "What'd you do to Sonny? Where's Sonny?"

Julian curls his lips and smiles snidely. "I could let you think I've done something to him; but I'd rather you know how smart I am."

He brings out his phone and pushes a button. Will hears Sonny's voice, "Will!...I am".

"Your precious Sonny is fine." Julian says as he puts the phone back in his pocket.

Now that Will knows Sonny's ok; all he can think about is that Sonny is going to be pissed at him for opening the door and breaking his promise. "F*ck," he mutters. Julian tricked him. He pushes the thought aside and focuses on getting away from Julian.

Julian starts advancing towards Will. He didn't have time to pick up a gun and now he regrets it. It would have been easier to get Will out of here if he had a gun. "Damn", he curses. He needs to get Will out of here before Sonny and that other guy get back.

Will backs up; circling the couch…..trying to keep as much distance between him and Julian as possible. He feels cornered…hunted. Julian is almost twice as big as he is; but he tries not to think about that. He needs to focus on getting out of this.

"I wish we could have done this the easy way Will….you like me…and you'll like being with me…..come here…..we're leaving."

"You're delusional. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Yes, you are." He lunges at Will but Will side steps him. Will races for the bedroom door; thinking to lock himself in there but Julian cuts him off.

Julian grabs Will by the shirt and throws him on the couch. "Fine, we'll do this here and now then."

Julian's hands hold Will down as he struggles to get up. "No!" Will bites out.

Julian uses his weight to keep Will on the couch. Will bucks and gets a couple of good punches in Julian's ribs. Julian grunts; but his hold is determined. His fingers bite into Will's shoulders; painfully pushing him down. Julian's thighs feel like vices around Will's legs.

Will pulls away and he hears the tear of his shirt as he tries to wrench away from Julian; but he fails and Julian holds him in place.

Julian lowers his head; his lips trying to find Will's.

Will twists and struggles managing to avoid him. He can taste the fear in his own mouth. It gags him and makes every breath a struggle. He swallows the fear away; refusing to let it seep into him. He reaches out and grasps onto his anger. He surrounds himself in it. He savors its bitter taste.

"You know what Will? I'm finding this extremely hot." Julian's hand lowers to the waistband of Will's jeans.

"NO!" Will snarls. He takes a deep breath and shoves Julian off him.

Will's able to get off the couch but he doesn't make it far. Julian grabs Will by his jeans and pulls down. Will can feel the waistband of his jeans cutting into his skin as he tries to pull away. He feels; rather than hears the pop of the button of his jeans as it pops off.

Julian pulls him to the floor and covers Will's body with his own. Will feels suffocated. He's drowning in muddy….polluted waters….gasping for air. Julian's body pushes him under and he struggles to break free. He looks behind Julian and sees the door. He needs to get out…..then he'll be able to breathe…. he'll be able to break through the waters and be free.

Julian's hands grope at Will and again Will throws him off as he tries to get away. This time Julian grabs Will by the front of his shirt and pulls down hard. The buttons fly in all different directions as Will stumbles to the floor.

Will turns and kicks Julian back; knocking him over a side table. Will quickly scrambles up and reaches the door only for Julian to slam it shut in front of him. He presses Will up against that same door while he reaches over behind Will; turns the locks and closes the latch on the bolt.

Time seems to stand still in Will's head. His lungs fill with air that seems to have an absence of oxygen. He can feel Julian's erection pressed against him and he recoils as if burned.

Julian's rough, calloused hands run up Will's chest; his shirt ripped open and unprotecting. Will can smell Julian's dark…dank…..bitter smell. His scent wraps around him…coils in a wispy smoke around his throat until Will feels it choking him.

Julian's lips press against the erratic pulse of Will's neck…..sticky…moist and repulsive. Everything about this is wrong. It is the exact opposite of everything it is supposed to be. When Julian's hand slides down from Will's chest to his back…..Will's body begins to coil….to gather its strength. He draws from every pore and corner of his body. He gathers the strength that being loved, cherished and needed has given him. He is still…..immobile…almost lax in Julian's arms.

Julian's hand confidently lowers to the curve of Will's behind; his ripped jeans giving Julian more access. Will can feel Julian's fingers beginning to slide under his boxers…..and his body explodes.

"NO!" He throws Julian off him yet again. He turns to try and open the locks but Julian grabs at him. They struggle; knocking over a table as they take it down with them to the ground. Will's head hits the table. He hears the buzz in his head and feels the warmth of his blood sliding down his temple. He ignores it as he struggles to get Julian off him once more.

"Stop fighting me Will!"

* * *

(minutes before)

Isaih drives into the parking lot of his apartment building as Sonny fidgets in his seat. "Stop Sonny; you're making me nervous."

"Something doesn't feel right Isaih." Sonny already has his phone out and is calling Will. He looks at Isaih, "he's not answering …..he said he'd answer."

"Ok, we're here. Lets go check on him….he probably just fell asleep or something…..grab his cake….you don't want to forget that," he smiles.

Sonny grabs the bags of food; while Isaih grabs the drinks and overnight bag. They climb up the stairs ; Sonny going faster and faster as he climbs them.

He rushes through the hallway and moves to the side so that Isaih can unlock the door.

"Get off me!" They hear Will's voice scream.

"No…NO!" Sonny's panicked voice exclaims as he drops the bags of food. "Will!"

Isaih unlocks the door, but the latch on the bolt is on. "Open the damn door Isaih!" Sonny shouts. "Will!"

"Son", Will answers…..out of breath…..sounding so far away.

"Why did he open the damn door to him?" Isaih growls.

"Just get it open…..now!"Sonny demands.

Isaih opens the door as much as possible and takes his gun out. He points the barrel of the gun at the metal of the latch and fires. He pushes the door open and Sonny flies past him.

Julian has Will on the floor. They are rolling around….struggling. Sonny's vision blurs in his anger. His blood rushes through his veins and his muscles bunch as he surges forward. He kicks Julian on the shoulder; forcing him off Will.

Will lays his head on the floor….too tired to move. His eyes stay fixed on Sonny…..drinking him in.

Isaih watches from the door. He knows he has to give Sonny at least a few minutes to get it out of his system. He puts his gun away in his holster and prepares to step in.

Julian grabs for Will again; giving Sonny a sinister smile. He's tired and out of breath. Will has put up a good fight. His ribs burn in protest but he ignores the discomfort. Looking at Sonny and the body guard he knows he's going back to jail. Yet, he refuses to make it easy for them. He'll take as much as he can first. He lowers his mouth…..determined to find Will's lips….he does.

Isaih rushes forward, "oh crap…..Sonny's going to commit murder," he mutters.

Sonny sees Julian's lips touch Will's and everything else seems to disappear. He can hear Will's shoes scratching the floor as he struggles…..and he can taste Will's desperateness as if it's his own. In seconds his hands go around Julian's throat. He squeezes with everything he's got. He can feel Julian's pulse beneath his fingertips and he wants it to stop…to cease to exist.

"You son of a b!tch! I'm going to kill you." Sonny continues to squeeze.

Will grabs at Julian's arms as Julian now struggles to turn and get his hands on Sonny. Will's not going to let that happen. He uses the last of his strength to hold onto Julian.

Will's eyes turn to Isaih who is already striding towards them. "Isaih …please", he whispers. He wants Julian off him and away from Sonny.

Will can hear Julian gasping for breath…..there's a slight gurgle as Sonny squeezes tighter. A light blue tinge creeps up Julian's face as Will lets go and Sonny's fingers continue to dig into Julian's throat.

Isaih grabs Sonny. "Let him go Sonny."

"No."

Isaih pulls on Sonny's hands. "Let him go!"

"No," Sonny refuses.

Will looks at Isaih and silently communicates. Isaih understands what Will wants and lets go of Sonny's hands.

Will reaches over and places his hands over Sonny's. "Let go Son…..please…let go."

"I can't….I don't want to."

Sonny's hands loosen up as his eyes find Will's pleading gaze. "I need you to Son."

Sonny takes a deep breath and lets go; pulling Julian off Will. Julian rolls to the ground …gasping…clutching at his throat…..his chest heaving as it takes in oxygen in gulps.

Will rolls over on his stomach…..trying to remember how to breathe.

Sonny tries to take him in his arms but Will's body tenses. Sonny stops and simply lays his hand on Will's back. Content to touch him and feel his warmth under his hand…..hoping that Will simply needs a little time to gather himself together.

Isaih calls the police ; while he keeps his eyes on Julian …his gun steadily pointed at him.

Will catches his breath and then he starts repeating over and over again…"I'm sorry…I'm sorry….."

Sonny rubs his back, "stop …you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes, I do. I opened the door to him, I promised I wouldn't but he tricked me. He had your voice on his phone. I thought it was you. I thought I was opening the door to you."

"The phone call at the Pub", Isaih mutters.

They all look at Julian; who looks up and smiles smugly.

Both Will and Isaih had wanted to ream Will for opening that door and they both feel badly now knowing that Will had been tricked.

"It's not your fault Will", Sonny reassures him.

Isaih thinks to argue that point, but he realizes there's no point. Will ….will be Will and that's not a bad thing.

Sonny gets up and pulls Will up. He wants to get him farther away from Julian. When Will stands up…..both Sonny and Isaih pale. They take in the ripped shirt and missing buttons. The ripped jeans; now unzipped…the blood still trickling down the side of his face.

"You son of a b!tch!" Isaih exclaims. Sonny just stares…unable to speak.

Julian; who has somewhat recovered takes advantage of their shock and rushes forward…tackling Isaih who is standing in front of the door…..impeding his escape.

Isaih and Julian struggle with the gun. Will pushes Sonny behind the couch out of harms way. Will then heads towards Isaih and Julian,

"Will!" Sonny calls out; reaching for him.

"Isaih", Will's voice calls full of anxiety.

"Stay out of the way Will!" Isaih commands.

The trigger is pulled…..the gun goes off…

* * *

He looks down at the gaping hole in his chest as he slides to his knees. His hand rises and touches the warm…..sticky blood flowing freely from his body…

To be continued…


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

He looks down at the gaping hole in his chest as he slides to his knees. His hand rises and touches the warm…sticky blood flowing freely from his body.

Julian's eyes grow round and unbelieving as his eyes go from his chest to a frozen Will staring at him with horrified eyes. How did this happen? How did he arrive at this moment?

He looks at Will…so young…..and innocent and for the first time in his life he feels regret….of all the people he has hurt and killed even…..this seems the most wrong…the most worthy of self loathing…

He can feel his life's blood seeping through his fingers. Somehow…inexplicably he knows…HE KNOWS… he has minutes left to live and it seems …..necessary to admit something…..

"Will…" he croaks.

Will starts to walk towards him and Sonny places a restraining hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"It's ok Sonny."

Sonny's hand tightens on his shoulder, "Will…"

Will turns to him and raises a hand to Sonny's face. He gently runs his fingers along Sonny's jaw line. "It's ok Son….I promise."

Julian falls to the floor and Sonny reluctantly lets go of Will. Will walks closer to Julian but Sonny is only a step behind him. Will crouches over Julian; without touching him.

Meanwhile, Isaiah calls 911 to ask for an ambulance. He then leans over Julian and presses his hands to the wound; trying to stop the flow of blood.

"Will…..you were right," Julian gasps.

Will's confused eyes search Julian's. "Right, about what?"

"You said…..maybe….maybe…..I was …gay."

Julian chokes on his own blood as it spills from his lips. "You…..were….right."

"That's not a bad thing Julian," Will says.

Julian coughs and reaches his hand weekly up to touch Will. Sonny steps forward; ready to pull Will back. Julian's not going to lay a hand on Will ever again; no matter what.

Julian's hand never reaches Will. He softly whispers, "maybe…..it's not….", then his eyes close and his hand falls to the floor.

Isaih checks his pulse…."he's gone."

Isaih looks up to meet Will's eyes. They're bright and full of emotion. Isaih can see regret and sadness; even for this man who had been ready to take so much from him. How is Will capable of giving so much?

The sound of sirens far away breaks the silence. Isaih gets up and wipes his hands on a towel. He goes to the door and picks up the dropped overnight bag. He throws it at Sonny. "Get him in my bedroom….clean him up and stay there until I come and get you guys."

Will stands up; Sonny takes his hand and they walk into the bedroom. Sonny closes the door behind him and locks it.

He turns to face Will and Sonny's eyes are filled with so much remorse and hurt that Will's own heart automatically constricts. "Sonny-"

"I'm sorry Will….I shouldn't have left you alone….and then he used my voice to get in here…I'm sorry."

Will's eyes meet Sonny's and he walks up to him. "No Sonny, we're not going to do this. I'm not going to let you do this. This isn't your fault. Not too long ago, you just told me it wasn't my fault."

"It's not."

"And it isn't your fault either."

Sonny bites his lower lip as he slowly raises his hand to Will's bare chest. "Did he touch you here?"

"Yes," Will admits softly.

"Here?" Sonny lowers his hand to Will's stomach.

"Yes…"

"Did he kiss you?"

"Only that once right before you wrapped your hands around his throat," Will smiles wryly.

Sonny's eyes are dark and troubled as his hand trails down to the waist of Will's jeans. There's a red line along Will's skin. He realizes it must have been his jeans cutting into him. Sonny frowns and runs his fingers along the faint physical reminder on Will's skin.

Sonny won't ask anything else….he's quiet as his fingers go over the empty button loophole. His eyes are downcast now and his body trembles with tension….or is it fear….or something else.

Will's hand raises Sonny's face to his. He answers his unspoken question. "My pants never came off. His hands never got in my pants. We mostly struggled…he tried…..but I kept getting away," he smiles tremulously.

Sonny closes his eyes, "just tell me you're ok."

Will steps into Sonny's arms; he wraps his own arms around him. "I'm ok Son….I'm ok."

Sonny melts into Will. He remembers Will tensing on the floor at his touch earlier and his body relaxes when Will holds him close and runs his hands along his back.

"I think I'm supposed to be making you feel better," Sonny mumbles.

"Says who?"

Sonny shrugs his shoulders. He feels the warm stickiness on his own cheek and pulls away."Damn…..let me see….I forgot you were bleeding."

Will pulls his shirt off and swipes at his face.

"Stop Will…..let me see."

"It's just a little cut."

"How do you know? Have you seen it?"

Will's lips find Sonny's and they give him a soft kiss. "My Sonny's back."

Sonny smiles as he cleans Will's face; but there's dry blood all the way down to his shoulder. At least the cut is no longer bleeding.

"Lets go to the bathroom, I need a wet towel."

Will pulls back. "It'll be easier if I just take a quick shower."

"Ok, I'll join you." Sonny is not letting Will out of his sight anytime soon.

Will looks at the door. "What if they come looking for us?"

"Then they can wait."

"But-"

Sonny's hands slip Will's jeans down, "You better get in that shower or they are going to come and knock on the door to find you in your boxers."

Sonny doesn't want to push Will; so he gives him the choice and the power to follow. He takes off his shirt and starts walking to the adjoining bathroom; hoping to feel Will's presence behind him. He turns the water on and steps in.

Will watches Sonny walk away and he feels that inevitable pull. That pull that he will never be able to fight. A pull he has no desire to resist. He follows him, finishes undressing and steps in after him.

Sonny instantly pulls him under the water and starts working on getting the blood off him. Will stands; unmoving…..allowing Sonny to take care of him….knowing that Sony needs this.

When all the blood is off; Sonny relaxes to see only a small gash responsible for all the blood. It doesn't look like it needs stitches. The gash is next to Will's hairline so Sonny decides against shampooing Will's hair.

Not a word is spoken as they silently try and wash away the smell of death. They both look down; watching the water swirl down the drain…..hoping that unwanted memories whirl down through those very drains.

No words are necessary as Sonny turns off the water. Will grabs a towel; which Sonny takes from his hands. The silence continues in the room as Sonny's eyes tell Will what he needs. Will relents and allows Sonny to dry him. Sonny is quick but gentle.

Will can feel Sonny's caress through the towel. He has a flash of a memory of Julian's hands on him…..he pushes it away…replacing it with the here and now. He leans into Sonny and allows him to block everything bad away…

They walk back into the bedroom and grab the overnight bag. They get their pajamas out and get dressed. Once dressed; they unlock the door and sit on the bed….side by side…holding hands…their shoulders touching….leaning into each other….their heads resting against each other's.

Not long after Isaih knocks on the door. Will opens it and Isaih comes in with two police officers. Will and Sonny give their statements and the officers go back outside.

Isaih hands Sonny a small first aid bag. "There should be something in there for him."

"Thanks," Sonny smiles.

He bandages Will's cut ; while Will complains that it's not necessary.

"Just shut up and let me do this," Sonny complains.

"What happened to getting my way?"

"It's my turn to get my way," Sonny says with a raised brow.

Will pouts, "I'll remember it's my turn next."

Sonny's finger outlines Will's lips. "Does it hurt? You want some aspirin?"

"No, I'm fine. It's not that bad."

Isaih soon comes back in with the forgotten bags of food.

Will looks at Isaih, "Isaih, I-"

"I what Will?" he interrupts. "I'm sure you were about to say, Isaih I'm hungry."

Sonny squeezes Will's hand and looks at Isaih, "Isaih, I don't think-"

"You don't think what Sonny? You don't think you can waste this food…you're right…..you can't."

Both Will and Sonny smile.

"Listen guys….this is going to be a long night. There will be police officers in and out of here….the coroner…more questions…..you need to eat…so eat."

Will looks at Isaih with annoyed eyes. "You're bossy," he points out.

"Thank you for noticing."

Will shakes his head in defeat and unwanted amusement.

Isaih takes out the sandwich meant for Will. "You're going to eat this Will. You want to know why?"

"Why?" asks Will.

"Because I say so." Isaih then takes out the burger and fries and hands them to Sonny. "Are you going to argue with me Sonny?"

"Nope, " Sonny says as he puts a fry in his mouth.

Isaih gives Will a pointed look.

Will stubbornly looks back at him.

"I'll shove it down your throat…..try me."

"Isaih..." Sonny says warningly.

"I'm eating…I'm eating", Will says. He can hear the warning in Isaih's voice and Sonny's answering tone. He decides he doesn't want them at odds and takes a reluctant bite from his sandwich. He looks in the bag to see what else is in there.

"Let me know if you want me to warm something up", Isaih offers.

Will takes out the clam chowder and hands it to him. "Cold clam chowder is gross."

Isaih takes the clam chowder to go warm up.

They all eat their food. Will and Sonny answer more questions and hours later they lie in bed; exhausted.

Will closes his eyes as sleep comes ever closer to him. He tenses as he smells a dark, dank bitter smell….it chokes him…he sits up…trying to breathe.

Sonny opens his eyes; the room is almost completely dark. Someone must have come in and turned the lights off. He silently curses to himself; he slips out of bed and turns on the light. He also takes out the nightlight and plugs it in. He comes back to bed, "better?" he asks.

Will nods yes, "thanks."

Sonny lies back down next to Will; who already has his head back on the pillow. Sonny lays his head next to Will's. He can feel his breath against his lips. He lifts his arm to go over Will's middle; so that his arm is draped over Will.

Will no longer remembers that haunting smell….all he can smell is the sweet, earthy, musky, familiar smell of Sonny. He inhales and lets the scent wash over him.

Sonny's hand goes under Will's shirt; barely touching his back. This is a different kind of touch than when they were in the shower…..when he had dried him off….or when they had laid in bed moments before…..this is a different kind of intimate. He lowers his hand slowly to Will's lower back to that curve that he loves so much. He waits for Will to tense…..

When he feels no tension; Sonny rolls to his back and pulls Will on top of him. His hands slide down and go under Will's pajama bottoms. He cups Will's ass and squeezes.

"Hmmm", Will purrs and melts into Sonny.

Sonny relaxes under Will; he'd been afraid that Will would reject his touch in this way…..

Will needs Sonny's touch. It is the spring that pushes the dark winter away. He closes his eyes feeling the heat of the sun that Sonny's touch is. Sonny's hands touch his body and his soul starts to heal along those little cracks left behind. He softly moans and then he hears voices outside the door and he remembers they are not alone. Will pulls away, "Sonny, there's people out there."

Sonny looks into Will's eyes and he knows that's all it is. He can see his own desire reflected back at him in Will's eyes. "I know…..I'll stop. I just couldn't help myself," he smiles.

"Not that I don't miss being with you. I wish we were home already, " Will grumbles.

Sonny pulls Will back down on top of him. "Me too, but I can hold you all I want though…..right?"

"Hmm hmm."

"I thought that maybe my touch would remind you of his," Sonny confesses quietly.

"Maybe if he had done more….if he had gotten what he wanted…."

"But he didn't", Sonny reminds him.

Will's lips are next to Sonny's neck. Sonny can feel his words vibrating against his skin. Somehow they seem more real to Sonny as he hears them…..more true….

Will's voice is soft, "when he touched me …..I knew it was exactly the opposite of what's it supposed to be like. The opposite of what your touch feels like. It would be like saying that day and night are the same. His touch was ….his touch was…."

Will shudders and Sonny's hands softly run up and down his back….calming him. "You don't have to talk about it."

Will kisses Sonny's neck and continues to talk into Sonny's skin. The contact seems to draw the words out of him. "His touch was…..suffocating…sickening …wrong…."

Will focuses on the feel of Sonny's hands on him and one more tiny crack in his soul is healed. "Your touch is freeing and healing and everything that is right…..if you're with me…..then I can push those dark thoughts away….."

Sonny nuzzles Will; burying his face in the softness of Will's hair. "I'm not going anywhere….."

* * *

Sometime later…..

The body has been removed and Isaih has cleaned up. He picks up a bag from the kitchen table. It's the chocolate cake Sonny picked up for Will. He walks to the bedroom door and softly knocks. There's no answer but he quietly opens the door.

Sonny and Will are asleep; a tangle of limbs as their bodies intertwine. Isaih smiles…walks up to the foot of the bed, picks up the light blanket there and softly throws it over the two of them. He walks out, closes the door and puts the cake in the fridge.

He sits down on the couch and looks at the wooden floor where only hours ago lay a dead body that he helped to kill. He runs his hands through his hair and looks back at the bedroom door; remembering Sonny and Will. His body relaxes and he leans back against the sofa, closing his eyes….he knows if he had to do it over again…..the outcome would be the same….he makes peace with that….

To be continued….


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

It's morning and Sonny wakes up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He pulls Will closer and wakes him up with a kiss.

"Morning," Will smiles.

"Guess what?" Sonny asks.

"What?"

"We get to go home today."

Will sits up. "Lets go…..I actually can't wait to see it."

"I can't wait either. I want to be alone with you….like really alone."

Will blushes…

Sonny bites his lip. "I'm pretty sure Isaih is making breakfast for us though… let me call my mom first and let me see what is going on." Sonny gets up and throws Will a pair of jeans as he grabs his own.

Sonny gets dressed quickly and looks at Will who has barely put on his jeans. "Hey slow poke….come on."

"I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Sonny's hand stills on the doorknob. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…just a little slow this morning…that's all."

"Ok," Sonny smiles softly and heads to the kitchen.

Will pulls a t-shirt over his head and his eyes stray to his backpack; which had gotten his attention a few minutes ago. He walks over to the corner of the room and picks it up. He opens it up and looks at the paper bag inside. "Bad idea Will….definitely a bad idea. What was I thinking? I won't even be able to get it out of the bag", he mumbles.

He closes his backpack; deciding to get rid of the bag the first chance he gets.

He slips his socks and shoes on and heads to the kitchen.

"Morning Isaih", he calls out.

"Morning Will. I went shopping ", he grins. "Hope you like bacon and eggs."

"Love bacon and eggs," Will grins back.

"You ok this morning Will?"

"I'm fine Isaih…really. How about you? Are you ok?"

"Yes Will…..I am."

"Will looks at Isaih strangely. "Isaih is he the first person?..."

"Is he the first person I've killed? No, he's not."

"You didn't really kill him."

"I would have pulled the trigger by myself if I had to."

"But you didn't", Will insists.

Sonny comes in from the living room as he puts his phone away. "My mom says the apartment is ready for us." He gives Will an apologetic smile. "She'll meet us there in an hour. She made me promise we wouldn't go in without her. She wants to be there when we first see it," he rolls his eyes.

Isaih places a plate of food in front of Will. Will shrugs his shoulders. "It's ok," he says as he takes a bite of bacon.

Isaih goes to the fridge. "Hey guys, no one ate the chocolate cake last night."

Will looks at it; he doesn't want anything from yesterday. "I don't want it…Sonny will get me another…..you can have it."

Will looks at Sonny, "that ok Son?"

Sonny's hand covers Will's, "yeah…not a problem."

"Well thank you then," Isaih smiles.

* * *

Isaih drops them off on his way to the mansion. Will and Sonny walk out of the elevator to see Justin waiting for them.

"She's in there making sure everything is perfect. I was posted here to intercept you ", he grins.

He gets serious for a minute, "you two ok?"

"We're fine dad," Sonny assures him.

They walk over to the door and Justin rings the doorbell to get Adrienne's attention.

Adrienne comes to the door and opens it. "Hi !...Oh Will, are you ok?" she asks as she takes in the bandage.

"I'm fine," Will smiles.

"Ok well….welcome home," she says as she steps back.

Sonny and Will step into the room and freeze. The apartment looks awesome. Everything is in earth tones with splashes of blues thrown in. The furniture looks comfortable, masculine and modern. It all seems to just work together. It doesn't look like a bachelor's pad, but it looks like two men live here.

"Mom, this is incredible."

Will finally gets his legs to move and he walks to the farthest wall; next to the kitchen. The wall is filled with family pictures….Sonny with his parents….his brothers….Uncle Victor….Will with his parents…grandparents and siblings. There are even pictures of Will and Sonny together with Abigail and Chad. He recognizes some pictures from last Christmas of Will and Sonny at the Kiriakis mansion with his parents and then one from the Horton's with his sister and father.

Adrienne comes to stand next to Will, "Abigail helped me…do you like them?"

Will turns and smiles, "they're amazing…I love them."

"They're awesome mom," Sonny says as he walks up.

"Then come with me….I want you both to see your bedroom. I hope you like it."

Will takes Sonny's hand and they follow Adrienne to their bedroom. Justin quietly follows behind them. She opens the door. The color scheme is different in here. It's black, red and a deep purple. The room feels like it's almost enveloping you. The comforter looks thick and comfortable; there are several pillows in different shapes and sizes. The furniture feels masculine and warm.

Will doesn't notice what is on most of the walls; his attention is centered again on the farthest wall from the door. Sonny pulls Will into the room but Will drops his hand and walks to the farthest wall. In the middle is a framed portrait of a single red rose. The rose is in full bloom…dark red and full of life.

At each corner of the portrait there is a blown up, framed, black and white picture of Will and Sonny.

The first picture has their faces together…..laughing. They look utterly happy. It's the kind of happiness that people look a lifetime for. The laughter is not only in their open smiles…but in their eyes…..in the lines of their faces…it pours out and touches you with its joy.

The second one looks like it was taken at the town square. Will is hugging Sonny from behind; his chin on Sonny's shoulder. Sonny's eyes are half closed and his hands lie over Will's. They look…content…..like they are waiting for so much more to come.

Will can feel Sonny's presence behind him as he looks at the third picture. It has Sonny sitting on the grass at the park; Will is laying against his chest. Sonny's hand is casually draped over Will. Will remembers this picture. Abigail took it a few months ago when they'd all had a day at the park. He remembers feeling…safe and secure…..he looks at the picture and realizes the memory is almost tangible in both their gazes. It makes him want to crawl into that moment in time and stay there forever….

Sonny wraps his arms around Will as they both stand in front of the last picture. It's a picture that must have been taken without them knowing. They're sitting at the corner table of the coffee house. They are sitting across from each other…staring into each other's eyes…..holding hands. Will can tell that Sonny's thumb is rubbing the top of his hand in that way that he loves…..They look…

"That's my favorite picture I've seen of the two of you", Adrienne says softly. "The two of you look lost in each other. Like nothing else exists ….or matters."

"Did Abigail give you these pictures?" Sonny asks.

"Yes, I asked her if she had any pictures of the two of you and we went through them and picked these. She said she'd forgotten she'd taken this last one until she saw it."

"They're amazing mom…..you've done an amazing job with everything."

"Will…..you're very quiet. Do you like the bedroom? The pictures? I remembered Sonny telling me that your favorite flower was also a red rose….it's always been his favorite….."

Will tears his eyes away from the picture and turns his head to look at Adrienne. Sonny's arms tighten around him; so he doesn't think to step out of his arms. "I never would have thought to do this…..if you had asked if I'd like it….I probably would have tried to find a way to politely say no…..but looking at them…I can't imagine this room without them…..they're perfect…..thank you."

Adrienne beams and says, "you're both very welcome." Sonny kisses Will's shoulder and Adrienne pulls them both forward. "Ok, I just want to show you the baby's room and then Justin and I'll get out of your hair."

Justin chuckles as he walks behind them. Will is still holding his backpack in his left hand and it bounces against Sonny's leg.

They get to the baby's room and Adrienne picks up a remote control from a side table. She presses a button and then opens the door.

Sonny and Will walk into the room. "Oh my God," Will says softly.

"Wow", Sonny says as he walks forward.

The room is filled with the sounds of the forests…..birds chirping…..rustling leaves….the faint buzzing of insects and the soothing sound of running water….

The room itself looks like it's been taken over by a forest. Every wall in the room is part of a complete breathtaking mural. The background is a light blue sky…there are green leafy trees…..some of them sprouting branches into the cloud covered ceiling….there are flowers, bushes, squirrels, birds and other fuzzy animals as part of the forest scene. Throughout the room…..on tiny shelves are little figurines of ferry princesses with colorful wings….each different from the other…..each different in themselves. These little princesses are not in frilly dresses with perfect faces and hair…they are barefoot with their hair down….simple colorful outfits…dainty wings….beautiful happy faces and tiaras on their heads. They seem to be flying in the forest on the walls.

The crib is under the tallest tree….it's dainty and white; with light pink and purple bedding…..oddly enough it seems to fit in the middle of the forest. To the side of the crib is a wooden rocking chair…it seems to have been carved from the very trees from the walls. To the corner is a changing table with shelves filled with diapers and supplies. The top shelve has an empty photo frame in the middle.

"What's the frame for?" Sonny asks.

"I thought you could put your first picture of the three of you in there…..so do you like it? I….I was going to go all lace and pink but it just didn't feel right. I thought of the type of little girl that you two would help to raise and I thought of a princess…but a very unique and different kind of princess…"

Will turns around, "I don't know what to say. It's not like anything I have ever seen before. It's perfect. Thank you doesn't seem to be enough."

"Really? You both like it?"

"Mom, I have never seen any room be this awesome."

"Every kid will be jealous of this room. I know my brother and sisters will be," Will smiles.

"Thank you," Adrienne beams, "and thank you for letting me do this."

Sonny hugs his mom, "you're welcome….but thank **you**."

Will comes over and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you from all three of us."

"You're very welcome and now Justin and I have to go…so we'll see you later."

Adrienne turns to leave and Justin whispers to them both with a smile. "Thank you guys….this meant the world to her."

Adrienne and Justin leave; Sonny closes the front door after them.

"This whole place is amazing. I can't believe we're going to live here," he smiles.

Sonny leans against the door. "Yes, it is amazing…so you want to tell me why you're still holding your backpack in your hand?"

Will looks down at his hand; surprised to see the backpack still clutched in his hand.

"Does it have anything to do with that surprise you were working on yesterday?"

"Sonny…"

"You didn't really think I had forgotten?"

"I was kinda hoping you had."

"Let me have your backpack Will."

"Umm…Sonny I changed my mind."

"What do you mean…..you changed your mind?"

"Could you just forget about it?"

"No," Sonny says as he starts walking towards Will. "I want my surprise."

Will lifts his backpack and holds it in front of him. "Sonny, I really did change my mind. I was going to throw it away the first chance I got to do it privately."

"Why?"

Will walks backwards away from Sonny. "I'm embarrassed."

"Oh babe…..wrong answer…..now I **need **to see it."

Sonny rushes Will and kisses the breath right out of him….pushing him onto the couch.

"Sonny….not fair …..I can't think when you do that", Will says as he kisses Sonny back.

Sonny manages to take the backpack away from Will and only then does he stop kissing him.

Will realizes that Sonny now has the backpack and grabs at it. "That wasn't fair! Wait!...ok….at least let me explain first."

Sonny sits on Will's lap with the backpack in his hands between them. "Ok, explain."

"Um….well today is our first night in our new home. I wanted it to be special for you….memorable."

"Okaaaaaaay." Sonny encourages him on.

"So I um…I um…."Will is so red…..Sonny is starting to worry.

"You what Will?"

"I um…..I um…."

"Spill it !"

To be continued…


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"I went to an uh…an adult gift store."

"You did not."

Will nods his head yes.

"Is that why you had your phone off?"

Will nods yes again. "I know it's stupid; but I felt that if I answered; whoever was on the line would know where I was."

"That is silly."

Will shrugs his shoulders.

"So what did you go looking for?"

"I looked online….but I had no idea what to look for; so I asked the guy behind the counter."

"What did you say to him?"

Will is stubbornly quiet. He grabs at the backpack, but Sonny sets it behind him and starts tickling Will. "What did you say to him Will Horton?"

"Stop ! Stop!"

"You gonna tell me?"

"Yes!"

"Promise?"

"Yes! Stop!"

Sonny stops tickling him and Will breathes in air in gasps.

"Okay, start talking," Sonny grins.

Will looks at his hands, "I told him my boyfriend had a way of making me lose it and I wanted to return the favor."

"Wow, that must have been hard to get out…..no pun intended."

"Yes, it was," Will mumbles.

"Soo…." Sonny reaches for the backpack to open it."

Will puts his hand over the backpack to stop Sonny. "So, he showed me his favorite toy. He was really cool about it. He happened to be gay and he said he and his boyfriend loved it. He also told me how to use it," Will adds as he blushes even more.

"So, we're alone…in our new home…..so lets try it." Sonny grins as he opens the backpack.

"No!" Will grabs at the brown paper bag. "Can we just forget it?"

"Ohh…no way!"

Will closes his eyes …..he opens them and takes out the toy. "Have you seen or used this before?"

Sonny takes the package in his hand. "No, but it um…looks interesting."

Will bites his lower lip…..ok…..he…he said there's two ways of using it. We'll start with the first."

Will takes Sonny's hand and leads him to the bedroom. He takes the pillows and comforter off the bed. "Will you take your clothes off for me Sonny?"

"If you help me," he smiles.

Will undresses Sonny amidst touches and kisses until he has Sonny naked on the bed.

Will lies down next to him. "Hey wait, aren't you going to get undressed?" Sonny asks.

"Nope."

"Um...I'm not sure I like this then. You naked, should definitely be a requirement ."

Will lays immobile next to Sonny.

Sonny's eyes soften, "hey….I'm kidding. I will like it; I will love it just because I'm with you."

Will shyly nods his head. "I …I forgot to do something first." He gets up and goes to the bathroom. He takes out the toy, inserts the battery and washes it with soap and water like he was told. He comes back into the bedroom, grabs some lube from the overnight bag on the floor and sits on the bed.

He puts the things next to him and lies back down next to Sonny.

"I really don't like being the only one naked. Can't you at least take your shirt off….I want to touch you."

Will slips his shoes off and takes his shirt off, "better?"

"Yes," Sonny smiles as he touches Will's chest.

"You trust me Sonny?"

"Of course I do."

"Ok…I need you to do what I say…ok?"

"Okay."

Will kisses Sonny softly; tentatively. "I need you to relax."

"Hmmm, keep kissing me…that might do the trick."

Will continues to kiss Sonny; until he's almost purring in his arms. Will pulls back and swallows nervously. He puts a small amount of lube on his finger. "This is just my finger, ok Son?"

Sonny nods as he feels Will's finger teasing him. It's hard to relax when you don't have what you want. Sonny pushes down, sliding Will's finger into him.

"A little eager…..are we?" Will smiles.

Sonny's eyes darken as Will moves his finger inside of him.

"Stay still Sonny. You're supposed to stay still."

"I'm trying…Will….more."

Will's finger softly caresses Sonny in the most intimate of ways as his hand softly brushes against Sonny's hardening erection.

Will takes out his finger all too soon and Sonny complains.

"Hold on baby…."

Will picks up the toy …it looks like a fat lavender thumb with groves and bumps on it. It has a handle at the end to hold it by and to make sure it doesn't go in too deep. He puts a little lube on it and whispers, "I'm going to slide it in and I want you to hold really still."

Will slides it in slow and brings it back out…..waiting for Sonny's reaction. Sonny moves his hips asking for more and Will complies; he angles it to where he knows Sonny's sweet spot lies. He goes in and out….rubbing up against Sonny until he hears Sonny's breathing starting to become faster. Will loses all sense of time as he watches Sonny.

Sonny starts moving his hips; searching for more. Will remembers that there is more and knows that Sonny needs and wants that extra push.

"Sonny ….I'm going to turn it on now."

"On?"

"Yeah…..it um ….vibrates." Will turns on a small switch at the handle.

"F*ck!" Sonny almost comes off the bed.

"Shhh….lie still Son." Sonny lies still….the feeling is odd and different and getting better and better…..

Sonny fights to keep his body still…..his muscles clench. His hands search for Will and his fingers dig into Wills skin. "Will!" Sonny's first orgasm comes fast and leaves just as quickly.

He whimpers as his body continues to feel the vibrations and he begins to coil again almost instantly. Will lies next to him and simply strokes his brow and blows on his sweaty face. Sonny begins to squirm and move his hips ….not sure exactly what he's searching for. The sensation feels soo odd and good. He breathes through his pleasure enjoying the feeling and enjoying the feel of Will's body next to his.

"Will, it feels…..UGGGGG! Sonny's knees come up as his body shudders through the next orgasm….just a little bit more intense than the last.

Will remembers what he was told by the guy at the counter and he starts to move the toy in and out as it vibrates against Sonny's most sensitive spot. He moves it slowly at first and as Sonny's hips move faster; Will matches his rhythm.

"Take it out Will! It's too much….I can't!"

"You sure?"

"No," he whimpers.

Will continues to move the toy in and out…rubbing the vibrating toy against Sonny. Sonny squirms and pulls Will to him. He needs to feel his body against his. He buries his face in Will's neck, inhaling Will's scent which just makes Sonny want to get closer to Will. He wants to climb inside of Will and surround himself in Will's very essence.

Will watches Sonny's face….his every line is deepened with pleasure. His eyes are half closed….his body is damp with perspiration and he looks absolutely beautiful. He hardens more as Sonny rubs up against him. He struggles to hold a moan in. This moment is Sonny's and he forces himself to put his own needs aside.

Sonny's every sensation is centered at his core. He can't breathe…..his body tenses…..his legs straighten ….it feels so good…it's painful…then his body rips into shards as he calls out Will's name again…

He then curls his body against Will's; holding onto him as he trembles. It's ripple after ripple of pure sensation washing over him. As the last of the ripples start to fade away he becomes aware of Will's erection against him and he loses all thought.

He grabs Will's hand that still has a hold of the handle and pulls on it; taking the toy out.

"Sonny, are…"

Sonny pulls at Will's belt and undoes his pants. "Now! I want you in me now!" he demands.

Will doesn't think to argue because he's desperate to be in him. Watching Sonny in the throws of orgasms has him wound up tight…..he's near ready to explode.

He pushes his jeans down and leans over Sonny. Sonny wraps his legs around Will as soon as he feels Will starting to fill him. He impales himself with Will and groans at the feeling of being full of him.

Will pulls out and thrusts deeply into Sonny again and again…..surrounding himself in Sonny's heat.

Sonny can still feel the effect of the vibrator in him. He feels an echo of the sensation…he feels sensitized and raw. Now, having Will in him fills him up and makes every stroke feel like so much more. He closes his eyes and tries to ground himself but there's nothing to hold onto except Will….so he wraps his legs tighter around him and his arms try to pull him closer.

Will's body works with Sonny's trying to give Sonny what he needs while unable to prevent his body from searching for its own release.

"God!" Sonny growls… "Will please!"

Will grabs Sonny's legs and forces them from around him. He holds onto Sonny's knees and uses them to roll Sonny's hips up. He goes in deeper and they both whimper….moments later they both shout out their own very different releases.

Will falls over Sonny , "**that** was not part of the instructions."

"**That **was mind boggling….." Sonny pants. He closes his eyes in exhaustion.

"Yes it was," Will grins.

"Thank you for not throwing away my surprise."

"So you liked it?"

"Most definitely ," Sonny grins back.

"I'm glad…I wanted today to be special…..well tonight…but you got us started early," he smiles.

"You're amazing Will Horton…..and I love you."

"I love you more." Will's head turns to the clock and he groans. "Sonny , we've been at this a while….I have to go….I have class."

Sonny rolls Will over…so that Sonny has him pinned under him. He chuckles as Will tries to adjust his jeans.

Will is surprised when Sonny presses his hardening erection against him. "Will, I'm not done."

"How did that happen?" Will asks.

"Umm…well…I thought you were aware of how that happened," Sonny teases.

Will blushes, "it's just that I know I wore you out….you were exhausted just moments ago and he was not awake."

"Actually, I really am wiped, but HE keeps reminding me that he hasn't had you in a really, really long time…..since that first night at the mansion….after the hot tub…."

Will groans, "I know…believe me….I know."

Sonny bites his lip, "So it's not you um….avoiding it."

"NO! Um…that's the um…..second way to use your toy. The guy told me that if you have it in you…while you're um….in me…that your orgasm will be more…..intense."

"Really?"

"That's what he said."

"Well um," Sonny rubs up against Will.

"Sonny it was supposed to be for tonight."

"I can't wait," Sonny nuzzles Will's neck.

"Son…..I'm really…really ….really sorry…..but I have a quiz today and if I can avoid missing it…..it would be a good thing."

"Will ! You can't tell me what you just told me and then go on your merry way!"

Will looks at the clock. "Ok, like fifteen minutes …"

"Oh, hell no. I'm not getting timed!"

"Sonny!" Will laughs.

"Fine, go…cuz tonight I'm taking my time with your fine ass."

"Oh god….how am I supposed to focus after that comment?"

Sonny gives Will a possessive kiss and rolls off. "Go, before you're late."

Will gets up, pulls his pants up and grabs his backpack. He comes back and leans over Sonny. Sonny is semi-hard as Will pops him into his mouth. He gives him a lingering suck; Sonny groans and closes his eyes.

"Bye babe…..I'll miss you." Will says after he noisily pops Sonny out of his mouth.

"You jerk", Sonny laughingly calls after him. He can hear Will laughing as he leaves the apartment.

To be continued…


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Sonny is standing behind the counter of Common Grounds . He is thankful for both the counter and his apron because he hasn't been able to think of much else other than the promise of being with Will tonight and his body keeps reacting in anticipation.

He wasn't supposed to work tonight but Chad is sick and they hadn't been able to find someone else to come in. Will's been in class but he hopes that he got his text message to come to the coffee house.

Sonny looks at his phone; hoping to see it buzz soon…it finally does and he smiles as he sees a text from Will.

**"Hey, I thought u had the day off"**

**"Chad is sick"**

**"How long u there till?"**

**"Closing"**

**"Oh"**

**"Can u cum"**

**"I want to but yur at work"**

**"Will !"**

**"LOL Im on my way"**

Sonny smiles and laughs at himself as his eyes stray to the door. "Give him time to get here Sonny", he tells himself.

Twenty minutes later Will walks in with a smile and walks up to the counter. He leans over and gives Sonny a kiss. "Having a good day?"

"I was having a great day until you left me at home…..then Chad called…I'm stuck here and I can't stop thinking about tonight…so I've been very uncomfortable in my pants," Sonny grumbles.

"I'm sorry," Will says sincerely.

Sonny comes around the counter and gives Will a hug. "It's ok…..I'm planning on keeping you up tonight to take care of that, so you might want to take a nap."

Will's eyes darken, "is that a promise?" He asks as he leans back to look into Sonny's eyes.

"Um hm."

"Sonny, um I can feel your excitement for tonight against my hip….do you want to go to the storage room…or maybe your office?" Will asks with eager eyes.

Sonny steps back. "No, we are saving it up for tonight….I'm looking forward to it….a lot…"

Will's friend, T; comes up behind Will and grabs him roughly by the shoulders, "hey."

Will tenses and his eyes fill with panic as he tries to jerk out of T's hold.

"Get your hands off him," Sonny growls as he notices Will's reaction.

"Hey, what is wrong with you two?" T growls back.

Will turns when he recognizes T's voice. "Hey, I'm sorry man….I've…I've just had a rough day; that's all."

"Alright , no problem. Well, maybe I can help to make it a better day. Some of the guys and I were wondering if you guys wanted to join us tonight. Audrey's brother is joining us with some of his friends so you should ….uh….feel comfortable. We are going to go to a party….we're gonna leave in a few because we are going to go to dinner first…grab a burger or something."

"Sorry, I have to work tonight till closing," Sonny says.

"What about you Will? I'm sure Sonny wouldn't mind."

Sonny's eyes flare, but T is oblivious. Will puts a calming hand on Sonny's arm. "No thanks T, I'd rather spend the night with my boyfriend."

"Sure whatever. Sonny can I have a frapachino light?"

"Coming up," Sonny answers with a tight smile.

T leaves and Sonny comes back to Will. "You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"You weren't."

"But I have you with me, so I am now."

Sonny tentatively hugs Will again.

"Don't be afraid to touch me Sonny…please….I promise you…your touch could never remind me of his…..and T….he took me by surprise."

"Okay," Sonny squeezes harder and then lets go. "By the way, seriously, he thinks it's ok for you to go partying without me."

"He's T", Will excuses him.

Sonny rolls his eyes.

"I'm going to go grab a table," Will tries to change the subject.

"Ok, I'll join you in a bit."

Will walks away and Sonny softly groans.

"Damn, I forgot he was wearing those tight jeans today," he thinks. He keeps staring at Will walking away. His ass looks so tight and inviting. He feels himself responding to him and fights a groan from escaping his lips. He feels like a teenager with his hormones running wild.

He watches as an older woman bumps into Will as he reaches a table. She drops her purse and Will bends down to pick it up. "You have got to be kidding me," Sonny moans in his head. He is so glad for the apron right now because this would seriously be an embarrassing moment. He quickly goes to stand behind the counter for added protection.

Will is now talking to the woman. She holds out her hand for Will to shake. "Oh no, Will has an odd habit off…..please don't do it Will," he begs in his head…..he does.

He wipes his hand on his behind and extends his hand to the woman to shake. Sonny drops his head to the counter as he gets harder imagining his hands on Will's behind.

"Sit down Will…..sit down", he mumbles. Will sits down and Sonny tries to breathe deeply and control his body. He picks up his head and decides he'd like to remind Will of something and maybe up the ante for tonight. He calls over a barista. "Lauren, can you take a slice of chocolate cake with a glass of milk to Will?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Will looks up as Lauren places the chocolate cake and milk on his table. "I didn't order anything."

"Sonny asked me to bring it over."

"Oh, thanks." Will looks up and finds Sonny staring at him from behind the counter. As soon as he sees Sonny's eyes; he knows where this is leading. He remembers Sonny licking the chocolate frosting off of him and the absolute need of his body; his breathe hitches as his body heats at the memory.

Will holds Sonny's gaze and shakes his head no.

"Please," Sonny mouths.

Will finds himself hardening at just the memory of Sonny over him….licking….sucking….."Oh god, stop thinking about it Will", he silently orders himself. He tries to distract himself and absentmindedly takes a bite of the cake. It doesn't work. He remembers Sonny's promise to give him a turn and all he can think of is smearing the cake on Sonny's sensitive neck and nipples and licking it off. He shifts in his seat as the thought makes him even more uncomfortable.

He refuses to look up. His phone buzzes and he takes it out to take a look.

**"I've waited long enough for seconds."**

**"I thought it was my turn."**

**"I'll share. I promise."**

**"What about your toy?"**

**"The choc will be our appetizer."**

Will doesn't answer. He remembers the last time and he's scared and excited at the same time. He shifts yet again in his seat. Sonny notices the look.

Will's phone buzzes again.

**"I promise. I'll be careful with you this time. Please believe me….I won't last long…."**

Sonny's words have Will groaning softly.

Sonny remembers Will's taste with the chocolate frosting and suddenly he feels desperate for that taste again. His eyes hold Will in their spell….almost pleading …

Will takes his index finger and runs it along the top of the cake; his eyes never leaving Sonny's. He mouths the word, "ok", and sticks his finger in his mouth; sucking on the chocolate frosting.

Sonny's legs almost buckle as Will sucks on his finger. He feels the blood rushing to his groin and he digs his nails into the palms of his hands.

Will watches Sonny's eyes darken even more and his face tense….his own body reacts; he wants to touch himself so bad…..he feels like a teenager. He takes a couple of deep breathes; trying to calm his raging hormones.

He looks down; he just needs a couple of minutes. He needs to not look at him and get his body under control.

Sonny watches Will look down at the table. He texts him, but he ignores his phone that is lying next to him. He seems focused on the table. He takes a few minutes to get his body somewhat under control and then he walks over and gently pushes Will over on the seat so that he can sit next to him.

"Hey, how come you won't look at me or your phone? Sonny asks.

Will looks up and licks his lips. Focusing on the table has done nothing for him. He keeps imagining Sonny naked on their bed covered in chocolate cake….. he forces the image out of his head and it is replaced by an image of a naked Sonny licking chocolate cake off of him….

Will quickly picks up his backpack and lays it over his lap; trying to hide his very obvious problem. He opens it and pretends to look for something.

Sonny reaches over and takes Will's hand; opening it palm up. With his other hand Sonny picks up the fork and gets some cake. He drops it on Will's open palm, "oops, I better clean that up."

He discreetly looks around to make sure no one is paying attention to them. He brings Will's hand up and takes the piece of cake from his palm; running his tongue over his sensitive skin.

Will actually whimpers out loud….

He sees Sonny's grin and realizes that his whimper was heard. He snatches his hand back. Will knows that he is probably not going to make it through the night at this rate and if he does; Sonny is going to kill him when they get home. He needs to take the edge off….just a little….

"He clutches the backpack to him and clears his throat."I'll be back. I just need to go to the bathroom."

Sonny's eyes pierce Will and his hand snakes out to grab Will's wrist. With the other hand he grabs Will's backpack and swipes it away from a stunned Will.

Sonny's eyes dart down to the clear outline of Will's erection beneath his tight jeans. "To take care of that?"

Will is speechless; his eyes darting around them. He is sure everyone can hear them and see his lack of self control.

Sonny also looks around them to make sure no one is noticing them. He then takes Will's hand and brings it to his own lap.

Will forgets everyone else in the coffee shop. He can feel Sonny's erection under the apron and he can't help but to softly squeeze. It is Sonny's turn to groan and Will's turn to grin.

Sonny takes Will's hand and lies it on top of the table. "We're both going to wait until we get home….deal? he rasps out.

"Sonny, I don't think-"

"Please Will," Sonny's eyes beg. "When you haven't come in a while, you're more likely to come while I'm in you…..please…."

"I might not though…..I came this morning"…he looks at Sonny and can't help but give him his way. "Ok, but be good and STOP teasing me. At this rate I'm going to explode in my pants …and take the cake away. I don't think I can eat chocolate cake with you in public anymore."

"As long as I can have it on you later …in private."

"Sonny!" Will whines.

"Ok….ok…I'll be good for the rest of the night. He leans over and kisses him. He goes back to the counter; taking the rest of the cake with him.

Will watches him walk away. He shifts in his seat and softly groans. " This is going to be a long night," he mumbles.

To be continued…..


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Will fumbles with the keys and opens the front door. Sonny is already kissing the back of Will's neck; while he holds a bag in his hand.

"Wait….wait," Will gasps as he closes the door and tries to get away from Sonny.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I ….I just need a minute."

"I don't want to give you a minute."

"Please Sonny…I'm about to come out of my skin."

Sonny pulls Will to the bedroom. He takes the comforter and pillows off the bed and takes a deep breath. He takes out a plastic container out of the bag. "OK, that was a minute….I promised I wouldn't take it too far…..so one slice…half for me….half for you. First…however I want and then however you want….deal?"

"Deal", Will whispers.

Sonny comes up to him and takes Will's shirt off…..they pull at each other's clothes until they are undressed.…..kissing on the bed. Sonny pulls back and grabs half of the cake with his hand.

"You're gonna make a mess," Will warns.

"I'll wash the sheets…don't worry."

Sonny's lips devour Will's….his taste so exquisite that he fights to let go.

Will's breathe is coming out in little gasps. "Sonny-"

"Shh.." Sonny tries to reassure Will. "It' s ok." Sonny presses the cake onto Will's chest; smearing it down to his navel. "Awe…this is not nearly enough. I don't have enough for your neck…or…other parts of you…."

He lifts his chocolaty hand to his mouth and sucks on a finger. He looks at Will's hungry gaze and offers him his hand. Will licks and sucks like a starving man.

Sonny groans and takes away his hand. He lowers his head and starts to suck on the crumbs and frosting stuck to Will's body. He whirls and sucks on his nipples …sucks and bites on his navel. Will tastes so good that Sonny groans. His taste buds are connected to his groin. It seems like the more he enjoys sucking the cake off of Will the stiffer and more engorged he becomes. Will writhes and reaches for himself. …but Sonny grabs his hands and pins them to the bed. "Just a little bit more…I promise."

Sonny's own body is trembling with need; his body already damp with perspiration. He lowers his head and sucks at the last of the chocolate on Will's navel. It's a taste that he will remember to the last of his days. He lowers his head lower and slowly licks Will's length. His tongue circles just underneath Will's head. He stares at the beads sliding out of Will and they are so tantalizing that he licks his lips. His tongue softly swipes at the beads and he closes his eyes as he savors Will's taste.

Will bites his lower lip; sinking his teeth into the soft skin. He refuses to ask Sonny for more or to stop. He wants him to take and give what he wants…..

Sonny eyes hungrily roam over Will's body and he knows he can't wait much longer. He looks up to see Will biting his lip and squeezing his eyes tightly shut. He realizes Will is at his limit too. "Will?"

Will opens his eyes.

"Do you want to come now?"

Will wants to say yes, but he knows that's not what Sonny really wants. "No," he says through clenched teeth.

Sonny reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the toy and lube. He hands it to Will.

Will gets up on his knees and Sonny places his hands on the bed as he bends over. Will lubes up his finger and probes at Sonny' s tight entrance. Sonny pushes back; too eager to wait. Will's finger slides in; he curves it and caresses Sonny in that special way. He forces himself to keep the rhythm slow; he wants this to be perfect for Sonny.

"Will….more…."

Will gets the toy and slides his finger out only to slide the toy into Sonny's slick passage. He turns the switch on and feels Sonny's body react to it. It becomes more tense than it already was.

"Lie down….please lie down," Sonny pleads.

Will lies face down on the bed.

"No babe….I want to see your beautiful eyes when I come."

Will turns around and Sonny struggles to focus on lubing his fingers. The vibration inside him is already driving him to distraction. He slips his finger into Will; who groans. Minutes later Sonny asks, "ready for more?"

"Yes, please."

Sonny slips in a second finger. His own body shuddering in anticipation and need.

"Will , please tell me you're ready."

"Yes, yes, yes."

Sonny takes out his fingers and slides his body over Will's . He pushes in and forgets to breathe. The combined pleasure is staggering. He feels like he's being short circuited. His body reminds him he needs to breathe as he starts to move and he drags air in; in gasps.

He feel s his body moving faster…harder…..he can feel Will beneath him….he can see his eyes full of desire and need…..which only seems to make him lose it even more. He knows he's holding on to his control by a thin thread…. Will whimpers beneath him and pulls at him…searching for a kiss….as soon as Will's lips touch his…that thin thread snaps. His body is searching for release and he's powerless to stop.

Will is in the middle of a storm. He feels the water pounding into him. It feels amazing and harsh and wonderful and intense and overwhelming and …..

Sonny presses into him harder; his throbbing length trapped between them….the friction is delicious and exquisite…..it builds until minutes later he feels the floor crumbling beneath his feet. He hears his voice screaming out Sonny's name …but it sounds so far away…it's not him…

He clutches at Sonny; who seems as unaware as he feels. The storm continues to pound into Will. He closes his eyes tightly as wave after wave of sensation rips through his body and yet…..the storm continues on. When he thinks that he will drown in the rain and die of pleasure he hears Sonny shout out his name from so far away that he is almost surprised to feel the weight of his body fall over him.

Sonny reaches behind him and pulls at the handle of the toy. He then breathes in gulps of air as his body shudders. "What the f*ck was that!?"

After a few moments, Sonny gathers himself and realizes Will is silent. He looks down and his heart stops, "Will…."

Will's body is still trembling; his eyes tightly shut but he can see tears streaming from between his closed lids.

Sonny takes a quick moment to remember in bits and pieces how harsh he was with Will. His voice trembles, "I'm sorry baby…..I'm so sorry. I would never hurt you on purpose….Will…"

Will opens his eyes and reaches for Sonny. "Fine…I'm fine…." Will says as his body begins to quiet.

Sonny looks into his eyes, "don't lie to me, please."

"I'm not….Sonny you're killing my buzz."

"I really didn't hurt you? That's not why you're crying?"

Will shakes his head no.

Sonny reaches out and wipes Will's tears away. "You've never cried before."

Will turns his head away; embarrassed.

Sonny brings his face back to face him and looks into his eyes. "No, don't . I want to remember this moment."

"It was overwhelming," Will whispers.

"Yes, it was," Sonny whispers back.

Will licks his lips. "Is it…..was it memorable…for our first night home?"

Sonny grins, "Oh yeah….today is definitely a night to remember…but it's not over yet. You still have your turn left…."

Sonny slides off Will and grabs a hand towel from the bedside drawer. He starts to wipe Will clean when he stops mid wipe. He notices the embedded nails marks and the skin already starting to bruise.

Will looks down, "don't even go there Sonny." He leans over and grabs some of his cake. He smears it over Sonny's neck and shoulder. He pulls Sonny down and leans over him lowering his head and licking at the cake slowly.

Will can taste the saltiness of Sonny's sweat under the cake and it makes the cake taste that much better to him. His tongue swirls against Sonny's skin. He softly sucks and pauses to enjoy the richness of the taste.

Sonny closes his eyes and enjoys the feel of Will's touch. Will lingers and relishes each taste until Sonny feels as if Will is feasting on him. He has never felt as wanted …..as desired …as cherished …as Will makes him feel.

Sonny opens his eyes and sees the toy on the bed. He wants tonight to be everything for Will too. He pulls back. "Will….do you want to use the toy? I could go wa-"

Will's eyes get wide and he shakes his head no.

"Are you sure?" Sonny asks.

"Don't be mad; but if you overwhelm me…..I'm not ready for….more…."

"I'm not mad…I just wanted you to…if you wanted to."

"This is what I want…." Will lowers his head again and continues to eagerly devour the cake off of Sonny's body. "Hmmm….you taste so good….I wish I had more…"

"Another time…soon…" Sonny promises as he groans.

Sonny's hand tentatively touches Will as it gently glides over his shoulder.

Will knows Sonny thinks he went too far….he's being too careful. Will grabs the last of the cake and smears it on Sonny's inner thighs. He tenses slightly at the little bit of soreness as he bends over. He licks and sucks until the cake is gone and then he moves on to take Sonny into his mouth.

The taste of chocolate is still in his mouth and Sonny's taste mixes with it in such a way that is so yummy. He sucks harder enjoying the feeling of Sonny getting just a little bit harder and bigger in his mouth. It amazes him how soft and hard Sonny can be.

Sonny tangles his fingers in Will's hair and thrusts into him mouth; unable to stop. He breathes and reminds himself that he has already pushed Will way too far tonight and he tries to rein his control in.

Will raises his head and sees Sonny's inner fight to control himself; he can see it in the tensed up muscles of his body, the lines of his face.

Will traces the outline of Sonny's head with his tongue….softly….gently…..he licks and he nibbles….never putting his mouth completely around him. He plays with Sonny until he's needy and ready again. Until he can see his eyes turn that brownie brown and he can see that thin thread behind the color of his eyes…

"Sonny; you said however I want."

"Yes, whatever you want." Sonny promises.

"I want you to love me again….I want you inside me again."

"No Will….. I was already too rough on you tonight…..you have to be sore…"

Will's eyes fill with disappointment. He was sure that Sonny wouldn't deny him. Sonny watches Will's eyes and he can't stand to see his disappointment. He bites his lip and reaches out to pull Will to him. "Ok babe…but no toy and you ride me….ok?"

Will's eyes light up. He'll agree to anything. He knows that he can get Sonny to be in the moment when they get there. He doesn't want a careful Sonny…he wants a needy Sonny.

Sonny kneels and sits back on his heels on the bed. Will grabs some lube and spreads some over Sonny. His fingers caress Sonny's hardness and he can't help but to wrap his hand around him and squeeze ….just a little bit. Sonny leans his head back and moans softly as Will's fingers glide over him...when he squeezes, he struggles to keep it together. Once Sonny is ready; Will comes before Sonny on his knees and scoots back until he can feel Sonny starting to press into him. He tenses at the pain.

"Will…" Sonny says as he feels him tense under his hands.

"I'm ok…I'm ok…"

"We can stop…"

"No….please Sonny…." Will closes his eyes ; glad that Sonny can't see his face as he pushes back. It hurts; but he knows it'll pass in a bit. He reminds himself to breathe and relax.

Sonny's arms tentatively wrap around Will. He trembles as he tries to keep reign of his body. Will is tightly clamped around him. His thigh muscles bunch, his arm muscles flex as he tries to control the urge to lose himself in Will's heat. Sonny's breathing quickens as his need for Will starts to fill his every pore.

Will can feel Sonny's restrain…. "Sonny I swear to you. I want this…..I need this….just as much as you do."

"You promise me you're ok?"

Will doesn't feel any pain anymore. All he feels is Sonny's fullness and the undeniable need that he has for more…. "Yes, I promise."

"Ok babe." And then they start riding a new wave….a new storm. Unsure of where it will take them, but trusting each other to get through it safely….together…..

To be continued… (The next chapter will be the conclusion of this story.)


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

(5 days later)

Will and Sonny are at the Kiriakis mansion. Justin has invited them over for dinner. Sonny is talking to Justin when Will leans over. "I'll be back."

Sonny turns, "you ok?"

"Yeah, I just want to go do something."

"Ok."

Will leaves the living room and takes his phone out. He presses a contact button and the phone dials out…

"Hey."

"How's it going Will?"

"Great…um….you said I could call you when I wanted."

"Yes, I did…and you can."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen…having a cookie…..want one?"

"You know I'm here," Will grins.

"Yeah, so you want a cookie?"

"Uh huh."

"I'll meet you at the patio."

Will walks out to the patio and smiles when he sees Isaih walking up to him. He hands Will the cookie.

"Thanks Isaih", Will says as he takes a bite.

"It's our favorite; chocolate chip."

Will smiles and eats the rest of the cookie.

"What's going on Will?"

"Isaih, I know I told you this already….but Sonny and I wouldn't have made it without you….you did a lot for us….for me…."

"It was my job Will."

"You did a lot more than your job and you know it."

"You want to know why," Isaih states wryly.

"No, not if you don't want to tell me….you know…Sonny grew up with his mom and dad together for the most part. He has two big brothers. When something goes wrong; he always calls one of them…I grew up bouncing around….."

When Will doesn't go on; Isaih urges him. "Yes, I know that."

"I love my family…but when something goes wrong …..my first instinct is not to call them."

Again Will stops talking and Isaih speaks. "I hear you are really close to your grandmothers."

"Yes, I am….and if I need to talk….I call one of them sometimes…but it's different. I…I didn't call or tell my family about Julian. Somehow, I think it would have gotten worse. "

"I know you're close to your brother and sisters."

"Yes, I love them a lot…but they're little and…"

"You are the one taking care of them and fixing their problems when you can."

Will smiles, "I would do anything for them."

"What are you trying to say to me Will? " Isaih patiently asks.

Will sticks his hands in his pockets. "That you took better care of me than any big brother I know…that I would trust you with my life…more importantly with Sonny's life….and that I feel like I have someone to call …besides Sonny of course….thank you for giving me that."

Isaih pales and clears his throat.

"Did I say something wrong?" Will asks.

"No, not at all….. But I might be about to. I don't want you to think that I have been lying to you." He takes out his wallet. "When I was a little younger than you are now….I had a little brother…he was twelve and the only sibling I had…..he died."

"I'm sorry", Will murmurs.

Isaih takes out the picture from his wallet and hands Will the picture of his brother. Will takes a sharp indrawn breath.

Isaih tries to explain. "When I first started working for Mr. Kiriakis….I once took him to the Brady Pub. I saw you there with your grandma Caroline. ….you were maybe ten or eleven years old at the time. You took my breath away. You looked so much like him …it scared me for a minute…..for a second; I thought you were him. Ever since then, I asked about you….found out were you were…that you were ok…but I never interfered…until Mr. Kiriakis told me you were in danger and you needed one of our men to keep an eye on you. I couldn't not volunteer….I had to."

Will looks at Isaih with piercing eyes…silent.

"Will, I grew to care for you a long time ago…..because of the man I saw you become…because of the boy I saw grow up from a distance… I care even more for you now that I truly know you a little better. I care because you are Will. Not because I think you are him….or because you look like him…or because you are so much like he used to be," he finishes in a whisper.

Will continues to be silent; unsure of what to say.

"Are you too freaked out? If you think I overstepped….you can walk back in the house and never say a word to me again. I would understand."

Will extends his hand to return the picture to Isaih. "He was very lucky to have you as a big brother."

"I was the lucky one," Isaih whispers.

Will smiles, "so he was a dweeb; like me?"

"He was special…..like you." Isaih smiles back.

Sonny's voice is heard, "Will ! Will, where are you?"

"I'm out here."

Sonny comes out to the patio. "Hey Isaih."

"Hi Sonny."

Sonny puts his arms around Will, "everything ok?"

"Yeah, Isaih was just showing me a picture of his brother…"

Will turns his head to one side and then turns around to look at Sonny. "But you've already seen that picture; haven't you?"

"Yes, I have. That first night we met Isaih….how did you know?"

"It seemed strange to me that you trusted him so quickly. You were willing to leave the next day and have me stay with him. I wouldn't have trusted him to keep you safe so quickly. This was why you trusted him…wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I could tell he cared about you…but it seemed like something that he should share with you on his own time; if he wanted to. I didn't feel it was up to me to tell you this about him….are you mad?"

Will shakes his head no. He feels his phone buzzing and he takes it out. "It's Gabi."

He answers the phone. "Oh my God. Like right now? OK, I'm on my way."

He hangs up and looks at Sonny and Isaih. "The baby's coming."

"Oh my God!" Sonny exclaims.

"Can I take you both to the hospital?" Isaih asks.

"Yeah, yeah, lets go." Will turns to leave.

"I can't wait to meet little AG, " Sonny grins.

Isaih's step falters, "what did you call her?"

"He called her AG….her name is going to be Arianna Grace, but Sonny and I have been calling her AG."

Isaih pales slightly.

"What was your brother's name Isaih?" Will asks in a whisper.

"Andrew Gregory….I called him AG," Isaih croaks. He clears his throat. "Lets go…you need to see your daughter enter the world."

* * *

Will and Sonny look at each other as Gabi screams her head off. It's been hours and it seems like all it's been is Gabi screaming every time she has a contraction.

"Will it hurts !"

"I'm sorry Gabi."

"Sorry doesn't make it better! " She screams.

Will reaches for her hand. "You're doing great Gabi. Little AG will be here soon."

"ARIANNA! Her name is Arianna!"

"OK…..ok…Arianna…OW!" Will exclaims as Gabi squeezes his hand during a contraction.

"OW! You're complaining about pain now!"

"Sorry …..I didn't mean ow…..here …..you can squeeze all you want," he says as he offers his hand again.

Gabi hears Sonny softly chuckling and turns on him. "Do you think this is funny?! " She glares.

Sonny's smile drops. "No, no….nothing is funny."

Sonny and Will exchange a lost look while Gabi turns to the doctor. "How much longer? Oh god, I want to push. I feel like a need to push."

The doctor comes over to examine Gabi. "Ok, hold on Gabi. Let me take a look."

Gabi turns to Will, "Will, I'm scared."

"Don't be scared Gabi. You're doing great and everything is going to be ok….you'll see…she's almost here."

The doctor puts her hand on top of Gabi's stomach. "Ok Gabi, we're there. You can start pushing."

The doctor turns his eyes to Will and Sonny. "Each of you go on either side of her and help her lift her legs so she can grab on to them and push…the nurse will show you how."

"Us?" Sonny asks. I thought we were just going to watch from like over there." He points to a corner of the room.

"Or maybe just hold her hand", Will says hopefully.

"No, I'm putting you both to work….now go…both of you."

Will and Sonny go on either side of Gabi and help her as she screams and pushes through a contraction.

They help Gabi push for what seems like forever until she closes her eyes and leans against the bed. "I'm so tired," Gabi says through some tears.

"You can do this Gabi. You're almost there." Will comforts her. He wipes her brow with a towel and sweeps her hair out of her eyes.

"You're doing great", Sonny says as he tries to reassure her.

The doctor looks up at the three of them. "She's coming. I can see the top of her head. If you two want to see her enter the world, you better come around here."

Sonny and Will exchange panicked looks and vigorously shake their heads no. "We'll just stay on this side and wait to take a look," Will says.

"Will look, I want you to look and see her," Gabi pants.

"Sonny you look first," Will says in a panic.

"No way…you look first."

Gabi grabs their hands. "You guys said, 'our daughter' so you both go watch her enter the world…NOW!" she screams as she bares down.

Will and Sonny rush around Gabi and come to stand behind the doctor. Gabi pushes again and the baby's head pushes through.

"I think I need to leave ," Sonny says queasily.

"You're not leaving me, " Will grabs at him.

Gabi gives a blood curdling scream as the nurse helps her push. With that one final push from Gabi ; AG comes into the world.

"Oh my God", they both whisper.

She's messy and slimy….. and beautiful. The doctor hands some scissors to Will. "Come cut the chord Will."

Will takes the scissors and stops as his hands tremble. Sonny comes up behind him and steadies his hand as he cuts the chord. Little AG is so tiny and new…..they both stare at the miracle before them…..beyond words.

The nurse takes little AG to clean her. Sonny and Will follow …trance like and watch as the nurse wipes at her. As they stare at the nurse cleaning little AG; Will's hand searches for Sonny. They lace their fingers together without saying a single word.

The nurse finishes, wraps her in a blanket and takes her over to Gabi. "You're perfect," Gabi cries. "Hi, I'm your mama."

She looks up and watches Will and Sonny's eyes glued to Arianna.

"Will, come here. Come say hello to our daughter." Will comes over and Gabi places AG in his arms. "Hey there; I'm your daddy and I love you so much."

Will looks up searching for Sonny. He's standing by the door; watching the three of them with misty eyes. Gabi look from Will to Sonny; then to her daughter. "Take her to him. She wants to meet her other daddy," Gabi says with a yawn.

"Thank you Gabi", Will says gratefully. He turns to her but she is already closing her eyes; exhausted.

Will walks over to Sonny and smiles. "I want you to meet our daughter." Will tries to hand him AG.

"No..um..you hold her. I'll say hi to her while you hold her."

"No Sonny. She wants you to hold her." He leans over and places little AG in Sonny's arms. Sonny is awestruck as he stares at the new little human being in his arms.

"She looks just like you Will. She has your nose, your eyebrows….the shape of your eyes…..look….even her chin. She's beautiful."

Will watches the man he loves hold their daughter and something happens that he thought was impossible. He falls a little bit more in love with Sonny Kiriakis.

Sonny looks up into Will's eyes and his breath catches in his throat. He sees so much love….he **feels** so much love …..that it wraps around him and holds him in the most tender embrace. Will's eyes lovingly stroke him with their gaze and Sonny feels more loved than he ever has in his life.

The baby squirms in his arms. She opens her eyes and Sonny is truly lost. "She has your eyes," he croaks.

Will looks down at her and smiles, "yeah she has blue eyes."

Sonny shakes his head…"no Will…..it is so much more than that."

Little AG is looking intently at Sonny with her sky blue eyes. They are the exact same shade of blue as her father's. They have the exact power to hold him captivated. They are warm…..soft and full of emotion. They are holding Sonny entranced…reaching out to him …..speaking to him. Sonny swears that she's telling him she loves him.

"I love you too AG," he whispers.

Will wraps his arms around Sonny and AG both. "And I love you both…so much."

**_THE END_**

I hope you enjoyed this story. I am thinking of doing a part 2, called **_Hold Me In Your Arms_**; set five months from the end of this story. I am not sure if it will be written….or work out…. but either way thank you so much for having taken this particular journey with me ….and sticking with me as long as you did. :)


End file.
